Just Like Magic
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.
1. Comfort

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

Ronald Weasley was such a git.

I watched as him and Harry continued their way up the stairs and towards the Griffandor common room and ultimately to their respective bedrooms. Harry peeked over his shoulder with a sad smile on his face. He was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working.

All Ron had to do was ask me.

Viktor had been nagging me constantly about going to the Yule Ball, but I respectively refused in hopes that Ron would finally set aside his fears and ask me to come with him. Days passed. Weeks. Then finally, I didn't have any other choice and I said yes to Viktor. Biggest mistake of my life.

Viktor was all hands and no talking. I wanted substance. This whole night was a mess and I hated myself for starting to have feelings for my best friend. I knew Harry could tell, he always could. We never talked about it but we just knew these things about each other. Just like I knew it was killing him to see Cho with Cedric.

I wandered down the hall to an empty corridor and sat on the bottom step of the closest stairs. My head went immediately into my hands as frantic sobs escaped me. How could I have been so stupid? I, Hermione Granger, was the most stupid person alive.

I felt several of the tendrils from my hair slip out of their pins but I couldn't care less how I looked at the moment. Ginny helped me get all dolled up in hopes that Ron could see what he was missing, but once again it didn't work.

I must've been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone enter.

"Hermione?" a soft male voice questioned. "Hermione, are you okay?"

The footsteps came closer to where I sat, and I peeked through my fingers and saw black dance shoes. I dropped my hands and looked up to see Cedric Diggory peering down at me with concern on his handsome features.

"I-I'm okay. You should get back to the dance."

Cedric sat beside me on the step and pulled his long legs close to his chest and placed his elbows on them. He was close enough to touch but still giving me my personal space.

"The dance is a bore." He paused. "Are you sure you're okay? Did Viktor do something?"

I heard the edge in his voice as he said this. He probably thought Viktor had overstepped his boundaries and disrespected me.

"No."

"Oh, good." He breathed in relief. "I'd love to defend your honor and all that but I'm afraid I'd get my arse handed to me."

I chuckled weakly. "My honor is still intact. I appreciate the sentiment."

We sat there in silence as I tried to stop the tears from falling. I knew more than anything that I needed to rid myself of any romantic notions towards Ron. He saw me as just a friend and that was all we were going to be. The sooner I realize that the better it will be for the both of us.

"Where's Cho?" I asked.

"Back in her dormitory." He answered in a hard voice.

"Something you want to talk about?"

He shook his head at me. "Conflict of interest. You understand?"

I nodded knowing this meant Cho's disappearance was something he'd rather not have me knowing the reason for. A voice inside of me told me it must have something to do with Harry. Everyone in Hogwarts knew how close we were.

My eyes wandered towards the cobblestone flooring. I was fighting back tears at the moment but rather than being alone in my sorrows I relished in the warmth Cedric's presence was bringing me. It shouldn't be doing it but it was.

"So," I began, "did you come out here for some fresh air?"

"Kinda."

I felt his fingertips on my face as his hand pushed my hair behind my ear. My breathing paused as I looked up at him. Cedric was handsome—anyone could tell you that. He had boyish features and a charm that could swoon any girl. His grayish eyes stared into mine and I felt a heat rise up within me.

Something changed. We weren't two people moping outside a party any longer. We were two people who wanted to take our minds off the trouble our hearts were causing us. The chemistry between us was palpable and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Cedric…" I whispered unsure if I wanted to this.

His eyes casted down to my lips. "Just… Just let me try something."

Cedric hesitated as his face slowly inched closer to mine. He was gauging my reaction wondering how his actions would be received. At the moment I was dying to know what his mouth would feel like against mine.

His lips met mine softly. He held them there as his hand cupped my face. The moment our lips touched I felt a small spark pass between us and I decided to go with it—kissing him back. My hand, on its own accord, reached over and touched his knee.

With my touch the kiss deepened. He licked his tongue along my lips begging for entrance and I couldn't deny him. His tongue slipped between my lips and met mine in a hot breath. My other hand reached up and ran itself through his soft hair. I briefly wondered how a guy could have such soft locks but his hand around my waist deflected that thought.

My hands gripped his arms, his strong, muscular arms and I clung myself to him and he continued assaulting my mouth with his. His hand traveled over my neck before moving down my shoulders and back to gripping my waist. With an effortless lift he placed me on his lap drawing himself closer to me. Pressing himself against my body.

He pulled back and whispered low and husky, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I thought we already were." I chided.

His look became lustful as he stared down at me with hooded eyes. He came at me again, crashing his lips to mine without warning and I felt a surge of electricity once again pass between us as he gripped me tighter.

I had kissed boys before. Well, only Viktor. But, his kisses were rough and his calloused hands groped my body without giving me the soft caresses I needed. Cedric was much different. His long, precious fingers played themselves along my body and while his kiss was urgent it was full of passion and want not vulgar thoughts.

I pulled back needing oxygen. "I think you're right."

"About?" he said breathlessly.

"We should move. I don't want someone catching us. Plus, I don't think this will work on a stone stairwell."

Cedric's eyes lit up and hunger darkened his grey irises. "No. That wouldn't do at all."

He stood, taking me with him, and placed my feet solidly on the ground. When I had my footing I smoothed down my pink dress and pushed back my hair. I was most certain my hair was in a state of disarray even with all the bobby pins and hairspray.

Cedric looked at me with humorous eyes. "Do you mind?" he asked as he gestured to my hair.

"No, it's beyond repair."

He pulled out all of the bobby pins and placed them in his pocket then with his fingers he ruffled up my hair and let it cascade over my shoulders. He gave me a once over and smiled with approval. "Perfect."

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and bit my lip. "Where to?"

"I know just the place."

He reached out taking my hand in his and I let him lead me down the winding hallways. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, just the feeling of my hand in his and swelling of my lips from our kiss. He stopped at the end of a corridor where a deep oak wood door stood. He turned me so my back was against the door and placed his hands on either side of me. I felt trapped, his captive. And I'd be foolish to deny that I wasn't excited about every second of it. His mouth dropped to mine and our tongue mixed together immediately. His body was so close I could feel every part of him. Every single part.

I was dazed from our kiss I barely register him mumbling "cantante" and the door unlocking. Cedric's hands gripped my waist and lifted my body up. My legs immediately wrapped around him wanting to be as close to him as possible. I didn't know how long we walked until he finally set me down.

Curiosity got the better of me and I reluctantly broke the kiss to look around.

"Where are we?"

He smirked. "The Prefects Bathroom."

I looked around at the marble tub he had placed me on and the stain glass window of a mermaid above it. Candles were lit around the room in sconces creating a romantic lighting to the room. But the last thing I needed to do was to get caught in the romanticism of it all. I had to set ground rules and I had to do it now.

"It's wonderful," I breathed in awe.

He smiled.

"We need to set up ground rules before this happens," I quipped knowing that if I continued to focus on how perfect this was I'd be in a world of hurt.

"Ground rules?"

I nodded. "This is a one time thing." His face fell so I edited my statement. "A one time thing that may continue if or when I want it to. I don't want you to treat me like you're in love with me because you're not let's take this for what it is – two people trying to get over the hurt that was brought to them."

Cedric studied my face no doubt searching for the uncertainty that was lurking deep inside me. I knew he wouldn't find it; I had perfected my poker face around Ron and Harry when I didn't want them knowing something.

"If that's what you want." He finally stated.

"It's what I want."

He searched my eyes and seemed to be debating over something. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…" he stuttered, "have you done this before?"

I looked down, afraid to meet his gaze. The truth was I had never done anything remotely like this. I wasn't the kind of girl who kissed random boys and let them bring them up to luxurious bathrooms to have sex in.

Cedric tenderly gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Hermione?"

I stared into his eyes debating whether or not to lie to him but I decided I couldn't. I shook my head no and then looked away from his gaze.

"I see," he said and sighed. "Well neither have I."

Quickly, I looked back at his face with a shocked expression. "How is that even possible?"

He chuckled. "What? Just because I'm popular, that has to mean I'm a man-whore? I just do other stuff."

"No, it's just… have you seen you?"

He looked at me amused. "Let's just say I haven't found the right girl."

Crossing my arms, I looked at him in disbelief. "Cedric, I just said…"

He gripped my elbows. "Wait, wait. I'm not trying to play at anything. I'm telling you the truth. I don't know if you're the right girl, per say, but this feels… right."

"It does."

Cedric reached down and lifted me off the edge of the bath to bring us to a couch and placing me on his lap. When we were still I felt something poking against my core and I knew it was Cedric's erection hard and ready for me. I felt suddenly nervous but didn't let it show. This would be a first for both of us. Cedric gripped my hips holding me down.

"You know, I'm content just holding you and kissing you all night. We don't have to do anything more than that."

I bit my lip and thought about it. I was shocked with the realization about how sure I was that I wanted to do this with Cedric. I wanted him to be my first. This guy, who I barely talked to until this year was here and he was handsome, sexy, and genuinely interested in me. He could've been lying with everything he said but I had the gut feeling that he wasn't.

There was an attraction between us, and while this wasn't rational or smart and completely unlike me, I had never been more sure of anything in my life. There was no use denying it. I quickly weighed the pros and cons in my head before deciding the hell with it and licking my lips to bend down and kiss him.

His hand wound itself into my wild curls as the other pushed on the small of my back begging me to be closer. My hands grabbed his shoulders firmly and his mouth left mine to roam down my neck and across my collarbone. A soft moan escaped my lips as he licked at the area between my neck and shoulder.

He made his way back up my neck to my lips and moved us to a laying position on the couch with him positioned between my legs. His hips ground against mine pushing his erection against where I was aching and I let out a soft whimper. This, of course, only spurred him on and he repeated it again and again.

His mouth traveled down my neck placing hot kisses in its trail. He reached beneath me and unzipped my dress causing it to fall against my arms. He held the material gently as I lifted my body up so he could remove it. He stood placing it over the back of a nearby chair and turned to take in the sight before him.

I laid there sprawled on the couch, legs spread, in a pair of deep pink panties and matching bra. He stalked towards me, returning to his place between my legs as his hands raked up my body. He smirked at me panting and squirming beneath him and reached behind me and unfastened my bra, pulling it off me.

At the sight of my uncovered breast he got a dazed look in his eyes and ogled them. His face was lit up like a child at Christmas as his hands cupped my breast and bounced them in his hands. He smiled and I softly chuckled. He got a look of determination in his eyes as he went towards my right nipple and latched his mouth on it, sucking and pulling. This was the first time anyone had seen my breasts. The first time anyone had touched me like this. I was completely lost in the passion he displayed. I found myself completely consumed by the man worshiping my breasts.

"Cedric…" I released in a breathy moan.

He teased me, flicking my nipple with his tongue. I squirmed and he let his mouth drop towards the flatness of my stomach to the top of my panties. He pulled on them as he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton and then gently pulled them off as he leaned down to inhale the scent of my arousal for him. He pressed his nose close towards where I was ready for him and he ran his tongue between my folds and began concentrating on my clit.

My one hand reached down to cup my breast as the other settled in his hair, pulling him closer to me while his tongue worked me over. I looked down and met his eyes and saw the hunger he felt for me and the need. He pinched and plucked at my nipple with his thumb and forefinger and Cedric slipped a finger inside me, moving it with the rate of my tugs. The dual stimulation was driving me insane with lust as I found myself being brought over the edge and right into my orgasm.

"Amazing," I panted as he lapped up my juices.

He crawled up my body and kissed me hard on the lips dipping his tongue, saturated with my juices into my mouth. I reached between us and boldly took hold of his straining erection, eliciting a grunt of him. If I learned anything from my studies, it was if I wanted this to last I need to make Cedric come by manual or oral stimulation. Since I wasn't sure I was ready for oral, I went with manual.

With the help of Cedric we got him out of his dress robes and my hand quickly latched on to him. I looked down and I saw how big he was and I felt the nervousness creep up on me.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "It'll fit."

With his massive cock in my hand I began to work him. His hips moved with my strokes as his tongue lapped my neck. I felt his body begin to still.

"Hermione, I can't—where do I?"

Without out much option, I shifted so the head of his cock was over my stomach. With a couple more stokes he released in quick spurts on my stomach. He looked down at his seed spread out on me and his eyes darkened. Curious about the taste of semen I reached down with my finger and soaked it in his juices and brought it up to my mouth. Cedric watched every move. I brought it between my lips while staring into his eyes and clamped my mouth around it and finally pulling it out. It tasted tangy and tart.

"God, Hermione. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Quickly, he reached over the couch for a towel and cleaned up my stomach. When he finished he pressed his lips to mine as his hands toyed with my breasts. After awhile, I began to feel him harden against my thigh and he pulled back to stare at me.

"Look who's back for a second coming?" I smirked.

Cedric smirked back. "You have to tell me if it hurts you. I'll stop and let you adjust. If it gets too much we'll just stop altogether. Promise you'll tell me."

"I promise."

He lightly kissed me and gripped his cock in his hand. He led it to his entrance and I felt his tip at my wet center causing us both to moan in unison. He gently moved forward, stretching my walls.

"Are you okay?" he asked comfortingly.

I nodded and let him continue filling me up. As he pushed further in I had to ask him to stop as I let my body get use to the foreign invader that was his cock. But my body seemed to welcome it.

When he got almost all the way in I looked up into his eyes. "Like a band aid."

"You sure?"

I wasn't, but I agreed. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and pulled out of me slightly before thrusting beck in with one, powerful stroke. My hand flew to the one he had resting on my face and I held onto him as I breathed through the pain.

"I'm okay." I stated lifting my hips to his.

He groaned in pleasure as he began to pull out of me and push back in. The rhythm began slow and sensual before he started angling his hips to brush against my clit with each thrust. My body began to become undone and I could tell by the frantic thrust of Cedric's body that he was close too.

My body coiled up and quickly released itself in one loud moan that was muffled by Cedric's hot mouth on mine. And at the feeling of my walls clenching around him he came, hard inside me moaning my name. His body collapsed on mine, breathing heavily.

I found myself inhaling the sweet scent of our mixed scent with our release and sweat. He sat up eventually and pushed back the hair that had matted on my forehead. He placed a soft kiss there and pulled back to look at me.

"Can you tell me something since were… closer than before?"

I giggled. "Close? You're still inside me."

He laughed and turned our bodies so that I was now laying my head on his chest with my leg hitched over his thigh. I smiled against his chest. My fingers began playing with the tiny amount of chest hair he had matted there.

"What did you want me to tell you?"

His fingers began to play with my hair. "Why were you crying in the hallway?" I went to speak but he interrupted me. "And if you tell me why I'll explain why I left the party."

I sighed unwilling to let my mind wander back to where it was hours earlier. I was in such a blissful state at the moment wrapped up in one of the most beautiful men at Hogwart's whose virginity I just happened to take away. Go me!

"I was crying because boys are clueless."

"That's pretty vague. Do you care to elaborate?"

My hand began to twirl his chest hair. "You have one guy who all he wants is to grope you and doesn't even care to talk about anything of consequence and then another who is too damn stubborn to ask you to a dance and instead uses you as a last resort."

I knew with the last statement I had given away that I was talking about Ron. A lot of people overheard my outburst in the Great Hall where Ron had finally asked me only because he had asked everyone else and thought I wouldn't have a date. That was a great boost to my confidence. It was after that argument that I went right to Viktor and told him I'd "love" to go with him to the ball.

Cedric was quiet for a long while before he finally spoke. "Cho wanted to go with Harry."

"She did?" I perked up.

"I caught her constantly looking over at him sitting down and when I finally asked her what was wrong she told me that Harry had asked to take her but that she had already said yes to me. She didn't want to cancel our plans but she'd rather be there with him."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed my hair. "I'm sorry, too. On behalf of my gender. We're all a bunch of wankers."

"Thanks." I giggled.

"Seriously, though. He's an idiot. He should see what he has in front of him and not let you go. I wouldn't."

I listened to the way he worded that and heard the almost promising tone. It felt that there was more that he was saying. Things he was keeping between the lines. Before I had a chance to ask he spoke.

"We should head back. It's getting late."

I sat up and agreed with him. Walking over to the chair I grabbed my dress and searched for my bra and panties. I found them at the edge of the couch and quickly threw them on. My eyes wondered over to Cedric who was in the process of getting his dress robes back on. I took in the lean taut muscles of his body and the way they flexed with every move he made. Just minutes ago that body had been between my thighs bringing me pleasure my own body never knew.

He quirked an eyebrow at my staring and I blushed and quickly stepped into my dress.

"Can you help me zip it up?" I asked.

He walked over and stood behind me placing a kiss on my neck. "Seems only right since I took it off."

He zipped up my dress and I waited for him to grab the last of his clothes. He grasped my hand once again leading me out of the room. We walked in silence, checking every corner to make sure we wouldn't get caught. He denied my attempt at walking the rest of the way alone saying that he needed to make sure I got inside okay.

When we made it to the Griffandor painting he released my hand and looked both ways before planting a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled my body close to his and groaned before releasing me.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." I whispered.

"Me too." He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "I never told you how you beautiful you looked."

I blushed. "Thank you. I'll see you around then."

"Feel free to jump me anytime."

I winked and watched him walk away as I whispered the password I walked into the dormitory. After quickly changing into pajamas I climbed into bed and prayed that I hadn't just made a bigger mess of my life then what I started with.


	2. Nerves

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Thanks as always to my amazing awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps for beta reading this chapter. I'm still working on the outline of this story and I would really appreciate it if someone could send me a write up of scenes in Deathly Hallows and a brief description of what is going on in each scene. If you can do that, PM me. Thanks.**

* * *

It was chilly out on the bridge that overlooked Hogwarts. I was bundled up in my usual pleated coat and my Gryffindor scarf was wrapped tightly around my neck. That still didn't stop my hair from blowing every which way. Not that I cared— Cedric seemed to like my hair messy.

Cedric. Just the thought of his name rushed hot images to the forefront of my mind. I was sore, no doubting it, but I didn't regret it. The way I saw it was that if I wanted it so badly last night, I have no reason to regret it. Cedric was the perfect gentleman and a perfect choice for my first time.

"Hermione, why do you have that smile on your face?" Harry asked while attempting to hide a smirk.

I flushed. "Nothing." I shook my head. "Nothing. What were you saying?"

Harry let it go. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He knew that when I was ready to tell him something, I would. We had the sort of relationship that was based on a severe trust. Harry and I couldn't let the each other down and we relied on one another in a way that was well beyond our years.

"I still can't figure out this next clue. Every time I open the egg, a loud scream comes out. It's deafening." He paused. "Is that the next clue? Lose your hearing and find a sound?"

"Harry you told me you had this egg figured out weeks ago! The task is two days from now."

Harry leaned over the railing looking down at the lake. "What did you do after we left? Did you and Viktor have fun?"

"Viktor." I groaned. "He's not exactly insightful- that one. He's more of a physical being. He just watches me while I study. Not very vocal."

Harry put a knowing smirk on his face, no doubt thinking I spent the rest of the night ridding my problems with Ron by snogging Viktor Krum. If only he knew.

"Harry," I gripped his arm and he turned towards me, "these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way, they're almost cruel." I swallowed a lump in my throat. The truth was losing Harry was something I just couldn't deal with. "I, um, worry about you. You got by the last task mainly on luck… I'm not sure if it's going to be enough this time."

Just then we heard someone calling Harry's name in the distance. We turned to look and saw none other than Cedric Diggory walking towards us. I watched every part of him as he strode toward us. He was dressed in his robes and wore a scarf that was colored in the Hufflepuff colors. I was fighting to keep from whimpering as Cedric approached us and smiled a toothy grin that went straight to my nether regions.

"Hermione." He smiled. "Potter, if I could have a word?"

Harry nodded and they walked until I was out of hearing range. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. The way his mouth moved as he talked caused me to imagine the way his mouth moved on me. He held his hand on Harry's shoulder and I thought of how his hands held my body. The way his fingers knew just how touch me.

So, much for a one time deal huh?

Harry nodded and they said their goodbyes. As Harry walked towards me Cedric gestured with his head to meet him at the end of the bridge. I nodded just as Harry approached me.

"Well," I asked as curiosity got the best of me, "what did he want?"

Harry leaned in to whisper. "He told me to take my egg with me to the prefect's bathroom and mull things over."

I smiled. "He's paying you back for cluing him in on the dragons."

The fact that Cedric helped Harry out only solidified the fact that messing around with Cedric wouldn't be a mistake. He was a good guy and the way I reacted to seeing him was reason enough to continue what had happened in the prefect's bathroom. The very bathroom Harry was heading to.

When Harry disappeared, I turned and walked in the direction that Cedric had disappeared down. Just as I reached the end strong arms pulled me against the rock and covered my mouth with theirs. I melted into the kiss and indulged myself before my wits got the best of me and I pushed on his chest.

Cedric pressed a light tap on my lips as he pulled back. He was breathing heavily and smiling. When I tore myself away from the beauty that was his face I looked around us to make sure no one was watching and then I slapped him lightly on his chest.

"What if someone sees?"

He chuckled. "It's freezing out. No one is going to see." He eyed me in an appreciated manner and smiled. "I guess this means it wasn't a onetime thing."

"I tried real hard to push you off me. Really I did." I chewed on my bottom lip.

His face moved closer to mine and his breath fanned my face sending me into a Cedric induced daze.

"Hermione, do I have to worry about your safety from horny students when I'm not with you?" He asked jokingly.

"I've survived an encounter with a troll and a werewolf; I think I can handle some horny teenagers."

He pressed his mouth to mine again and I wound my hands into his hair—pulling him closer. Cedric's body pressed against mine and his hand made its way to my thigh pulling my leg to rest on his hip. He was hard against me and feeling him pressed against me spurred on a moan from my innocent mouth.

When we pulled apart we took the time to regain control over our breathing. Something about us joining in this way seemed right no matter how different our outsides were. I was the smart girl who faced too many dangers to date, and Cedric was the handsome popular guy who all the girls loved. If we were going to do anything we had to keep this a secret—I couldn't deal with the whispers of our classmates.

"If we do this," I began, "no one can know."

His eyes met mine and after a moment he nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Then we're doing this."

I smiled and he kissed me again. The feeling of his mouth on mine and the fact that this part of me—the side only Cedric brought out—would be kept from everyone made the kiss more heated then it was originally. His mouth was soft and yet hard. His touch gentle but firm. He was sending my mind reeling that I _almost_ forgot we were outside in public where we could get caught at any time.

We pushed apart again. "Cedric."

He began kissing every part of me—starting with my nose. "Yes, Hermione?"

"You're trying to distract me."

And boy was it working. My whole body was on end and keenly aware of every move he made. Every intake of breath. Cedric was handsome and just being in his presence made me feel inadequate. How did someone like him end up with someone like me? That's why I settled for Ron. He was just… there. But, with Cedric, we didn't know each other at all really. We knew each other carnally but I knew nothing about the gorgeous boy who had me pressed against the stone wall.

Cedric opened up his robe and placed it around us. His hands pulled apart my jacket and felt the softness of my skin that was exposed. He pulled at the waist band of my suede skirt and his cool hand slipped beneath my jeans. I shivered at the contact but once his cold hand was met with my hot core the sensation was enough to buckle my knees.

"Oh." I moaned. "That feels good."

He slipped a cool finger inside me while his thumb rubbed against my clit. My hands gripped the lapels of his robe and I pulled him closer to me. As his fingers worked their magic I felt a tight sensation in my lower abdomen. A sensation I only felt once before and with brush on my clit I became undone.

"I want you." He breathed against my neck. "Right here."

"But…" I stuttered. "We're outside."

Cedric pulled back and smirked. "What's the matter, Hermione? Not ready for a little exhibitionism?"

He didn't give me time to answer. His hands reached beneath my thighs and pulled both of them to hitch over his hips again. I reach between us and unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. As his pants came undone I released his erection from the tightness of his briefs. My hand stroked him several times and— just as I had—Cedric shivered. There was something to this temperature difference and I made a mental note to research it when we finished our tryst out here.

Cedric rolled on the condom as his mouth kissed mine. I reached down and moved him to my entrance since he was busy holding me up. With a shift of my hips he filled me completely. We both took a moment to revel in the completeness of our joining.

"You feel so good." He grunted.

I nodded as he shifted his hips and moved within me. His mouth never left my face, my neck. My hands gripped and tugged needing him closer and knowing it was impossible. Who would've thought that I would enjoy sex this much? I had a feeling it had a little something to do with my partner.

Cedric's body pushed into mine; pressing me even further against the stone wall we were against. I knew I would pay for this later but at the moment the pain was only spurring on my enjoyment in this moment. Cedric was so caught up in our pleasures that he didn't take in the fact that he plummeting me into the wall. There were sure to be bruises. They were going to be sex wounds.

I whimpered and Cedric sped up. My hands gripped at his hair tighter as I chewed on my bottom lip. His mouth was busy kissing the underside of my jaw. He nipped at it slightly and my body unraveled. He quickly brought his mouth to mine to muffle my scream that would bring on his own release. His body stilled and he grunted.

Cedric dropped my legs and I found my footing while still gripping his shoulder. He pulled out of me and disposed of the condom while we both righted ourselves. Without the warmth of his body and his cloak I found myself once again fighting off the fierce cold of the weather. Cedric looked up and quickly wrapped me in his arms.

"Sorry, that was a little rough."

I blushed. "I liked it."

"Are you hurt?" His face searched mine, mentally checking me for injuries.

"Nothing that won't go away in a couple days. It was worth it."

He leaned over and kissed me. I had to stop myself from deepening the kiss knowing my body needed the rest. My body wasn't used to this type of workout and I needed to regain my strength for the next time Cedric surprised me. We were lucky this time that no one decided to take a walk in the cold near the large bridge. If anything the loud moans would've drawn a crowd.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"You can walk me to the school." I offered.

Cedric smiled. "I'll take what I can get."

Cedric reached down and took my hand in his and we made our way towards Hogwarts. We filled the time talking about trivialities. He told me about some classes he was taking this semester and about playing seeker and being captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The conversation eventually turned towards the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out Harry."

He nodded. "He helped me out first with the dragons."

"Cedric," I paused—not entirely sure how to go about this, "Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet. Someone wants him in there. Someone is trying to hurt him."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought them back. It would not do to cry in front of Cedric. Sure, I had my fears that something bad could happen to Harry but I couldn't exactly let his opponent in on that fear, could I? Then again, Cedric seemed like a good enough guy to not let something wrong happen to Harry.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

Suddenly, we stopped walking and he turned to face me as his fingers wiped underneath my eyes. Concern was written clearly across his features as he did this and I fool-heartedly let my mind wander to what he would be like as a boyfriend. Quickly, I shunned the thought, not allowing my heart to not fall for a trap.

"Please stop crying," he begged. "I'll look out for Harry. If it'll make you feel better I'll watch out for him. For you."

I shook my head. "I can't ask that of you."

"Yes, you can." He paused. "I want you to trust me, Hermione."

"Why?"

We began walking again and he still hadn't answered me. My thought began to run wild as I imagined every bad thing as to why Cedric would want me to trust him. Was this one of his sick player games? Get the girl to trust you completely and once she's unaware break her heart. That thought alone was enough to bring me down from the high that usually accompanied being with Cedric.

The last thing I wanted was to be another girl that got played by Cedric Diggory. His previous relations were anything but secret in the girl laboratory and I knew from his own mouth that he did do other things except sex. Could that have been a lie too? Unless I had access to truth serum from Professor Snape's cabinets there would be no way of knowing.

Finally, he answered. "It's important to me."

And that was all he said until we made it to the huge doors that opened to Hogwarts. I stepped up several of the marble stairs and turned to face him. He was looking up at me, beautifully and I knew I had to get this out before I delved deeper into my pessimistic musings.

"I'm nervous about the next task," I looked up and met his eyes, "not only for Harry but for you."

He walked up one step so that we were even in height and pressed his mouth to my forehead before turning and walking in the other direction towards the Hufflepuff common room. I watched after him until he disappeared into the darkness until I made my way to my own dorms. As, I slipped under the covers of my warm bed and stared into the night sky the only thought that invaded my mind was if messing around with Cedric was a huge mistake. For the first time in my life, I followed my heart and believed that it wasn't.


	3. Caring

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N:** Big hugs and kisses to my awbffe LoveBadBoyVamps for beta reading this chapter!

* * *

When I woke, I showered and put on my dress robes while attempting to tame my hair. It was an impossibility but I made it presentable. The effects of the previous night were still making themselves known in my thighs. Cedric had a way of allowing me to let down my guard and follow my heart instead of over thinking every situation. The Hermione I was when not with Cedric would've never condoned exhibitionism. Especially on school grounds but there I was pressed against a stone wall as Cedric brought me pleasure I didn't know existed until several nights ago.

After slipping on my Mary Jane's, I made my way down to the Gryffindor common room. There pacing on the burgundy carpet was Harry and leaning against the couch attempting to reason with him was Ron. I could only assume Harry figured out the clue.

"What is it?" I asked.

Harry stopped immediately and looked up at me. His tie was tugged down and off to the right, and his hair looked like he repeatedly was tugging on it. Harry was distraught—this couldn't be good. I walked right towards him and gripped his arms.

Harry spoke in a far away voice. "Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."

"You figured it out!" I smiled up at him. "Mermaids, I'm assuming."

He nodded. "Hermione…"

"I know. I know." My hands drifted down his arms to grip his fingers with mine. "We have to figure out a way for you to breathe underwater for an hour."

Ron stepped towards us and stared at where our hands were joined. I could care less. If he didn't understand our relationship by now then there was no getting through that thick skull. Harry and Ron's relationship had shifted slightly since Harry was chosen in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I didn't believe for a second that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but Ron had his doubts. Even though they worked it out between themselves the way boys do something changed. Their friendship, while still tight, seemed to be fraying at the ends. Any huge fight would be the fallout and I only hoped it didn't happen while we were trying to help him.

"Hermione, there is no way I can bloody breathe underwater for an hour!"

I squeezed his hands. "There is only one place to figure that out." I paused and when neither of them answered and I stated the answer in a bored voice. "The library."

"Knowledge is power and all that, Hermione?" Ron sneered jokingly.

"Precisely."

"Do you mind if I join?" A small voice called out.

I turned to see Neville looking at us with a hopeful expression, and carrying quite a few books in his skinny arms. Neville had grown since we started Hogwarts four years ago. He was now taller than even Ron and Harry. Neville was still as shy and cautious as ever, but there was a strength in him that I wasn't sure others saw. He knew true tragedy in his life. Mr. and Mrs. Frank Longbottom—Neville's parents—were driven mad by the use of the Cruciatus curse and Neville was forced to move in with his Grandmother. She was an old woman who couldn't possibly relate to a young wizard grieving over his parents. She had her own grief to deal with and she often snapped at Neville. The only solace he found was in his study of Herbology.

"Of course, Neville." Harry answered.

The four of us made our way out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the Library. Ron asked Neville about his books and I went on in a tangent about how Mad-Eye Moody acted towards him in class. Mad-Eye was filling in as our Defense Against the Dark Arts—a job that no teacher survived more than a year since we arrived at Hogwarts. Mad-Eye was an Auror—someone who catches Death Eaters and a job Harry was looking to pursue—and he certainly looked the part. He had one leg and one eye. In the spot where his other eye should be was a mechanical eye that looked more machine than human. He limped around and rambled while constantly drinking from his flask—which certainly didn't contain pumpkin juice.

In our first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mad-Eye we discussed the three Unforgivable Curses. This in itself was a mistake to talk about them but Mad-Eye performed them right in front of us. He called on Neville and performed the Cruciatus curse on a bug right before Neville. Mad-Eye called him back in when class ended and none of us knew exactly what went on between them.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. But, to perform them in a classroom!"

When Neville brushed off my ramblings, Ron began asking more questions about his book. I nudge Harry who seemed to be off in his own world. His hands were running through his lengthy blackish hair. He grew it out this year, no doubt attempting to look like his godfather, Sirius Black. The look aged him more than the trials in his life had already done. Harry and I had saved Sirius the previous after a turn of my Time Turner. Sirius was in hiding along with Hagrid's Hippogriff whose life was also spared that night.

"We'll figure this out." I promised.

He nodded. "How did my name get in there? Why isn't Dumbledore stopping this?"

"Harry," I leaned in close to whisper. "You're stronger than you think. Look at all you've handled already. Dumbledore knows that you can do this. Just like I do."

We reached the library and Neville went off towards the Herbology section. Since I was the expert at this I went around grabbing any books I thought would help and handing them to Harry and Ron to look through. We would look at every book accessible if we had to.

* * *

Books lay strewn all across the table. We'd been searching for hours without much luck and it was nearly nightfall. I didn't understand how all these books couldn't hold a single spell that could help Harry. It was unlike me to begin questioning the use of a book but I was close to it. Ron was all but looking and Harry's head was placed on the book. I was the only one pacing and attempting to figure this out while holding the egg.

"Harry, tell me again." I asked.

He lifted his head, grudgingly. "Come seek us where our voices sound." With each word he banged his head against the book.

"The Black Lake, obviously."

I hit Ron to wake him up as Harry continued. "An hour long you'll have to look."

"Obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic."

Harry jolted and starred at me with fire in his eyes. "'Potentially problematic'? When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"

His head fell back on the book and I sat beside him and placed my hand on his back. "Look, Harry, we can do this. The three of us can figure this out."

A noise came from the end of the bookshelf and I looked up and was met with Mad-Eye Moody. He was as daunting as ever and the three of us instantly stopped what we were doing.

"Hate to break up this skull session. Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." We all went to stand. "Not you, Potter, just Weasley and Granger."

I was outraged. This is when Harry needed us the most how could Professor McGonagall take us away now. "But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and—"

"Exactly." He interrupted. "Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep." He looked between us. "Go. Now!"

Ron placed the egg he held in his arms near Harry and we both reluctantly left him. I sent a sad smile over my shoulder. How could I possibly leave him after just telling him that between the three of us we could figure it out?

Thankfully, I saw Neville approaching and I stepped in his way.

"Neville!" I whispered. "You have to help Harry. Please, help him."

He nodded and made his way in the direction we just left. Ron and I made our way to McGonagall's office in quiet companionship. Since the night of the Yule Ball we hadn't exactly been on speaking terms. I put myself out there and as usual Ron was too thick skulled to see what I was offering. Thankfully, Cedric took my mind right off it.

I inwardly sighed. _Cedric_.

If anything was "possibly problematic" it was me navigating through my feelings towards Cedric. I knew I was too young to be doing what I was with him. He was years older than me and more prepared mentally than I was. I always imagined my first time being with someone I knew inside and out, someone I loved. The one fact I knew was that I wasn't in love with Cedric. I couldn't possibly be. I was smarter than that. Right?

We arrived at the ornate door and before I could knock, Professor McGonagall called us in. She was seated behind her desk and Dumbledore was standing behind her. Cho and Fleur's sister were seated in the plush seats and confusion instantly crossed my face. This was certainly an odd grouping.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley." She gestured for us to sit and we did. "I'm sure you're wondering what I called you here for."

I looked around the room. None of us knew. "I'm sure it has something to do with the tournament."

"Yes." She nodded. "You're going to all play a part in the next task."

"How exactly, Professor?"

She gestured to Dumbledore and he walked around the front of the desk to face us all. He was wearing his usual long robe and his white beard was decorated with a gold rope with a white charm at the end. He held such a presence in a room that instantly made you listen.

"You will be used as tokens that we have taken from our contestants. Miss Delacour will be a token of her sisters, Mr. Weasley you'll be Mr. Potters, Miss Chow you'll be Mr. Diggory's, and Miss Granger you'll be Mr. Krum's." His hands crossed in front of him. "You'll be placed underwater and guarded by the Merepeople in the Black Lake until your contestant can save you."

"Underwater?" Ron asked in a high pitched voice. "For an hour!"

Fleur's sister and Cho looked equally worried but I was still on the fact that I was Viktor's "token." Obviously they were going by relationships they observed themselves or by dates at the Yule Ball. Everyone, including Krum, assumed I was still with him not entertaining Cedric. Thinking of his name brought up a pang of jealousy I didn't understand. So, what if Cho was his token? That didn't mean anything.

Why, then, was I so concerned that Cedric wouldn't be rescuing me? We were merely… Well, I wasn't entirely sure what we were. We had only really spoken three times this year; once at the World Cup, then the dance, and finally our meeting on the bridge. All I knew about Cedric were the parts he allowed me to see and what was said around Hogwarts. If I trusted what the gossipers were whispering, I'd know Cedric as a big time player and heartbreaker. He must've still been seen around Cho or at least talked to her. They could talk—I held no claim on him. Cho could even have him if she so wanted. He wasn't mine. Let Cho be his token. It didn't bother me.

Except that his strong and able hands would be touching her as he saved her from the water while Viktor's would once again be gripping me. I let this little pang effect me more than it should. Idly I began wondering what Cedric's reaction would be to seeing me there underwater. Would he care? I thought he would. He often expressed concern in my safety even if it was at the hands of horny teenagers.

"You'll be perfectly safe." McGonagall answered. "You'll be under a spell that will protect you. It's a sort of sleeping spell."

"Professor," I questioned, "will the contestants be aware of our absence?"

She shook her head. "They will only know that something has been taken from them and they are to search for it. The four of you will be put under the spell and then tied to the bottom of the lake. If the contestant fails to retrieve you, we will get you out."

I could see Ron shaking beside me. He had to know that Dumbledore would let no harm come to us knowingly. Dumbledore even said that the merepeople would be protecting us.

"I'm in." I stated.

With my statement the rest followed through, even a reluctant Ron and Chow. The way I saw it was that I had faced worse than being put under a sleeping spell and placed underwater. I knew we would be rescued if trouble occurred and the whole point of the game was for the contestants to rescue us.

"We're all set then." Dumbledore said gleefully. "Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall walked over to each of us and handed us a single cupcake. I arched an eyebrow at her questionably.

"We thought it would be easier this way."

I removed the wrapping from the cupcake and took a small tentative bite before continuing and finishing the whole thing. When I looked over Ron had chocolate covering most of his mouth which caused me to chuckle. He looked at me and I gestured to his face and he wiped it with his sleeve sending a sheepish smile my way.

"You should begin to feel the effect shortly." Dumbledore began. "Next thing you know, you'll wake up resurfacing the Black Lake."

The heaviness began to work its way through my body. I felt my eyelids begin to droop and my will to fight them cave instantly. My body slacked against the chair and my head fell back against the side. The effects were quick and I soon found myself lulled into a deep peaceful sleep when everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned in the last chapter, it would be beyond awesome if someone could sort of sum up the scenes in Deathly Hallows with a BRIEF description of what's going on. I pretty much just need setting and what is being discussed. It's been awhile since I read DH and I'm skimming it now so I can work the outline into this story. Anyone who can do this for me just PM me and I'll talk Cedric into thanking you in his own personal way!**


	4. Infatuation

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** After similar heartbreaks bring Hermione and Cedric together at the Yule Ball they fight to keep their relationship purely sexual in a way to prevent the inevitable. Can Playboy Cedric and Bookworm Hermione really get a shot at love or will their insecurities drive them apart? How will the rest of Hogwarts react when they find out?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: This update is a special treat since it's earlier than when I wanted to post. Why is it early, you may ask? Because waterflower20 did the most amazing thing ever for me! She wrote out a brief description of Deathly Hallows and now my outline for this story is in full throttle! You can thank her for the update because it's her treat! Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt the heaviness begin to dissipate. Suddenly I became very aware that I was wet. Wait, not wet, but completely surrounded by water. The pressure of the water began to lessen when I was met with cold air as my eyes jolted open. I reached the surface. Not only, did I reach the surface but I was not alone.

Viktor Krum held me tight in his massive arms. I looked on as his face morphed from that of a shark. If I wasn't aware of his arms around me I might have thought a shark had saved my life from the murky depth below me.

"You're okay, Hermy." Viktor soothed.

_Hermy_. He knew I hated when he called me that. I scowled at him briefly as he paddled us to the structure that supported most of Hogwarts and the visiting schools. Igor—Viktor's Headmaster—and Dumbledore were there to lift us out of the water. Viktor kissed my cheek briefly before running off to be congratulated by his "comrades." My body began shaking with the need for warmth. Not only was I wet but I was cold. I looked around for a towel.

I felt a cloth wrap around me. "Thanks," I breathed.

When I turned around I was met with the grey irises of Cedric. His hair was wet and matted to his forehead but he was smiling down at me as he wrapped me tightly in the towel. He looked quickly over my head and scowled before looking back at me with another smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay. But he," Cedric nodded towards Viktor, "should've made sure you were warm before running off and being congratulated."

I smiled. "But, then you would have no excuse to be here."

"Very true."

His hands rubbed at my shoulders sending warmth throughout my body. I longed to lean into his touch to take full advantage of his warmth even though we were both wet. But studies show that the best way to get warm is remove all clothing and use body heat. I was certainly not opposed to that but the thousands of people around us might.

"So, what happened? Did you win?"

He nodded. "Cho and I were out of the water seconds before Krum and you showed up. Those few seconds were excruciating."

"Why?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"When we arrived here they had us line up at the edge and they told us we had an hour to look for something they took from us. Never would I imagine they would take persons we care about!"

His hands were still rubbing my shoulders and arms and I didn't know if he was aware of it since he was so lost in his story. "How did you stay under?"

"The Bubble-Head Charm."

I slapped my forehead. "Why didn't I think of that for Harry!"

Cedric shook his head. "It's well beyond the talents of a fourth year even one as quick witted as you. He managed though. When I went to collect Cho he was down there trying to save everyone." He chuckled. "I was about to save you and Cho before Krum came along."

"What about Fleur?" I asked.

"She never got passed the Grindylows." He pointed over to the edge of the structure. There was Fleur wrapped in a blue robe with her friends peering over the water no doubt looking for her sister.

As I watched after her I saw two figures coming from the water. They surfaced and I watched as Ron and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, appeared and swam their way to the structure. Fleur gripped her sister immediately as Dean and Neville helped pull Ron out of the water. They wrapped him in towels trying to get him warm and I watched as Fleur walked over and kissed his cheeks. Ron blushed and watched as she walked away.

I turned and saw Cedric leaning over into a cupboard. He grabbed a grey robe for me and wrapped it around my body. I tied the sash around my waist and looked up at him. It wasn't sensible how badly I wanted him. If it was possible he might be even hotter wet. Add on the fact that he is standing here trying everything to get me warm and that he stated he cared about me and you have one hot Hufflepuff standing in front of me.

"Can I meet you later?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The woods right after they announce the winner."

He smiled and I knew it was because he knew himself that he won. Before I could say anything I heard a loud splash and I turned just in time to Harry shooting up from the water and landing on the structure. I quickly squeezed Cedric's hand and he handed me a towel. I bit my lip to keep from leaning over and kissing him and ran off to join Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called out as he grabbed a random student. "Get him another towel!"

Harry was breathing heavily and I wrapped the towel around his body. He had marks all over his body and I listened as Dumbledore asked all the judges to join him to discuss the placements. I didn't care who won or lost just as long as Harry made it out of there safe.

"Hermione." He breathed my name when I reached him.

I kissed the top of his head and wrapped the towel around him tighter. "Are you alright? You must be frigid. Personally, I think you behaved rather admirably down there."

"I finished last."

Shaking my head I smiled at him. "Next to last, Harry."

His face perked up right as Dumbledore along with the judges approached where we were and calling attention to the crowd. My concern remained with Harry as I looked over the marks on his body. It was surely the Grindylows that left the marks. I recognized the unique marking that were similar to Fleur's and that I'd seen in books.

"The winner is…. Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called out.

My head snapped up in the direction of where Cedric was standing with his friends. They were congratulating him and waving around his jacket with his name printed on the back. He caught my eye briefly and if possible his smile widened. I blushed and quickly looked back towards Harry.

Dumbledore continued, "For showing unique of the Bubblehead charm." He paused and looked towards where Harry and I were seated. "The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have indeed finished first if not for his determination to save not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. I, along with the judges, have agreed to award him to second place for outstanding moral fiber!"

My arms wrapped around Harry's neck as sounds of praise erupted around us. He returned the embrace wrapping his arms around my waist as he helped us stand. When I released him several other arms took him in. I watched in awe as my best friend received the praise he deserved.

Rough hands gripped mine and I turned to be greeted with Viktor. He led me away from the crowd to a secluded corner of the structure. Or at least it was secluded now that everyone was busy with their congratulations.

Before I understood what he was doing his rough hands gripped me and pressed him mouth firmly to mine. I resisted pushing at his chest but he was relentless. My eyes were wide with shock and I prayed that Cedric wasn't around to see this.

Finally, he pulled back and starred into my eyes. "I've never felt for someone what I fell for you, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Viktor—"

He interrupted me, "You come to visit me during the summer in Bulgaria. I show you a good time."

The boy was clueless. Not only did he not understand that I didn't feel this way about him but he was delusional enough to think I would want to come to Bulgaria? My eyes frantically searched for help and they stumbled upon grey right before Viktor crashed his mouth to mine again. My hands pushed at his chest once again but the force was useless.

The pressure lessened and I realized someone had pulled him off me and was now squaring off with him. That very someone was Cedric and he was very close to getting his ass handed to him. Cedric may be strong but Viktor lived and breathed muscles.

"When a lady is pushing at your chest she is making it clear that she doesn't want you snogging her!" Cedric yelled. "Especially after being so un-gentleman-like to her. Is that how they raise you to treat women in Bulgaria?"

My hands gripped his arm to pull him away from the confrontation. "Cedric, let's go! It's alright, he didn't hurt me."

"Yes, Cedric," Viktor sneered in his heavy accent. "Run off before you hurt your pretty head. Hermy, I kiss you later."

I quickly stepped between them before Cedric could rush him. The only bright side was that we didn't seem to be drawing a crowd. Cedric began to budge as I moved him backwards away from Viktor.

"You learn better than to touch what is mine. Your playboy hands will not touch her innocence. I deal with you in the next task!" Viktor called out when we turned out of his view.

Cedric was mere seconds from running back towards him. If only Viktor knew just how Cedric had touched me. My innocence was long gone and Cedric was the one to rid me of it. The phrase that stood out in Viktor's threat was "playboy." How did Viktor know of the rumors that went around Hogwarts? Was I being toyed with?

My hands remained on Cedric's chest as his breathing became less labored. The adrenaline that was sure to be raging through his system seemed to be disappearing and now he stared at me with his bright eyes in concern.

"Are you okay?"

I scoffed. "I can handle myself, Cedric. It's no reason to get killed over."

He pulled me close to him and rested his head on top of mine. The closeness of our bodies almost sent the wave of worry I had surging through me to relent. He smelled of the sea and I could hear his heart beating.

"You told me you could handle the horny teenagers." He nestled his head against mine. "That didn't look like handling it."

My body pulled from his embrace and I crossed my arms. "You don't have a hold on me, Cedric Diggory. Whatever this," I gestured to the space between us, "is, it's not a commitment. Just because a guy is kissing me does not give you the right to battle him. You don't see me fighting your conquests."

"What conquests?" Now it was his turn to cross his arms. "I haven't been with anyone besides you, Hermione. I'm not the one who has mates fawning over them left and right."

A snicker escaped me. "I would certainly hope not or I have reason to be concerned."

"You know what I mean." He looked around us. "Can you meet me in the woods? I think we should talk and it's too crowded here."

I nodded. "I'll be right there."

Looking around me to check if people were watching, I left the narrow crook and walked backed towards Harry who was surrounded by people and unbeknownst of my absence.

"All that moral fiber, eh?" Fred asked.

Ron wrapped an arm around Harry. "Blimey, even when you go wrong it turns out right."

"Well done moral fiber!" George screamed as everyone repeated.

We all jumped on the boat and made our way back to land. I knew I had to find a reason to leave the group but it turned out to be easier than it look. Ron and his brothers were off discussing the task leaving Harry and I alone. Right as I was about to come up with an excuse, Barty Crouch, a member of the Ministry, approached Harry.

"I'll see you back at the dormitory." I told him as I turned and walked into the woods.

I wasn't sure where exactly I was to meet Cedric and I wasn't sure if he even made it to shore yet. Instead of staying put I wandered aimlessly into the woods. This wandering gave my mind time to think. If Cedric was toying with me would it make a difference?

The fact remained that I was sure in my decision to have Cedric be my first. He was a caring and tender lover and no doubt handsome. And wasn't I the one who turned down his suggestion of just snogging all night? No, I couldn't regret my decision to have sex with Cedric. But, could I regret my decision to continue it? Cedric had girls drooling over him and he had the nerve to say he's fighting over boys to get to me. The only other guy who kissed me was Viktor. Other than that I've been spending most of my free time snogging Cedric.

A pair of arms gripped me and pressed me against a nearby tree. I was getting a little fed up with guys surprising me out of nowhere to crash me roughly into nearby surfaces. It was not helping my control. Thankfully, the soft lips were familiar and I melted quickly into the kiss. My knees weakened and Cedric pulled away.

"Sorry," he breathed as his forehead met mine. "I just couldn't stand the fact that the Durmstrang was the last person whose lips touched yours."

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself for such a boring response and i quickly recovered. "Are we getting possessive?"

His breathing fanned my face. "Am I wrong to assume you care about me? You did tell me you worry for me. Are you not happy I survived this task? That I not only survived, but won?"

"No, I'm happy." My eyes looked up to his. "Do you… care about me?"

He looked startled by the question. "Of course I do! I nearly got my arse kicked defending your honor like I told you I would that first night." He paused and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "I care about you, deeply, Hermione."

"I care about you, too." I stated, honestly, because I did.

Even if I was confused of my feelings for Cedric and our relationship I couldn't doubt that I cared about him immensely. If any harm came to him it would hurt me. I only felt that way about one other person who wasn't a relative and that person was Harry.

"Now," I released a breath, "can you kiss me because you want to and not because you're jealous?"

"That is something I'd be proud to do, Miss Granger."

He bent his head to mine and brushed his lips with mine with the lightest of touches. Our lips moved together in comfort before I felt his tongue against my lips and I granted him entrance. One thing Cedric Diggory excelled at was kissing. He had such an expertise in it I found myself whimpering at every touch of his lips and the taste of him.

He pulled back and we both sighed. "There."

"There?" He asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"You kiss better when you do it as… Well, you."

He smiled. "Then don't mind if I continue kissing you… as me."

And he did.


	5. Jealousy

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

I shut the picture that opened to the Gryffindor common room and leaned against it. The smile that was the side-effect of kissing Cedric was still plastered beautifully on my face. It was the first night that we spent together that stopped at kissing. Sure, there was some over the clothing fondling but I'm only human. My back went against the back of the painting and I'll admit I squealed and may or may not have danced. A lot.

Someone cleared their throat and I stopped instantly. I looked up and was met with Harry's amused face. Blushing deeply, I cleaned up what was left of my dignity and strode over to the couch he was sitting on.

"Did you have a good night, Hermione?" His voice was sullen but I detected some amusement at my recent display.

I chewed my lip. "It was… decent." I needed to change the subject before I told Harry everything. "What are you doing up?"

He sighed. "Barty Crouch is dead."

"What? How?"

Not only hours ago did I leave Harry because Mr. Crouch wanted to speak with him. Who would harm that man?

"We were just walking, Hagrid, Ron, and I." He shook his head in disbelief. "Hagrid was reminiscing about us and I just looked down and there he was."

My hand reached out and I touched his arm. "Harry, did your scar hurt?" He nodded. "You think it's connected, don't you? Your name being in the Goblet of Fire and Mr. Crouch being killed."

"I don't think, Hermione, I know." He hung his head. "I went to go see Dumbledore afterward. Dumbledore wanted to cancel the Tournament but Minister Fudge wouldn't allow it. When they heard I was listening, they left me alone in Dumbledore's office and I got curious… as usual."

"What did you find, Harry?"

His hand went over mine on his arm. "Dumbledore has a… a pensive?" I nodded at the term. "The… memory was of a court trial of Igor Karkaroff. He used to be a Death Eater. Actually, I'm not sure you can stop being a Death Eater or that's what Sirius says. Anyway, he was offering names to lessen his term and gave out Mr. Crouch's son."

"I remember you telling me that Mr. Crouch threw his son in Azkaban."

Harry nodded remembering what Sirius told him. "Mr. Crouch's son was the unknown man in my dream at the beginning of term. The one I had before the World Cup."

My hands clasped over my mouth. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"To not think about it, but I can't fight the feeling like I'm missing something." His hands went to his hair as he bent over to rest his elbows on his knees. "It doesn't help that now Snape thinks I'm stealing Polyjuice potion."

"Someone's making a Polyjuice potion?" Things were definitely strange in Hogwarts. I was spending too much of my time stressed out about Cedric that I wasn't focusing on the well being of my best friend. "We'll figure this out Harry. Don't worry about it now. You still have one more task to get through."

Harry nodded again and removed his hands from his hair. He turned to look at me. "What was going on at the Black Lake between you, Viktor, and Cedric? It looked like Cedric was pretty upset over something."

"It's nothing." I waved my hand in dismissal. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Cedric's a good guy." Harry stated while staring at me intently.

I shrugged. "Seems to be. He certainly helped you out with the last task."

He continued to stare at me as if he was waiting for me to tell him more. I got the strangest feeling that Harry knew more than he was letting on. But that would be impossible. Cedric and I were very careful about our meetings. Though obviously the fight between him and Viktor was not as private as we thought.

"You should get some rest, Harry." He stood up and put out a hand to help me up. I took it and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Night."

"Night."

We made our way to the dorms and we parted.

* * *

"Eat up, Harry." I pleaded.

He stared at his plate as if wishing all the answers to his questions would write themselves using the peas. The Great Hall was packed to capacity as we all shared our dinner feast. I looked up towards the Hufflepuff table and watched as Cedric entertained his friends. As if feeling my gaze, he turned in my direction and gave me a quick wink. I felt the blush rush up and I dived into my food.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

I looked up at him impatiently. The smile quickly slid off my face. Our relationship had been rather strained and the last thing I needed was Ronald Weasley messing with my happiness. He hadn't helped with Harry except to have him give younger students autographs. Some friend.

"Yes, Ronald?"

He gestured towards the Hufflepuff table. "Why are you always staring at Diggory? You fancy him or something?"

My mouth must've dropped because Ron was practically sneering. He enjoyed my distress. Ron looked from me to Cedric and back and I could practically see his eyes turning green with jealousy.

"You probably have a shot with him." He continued. "He's been with everyone else in our year. Look at Cho practically hanging on his every word. And Lavender, Pavarti, Katie. You can join in the shift. I'm pretty sure he'll take anything. He'll even use you."

I stood from my seat and both my hands were on the table. "How dare you!"

"Actually, he'll probably think you're young and impressionable since you're always so buried in your books." He shot a look towards Cedric. "You'll be his perfect conquest."

Harry gripped Ron and pleaded with him to stop but the damage was done. Ron had hit in the spot of my deepest fear since starting with Cedric. I was the perfect conquest. My life revolved around the knowledge I took in from books but I was very un-knowledgeable when it came to affairs of the heart. Cedric got to me right at my low point and I gobbled up every word he fed to me.

Making my voice as shrill as I could muster while fighting back tears I stated, "You know the solution then don't you." It was time for him to feel the pain he was causing me. I had stated something similar in our outburst before the dance. "Next time there's a dance get some courage and ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort! Not that I'll go with you because just cause it's taken you three years to realize I'm a girl doesn't mean the rest of the population at Hogwarts didn't."

I turned and walked away as he called after me. "That's completely beside the point."

But the damage was done. Tears streamed freely down my face as I made my way to freedom of my dormitory. I didn't look where I was going because my vision was blurred. Suddenly, I slammed right into something hard and rock solid. It gripped my arms and through my dismal vision I made out the angered face of Viktor Krum.

"Hermy, why you cry?" he asked. "Something of mine does not cry."

The anger of the previous moments and my ignorance got the better of me and I lashed out on Viktor. He had no right to claim me as his. I was my own person and I didn't need a gallant knight to defend me. By befriending Harry I had been through far worse than he could possibly imagine.

I poked my finger at his chest. "Let's get something straight. I am not yours."

"You are." He went to grip my waist and I backed away. "I told you I feel for you what I never feel before. You're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone." My voice was breaking and I was losing the resolve. "We were never anything Viktor. This is not something I wish to continue. Please… just… let me go."

But I didn't wait for him to agree. Instead I pushed past him and went to the solace of the girl's lavatory. I ran right into the nearest stall and let my emotions take full rein. After this, I wouldn't let myself break again. I had to be strong.

How could Ron say those things? He was beyond cruel to me just minutes before and there was no regret for what he said. Ron had his chance to put himself out there, and I waited for him to take it. Then, he has the audacity to say those things about Cedric and me. He let his own jealousy that I might have feelings for another person effect the nature of our friendship.

The other thing that bothered me to no end was that what he stated was true. Cedric played all the right moves that night. He showed vulnerability, played at my insecurities, acted like a total gentleman, and made it seem like all the moves were my own. But, in reality, could he have been dictating them?

It was no secret how popular Cedric was with the girl's at Hogwarts. Girls trailed after him like lost puppies and he was more than willing to take advantage of that. He didn't even deny that to me when I questioned his virginity. Cedric simply told me he had done other things with the girls but had never let it go as far as it was going with me.

What was special about me?

What did Cedric see that night—granted he was telling the truth—that made him want to give up that part of himself to me? I know sex is different for boys than girls but there still had to be something if he had tons of opportunities but turned them all down until me.

There was also the ever present feeling that I felt more for Cedric than I was letting myself believe. I simply lit up whenever he was around, and his presence calmed me in ways I wasn't used to. He was, in fact, changing me. My fantasies were derived from book no longer. They simply starred a grey eyed god who rescued me. Falling for Cedric would be a grave mistake on my part.

Wasn't it me who limited myself to this mess?

That was beside the point. Cedric Diggory was never going to fall in love with someone like me when he had his choice of the entire school.

I heard the door slam open and the sound of multiple girls entering the bathroom.

"Who does that Hermione Granger think she is?" One girl sneered.

Another girl scoffed. "Harry, Viktor, and Cedric! This has to be complete rubbish."

Girl One spoke again. "The Daily Prophet is never wrong! Rita says she overheard the entire thing!"

I heard the rustling of a newspaper and the sound of the girl mumbling to herself as she searched for spot on the page that would cause even more trouble in my life. I tucked my feet under me to give the illusion the girls were alone.

"Here it is!" Girl One began quoting from the paper. "'Hermione Granger, resident heartbreaker at Hogwarts, was seen and heard toying with three of Tri-Wizard Champions of this years' Tournament. After comforting Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, from his dangerous leap from the Black Lack, Miss Granger went to a secluded corner with Viktor Krum, the champion from Durmstrang. After a heated kiss, Cedric Diggory, a sixth year at Hogwarts and champion, pulled Viktor Krum off Hermione and proceeded to right over the shy fourth year. It seems Hermione Granger has gotten our champions in a bit of a tizzy over her. One wonders how this will affect the turnout of the next task.' See, it says it all."

Another girl spoke this time in a bold, dramatic voice. "I don't think Cedric would fight Viktor over _Hermione Granger_. He can have his pick of any of us." She paused and laughed. "And well, he has."

"Don't start again, Romilda." Girl Two spoke. "You used a love potion and we all know it."

Romilda giggled. "Believe what you want, Lavender. It still happened." She sighed. "Boy, can he kiss."

I felt my heart break a little. While I knew Cedric had kissed other girls as well as done other things, knowing about it and hearing about it were two wholly different things entirely. I felt slightly better that he may have kissed her while under a spell and not on his own accord but it didn't help the heartache.

"His lips are _so_ soft." Lavender spoke in a faraway voice.

"You snogged him, too!" Girl One screeched obviously upset.

Why was I putting myself through this torture? In the past, I would've made my presence known and put a stop to what they were saying. It was as if I wanted to hear these things. Maybe my trust in Cedric wasn't as strong as I wanted to believe. Of course, I didn't have any hold over him. But I would like to believe he respected our agreement and wouldn't mess around with other girls while I was giving myself to him.

I heard footsteps walk away. "And I didn't have to use a love potion."

The door to the bathroom opened and the three girls walked out. I was alone again and it was then that I realized I was crying again. I needed to get out of this bathroom. While I smoothed out my robes and wiped at my face I stepped out of the stall and walked towards the sink to splash water on my face.

My eyes drifted to the mirror. I was a mess. My face was stained with the trails of my tears and my eyes were puffy and red from crying. I went into this mess as business like as I could to avoid heartbreak and here I was, heartbroken. How foolish I was to think that a set of rules could prevent my falling for Cedric. It was inevitable. Cedric had a part of me no one else had and that was bound to make its mark.

I walked out of the bathroom knowing I couldn't hold back the tears for long. As much as I longed for the solace of my bed, I didn't want to run into anyone. I made my way to a deserted corridor near the entrance to the common room. The stone stairs reminded me so much of my first night with Cedric that it didn't take long for the tears to fall.

"Avis." I breathed as I swirled my wand.

Several small blue birds appeared above my head, chirping. It was a spell I learned in Charms this year. And even though I didn't want the company of my classmates, I didn't want to be completely alone. They swirled above me as I let the heartbreak consume me.

Just then I heard cautious footsteps approach me. There were only two people who knew this spot in my knowledge and I hoped that it wasn't the one I despised at the moment. I watched as his black shoes walked towards me and sat on the step above me.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he questioned.

It was in his words that I knew I couldn't keep this a secret any longer.


	6. Truth

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** After similar heartbreaks bring Hermione and Cedric together at the Yule Ball they fight to keep their relationship purely sexual in a way to prevent the inevitable. Can Playboy Cedric and Bookworm Hermione really get a shot at love or will their insecurities drive them apart? How will the rest of Hogwarts react when they find out?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Harry clasped his hands in front of him and I watched as his gaze drifted to the birds flying above my head. The silence between us was discomforting as he continued to stare at the birds orbiting above us.

"Charm spell." I released a shaky breath. "Just practicing."

"They're really good."

I knew he was just placating me. Waiting for when I would tell him what had me upset. Harry was an excellent friend that way. He didn't push you to tell him everything. He waited. If there was anyone I could trust with this, it was Harry. I had a feeling he already knew in a way.

My face turned to look at him and he looked taken aback by the fierceness of my tears. "How does it feel, Harry? When you see Cho with Cedric?"

He began to stutter—to deny that he had any feelings for her. But, I knew. I knew just as I knew I was falling for Cedric that Harry was in love with Cho. It wasn't hard to notice. The way he stared at her—it was full of longing.

"I see the way you look at her." I continued. "You're my best friend."

The tears began to fall. There was no holding them back when I thought of all I held back from Harry these past couple weeks. Something was eating me up inside and I had no one to talk to. But I could trust Harry.

He moved to the same stair as me and wrapped his arm protectively around me. I melted into his chest letting the full weight of all that happened tonight out. If I was going to tell him everything I couldn't be breaking down in the middle of it.

Harry's hand rubbed against my arm. "It feels like this."

I knew how much it meant for him to say that. He finally admitted his feelings for Cho with me. It was that simple act of trust that proved I could tell him this dark secret of mine. I hesitated simply because, in telling him, Harry will see a new view of me. A careless and free me.

The strength deep inside me finally made its presence known and a final tear falls from my eye. I took a deep breath and removed my face from the cotton of Harry's shirt. He kept his arm around me to show that he's there for me and I knew I could do this.

"Cedric and I…." I paused because I wasn't exactly sure how to explain what Cedric and I were. We had sex but I felt it was more than that. "Well, we've been… sleeping together. Though, there isn't exactly much sleeping going on, per say. Oh, now I'm just rambling. You get what I mean, right? Right?"

He hesitated which I understood. How exactly can you respond quickly to a response like that? I chewed on my bottom lip to keep from babbling more. I knew I had to give Harry the time to process all that I was telling him.

Finally he answered. "I figured something was going on with you two. You're both beaming when you're around each other."

"I'm…" I shook my head. "I'm not sure he feels the same way I do."

"Why do you think that?"

I sighed. "I told him I didn't want it to amount to more than what it was."

"I see." And he nodded his head as if that statement answered all the questions as to what has been going on since the Yule Ball.

Possibly that was my one fault. The decision to limit what I could be with Cedric truly put me in a place far worse than if there were hope with my affections. It would have to be me to break the rules I set in place. I would have to ask him what I was to him.

Harry squeezed me tighter to him. "How do you feel about him, Hermione?"

That's just the question, isn't it? I thought back on all the times we spent together and I wasn't sure how to answer. Nothing about this was normal for most couples. We didn't start off as friends and slowly build our relationship as lovers. We were mere acquaintances that had a tryst in a bathroom that needed repeat appearances.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "But, it's more than this."

"Why didn't you tell him that then?"

I shrugged. "I was scared of getting hurt? It was my… first time, Harry. It was with someone who is known around school as a heartbreaker and I didn't want him to have the upper hand."

"Did he," Harry searched my face. "pressure you?"

I could see the anger swelling up in him. The thought that Cedric, someone who he had grown to trust, would push himself on me was not something Harry was willing to deal with in a calming matter. An array of "accidents" could happen in the next task and if I confirmed what he was asking Cedric was bound to fall victim to one of them.

My face held the surprise of his question. "No." Small tears found their way down my cheek. "It was entirely my idea."

This was true. It was my decision to go further with him. Cedric asked my certainty of our actions several times. While I still wasn't entirely sure if my actions were puppeteer-ed by the expertise of a heart-breaker, I knew I couldn't blame him for what Harry was asking. It was me who told Cedric I wanted to do more than kiss.

It was my own fault that I was here crying in the arms of my best friend, my brother.

"Well," he started. "I've never known you to be someone who regrets your decisions."

"I don't. It's just-"

Harry interrupted me. "There was a reason you set up the rules. You have to trust yourself or learn to let people besides Ron and me in. Half the time you shut even us out. It's okay to hurt and feel pain, Hermione. That's how you know it's real and you're alive. Trust me. I know."

Deep inside I knew he was right. I spent most of my life shutting people out of what was really going on in my life. My parents were shut out of the magical part of my life after being quite bemused about my having magical powers. They were proud, all the same, but it just wasn't something I wished to share with them. In school, I kept my feelings about being out-casted hidden in an attempt to appear strong. I felt I had no need for trivial friendships when I held such strong bonds with Harry and Ron but it still got to me. Now Cedric appeared to care about me and wanted a part of my life and I was putting my wall up.

It was a defense mechanism and I knew it.

I don't know what I was necessarily afraid of. It wasn't like I had gone through many traumatic experiences in my life. I had a good family and true friends that I could count on. Any trauma that I experienced came in response to Harry's fight with Voldermort which I was more than willing to help with. Harry's reasons for love were why he would win this fight.

"Why am I putting a wall up with him then?" I questioned.

His hand rubbed against my arm. "You're afraid your feelings for him will be unrequited or that it'll change the relationship in the way it's changed for you and Ron." He paused. "You have to put yourself out there."

"I know." I frowned. "By the way, I know Ron didn't mean all that he said tonight. He was just hurting in the way I was the night of the dance."

It would take a while, but I knew Ron would realize in the way that I did that our feelings for each other were merely of convenience. Though Ron fought against his feelings he admitted them tonight in the Great Hall. There would be awkward times ahead for us but we would eventually pull through.

That's how it always was with Ron and I. We would have a huge blowout that would fizzle in a few days and all would be back to normal. I wasn't entirely sure it would work out the same way as it had in the past this time but I was hopeful. Ron had said some hurtful things to me but he was as hurt as I was the night of the Ball. People say things that are hard to take back when they're hurt.

Harry nodded in agreement and I knew we would no longer discuss the topic of Ron. I could tell Harry was upset with his best friend for hurting me in such a public manner. The only thing I was grateful for was that I didn't witness what was said when I made my dramatic exit.

Thinking back on my exit I was reminded of what transpired in the bathroom. Lavender and Romilda had spoken of their meetings with Cedric as well as what that evil Rita Skeeter had written about me. She had no way of knowing the things that happened that morning on the Black Lake.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet, Harry?"

He looked away shyly and nodded. "Rita has it out for you, doesn't she?"

"All because I told her off about printing those lies about you and Hagrid last year." I began pondering the words in her story. "There was no way she could've known that Viktor asked me to Bulgaria on holiday. That was in private."

"Maybe she's an Animagus like Sirius and she turns into a pesky mosquito or something." Harry chuckled.

But something clicked in his words. That would be exactly how she could've overheard the conversations. I didn't remember seeing Rita Skeeter anywhere on the structure, yet she had reported the winnings. The only thing to do now would be to figure out exactly what she was. I put that thought away to work on later because at the moment I had bigger things to worry about then Rita Skeeter.

"Are you going to talk to Cedric?" Harry asked getting back on topic.

I nodded. "I have to if I want to solve anything." An idea stuck me and I knew that this would be my only chance to bring it up. "Harry, if I'm putting myself out there with Cedric, you should as well with Cho."

"It's not the same, Hermione." He pleaded. "You have an inkling of what Cedric feels for you. I don't even register on Cho's radar."

"She would've said yes to the Ball if you hadn't waited to ask. That's something."

Harry nodded contemplating what I said. I knew Cho would return Harry's affections if Cedric was out of the picture. Cedric was an obstacle in her feelings for Harry. Not many could deal with the ramifications of being part of Harry's circle. Even if he was the Boy-Who-Lived his life was filled with danger and that was one thing I wasn't sure Cho was up for.

My hands lifted to underneath my eyes to wipe away the traces of my tears. I was done with crying now that I had a plan. The uncertainty of my relationship with Cedric wasn't something I could deal with for much longer and maintain hold of my sanity. It was slowly slipping with the way I had been acting.

I reached over to grip Harry's knee and he smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you, Hermione. Don't think you can't talk to me about what's going on in here." His finger jutted into my temple and I giggled despite of myself.

"I'm going to try. I'll go mad if I don't."

Harry's arm stayed wrapped around my shoulder. He knew, like I did, that even though the tears had stopped and I was laughing, it didn't mean that I was over the pain of tonight. I needed his gentle touch to calm me. In my mind, I knew he needed mine as well to give him the strength he needed to talk to Cho. I could tell he was mulling it over in his mind now.

"Are you nervous about the final task?" I asked in an effort to give both our minds a break from our love lives.

He nodded. "Slightly. I'm shocked at how much I actually want to win this now."

I immediately thought back to when Harry had been selected as a Tri-Wizard Champion. He loathed being put in the spotlight once again. The one thing Harry wanted more than anything was peace. The first task all he wanted was to survive. When the second task came to be I saw the drive that existed in my best friend emerge. He didn't want to be placed last and when he wasn't for his brilliant "moral fiber" he was overjoyed.

My mind wished there was a way for both of my boys to win. It would certainly help in the confusion I felt over who to cheer for during the final task. That somehow because they were both from Hogwarts they would both have eternal glory. I thought of Cedric's qualities: his sense of fair play that was common in a Hufflepuff and his modesty; and then thought of Harry's as well: his loyalty and selflessness. There was certainly a way for both of them to win as rare as it seemed.

Last year when Harry was attacked by the Dementors during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, it was Cedric who offered to replay the match since he saw it as an unfair win. As proud as Cedric was to have won the match, when he realized what had happened to Harry he immediately denounced it. It was Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, who declined the offer. When Harry received his new Firebolt, courtesy of his godfather Sirius Black, Cedric was one of the first to congratulate him. That fairness the two of them shared could surely win out over the greed of winning the cup. Couldn't it?

I was overly hopeful.

"Just remember everything we went over. All the spells, the charms, your wits." I reminded. "I just want you to be careful."

He squeezed my body closer to him again. "I will be, and I'll be ready for whatever waiting for me. This is surely the moment whoever put my name in the Goblets been waiting for."

"Dumbledore must be prepared for that." I assured him. "He wouldn't let anything happen to you, Harry."

For the first time it hit me—Harry would truly be alone for this final task. Any danger he faced he would only have our encouragement in his head and he would face it alone just like he had the whole tournament. I didn't want Harry to feel like he would be alone that no matter what he faced he had friends who would be there for him.

As we continued discussing what we thought the final task might be, we both eventually grew tired. Harry needed his rest and I needed to give my mind a break from the over-thinking. I knew I needed to tell Cedric what was going on, but I was so worrisome over the outcome of our conversation. The one thing I didn't want was for our "relationship" to end.

Cedric, well, he was changing me.

Gone was the outcast who never felt she belonged in any other world but with her trio. I felt strong and beautiful and cared for. Even if it was all a game to Cedric, I knew that I would be forever changed because of our meeting. This talk with Harry only proved that. I would learn to let people in because you never gained anything from shutting them out.

I slipped Harry a simple note asking Cedric to meet me before the challenge. Harry took it without question promising to give it to him in the morning and not letting anyone besides him read it. I knew I could trust Harry as much as I trusted him tonight. He seemed to want Cedric to give me a chance just as badly as I did.

When Harry kissed my forehead goodnight before I turned and made my way up towards the girl's dormitory I knew I had made the right decision to tell him before the final task. Cedric couldn't face death without knowing how I felt for him—even if I wasn't entirely sure of it myself. The one thing I knew was that I wanted more from Cedric than just his body. I wanted to be given a chance to love him and I wanted him to love me back.

Isn't that just what every girl wants? Someone to want them back.

* * *

**A/N: This is mainly just a filler chapter for Hermione to get out all her angst to Harry and realize that her feelings for Cedric are more than just the seckz. The next chapter will be the Final Task and we'll see just what Cedric thinks of Hermione.**

**Here's a little picture I made of Hermione for the story using a quote from this chapter. Enjoy! http:/twitpic(dot)com/2lk7rc/full**


	7. Honesty

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** After similar heartbreaks bring Hermione and Cedric together at the Yule Ball they fight to keep their relationship purely sexual in a way to prevent the inevitable. Can Playboy Cedric and Bookworm Hermione really get a shot at love or will their insecurities drive them apart? How will the rest of Hogwarts react when they find out?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

I was a bundle of nerves wrapped up in a petite figure. It was a couple of hours before the final task was about to begin and I was waiting in the hallway near the stairwell where Cedric and I shared our first kiss. I thought the place to be quite representational of the conversation. So many revelations were discovered that night.

The only thing I was afraid of was… rejection. With all my knowledge and wits I was still a frightened teenager afraid of getting her heart broken. That's what life came down to, wasn't it? It didn't matter if you were a muggle or a witch love still had the power to break you. Cedric Diggory now had the power to break me.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall and I quickly stood from my position on the stair to stand before him. He appeared around the corner and he was wearing black slacks and a shirt bearing the Hufflepuff colors with his name elegantly placed on his shoulder blades. His hair was disarrayed due to his nerves and my knees almost weakened at the sight of him.

Cedric face broke into a sexy crooked smile. "Hermione, I got your note."

"I was hoping you would." My voice cracked and I saw the alarm on his face. "It's just something I need to get out before…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. Just the thought that something could happen to Cedric in a few hours was enough to send me straight back to the girl's laboratory in tears, and I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. After my talk with Harry I knew I had to voice my feelings more instead of bottling them up to the point of breaking.

His mouth was on mine the second the sentence broke through and this kiss was unlike all the others. My hands seemed to be everywhere but nowhere and his were gripping me as if I was his only lifeline. Cedric parted my lips with his tongue and searched mine as they met together in tangled mess of bliss.

We stayed like that pressed against the wall for I don't know how long. His mouth never left mine until he pulled away to grant us each a deserved breath. Our foreheads met and his hands gripped my own.

"I can't do this anymore." He breathed and my heart sank.

Cedric was ending this and I couldn't believe it. Wasn't this the very thing I feared the most? I hadn't even gotten out what I had wanted to say and he was already rejecting me. Earlier I had promised myself that if this was what he wanted I wouldn't begrudge him it.

I nodded. "Okay."

"I can't pretend that this is all you are to me, Hermione." My eyes shot up and he was looking at me. He released a nervous laugh. "That first night when I said I was waiting for the right girl, it was you. No other girl makes me feel like you do. I know I'm breaking our agreement but I can't be just this to you. I want… more."

My voice was unsure. "You do?"

"I want to be your boyfriend, Hermione. I want to take you on dates and get to know your family and kiss you anytime I want. I've wanted this since the World Cup."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

Cedric's hand's reached down and gripped mine. His eyes stared at me and I couldn't believe this was all happening after all that happened the day before. If yesterday was hell today was certainly heaven. Even though I knew the answer to the question I didn't understand what made him break the rules today. Was he as concerned for his well-being as I was? Or was he just sick of the in between.

"I didn't want to lose you, obviously." He shook his head in disbelief. "So, what do you say? Do you want to give us a real shot?"

I knew I should be questioning his motive. I knew I should've asked about his past and about Cho. I even knew that we should get to know each other a little better before jumping into this. But, I couldn't get over the surreal fact that Cedric wanted more from me than just sex.

My hands released his and I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck, crashing my mouth to his. It was kiss filled with passion and need and want and I couldn't get enough of it. Our bodies fell back against the wall and even though he was pressed so tightly against me it didn't feel close enough.

Finally, I pulled back and answered. "Yes! A million times, yes!"

Our mouths joined again and this time they didn't separate for a long time.

* * *

_Cedric Diggory is my boyfriend._

I wanted to take that sentence and enlarge it to be placed in the sky or even in a huge poster to follow me around in. Surely, Professor McGonagall, being a woman herself, would understand my overzealous behavior and explain the disappearance of my common sense to Professor Dumbledore. Cedric was an ultimate prize, both physically and with his inner workings. I still didn't completely comprehend his fascination with me but we had time to discuss that.

My hand was currently clasped in Cedric's as we made our way down to where the final task would be held. Our joining caused several heads to turn but I didn't pay it much attention because the way Cedric was looking at me with a blissful smile was causing a stirring in my nether regions. We didn't have time to consummate our relationship because he was running late for the opening task ceremony.

He turned into a room not far from the exit. "There is someone I want you to meet, officially, as my girlfriend."

I giggled as I took in the way he said "girlfriend." He gave it the utmost respect and awe and I almost wanted to take him right here, and I would have if I didn't hear the shuffle of feet from the other side of the room. I turned and was met with excited face of Cedric's father who was dressed in a brown suit and a tie that showed the Hufflepuff colors. He wore a green tweed cape around his shoulders.

"Hermione, this is my father, Amos Diggory." He gestured to his father who quickly approached and clasped an arm around his son before extending a hand to me. "Father, this is Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory." I stated as I shook his hand.

Mr. Diggory smiled. "Amos! Call me Amos. Please, Hermione." He smiled at his son. "Ced, this will be something to tell your grandchildren. Not only did you beat Harry Potter, you stole his girl."

"They're just friends, Dad."

I blushed and Cedric squeezed my hand tighter. Amos began boasting about his son—much like he had the night of the World Cup—and I smiled and nodded along with him. Now that I had gotten to know Cedric I could vouch for the qualities Amos spoke about his only son. I could tell by the way Amos looked at his son that he missed him dearly.

"Where's Mum?" Cedric asked during a lull in the conversation.

"She's out there." He checked the time. "We better get going! They can't start the task without the winner!"

Cedric rolled his eyes and the three of us made our way outside. Stands were set up around a grand greenery and I immediately knew what the final task would be. A maze. My hand gripped Cedric's regretting the moment when I would have to let go. When we approached the entrance Mr. Diggory waved at his wife and ushered me up the stairs. Cedric pulled on my arm to stop his father and his father turned around to give us a moment.

My hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Be careful, okay? If I know Dumbledore, it's going to be more than it looks."

"I will." He kissed my forehead and then my lips and I swore I heard the whole audience gasp. "I've already won first place—I have you waiting for me when I get out."

I smiled and watched as Cedric turned back to his father who walked him out to the clearing before the maze. When I tore my eyes from his face, I climbed up the stands and sat next to a plump looking woman with chestnut colored hair and the same grey eyes as Cedric.

"Hello, Mrs. Diggory?" She nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger."

I stretched out my hand and instead she stood and wrapped me in her arms. "Cedric's written us so much about you! It's great to finally meet you."

She released me and I took the seat on the other side of her leaving the aisle seat next to her for Mr. Diggory. Mrs. Diggory took my hand in hers and smiled. We both watched as the other Champions including Harry walked out into the clearing. Loud music was playing throughout the entire arena and it wasn't very fitting to the tension I felt.

Dumbledore turned to audience. "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard's Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore paused as the arena erupted into screams at the sound of his name—I included. "And Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum," More cheering, "and Miss. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point a contestant should wish to withdrawal from the task he or she need only to send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

The contestants circled around Dumbledore as he began to speak in hushed tones. I longed to know what he was saying. He was no doubt telling them the true nature of the maze. My eyes scanned the crowd and I spotted Ron who sent me an apologetic smile which I returned. Everyone was dressed in casual wear with their contestant's colors in winter-wear. I couldn't decide of a way to show my support for both Cedric and Harry so I was wearing a simple jean and sweater outfit with a tan leather jacket.

The contestants went to their entrances into the maze and I watched as Cedric hugged his father and I turned to see Mrs. Diggory with tears in her eyes. My hand squeezed hers in reassurance and she sniffled.

Dumbledore spoke aloud again, "On the count of three. One—"

Just then the gong sounded and Harry and Cedric entered the maze followed by Viktor and then Fleur. Mr. Diggory watched until the entrance closed behind his son until making his way back to the stands to sit beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Neither one of their eyes left the maze.

I knew I couldn't very well sit here in silence and wait to know if everything would be okay or not. My body fidgeted in the seat I was stuck in and I watched as Professor Moody paced across the clearing. He repeatedly lifted up the sleeve of his left forearm which seemed like an odd habit to me.

Suddenly, red sparks appeared from deep into the maze and Dumbledore immediately called for help as a figure flew towards where the sparks appeared. The entire maze shifted as wind blew throughout it to give access to the figure and he dipped in and appeared with a body. My heart immediately stopped as I thought of the worse but as the body drew near I saw the familiar blue that Fleur was wearing and I released a breath.

Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed to Fleur's attention. She was covered in scrapes and bruises and what appeared to be twigs. Several other teachers along with the students from Beauxbaton surrounded them. Fleur eventually came too and was immediately taken to the hospital wing.

Now all we could do was wait.

I talked with the Diggory's about how they met and they told me stories of Cedric when he was growing up. They were truly proud of their son and found anything he did to be an accomplishment. Seeing how they were able to talk so freely about their sons magical capabilities almost made me wish my parents weren't muggles. They would never understand this part of me no matter how much they tried. I could drone on and on about my finals and what I did in class but they didn't understand the enormity of it. But I knew they loved me even more for what I was and I took solace in that.

We watched as the wind blew from the maze twice but no one was released and we saw no red sparks. The figures searched the maze and eventually found a very dazed out Viktor Krum. My heart ached for him as I saw the blankness in his eyes even from where I was seated. Immediately I knew he'd been bewitched and I wondered what that meant for Harry and Cedric.

"It's only the two of them now." I breathed.

It seemed like an eternity before Harry and Cedric returned to the Arena—cup in tow. The music sounded and people jumped up in praise. But something was wrong. My hands clasped over my mouth as I realized Harry was doubled over Cedric and was gripping his unmoving body. Dumbledore rushed towards Harry to comfort him and remove his grip on Cedric but Harry pushed him off. That's when Mr. Diggory and I rushed down to the clearing.

"Let me through!" Mr. Diggory screamed as he pushed past people. "That's my son! That's my boy!"

Tears flowed down my face as I took in Cedric's state. His eyes were opened wide with shock and he had begun to shake. At least we knew he was alive but now the worry was what happened to him.

"He's back! He's back!" Harry shouted through tears. "Voldermort's back! I couldn't leave him, not there."

Dumbledore gripped Harry and his face went to his shoulder. "Harry it's alright. He's home. You both are."

Mr. Diggory and I both leaned over Cedric in tears. Madame Pomfrey came over and began checking his vitals. My hand gripped the cold hand that was once warm a few hours ago as a fresh wave of tears washed through me. I turned towards where Harry should be with Dumbledore and realized he was nowhere to be found.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked and he turned towards me. "Where's Harry?"

"With Professor Moody, Miss Granger. Why?"

Just then Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff released a loud hiss and both gripped their left forearm. Dumbledore turned towards them as they lifted the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark imprinted on their arm. The snake was moving freely inside the mouth of the skull. With that sight it was as if everything suddenly fell into place.

"Mad-Eye is a Death Eater!" I screamed and all the teachers looked towards me. "Only it's not Mad-Eye." I turned towards Professor Snape as it all began to work out in my head."Harry said someone has been stealing the ingredients for a Polyjuice potion from your cabinets. It's whoever is impersonating Mad-Eye! He put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry's in trouble!"

Dumbledore gathered Snape and McGonagall and with a quick thank you to me rushed off in the direction of the castle. With my worry for Harry now in the hands of Dumbledore I turned back towards Cedric who wasn't getting much better.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened to him?" I asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory turned towards her as if it never occurred to them to ask. The slight lapse in judgment was no doubt due to the current state of their son. My reasoning has taken control over the urge to cry and I'm thankful for it. I can do no good when I'm crying. I need to be able to think clearly and do what is best for Cedric.

She looked solemn as she called for a stretcher that quickly approached. "He's been attacked by the Cruciatus Curse."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who trusted me not to kill off Cedric you have been rewarded. To the rest of you, shame! Just kidding! I still love you. Just so you know, classes have started back up for me and though I'm only taking 12 credits this semester I will still be busy so don't hate me if an update is a little late. It'll most likely be because I have to write a paper. Hope you enjoyed the chapter xx**


	8. Hurt

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

The atmosphere in the hospital was intense. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were slumped over in nearby chairs sleeping and I was still here clutching Cedric's hand. Viktor, Fleur and Harry were in nearby beds sleeping right along with Cedric. Madame Pomfrey treated him and gave him a sleeping potion to better treat the side-effects of being placed under the Cruciatus curse. This had to be the first Tri-Wizard Tournament where all of the contestants were currently hospitalized and we had a tie. It seemed I had received my wish that Harry and Cedric would both win the Cup but the outcome didn't please me as much as I thought it would.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. My head turned and I was met with Neville's sad eyes. The reason for him being here was obvious. During the First Wizarding War Bellatrix, Lestrange inflicted the Cruciatus curse on Neville's parents. They weren't treated in time and both had gone clinically insane because of the curse. They are both at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and Neville lived with his grandmother.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Neville said. "Any changes?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't woken yet. We won't know anything until he does."

"If he wasn't under it long, any damage shouldn't last long."

His voice grew quiet as he took in Cedric's state. His skin was paler than when he had entered the maze and his face was glistening with sweat. What I wouldn't give to see him healthy and smiling at me again. Neville was no doubt seeing his parents in this similar state if they had medical attention.

"Congratulations, by the way." He mumbled.

"Thank you." As much as I wanted to smile it felt odd with the condition Cedric was currently in.

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to check on Harry. I'll talk to you later."

I nodded but otherwise remained quiet as I watched him walk over to where Harry was currently sleeping. Neville didn't wake him or disturb him, he simply pulled up a chair and opened his Herbology book and began reading quietly to himself.

It wasn't that Harry was in particularly bad shape. He had minor cuts and bruises from the maze and a long gash on his wrist that was currently bandaged. The main reason he was in here was for rest. Harry was simply shook up by the revelation that Voldermort was back and he had been a part of it, even if it was against his will. He was even more upset that Cedric had gotten hurt in the process. The way I saw it was, it could've been worse—neither of my boys could be here with me.

Next to Harry's bed was Fleur whose body had gone into shock after being dragged under by the branches. Her sister's head was laying on Fleur's thigh and they both were making gentle sounds as they breathed in and out. Madame Pomfrey wasn't concerned with Fleur's condition. She stated the slight coma was the best thing for her mind and she was certain she would be out of it before the end of term.

Across from where I sat on the bed, closest to Cedric was Viktor. He was in the best condition of the four of them. He was merely hospitalized for the rest after being put under a spell that caused him to lose his mind in the maze. Not to mention I think someone attacked him with a defense spell while he was bewitched.

My eyes fell back upon Cedric's closed ones and I noticed a fly away hair that fell over his face. I reached over and tucked it back into place and kept my hand on his cheek. He had warmed a bit since he first re-entered the clearing but there was still a chill to his body. I rested my hand back on where I still held his. My mind couldn't even imagine what would be in store when he came too. The frantic look in his eyes when he popped back in was enough to reduce me to tears. He looked so helpless and unlike the strong able man I was use to.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and checked Cedirc's vitals. She made sure not to use the wrist of the hand I was currently gripping and passed me a small smile.

"He'll be waking up soon. The sleeping drought doesn't last for long."

I met her eyes. "Thank you. For everything. For Cedric. For Harry."

"No problem, dear." She snuck a glance at Harry. "I believe it's you we ought to thank. You're the one that figured out Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Mr. Moody. Mr. Potter is very lucky to have a friend like you and I'm sure Mr. Diggory realizes that as well."

With that statement she left the hospital wing and silence filled up the room again. My body leaned over the bed to get more comfortable and that's when I saw it—the simple flinch of Cedric finger. It was a small movement that would've gone unnoticed had I not been watching every part of him. My eyes lingered on the finger and when it moved again my eyes jerked to Cedric's.

His lashes fluttered and he opened and closed them several times before opening them fully and smiling at me. My heart sputtered with the realization that he was okay. Gone was the frightening look in his eyes and the shaking of his sculpted body. He was perfect and smiling at me as if we were still in that hallway professing our feelings for one another.

"Mr. Diggory! Mrs. Diggory!" I screamed. "He's awake!"

With a jolt they both jumped out of their chairs disoriented and jumbled towards their son. Mrs. Diggory was in tears as Cedric assured her he was alright. Even through the thousands of hugs his parents gave him Cedric never released my hand. This simple gesture showed me just how true his words from earlier were. I mattered to him in the same he mattered to me.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked as she pushed back the hair on his face.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "A little disoriented but that could be because I just woke up and everyone is fawning over me." He smirked and both his parents blushed. "What time is it anyway?"

"A little after six." I answered with a yawn since I had been the only one not to fall asleep.

"Hermione, dear, have you been awake this whole time?"

I nodded, and Cedric sent me a glance. The truth was, I was too nervous to sleep. Every time I'd close my eyes the vision of Cedric shaking and Harry crying would wake me right back up. I couldn't even imagine the kinds of nightmares Cedric and Harry were sure to have.

Just then Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey walked in. They stood at the foot of the bed and after giving a longing glance at Harry behind them they turned to gaze at Cedric. I knew what they were doing. They had done something similar when he had been brought in.

"Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Cedric. "I was wondering if you were well enough to account for what happened when Mr. Potter and you touched the Cup."

"Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Diggory interrupted. "I was wondering who you were thinking of naming champion since both the boys entered the maze at the same time. Is there to be a tie-breaker?"

Professor McGonagall sent a shocked look towards Mr. Diggory's direction. "Both the boys will be named champions but we have more pressing matters to attend too."

"Surely Ced and Harry can't share the trophy."

She sighed. "They both represented Hogwarts. They most certainly can."

"Dad." Cedric spoke in a tone that begged his father to stop. This trait in his father at times could be endearing but at the present time it was inappropriate and even Cedric seemed to agree.

Mr. Diggory conceded and his wife pulled him down in the chair with her. She wanted to hear Cedric's take on the story as much as Dumbledore. She clutched her husband's hands and looked patiently at her son—a silent plea for him to continue.

"When we entered the maze, I was navigating as best I could without a map. I didn't stumble upon anyone until Viktor approached me." He paused and looked to his right where Viktor lay sleeping. "There was fire in his eyes and he immediately started attacking me. That's when Harry came in. I sent a dismantle spell on Viktor and kicked his wand away."

Cedric paused and got a faraway look in his eyes. There was more to the story that he wasn't ready to give away just yet. Something changed Cedric in the maze—something he was ashamed of.

He continued. "We raced each other through the maze since we were so close and then we saw it. It was at the end of one of the paths. We pushed at each other and that's when I got caught by the branches. Harry tore them off me and for saving my life we decided we would win together. When we took hold of the Goblet, it brought us to this graveyard. I thought it was a part of the task.

"But Harry, Harry knew something was off. He kept saying how he had been here before and then his scar started hurting when this man came out of the nearby shed. He was carrying something small, like an infant, in his arms but it didn't speak like an infant. It told the man to attack me and he did. That's the last thing I remember."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad to see you and Mr. Potter well. We'll discuss this more when you're released along with Mr. Potter."

The three of them turned and walked out of the hospital wing—except for Madame Pomfrey. Some of her patients were awake due to my earlier outburst. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory talked some more with their son before Mrs. Diggory, claiming to be tired, told us they would be back later in the day. They kissed their son's forehead and both gave me a hug before leaving.

When Madame Pomfrey left Cedric squeezed my hand. "Will you join me?"

"On the bed?" I asked.

He nodded. "I need more than the touch of your hand right now."

As I released his hand he let out a tiny groan of disapproval. I climbed onto the small twin hospital bed and made sure to stay above the blanket to not cause speculation. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my hand on his stomach and started tracing lazy patterns. We melted so well together on that tiny bed that I didn't mind the closeness.

"You have no idea how good this feels. I've wanted to do this since I kissed your forehead goodbye."

I smiled. "I'm sure you imagined a better setting."

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "And I had on clothing that wasn't bare in the back."

"I don't mind. You do have a rather cute butt." I giggled.

"Have you been staring at my butt, Miss Granger?" he mocked. I nodded and he released a laugh. "I guess I can't complain but have you really been awake all this time?"

And just like that the conversation changed. "I couldn't sleep not knowing if you were going to be okay."

He didn't answer right away but when he did it was quiet. "We've certainly had a rough first day."

"Think that's a bad omen?" I asked.

"No." I felt him shake his head above mine. "It proved how lucky I am to have a girlfriend who would stick through that. It had to be scary for you."

I didn't answer because I knew he already knew it. The sight of him was worst than Dementor's. There wasn't a spell I could conjure up to save him and I never felt more useless. All my studies couldn't prepare me for that. My emotions were going rampant and I finally talked myself into remaining calm enough to be helpful and save Harry as well as assure Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.

"Cedric, what happened in the maze? With Viktor?"

He sighed. "I lost myself. Being in the maze and having him attack me after all he did to you just got to me too much. After I got his wand away from him I wanted to do more damage but Harry stopped me."

I leaned back so that I could look at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "You won't lose yourself. I'll remind you everyday who you are if I have to."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Resting my head back on his shoulder, I went back to my original position. We didn't speak after that, choosing instead to relish in the comfort of each others arms. In a couple weeks we would be separated. We would both have to return to our homes for the summer.

At some point, exhaustion must have gotten the better of me and I drifted off. Instead of the brief nightmares of before I had a dream of Cedric and I alone on the beach swimming in the cool ocean. It was bright and sunny and so unlike the dark times that were now ahead of us. Was it even possible to have a relationship with Cedric in the future?

Only time could tell.

* * *

At some point during my sleep, I felt Cedric's gentle voice coaxing me awake. My eyes opened slowly and when I looked up at him his eyes weren't on mine but at the bed across the way. When I looked that way, Harry was in deep conversation with Cho, who was sitting in the seat Neville had occupied earlier.

I smiled and looked up at Cedric who was wearing one as well. It was hopeful that despite all the bad that had happen last night that Harry could have some happiness in his future. In the quiet I heard Cho's laugh and the smile it brought to Harry for being the reason behind it.

She wished him well and left the room. Harry stared after her in awe of what just happened. I felt better knowing that Harry could have someone. Everyone should have the opportunity to share what Cedric and I did. Maybe not in the exact same manner—just the thought made me have to rub my thighs to ease the ache. Even if we were getting started, I felt Cedric was going to be a major part of my life, my future.

Harry turned toward us and sent a smile our way before getting back under the covers to rest. His bandaged arm lay above the grey blanket that covered him, and I watched as his breathing evened out and he fell back asleep. Cedric then cuddled me closer to him and set another kiss on top of my head.

"This is the first time we've slept together on a bed." He mused.

I lightly slapped his stomach playfully. "It's also the first time we've slept together that involved R.E.M cycles and snoring."

"I don't snore."

Giggling I answered, "Keep telling yourself that."

"What would be your perfect date?" he asked.

The question came out of nowhere that I was momentarily caught off guard. I'd never given much thought to dates because I had never really been on one. Ron was the only guy I was interested in prior to this year and Viktor mainly watched me study. Other than the Yule Ball a boy had never asked me anywhere.

I decided to play coy. "Why?"

"Because I want to take you on one."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone have any ideas for Cedric and Hermione's first date? I might use the best one ;]**


	9. Changes

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Cedric and I made promises to try a date after the school year was over. Everything was hectic and crazy now and we needed to wait until it simmered down a bit before finding time for a date. The papers were already swearing that Harry was telling lies about Voldermort's return and Cedric was truly his only witness. Dumbledore and Mr. Diggory would let no one near the hospital wing in order to wade off the onslaught that was sure to occur.

We had all the time in the world for a date.

_I still couldn't believe he asked me._

Cedric already had me in so many ways—my heart, my mind, my _body_. In the small amount of time that we had gotten together we had already been through so much. He had opened me up in ways I didn't know existed in me. Cedric was what I wanted and I wasn't going to let him go. He commanded attention in every part of me and heat now ran through my veins. I no longer had to hide behind my books in fear that no one would want me. Cedric wanted me and he was willing to do it the old fashioned way by courting me.

We ran through ideas from magical to muggle and finally settled on something that would work for us. A mixture of our two worlds. That was what our relationship was like—a simple teenage romance that had the added bonus of us being undeniably drawn together, like magic. We were in this for the long haul. Wherever life found us, we would be together.

After Cedric had fallen back to sleep—a side-effect of the medicine—I removed myself from his embrace to sit beside Harry. He was constantly surrounded by visitors that it seemed that this would be my only opportunity to talk to him in the hospital. He was perched up on his bed eating a chocolate frog when I finally sat beside him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

He shrugged. "Better. Madame Pomfrey said I should be ready to be released today."

"That's good." My eyes wandered to the bandage on his arm. "What happened that night?"

"It all happened so fast, Hermione." He finished off the chocolate frog and discarded the wrapper on his nightstand. "One minute Cedric and I are excited because we're both going to win, and then we're in the cemetery and Peter Pettigrew is using my blood to create a body for Voldermort. Then I saw…"

His voice drifted off and I could tell he was worried about how I would take what he said next. My hand reached over onto his open palm on the bed and I squeezed. "What did you see, Harry?"

"My parents." He looked away from me. "They saved me."

My mind was immediately wracked with all possible outcomes for why Harry would see his parents in that cemetery. It was impossible to bring back the dead—every witch and wizard knew that. Surely, Voldermort couldn't bring them back as a cruel way to torment Harry. I was reminded of our first year when Harry wandered off and stumbled upon a mirror. The mirror showed Harry standing with his parents who admired him proudly. The mirror was the Mirror of Erised, an ancient magical heirloom that showed the looker his heart's desire. I knew all about the mirror having seen it in some light reading I had done the previous summer. Many wasted their lives standing in front of it and I was hoping that whatever had happened in the cemetery didn't drag Harry back down to that lonely little boy.

When his eyes met mine again, I saw all the hope and fear that hid behind them. Harry was only a young boy who wanted his parents more than anything in the world. The fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived meant nothing to him. It only reminded him of what he had lost. As much as it hurt me to answer him truthfully, I had to be his friend. He couldn't live in a dream.

"They weren't really there, Harry." His face fell. "It might've been their ghosts or one of Voldermort's tricks but… they can't come back."

The silence stretched on between us, but I knew better than to interrupt it. Harry needed to deal with this and I knew when Dumbledore sought him out again an answer might be remedied. Dumbledore dealt with Harry in a way I couldn't. Smart as I might be I truly didn't know everything.

"It was you who figured out Mad-Eye wasn't Mad-Eye, wasn't it?"

I nodded grateful that the awkwardness had passed. "He kept checking his arm when you were in the maze as if waiting for something to appear. When I saw Snape and Igor Karkaroff wince in pain over the Dark Mark coming back to life it all just clicked."

"Thank you."

I shook my head. "Thank you, Harry." My eyes drifted over towards Cedric's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Why was it all people looked younger when sleeping? It was as if all the worry that was etched onto their features while they were awake just disappeared and they entered a world where nothing could touch them. I smiled and continued. "You brought Cedric back."

"I couldn't leave him there." His eyes reverted back to the fear I had seen in them second earlier.

"You know I'm here, right?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere just because Voldermort is back and I have a… boyfriend."

My heart swelled as I said the term. It was the first time I had said it out loud. He was mine and I was his, and nothing would stand in the way of us again. Not even dark wizards threatening to take over the world and trying to kill my best friend.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know."

"He won't hurt you again, Harry. You have a whole group of people standing behind you—willing to do anything for you. Never forget that you have family here."

"I needed that."

Harry smiled to himself and I knew he believed me. While Harry had lost his parents and his aunt and uncle were bonkers, he had Ron and me and Sirius and a whole slew of people who considered him family. Harry was the brother I never had and I knew the Weasley's welcomed him as one of their own. Now more than ever Harry needed Sirius in his life.

"Does he know?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He nodded immediately knowing who I was speaking of. "Ron helped me write a letter to him this morning. I know he wishes he could be here but with _people_ still looking for him, he can't exactly come out in the open."

"I'm sure he would risk it, for you."

We laughed together and both looked around the hospital wing for a stray black dog. It was foolish but when it came to Sirius you never could be sure. We even searched the skies for our favorite Hippogriff but he was nowhere to be found.

My mood changed as I realized what was ahead of us. Voldermort would be searching unrelenting for Harry and all of the wizarding world would be in danger. Our friendships would be tested. Lives might be lost and altered. Dark times were ahead of us.

My voice was somber as I spoke. "Everything's going to change now isn't it?"

"Well, of course."

We stared at the brightening sky and out into the world that didn't have a clue.

* * *

Mrs. Diggory and I were in Cedric's room packing all of his belongings. All of the other champions were out of the hospital and Cedric would be released later today before all of Hogwarts hopped on the train. He was to be going home with his parents and I was going to miss him terribly.

I barely left his side when he was in the hospital. Rotating between snuggling into his nook, talking about everything and anything and sleeping in his strong capable arms. I told him about how Harry had seen his parents and that Dumbledore explained it to be Priori Incantatem. Cedric remembered a brief moment when all he saw was a blue haze surrounding Harry and Voldermort. When their wands had joined—since they were from the same phoenix tail—all prior spells were recreated. Since the last spell Voldermort's wand had done was to perform the Killing Curse on Harry's parents they appeared and lingered enough to give Harry time to grab Cedric and the cup and get out of there.

_"I want to be part of the family too." He had said._

_I chuckled. "The family?"_

_"You, Harry, Ron. You're all willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect each other." His hand caressed my face. "I want to protect you and that means becoming a part of your family here."_

Needless to say, Cedric had gotten some under the cover fondling and seemed very satisfied. It was all we could do with him being kept at the hospital under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey. She was already stretching the rules by letting me sleep in the same bed as him and I didn't want to push her limits by having her walk in on me riding Cedric's cock.

"Why are you blushing, dear?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

Her voiced pulled me from my fantasy causing me to blush more. I shouldn't be thinking about Cedric's cock in the presence of his mother. I finished folding the grey shirt that I was holding and looked up at her.

"Cedric always looked good in this shirt." I smiled.

"We bought that for him on his last holiday. Brings out his eyes, doesn't it?"

I nodded in agreement and we continued stuffing everything into his suitcases. He didn't nearly have as much stuff as I would have thought, and Mrs. Diggory didn't really need the help but I thought it would be best to get to know her better since our last meeting was rather sordid.

When we finished I helped her bring it all to their room. "That should be all of it."

"Thank you very much, Hermione. You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged and went back to lining the suitcases up in height order. Mrs. Diggory laughed behind me eliciting a few giggles from me. She wasn't used to my perfectionist behavior… yet.

"I hope you know you're welcome to visit whenever you wish." Mrs. Diggory stated as we made our way out of the bedroom.

A huge smile spread across my face. "Thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

When we returned back to the hospital wing, Cedric was standing and dressed in casual jeans and a brown sweater. His father had a hand placed securely on his back to make sure his son didn't fall. When Cedric looked up and saw me his arms opened and I ran to them and he held me to his warm embrace.

Our goodbye was short but sweet. I knew we would stay in touch and with the invite to stay at his house freshly in my mind I knew I would ask my parents about Cedric when I arrived home. He kissed my forehead chastely and released me. I walked from him feeling like I was leaving a piece of myself with him.

* * *

"Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!"

The entire school was out on the courtyard waving as the Bulgarians and the Beauxbatons left in their own unique ways from our school. The Bulgarians in their massive ship that disappeared under water and the Beauxbatons in their luxurious carriage that flew through the sky.

Harry, Ron, and I were in a tight circle in one of the open corridors. We watched as both of the groups disappeared from sight. My arms went around both my boys and I pulled them tight to me. Ron and I had made up, for now, and a sense of ending had settled about the castle.

"Do you ever think we'll have a quiet year?" Ron asked a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Harry and I exchanged a glance and spoke at the same time. "No."

The three of us erupted into laughter. This is when everything felt right. If we were together we could face anything that came our way. We were an odd group of friends—the misfits in a way—and yet we worked wonderfully together.

"You'll write me, right? Both of you." I questioned when the laughter died down.

Ron shook his head. "Well, I won't! You know I won't!"

I made a sound at his obvious denial. Ron always played it off like he didn't care, but deep down I knew he did. We had been through a lot this year with the realization of our feelings and the ultimate understanding that we would never be.

I turned towards Harry and hit my hip against his. "Harry will, wont you?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Every week."

We made our way back to the crowd of people and that's when I saw him. He was still wearing his clothes from the hospital and the crowds seemed to part as he made his way towards me. My hands dropped from Ron and Harry's shoulders and my mouth dropped as I watched in utter shock.

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be on his way home with his parents.

When his eyes met mine he broke out into that smile of exhalation I had come to love. Immediately it was as if no one else existed and I ran with all my might to jump into his arms. His mouth was waiting for mine. It was as if they consciously sought each other out. They were puzzle pieces that were waiting to be joined.

My hands were wrapped tightly around his neck and his hands gripped my face not allowing it to release from the grip his mouth had on my bottom lip. I melted into the kiss letting my body fit perfectly into the contours of his.

We finally released and smiled at each other. His eyes tore away from mine to over my shoulder and his arm pulled me into his side as he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Thank you for saving me." Cedric stated. "I owe you my life."

Harry shook his hand. "You would've done the same for me." His eyes ghosted over me. "Plus, I couldn't live with Hermione if she lost you."

A small tear made its way down my face as the entire school broke out into applause. The Tri-Wizard Champions. My champions. Cameras flashed and Cedric and Harry didn't falter. Dumbledore made his way over and placed and arm on both the boy's shoulders.

"This year was about coming together. You have made me proud." He turned towards the crowd. "Dark times lie ahead but it is the relationships we made this year are now more important than ever. The ministry does not wish me to tell you but I feel it is unfair. Voldermort is back." The crowd erupted into low mummers but Dumbledore continued unfazed. "While we may come from different places, speak in different tongues, even belong to different houses in a school, our hearts beat as one."

Without waiting for a response he squeezed both the boys' shoulders and returned to the solace of the school. The crowd was in full response at his exit but I didn't pay attention to their responses. Cedric was gripping my face again and he kissed it once more.

"Promise you'll write me."

A smile lit up my face as his thumb wiped away the tears. "Everyday."


	10. Homesick

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I noticed in the last chapter reviews that many of you thought the story was over—I assure it isn't. I'm not quite finished with these two yet. They did just get together. Not exactly the "lovey dovey" HEA I was going for. When the story is nearing completion I shall let you know up here or down below in an author's note. Enjoy back to the story.**

* * *

_Dear Cedric,_

_I can't believe I miss you this much already. It must have something to do with the fact that I spent every moment with you since we started. (You snore no matter what you think!). Honestly, I'm finding it hard to sleep without having your arms wrapped around me. I felt so secure those last few nights in the hospital. I talked to my Mum and Dad and you can visit whenever you'd like. They can't wait to meet you! Mum is practically in a cleaning frenzy, setting up for your arrival. I told them both all about the tournament (Even though they didn't understand it) and they respect you even more for overcoming those obstacles. We can make this work. I truly believe it. Just a look from you and all my doubts go away. You changed me, Cedric, I hope you know that._

_Anxiously awaiting your reply,_

_Hermione xx_

* * *

_Dear Anxiously Awaiting (I mean my Hermione),_

_Words cannot express the depth to which I miss you. My actions on our last meeting alone should prove it. I simply needed to kiss you, and my parents being in our presence in the hospital put a damper on that plan. Then I was struck with the idea to come to the courtyard where I knew you'd be saying goodbye to your friends. Just the thought of that kiss and it's as if I can feel your lips on mine again. I am going to do this the right way. We began our relationship a bit out of sorts really, but now that I know my feelings are requited we're going old school. It will be hard (pun intended) but I want to truly know you the next time our bodies join. Contrary to what you believe, you evil minx, I do not snore. You, however, reach out to me in your sleep and it is adorable as hell. I shall make plans to visit sometime next month though I hope not much of you has changed since I'm completely taken by you just as you are._

_Besotted as ever,_

_Cedric._

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_It is in Harry's best interest that you do not attempt to contact him this holiday. I have asked Mr. Weasley to do the same and I hope you both will honor my wishes. I shall be in contact soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

I reread the letter for the hundredth time this summer. I'd received it with my owl just as I was about to write my first letter to Harry. Now, a month later, the words hurt me. Harry was certainly alone when he was at the Dursley's. He needed the companionship of his friends until he could see us, and now we were being forced to not contact him. I understood why, of course—it was a way to protect Harry as well as ourselves- but what hurt me was the coldness in Dumbledore's words. No greeting. No kind words. Just a request and promise of further details.

It was the letter I was staring at when I heard the soft sound of tires pulling up in front of my small house. My eyes shot up just in time to take in his figure exiting the cab. He was dressed in casual slacks and a sweater vest with a burgundy tie. He looked adorable.

I watched as he paid the cab driver after removing his suitcase from the trunk. The second he turned to me I was halfway to his arms. He gripped me and lifted my body above him and spinning us around in circles. He pulled my body down slightly so our mouths could join and my hands gripped his hair.

Letter forgotten. My boyfriend was here.

His tongue licked along my bottom lip and I opened up to him as he placed my feet softly on the ground. Cedric's hand gripped around my waist flushing my body against his. A light moan escaped my lips as I felt his muscles retract against my body and I felt his hardness at my stomach.

Cedric pulled away. "Hello, flower. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." My hands were massaging the base of his neck as his hands still gripped my waist.

"It seemed to take ages to get here. I almost ran all the way to feel like I was doing something."

I giggled. "You all sweaty would definitely be a sight to see but then you'd be too tired for kissing."

"I'd never," he looked me squarely in the eye, "and I repeat, never would be too tired for kissing you."

"I'll hold you to that."

After giving him a peck on his cheek, Cedric released my waist and bent down to grab hold of his suitcase and my hand as I led him into my house. We lived in a modest house near London. The entire building is covered with brick and I have a balcony window that looks onto the street. The door is a dark green and my mother spent the better of her time planting flowers all along the front of the house. It's rather darling and quaint and it was home.

"My parents aren't home yet. They went out to get dinner for tonight."

He nodded as he crossed the threshold. My mother decorated the whole house with deep colors and floral accents. Plush furniture took up most of the room and pictures of us as a family were all over the walls. I took Cedric's suitcase and placed it near the staircase before leading him to the couch facing the television, which was set to some uninteresting channel since Cedric was here.

His arm went around my shoulder and I leaned into his embrace. "What were you reading outside? You looked upset."

"Just a letter from Dumbledore." I paused and chewed on my lip. "He sent it when I arrived home. It's a letter saying I shouldn't contact Harry."

"Have you?"

I shook my head. "No. Does that make me a horrible friend?"

"No." His hand was rubbing soothing circles on my arm. "You're doing what you have to in order to protect him. It's one of the things I admire about you—your fierce need to protect those you love."

"You're one of those people you know." I looked up to him and he was staring down at me. "I'd protect you."

He kissed my forehead. "I'd protect you, too."

It was a silent promise to each other that no matter what awaited us these coming years we'd get through it together. This would be a difficult year at Hogwarts and I'm not sure I'd be able to get through it without Cedric.

The kiss he placed on my forehead was lingering down the side of my face, over to my nose, and down to my lips. When our lips met the fire that existed between us burned and it wasn't long before I opened my mouth to him. He tasted of heaven and mint and my body moved over to straddle his and push him to lie on the couch.

I felt his hardness through the thin material of his dress pants and I aligned my center over it. My choice to be dressed in a simple white sundress was now the greatest decision I ever made. Only the thin material of my panties hindered the feeling of his erection straining against his zipper. My body rocked over him and his kisses changed in fierceness. It was funny how just a second ago he was pointing out the fierceness in me when his kisses were driving me insane.

His hands slid up to cup my ass and ground me deeper against him and I whimpered into his mouth as the angle caused him to brush against my clit. Cedric's mouth kissed along my jaw and down my neck as his free hand slithered up my side to stop at my breast. His thumb rolled over the thin material of my dress and my nipple responded and hardened under his touch.

When my throat released a breathy moan he flipped us so that I was on my back and the hand that he had pressed so hard against my butt was sliding up my thigh towards my aching core. His nimble fingers slipped underneath the flimsy material of my panties and pushed deep inside me. My hips rocked against his hand and his thumb rubbed mercilessly on the bundle of nerves.

The heat washed over me spreading from my stomach out to my hands and toes. I clenched around his fingers and just as I was about to release and earth shattering cry, Cedric silenced it with his mouth. My body went slack and as his kiss slowed he removed his fingers from within me.

"Now I remember why I missed you so much." I breathed.

He chuckled against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "Is that the only reason?"

"Hmm…" My finger tapped against my chin and I pretended to think about it. "I guess you're kind of good looking. That seems like a reason to miss you."

"Oh, just 'kind of' good looking?"

I nodded vigorously and smirked. His hands slid slowly up my body and he was wearing a mischievous smile. I was so lost in the sensation of his hands caressing me that I wasn't paying attention to their eventual trajectory. They slipped underneath my arms and he began to tickle me.

"Want to change your mind?" He questioned in a velvet voice.

I tried to answer through my laughter. "You're hot! You're hot! Just stop tickling me, please!"

With a light kiss on my nose he released me and we both sat up. Someone in the hallway cleared their throat and we both turned to look at the amused faces of my parents. I stood up and smoothed down my dress and Cedric followed looking ever the gentleman.

"Mum, Dad." I gestured to Cedric who appeared to be blushing. "This is my boyfriend, Cedric."

My father put out his hand and Cedric shook it. "You can call me Henry. It's good to see you've had my daughter's head out of the clouds and her books."

"Not a problem, sir—I mean, Henry."

My father laughed and slapped him lightly on the back before moving over to allow my mother to barrel over and hug him. Cedric appeared to be shocked for a moment before returning the hug. My mother laughed and sent a wink my way.

"He's awfully handsome, young lady." She clicked her tongue against her cheek. "You've been holding out on your descriptions." My mother looked back towards Cedric. "I'm Aimee."

"You have a wonderful home." Cedric responded. "And Hermione leaving out descriptions sounds about right."

My parents faces broke out into smiles and my father laughed. "Was that the reason for the tickling we interrupted?"

I nodded. "It appears Cedric doesn't like to be called 'kind of good looking,' go figure."

Cedric eyes wandered towards the bags my father was carrying as well as the ones aligned on the floor. "Can I help you with the groceries?"

"Thank you, Cedric. Let's leave the women to talk."

Cedric grabbed the remaining groceries and followed my father into the kitchen. My mother and I would be cooking dinner tonight and I felt better knowing they were already getting along so well. My mother wrapped and arm around me.

"You just light up around him." She smiled.

I nodded. "He means a lot to me."

We walked into the kitchen after the men emptied all the bags and sent them into the living room. I sent an assuring smile Cedric's way and he responded beautifully before following my father out. My mother and I started right on dinner.

Dinner went smoothly enough. My parents asked Cedric tons of questions about living in the wizarding world. He was more than happy to answer them and he was very patient when they didn't understand certain parts. Conversation flowed easily around the table and I was amazed at how well Cedric seemed to fit here in my little home.

After dinner we all helped clean off the table and dishes. When that finished, we all retired to the living room and continued our conversations from dinner. Eventually it grew late and my parents bid us goodnight and retired for the evening. Cedric picked up his suitcase by the staircase and I led him upstairs to the guest bedroom that was adjacent to mine.

"Here we are." I sang. "If you need anything I'll be right next door. Bathrooms down the hall."

"Thanks." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed beckoning me over with his finger.

I sat on his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He placed a light kiss on my neck that sent shivers up my spine. Here in this tiny room I began to wonder why we hadn't realized this sooner. Why did we begin our relationship in such a rash and irresponsible manner? Granted that first night was one of my greatest memories with Cedric, but I imagined how it would've been had we courted the way we were doing now.

Would our connection be as strong?

Would I want him this badly?

Even with all the mistakes we made in the beginning, I felt we were finally on the right track. Our relationship was growing stronger, and with each passing day we were learning more about each other. His kiss lingered along my collarbone and he pulled back to smile at me.

"I wish you could sleep here with me."

I pouted. "Me too."

My parents had asked if I wanted to sleep in the same bed as Cedric while he stayed, but I didn't want to be tempted while they were home. If I were in Cedric's bed unsupervised I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. We were attempting to build our relationship with more than just our carnal desires and it was working so far. With a kiss on his mouth I made my way out of his room and into mine. I changed quickly into my tattered shirt and shorts and slipped under the covers. Sleep found me easily as I tucked in on my side.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt to loud screaming. Disoriented I held my head and listened for where the sound was coming from. The scream was desperate and full of pain. I couldn't imagine the horror the person was enduring to be the reason for that particular scream. As I removed myself from my room and turned looked around the hall my answers were solved. My heart broke in a million pieces as I found the source of the sound.

Cedric was screaming in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here is a little GIF I found that shows some HxC pairing in GoF- think pre JLM- http:/twitpic(dot)com/2phfva**


	11. Nightmares

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N:** Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

My legs carried me to him before I even made the conscious decision to do so. Cedric's body was thrashing on the tiny twin bed—his legs wrapped tightly in the woolen comforter that warmed his body. The look of terror on his face as he screamed his way through his dreams was kindle to the night of the final task. My arms gripped him and shook him awake.

"Cedric." My voice was inching towards desperate.

Suddenly the thrashing stopped and his eyes snapped open. He looked around the room, coming back to reality, and finally settled upon me. His breathing was low and shallow as he tried to relax. He sat up and my arms wrapped around him crushing him tightly to my body. Within seconds, he was gripping me tightly acting as if I was his lifeline.

"You're okay." I soothed. "It was just a dream."

Cedric nodded against me and just then my parents rushed into the room dressed in their robes and wearing matching faces of worry. They took in the way Cedric relaxed against me, and with assurances from Cedric, turned and went back to bed.

I released a bit from Cedric's grasp and pulled the covers over the both of us before laying and placing his head on my chest. His arm immediately wrapped around me and his head snuggled against me. My fingers rubbed soothing circles in his hair and he sighed.

"How long have you been having them?" I asked.

He already knew what I was talking about. "Since school ended."

"Are they always the same?" He nodded. "You're not there anymore, Cedric. You don't ever have to go back again."

When he spoke his voice was merely a whisper. "I was so scared, Hermione."

It must have killed him to admit this, but it meant so much that he had. Had Cedric talked about that night with his father? If he had, why was he still fighting back tears as he laid with me now? Cedric had been through a truly frightening experience and I knew the only other person who would be able to relate to him would be Harry. The idea of him being a part of the "family" I had at school seemed to be building even now. The picture of Cedric holding me tightly while joking around with Ron and Harry played over and over in my mind. It could all work out. We could be family.

"One spell, Hermione." He spoke when I didn't answer. "One spell and I wouldn't be here right now. I would be around you letting everything about you intoxicate me to the very point of insanity. One spell and I wouldn't be learning everything about you. If I had died that night… I would have left you, my family, and my friends."

My hand slid up and down his arm. "But you didn't. You here, wrapped up in me, and I'm not letting you go until I absolutely have to. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"I look forward to that."

"You can talk to Harry, you know. I'm sure he's been dealing with things this summer as well."

He nodded. "It's not your fault, Hermione."

Harry, even though he would never admit it, longed for the letter he received from Ron and me during the summer. Life at his aunt's house was horrid and he liked to hear about our adventures and how much we missed him. He longed to hear he was loved.

A solitary tear fell down my cheek. "I know. Harry must be going through such a hard time now that Voldermort's back. I just wish he knew instead of having to be confused as to why we aren't contacting him."

"He'll forgive you. I'm sure you'll make it hard for him not to."

I smiled despite myself. "Thanks. Are you okay now? Do you think you can sleep?"

"You're here now." He kissed an exposed piece of skin through my tattered shirt.

Shivers went up my spine and I continued to stoke his hair until I felt his evened breathing. I waited until I was sure he would have no more nightmares before I let the peacefulness of sleep find me. I didn't have any dreams that night. Everything I had was right here with me—except my heartbroken friend miles away. But dreaming of him, of his face, when he finally saw me would surely end me.

* * *

During Cedric's stay we spent a majority of the time going to parks to read and talk about our likes and dislikes. Some days our parents would join us and we would go out for dinner or to some touristy attraction. During all my life in London I'd never seen it as a tourist but seeing Cedric's face light up over every little thing was making me wish I could experience it as he did. Even seeing his confusion and trepidation over "muggle" uses such as an escalator was rather entertaining.

He no longer had nightmares but that might have been because we've spent every night wrapped in each others arms. There was a lot of snogging and groping but we had yet to go consummate our relationship for which I was grateful. The waiting was causing my orgasms from his expert fingers to be explosive and I knew the second we joined again I would be putty in his hands.

It was rather foolish to think we could erase the beginnings of our relationship. Those sex crazed beginnings were what brought us to where we were today. Just the thought of his strong body hovered over mine as he rocked within me was enough to buckle my knees into the ground.

After two weeks of doing nothing but lounging around London we decided to finally have our official date. We went to our respected bedrooms to get ready and my stomach was filled with butterflies over what tonight could lead to. The entire day would be spent together and my parents were staying over my uncles for the night so we would have the house to ourselves when we got home.

I sat in my bedroom dressed in a blue sundress that buttoned down the front and had a sash that tied around my waist. My hair was pushed back with a headband and my makeup was light and played up my eyes and lips. The soft knock on my door almost caused me to fall off the bed but I brushed at my dress and strolled towards the door in my white sandals.

When I opened the door, Cedric was standing there dressed in dark denim jeans and a light blue button up. His hair was combed neatly down the center and his arm muscles strained in the short sleeve shirt.

"We match." I giggled.

"That we do." He smiled. "You look beautiful, Hermione. You ready?"

I nodded and he held out his arm to escort me down the stairs and out of my house. We walked to the nearby train station where we switched to holding hands. Together we hopped on the Southwest trains that ran from Waterloo direct to Stains. The train ride was about a half hour and being squished against Cedric as we fought the traffic was a pleasant plus. After the stop we walked to the 950 shuttle link that would take us to our destination.

After five minutes on the shuttle Cedric got antsy. "Where are you taking me?"

"Have you ever been to an amusement park?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What's an amusement park?"

"You don't know what an amusement park is? You wizards are out of the loop. It's a place with rides. You'll like it."

Ten minutes later we arrived at Thorpe Park. Cedric's face lit up as he took in the roller coasters and the thousands of people running around to hop on the nearest ride. I knew this would be the perfect date for a thrill seeker like Cedric. He immediately grabbed my face and kissed me square on the mouth in front of thousands of people.

"This is perfect, Hermione! What do we do first?"

I walked over the ticket center and produced my ticket that I bought online. It was a thought that came up last minute, knowing Cedric would attempt to pay for everything. She handed us the map and our stubs and we walked right into the theme park.

Thrusting the map at Cedric I said, "Your choice."

Since it was a muggy day in Surrey, he decided on Tidal Wave to cool off. It was an 85 foot drop into refreshing water that was well needed. Cedric dragged me onto every ride we could get on. We went on every roller coaster including Stealth, Nemesis Inferno, and Colossus and even went through the horror maze of Saw Alive. I had to quickly explain the movie franchise to him but just the idea of me clutching his shirt was reason enough to get him inside.

We enjoyed Cotton Candy and Slushie's and Cedric never once let go of my hand. It was an amazing experience and when it started getting dark we decided to do one last ride—Zodiac. It was a Ferris wheel unlike any other. Not only did it spin you around in a circle but it goes upside down and even plummet's you to the ground. Without the safety of a belt to hold us into the metal box we clung to each other as Zodiac spun us around in fast circles.

Finally after fixing ourselves up in the bathroom we hopped back on the shuttle and made our way back to London. He pulled me on to his lap and recalled every moment we had to me even though I experienced it with him. When we arrived in London I was the one following Cedric—he had picked out the end of our date to be a wizard date.

Hand in hand we enjoyed the gentle calmness of the streets. We made our way into the Leaky Cauldron where we passed and headed into the gateway of Diagon Alley. I'd been here before for school, but Cedric was leading me down a street I'd never been before. The street was lit up with lanterns and all the windows were small boutiques and quaint restaurants.

We stopped in front of small restaurant called Magical Melody's and Cedric held the door for me as I entered. The room was cast in a dark glow with red and pink lights. The entire ceiling was the night sky and candles and instruments floated through the air. All the tables were small and secluded.

"This is beautiful."

His hand rested on the small of my back. "I knew you would like it."

As we reached the podium, a tiny elf stood on a tall chair and looked over at us. "Welcome to Magical Melody's where we mix dinner and music. Do you have a reservation?"

"Two for Diggory." Cedric answered.

The elf looked over his parchment and upon finding Cedric's name snapped his fingers and a curvy woman with strawberry blonde hair appeared out of nowhere with our menus. She motioned us forward and we followed her to the back of the restaurant. The chair pulled out on their own accord and we sat across from each other as she left.

A violin began playing above our heads as we looked over the menu. I decided to let Cedric order for me since he was the expert here. He ordered us two butter beers and whatever the "meal-ody" of the day was. I giggled as our waitress left at the play on words and Cedric joined me.

"Thank you for today, Hermione. I had a really smashing time." Cedric stated.

I looked around the room. "Me too. How did you ever find this place?"

"It's where my parents went on their first date."

The elation I felt at this statement was indescribable—and for someone who is as well read as me that's saying something. We spent the dinner talking more about our lives, mainly about our upbringing. I brought up how it felt to be in his final year at Hogwarts and he mentioned it would be bittersweet.

"I'm bloody thrilled to be graduating but the following year I'll be away from you while you're finishing your last two years." He paused unwilling to think of the thought. "Have you given any thought to what you might do?"

I shrugged. "I'll probably work at the Ministry involving with legal rights for those who can't speak for themselves. What about you?"

"An Auror."

I smiled. "For some reason that seems to fit you perfectly."

The conversation drifted to schoolwork and Cedric's upcoming N.E.W.T evaluation. I was certain he would pass since he was brilliant. When dinner ended, Cedric paid and I thanked him. As we made our way back to Diagon Alley it was in somewhat of a chaos. People were crying in the streets and it wasn't until we entered the Leaky Cauldron that we got out answer.

"This is the work of Dark Magic I tell you!" An elderly man screamed.

The maid shook her head. "To attack those innocent muggles. It's just like in the days of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "What happened?"

She shoved a newspaper in my hand. The image on the front page was of a bridge being attacked by wizards and tumbling into the water. It repeated several times before I could get the courage to speak. This was surely the work of Voldermort sending a message. The only problem was many of the wizarding community failed to believe Harry's claim of his return.

"When?" I asked.

"This morning." She answered. "Seems the Ministry was reluctant to release the news in case that Harry Potter gets more supporters."

I felt Cedric stiffen behind me. He knew better than I did of Voldermort's return. When he had come to Harry's rescue, few were willing to take the word of a young man who had just been placed under the Cruciatus Curse. Many blamed Harry for being the one to put it on him.

"That Potters gone mad!" The elderly man screamed. "Mad, I tell you! Let fame ensnare his mind so much he tells lies."

"Harry is not a liar!" I screamed back, determined to defend my friend.

The old man waved a finger at me. "I know you. You're that Hermione Granger the papers were talking about. The Tri-Wizard floozy." His gazed turned to Cedric. "And you're Cedric Diggory. Shame what Potter did to you in that maze. He'll get his day in court. He'll get his day."

He stalked off back to his beer and Tom the landlord appeared beside us and ushered us out of the pub. It wasn't until we were out of earshot that he began speaking in hushed tones.

"You mustn't be starting trouble Miss. Granger. Get yourself in trouble, you will. That man is Dolores Umbridge's father. Holds a lot of power he does. Go home and protect yourselves on the way there."

"Excuse me, Tom. Who's Dolores Umbridge?" I asked in confusion.

"She works for the Ministry, she does. Fudge adores her." He shooed us with his hands. "Get going now. Bad times to be wandering in the dark."

He turned and made his way back into the Leaky Cauldron and Cedric and I made our way home—both holding our wands at the ready. When we arrived home I longed more than ever to be in correspondence with Harry or to have answers from Dumbledore. Cedric watched me pace before standing in front of me and pulling me into a hug.

"Hermione," he began in a shaky voice, "stay with my family for the rest of the summer. I'd feel safer if I knew I could protect you."

I nodded because words escaped me. What started out as a wonderful day was slowly down spiraling. Tonight we would've had the house to ourselves and been able to see if we were ready to be together again and yet here I was racing up to my room and packing. During my rush to pack, I called my parents and begged them to be careful and told them I would be staying with the Diggory's until school. My father talked to Cedric quickly before asking to talk to me and wishing me all his love. With promises to write I hung up and finished packing.

Cedric called a cab company and within minutes we were in the cab on the way to Ottery St. Catchpole.


	12. Expressions

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N:** Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

Summer with the Diggory's was going better than I expected. They welcomed me right into the family the same way my parents had welcomed Cedric. I was acquainted with Ottery St. Catchpole because the Weasley's lived around here. It was a grassy area filled with summer breezes and distant land. Cedric's house was tall and smoke was constantly coming out of the chimney, and the house always smelt of home cooked meals. When Cedric wasn't with me, he was fishing with his father and the Weasley's and I was off learning how to make some of Cedric's favorite meals. He never talked about his mornings spent around Ron and I never asked. I would have to deal with the ramifications of our feelings soon enough.

Cedric had a slight enjoyment for climbing trees and many of our summer afternoons were spent climbing the large oak that was found in his backyard. He helped me up and showed me the many ways to get to the top that he had learned over the years. When we reached the top I could see and endless sky and it was beautiful.

It was easy here in this place to forget about the dangers lurking around us. At any moment our lives could be altered. I was well within the wizarding world now, and danger could be anywhere. It seemed that besides subtle clues, Voldermort was remaining under the radar. It wasn't until mid July that we got our first clue as to how bad it was.

We were all sitting in the family room enjoying a cup of tea. Mr. Diggory was on one of his Cedric rants and I couldn't help but laugh at the love he shared for his son. He would still boast about the fact that Cedric appeared in the clearing first, so he was the rightful champion. But Cedric would brush it off and quickly change the subject.

Suddenly an owl appeared from a nearby window and swooped in to drop a letter on the table. We all feared the worst. Someone we loved could be taken or worse-dead. Mr. Diggory leaned over and retrieved the letter but not before patting the owl on the head and sending it on its way. All of us waited with anxious breaths as he opened the parchment and turned to Mrs. Diggory.

"The Order of the Phoenix would like us to rejoin, love."

Mrs. Diggory's face fell. "Things must be worse than they appear. We knew it would eventually come to this."

"What's an Order of the Phoenix?" I asked.

Mrs. Diggory stood and walked towards and the fireplace. She waved her wand muttering a low incantation over one of the bricks and they all jostled to reveal a small gaping hole. She stuck her hand in a produced a tiny picture and placed it in my waiting palm for Cedric and I to look at. The picture was of a group of people all smiling at the camera. Some of the faces I recognized like Dumbledore, the Diggory's, the Weasley's, Sirius Black, Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Mad Eye Moody. I also saw the smug face of Peter Pettigrew standing by a young man who looked an awful lot like Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization Dumbledore created to fight He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. That picture there is of all the members of the first order." Mrs. Diggory responded.

My thumb rubbed over the smiling face of the young man who reminded me of Harry. "Is this… Is this Harry's father?"

Mr. Diggory nodded. "And the pretty woman next to him is Lily, Harry's mother."

"Many of the members in that photo are no longer with us." Mrs. Diggory added. "The Prewetts, the Boneses, the McKinnons, and the mental loss of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

My gaze drifted to Cedric as Mrs. Diggory mentioned the Longbottoms. Their fate could've very well been Cedric's a month ago. As if sensing my distress his hand reached over and squeezed my knee. He was here. He was healthy.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Cedric asked.

The Diggory's exchanged a glance before Mr. Diggory answered. "We wanted to protect you. You were too young to truly remember how bad it was then."

Cedric thought over this and seemed to accept the answer. A look of determination crossed his features and he spoke in a confident voice. "When do we leave?"

Mr. Diggory scanned the letter. "It says a member will be here tonight to take us to Headquarters."

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Diggory spoke. "You don't have to come. This is entirely your decision."

"I'm coming." I answered with a voice that rang a clear as Cedric's.

"I thought so."

Her gaze drifted to where Cedric had now gripped my hand. I was certain the Weasley's would be re-joining and that somehow Harry would arrive. My mind wandered to the thought that Sirius must be involved and that Harry would finally be reunited with his godfather. How would Harry react upon seeing all of us there waiting for him? Would he feel further out of the loop of things? I wondered if Dumbledore would be there so I could ask him why by not talking to Harry I was protecting him.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory excused themselves and started bustling around the house to prepare for our departure. Cedric went to stand and took me with him as he announced we would be going for a walk. With warnings to keep our wands out we exited the house hand in hand.

* * *

The walk was filled with silence for a long time with both of us going over the new information in our heads. Dumbledore had established an army to fight against Voldermort and now it was going to fight again. The reality of Voldermort's return truly struck me for the first time. I knew lives would be lost, but never had the weight of them been felt within me. Everyone I knew could be dead when all this was over. Cedric, my calm, could be dead.

He had wished to be a part of my "family," the family I kept so close to while at Hogwarts. By joining that family he was signing away his life. He would be at the front lines against death. Cedric would be close to the very thing Voldermort would want to destroy. My best friend.

A slight sound could be heard in the bushes and Cedric and I both turned toward it with our wands ready. A tiny bunny hopped out from the tall grass stared at our illuminating tips and continued on its way. We both expelled a breath of release and then Cedric turned towards me and enveloped me tightly against him.

"I won't lose you." He whispered. "I can't."

I sniffled against his shirt. "We'll be together."

"We can run away. Right now. The two of us could escape all this and never look back."

My hands gripped his shirt. "That's just the thing. We would always be looking back. It would be running."

"I know." His lips fell upon the top of my head. "I just had to try everything."

My hands unwound from him as he pulled back and held me at arm's length. His eyes watched over me, every part of me. They studied the lines of my face down to the hollow of my neck. Grey irises looked down the swell of my breasts to the flatness of my stomach and the curves of my hips. Not a part of me went unlooked. I felt worshiped. Needed. And dare I say it, loved.

Cedric was willing to leave his family—his values—in a last minute effort to protect me. Though I was certain he knew my answer before I spoke it, the willingness I had to be there for my friends could go undeterred. We would face this as a unit—an unstopping barrier between Voldermort and power. Our unit would grow now that Cedric was a main factor in my life. Allies would be gained as friendships would be tested. How many friends would Harry still have when term began? The thought of term brought on new woes as the addition of Cedric became the forefront of my mind.

"This is going to be your last year." I murmured when Cedric's gaze returned to my hazel eyes boring into his.

His hand lifted to my chin. "We're going to work, Hermione. I can feel it. This is different than anything I've ever felt before. You're real. You're beautiful, smart, witty, and you balance me. I'd be a bloody fool to lose you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about all the changes." I shook my head. "I'm being ridiculous."

"You're not. Hermione, you have a lot on your mind; the dangers we're facing, your reunion with Harry and Ron, your worry for your parents, your worries over us. I know you're use to bottling up how you really feel and I don't want you to do that with me. You've let me in a lot this summer I don't want that wall that you had up last year to build again because of what's going on."

My lips leaned up to touch his with the smallest touch. "Thank you."

"I accept kisses in all forms." He smirked.

I returned my lips to his kissing the corner of his mouth. My next kisses landed lightly on his pouty lips before pressing fully against them. The kiss deepened as his arms wrapped around my waist a pulled me tightly against him. My hands went straight to his neat hair and pulled him closer to me wasting no time in running my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened to me and our tongues met in a hurried frenzy. His scent and taste consumed me making my body ultra sensitive. I felt his fingers as the pushed into my skin and the hardness of him as my body flushed even closer against him.

Deep inside I felt the awakening of feelings I had long since hidden since our agreement to go slow. My body craved the feeling of Cedric filling me in a way only he could. The fact was, I didn't want it to be here outside in a field. I wanted to be in a place where we didn't have to worry about the danger lurking around every corner. A place where I could give myself time to worship everything Cedric offered to me. With us moving to Headquarters tonight, who knew when we would get another chance to just be. We needed to make everything of tonight.

I pulled back breathless from our kiss. "I want you."

"You have me."

My eyes rolled at his obvious misconception. "No, Cedric. I mean I _want_ you."

I stared into his eyes and gently brushed my hand against him to further prove my point. His eyes widened and he seemed to be contemplating several things in his head. In my desirous need to have him I didn't exactly think that he could reject me at this moment. Our agreement was two sided. Cedric could very much think we weren't ready to re-establish our carnal needs. Finally a smile formed on his face.

"Walking would take to long." He spoke. "How do you feel about apparating?"

"Have you ever done a side-along apparition before?" I asked.

"Loads of times. Wilkie Twycross showed us." His eyebrow arched. "Are you feeling unsafe with me, Miss Granger?"

"No, I trust you."

He released me from his grip and stuck his arm out for me to grab. With the look of determination on his face I instantly grabbed it. His smile then returned in full force and suddenly everything went black. I knew this was a common description of the feeling of apparating so I went with it. In the darkness I felt my body being pressed in all directions and as if iron bands were tightening around my head. My breathing was staggering from not only the previous kiss but the pressure of this type of travel.

At last our bodies jolted to a stop and I felt Cedric's hand grip my shoulder to hold me steady. My hand went instantly to my head and I staggered in the new darkness. His hands lifted me and placed me on a soft surface and when I opened my tightly closed eyes I realized we were in Cedric's bedroom.

"Maybe apparating wasn't a smart idea. I don't want you unconscious for this."

His voice sounded guilty as he spoke, and my heart clenched. My voice still escaped me and I knew if I waited a few seconds, the effects of my first time would disappear. Surely with a few deep breaths I looked up at his distraught face and placed both my hands on the sides of his face crashing my lips to his.

"There is no way I am missing this." I breathed between kisses.

Cedric smiled against my lips and gently brought us to a laying position with him hovering over me. His kisses scattered across my face and I could tell he was taking his time to be gentle with me. His hand came up slowly to brush my cheek and he pushed my hair behind my shoulder and my heart seemed to be tearing out of my chest to join his. Cedric's kisses dropped to my neck and upon meeting the neckline of my shirt he stopped.

"This simply needs to go."

And with the slowness only Cedric could master, he removed the offending article. Next he made a pile of my jeans and chucks, following with my socks. He left me there for him in only my undergarments. The way his eyes raked over me, made me feel even more confident in the decision I made a few months ago. Even though I never thought he would truly be mine.

"This hardly seems fair." I whispered in the darkness. "I'm barely dressed and you have all this cloth on. We must do something about this."

"It would appear I am at a loss for exactly what to do. But surely a girl of your education can come up with a solution."

I appeared to be thinking about it—stalling for time. Then I made an overly dramatic gesture similar to an "ah-hah moment" and told him of my brilliant plan. It was simple really, but I was enjoying our ability to have fun even in a moment that called for seriousness. My hands raked down his chest and I pulled up on the shirt he was wearing. The cloth lifted, exposing slowly every part of his muscled body. When the shirt joined the pile of clothing we had made, I pulled on the buckle of his jeans and pulled it through the loop and released his button and fly. With his help the jeans were on the floor and he remained over me scantily clad in a pair of navy boxer-briefs.

His forehead rested on mine, his eyes smoldering just an inch from my own, making their intensity even greater. His breath was coming too fast, and I noticed now that mine was, too. I looked on at his perfect, chiseled chest rising and falling quickly, his hands resting now on my hips. Our bodies were now flush with each other, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I leaned up to kiss him hungrily, pulling his scent through my nostrils and feeling every inch of his body against every inch of mine. There was nothing better than this, _nothing_. We were idiots for holding out on this.

Cedric released my mouth and began kissing down my body. His hands pulled down the straps of my bra and reached behind me to unclasp it and send it flying across the room. His lips descended down to the material of my underwear and his kissed along the top. My breathing was heavy as I looked down at Cedric's head between my legs and as he looked up I realized nothing would be a more beautiful sight. His hands slipped down the material and slid it off my body before placing a kiss at the top of my aching core and slipping a long finger inside me. I released a sigh and was rewarded with a gentle nip and a curl of his finger.

As Cedric pleasured me with his mouth, my boldness took over and my hand drifted down to grip his head and I pushed him further into me. My other hand went to work on my taut nipples and I pulled and pinched at the pink flesh. As warmth took over my body I let myself go and turned to muffle my moans against the cotton of his pillow. With a final kiss against my most sensitive part he crawled back up my body and kissed me hard, mixing the taste of me and him.

My inner vixen took over as I used all my strength to roll us over. My legs slid between his open ones and in a move similar to his own I began to kiss down his body. This was something I had never done before and an act that I had long found revolting. But here in Cedric's bed with the entire world shut out, I found myself wanting to pleasure him. I licked down the indentations of his V muscle and pulled down the elastic material of his briefs. His erection sprung freely and as I removed the last article of clothing my hand gripped him.

Cedric watched with rapt attention as I slowly brought my mouth over him and flicked my tongue against his engorged head. I heard him hiss and looked up quickly to be sure that I hadn't hurt him, but the blissful smile on his face encouraged my unsure movements. In a move that went unthought-of I took him full in my mouth and began working him in and out. My tongue swirled around his head and I switched from deep throating to laying my tongue flat against the underside of his shaft and licking him. I felt a power from pleasuring him this way as I heard the sounds he was muffling by biting his bottom lip. His body became spastic and I knew he was close and with a final push deep in my throat he released the salty liquid into my mouth. I kissed him quickly on his tip and straddled his waist.

He stared at me in awe with a glossy look to his eyes. Suddenly his mouth was on mine as he leaned up and crushed my body against him. We sat there kissing until I felt him harden against my back and I lifted my hips to hover over him. Cedric gripped me and continued to assault my mouth. Slowly I inched downward on to him and let him fully consume me. This position brought him deeper within me and I softly moaned when he could enter me no more.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he pulled back to look at me.

I rocked against him in small movements, enjoying the slow burn I was building between us. His face was incredible. His expression was indescribable; his lips were parted and his eyes were locked onto mine as if they were riveted there. His breath, like mine, was coming in hard, quick little gasps in time with the rhythm of our bodies. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the power his grey eyes held over me.

My arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed along my jaw line. Cedric began pushing into me and slowly we built up more fervor and my eyes rolled back into my head with the sheer pleasure of it. The pressure began to pull my entire body tight and it spread through me. I wanted him to grip me tighter and as his hand wrapped around my waist angling my hips down to brush my clit against him, I let my head loll back and enjoy the sensation. My orgasm washed over me as I clutched at his hair and buried his face into my chest.

When I came to, he was kissing my collarbone with hot open mouth kisses. I watched as his tempo increased and when he leaned back to look at me, his expression became more intense and focused and I worked to bring my hips harder and faster to bring him to the ecstasy he had driven me to moments before. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily, mouth open, sweeping his tongue over mine in rhythm with our thrusting. My mind fogged as his breath took over every fiber of my being and I moaned a low, animal like sound I barely registered as my own coming from me. He groaned and his body became tense as he jerked violently sending me over the edge with him, locking my legs around him to hold him there, as we both exploded together.

* * *

Seconds or hours later, I couldn't tell which, he was dropping soft kisses on my shoulder, and I suddenly realized he was lying beside me. My body seemed to ache with the loss of contact. I moaned and he chuckled. It was then that I realized the intensity of our reunion. This time was so different than the others. We were slow and patient as if every moment could be our last. As if, we needed to express our feelings with our bodies in ways words couldn't do yet. What those words were had yet to be said but with the way Cedric was holding I knew they couldn't be far off.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Mr. Diggory's voice followed. "The members of the Order are here."

Cedric quickly threw on his jeans minus the briefs and opened the door slightly ajar to let light in but not so much to give his father a slight peep show of my naked body wrapped up in Cedric's plaid sheets. I heard low murmuring before Cedric shut the door abruptly and rejoined me in bed.

"What did you father say?" I asked.

He laughed nervously. "He congratulated me on pleasuring a girl better than Harry Potter ever could."

I turned to see Cedric's blushing face as I giggled. "Guess we weren't being as quiet as we thought."

"It appears not." He smiled and kissed my bare shoulder. "We should get dressed, they're waiting."

I nodded and removed myself from his bed throwing on my clothes and pulling up my hair in a pony tail. Cedric threw on a grey hooded sweatshirt and walked over to grab my hand and kiss my knuckles. The gesture was sweet and refined after the night we had just shared and I found myself at a loss for words.

"You ready for the unknown, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Aren't I always?"

And just like that we walked downstairs and towards the unknown future.


	13. Revelations

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N:** Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

Walking down the stairs knowing that everyone heard your orgasms was a little bit embarrassing. The fact that Mr. Diggory gave his son a slap on the back when we approached just plain freaked me out. We were greeted by two members of the Order, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora preferred to be called Tonks and was a Metamorphomagus. She was at least fun to get along with and cheered my embarrassment by changing her hair color and turning her nose into a pig's. I giggled and everyone turned to look at me but by then Tonk's had changed back.

"Do you all have your Broomsticks?" Kingsley asks.

We all nodded and headed outside into the darkness. Kingsley and Tonks stood at the head with the Diggory's at their flanks. Cedric and I were in the center in the safest spot to be. I looked towards Cedric for support and he smiled at me and lifted my hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

At the same time we boarded our brooms and followed the Order members to Headquarters. In the black of the night everything seemed more ominous. Even though it seemed we were protected, I still felt on edge. I constantly looked behind us to make sure no one was following and finally relaxed when Tonks announced we were close.

The four of us lowered to the ground in a nearby wood and got off our brooms. Cedric immediately had me in his arms and kept his arm around me as we crossed the street. I immediately knew were near Kings Cross and upon reading a street sign figured out we were at Grimmauld Place. I looked at the numbers and counted. 8… 9… 10… 11… 13… 14. That's when I noticed it.

"Tonk's, where's 12?" I asked in a hushed voice.

She leaned over and handed me a rolled up piece of paper before doing the same to the rest of us. I unrolled it and recognized Dumbledore's scratchy script. A word was written and when I read it to myself I felt the ground shake. Cedric must've felt it too and we gripped each other. When I looked up I noticed a building was appearing between 11 and 13. It was identical to all the other buildings with its brick structure and black fence. Once the building was there it looked like it had always been there.

As a group we made our way to the front door and Kingsley opened it letting Mrs. Diggory and me in first followed by Cedric and his father. The second the door shut Mrs. Weasley came barreling down the hall and wrapped me in her arms. I was shocked by the gesture—she pushed past Mrs. Diggory to get to me—but welcomed it all the same.

"Hermione, I am glad to hear you're okay, dear!" She looked around her. "All of you. Come inside we'll have a spot of tea."

She kept her arm wrapped around me and I looked over my shoulder to find Cedric following closely behind. The men carried our luggage into our respective bedrooms. Here in Headquarters I wouldn't be able to be in the same bedroom with Cedric but our rooms would share a bathroom. Mrs. Diggory had made sure of it in an effort for the well-being of her son. She knew Cedric's dreams were okay once he realized we were here. I calmed him the quickest so it only made sense I had the easiest access.

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen awaiting my arrival and when I entered a brilliant smile lit up her face. In her letters during the summer she had mentioned she was corresponding with Dean Thomas and I wanted to hear all about it. Mrs. Weasley handed out the tea and when Cedric and his father returned they sat with us.

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"Mine."

I turned towards the noise and was greeted with Sirius' smiling face. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder before walking to sit at the head of the table. Professor Lupin and the rest of the Weasley's bustled in, including Ron who was wearing an indifferent mask and only nodded in my direction. Cedric placed an arm around my chair at Ron's entrance and I almost wanted to laugh at the obvious claiming of territory.

"This is all yours, Sirius?"

He nodded. "My mother's actually. I grew up in this house. Since it was proving of no use to me I offered it up to Dumbledore for Headquarters. It was the least I could do."

We talked about things we had missed while not at Headquarters. Like Hagrid's trip to the Giants in an effort to get them to join the cause. After all the discussion had dwindled down and it was getting late, the children left to rest for the night. Before walking into my room I stopped Ron and told Cedric I would be in soon.

Ron looked so guilty when I stopped him. "Ron, about last year…"

"Hermione," he put up a hand to stop me, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. Now that I see you and Cedric I can see how wrong I was about your relationship. I was just…"

"Hurt." I finished. "I understand. It was how I felt the night of the ball."

His face looked truly pained and he changed the subject. "Have you written to Harry?"

"No. Dumbledore asked us not to. There has to be an important reason why."

"He's going to think we don't care about him." His head dropped. "They'll be picking him up soon. He has a hearing with the Ministry for using the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. Might not be able to go back to Hogwarts."

"Not go back to Hogwarts? They can't do that!"

Ron shrugged. "It appears they can. Dad said that Harry did it to save him and his cousin from Dementors."

"There were Dementors in Little Whinging?" I wrung my hands. "This isn't good, Ron. The Ministry must be trying everything to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts to keep more people from believing him."

He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Dumbledore will fix it. He always does. I'll see you in the morning, Hermione. Night."

Ron turned and walked to the room he would be sharing with Harry when he arrived. I turned on my heel and entered the bedroom walking quickly through the bathroom to find Cedric changing into his striped pajamas. I stood there for a minute completely forgetting my outrage moments ago and took in the beauty of my boyfriend. He must have felt me staring because he turned around and strolled to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Did you work everything out with Ron?" he asked.

"I think we'll be fine. There is still some hurt overall but we're on the right track now."

Cedric walked us to the bed. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I agreed and crawled under the covers with him. He relaxed in my embrace and I told him about Harry's run in with the Ministry and his possible expulsion from Hogwarts. Cedric offered the same solution that Ron had and I knew that it had to be true. Dumbledore cared deeply for Harry and wouldn't let the Ministry keep Harry from school just because he was protecting himself. Cedric fell asleep eventually and after kissing his forehead goodnight I wandered into my bedroom where Ginny was already sound asleep. With confidence that we would all be reunited, sleep soon took me over quickly.

* * *

We fell into an easy routine at Headquarters. As students, and therefore unable to properly protect ourselves, we were rarely allowed outside of the house. I spent most of my time reading or snogging with Cedric while others played foolish games and tried to eavesdrop on the Orders dealings.

The adults weren't letting us in on much. Too afraid of making us a liability or let us know the true danger of what was going on. Kreacher, the house elf, was an irritable elf who walked around mumbling nonsense about his Mistress, Sirius' mother. I spent a lot of my time having discussions with Sirius about freeing Kreacher but he claimed he couldn't while the Order was making his home Headquarters. Kreacher could give away the position since his true loyalty was to true blood families. This is why even though I was trying to get him free, Kreacher hated me most of all.

"_Mudblood_." He would mumble as I walked past. It hurt just as bad as when Malfoy said it in second year. Though this time I was strong enough to handle it. It helped somewhat that Cedric and Sirius boosted my confidence whenever I let it affect me more than it should.

Cedric's nightmares were getting fewer. It eased my stress to know he wouldn't have to worry about it during school. With Harry arriving in a few days I knew Cedric would have someone to talk to with whom understood the experience to an extent. I offered several times that he should talk to Mad-Eye who might have an idea about what Cedric was going through. Surely after years as an Auror, Mad-Eye had been put under the Cruciatus curse or at least knew someone who would've. Cedric would just say how busy Mad-Eye was and that he was handling it well enough on his own.

Boys can be so stubborn.

* * *

I stared after the door inside Ron's room clinging to Cedric's hand. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Tonks had left awhile ago to go pick up Harry and he was due here any moment. The nerves were wreaking havoc on my body and I found myself ready to launch myself at whoever walked through the door next. I just had to see that Harry was alright.

Ron and Cedric were both staring at me with fascinated amazement. I just couldn't seem to sit still. My leg was either bouncing or I was shaking with anticipation. Ron was just as nervous as I was, but at least he had limited it to pacing. Sounds could be heard from downstairs and with a brief elevation in noises. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and I jumped from my place on the bed and ran towards Harry nearly sending him backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, Harry!" I screamed when I collided with him. "Are you alright? You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Ron groaned as he slapped Harry on the back.

I released my grip on him and stepped back. Cedric greeted Harry with a gentle nod and I found myself wishing I could've come up with an equally cool response. But I was so eager to see Harry and let him know that he wasn't alone all summer. That he still had friends here.

"We know all about this hearing with the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you."

"It's completely unfair." Ron agreed.

Harry looked between Ron and me. "There's a lot of that going on at the moment." He paused and looked around the room. "What is this place?"

"It's Headquarters." Ron answered.

I finished. "Order of the Phoenix."

"It's a secret society Dumbledore founded back when they fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose." We went to protest but he continued. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

Ron approached his best friend. "We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Dumbledore wouldn't let us."

"But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help." Harry's voice turned desperate. "I'm the one who saw Voldermort return. The one who fought him, who saw Cedric get attacked by Peter Pettigrew."

Just then Fred and George apparated into the room and teased Harry about his somber voice before propositioning all of us to listen to the meeting going on downstairs. With the help of Cedric, they created a listening device using two ears. One would listen downstairs while the other would help us hear upstairs. The device worked immediately and we were able to hear everything being said downstairs.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry… we wouldn't even know Voldermort was back." Sirius' voice was lost.

Sounds of protest could be heard.

"He's not a child, Molly." Sirius stated.

"He's not an adult either."

"He's not James, Sirius." Lupin pleaded. "He's not your son."

"He's as good as. He's got me."

"How touchingly paternal, Black." Snape sneered. "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his Godfather."

My cat Crookshanks attacked the ear dragging it away and we were left to fend for ourselves. Mrs. Weasley walked out and welcomed us to dinner. The conversation was flowing and happy as we talked about upcoming classes and some of the members explained fun days on the job. It wasn't until Mr. Weasley opened Harry's letter from the Ministry that things changed.

"This is very peculiar." His voice was confused. "It seems your hearing will be before the entire Wizengamot."

Harry looked confused as well. "I don't understand. What has he got against me?"

"Show him." Sirius ordered. "He'll find out soon enough."

Just then the papers we had been seeing about Cedric and Harry were placed in Harry's lap. It called them both liars and even dragged Dumbledore's name through the mud. It was absolutely ridiculous seeing how Fudge had been there when Harry and Cedric returned from the tournament. He saw the pain in Harry's eyes. He saw the Dark Mark come to life.

Sirius continued. "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord had returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

"No one in their right mind could believe that…"

Sirius slapped his hand on the table. "That's exactly the point! Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldermort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold dear. Now that he's returned, the minister will do anything to avoid facing the terrible truth that he's creating an army again. An army of all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we're attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldermort may be after something."

"Sirius…" Mrs. Weasley warned.

But Sirius continued. "Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "He's just a boy. You say any more and you may as well induct him into the Order."

"Good. I want to join." Harry stated in a hard voice. "If Voldermort is raising an army than I want to fight!"

Mr. Weasley quickly changed the subject more to Harry's hearing arrangements. He would be arriving with Mr. Weasley using the visitor's entrance and all Harry had to do was tell the truth about what happened that afternoon and not let Fudge twist his words around. Dinner finished in relative silence before we all went to bed.

Harry, Ron, Cedric, and I were gathered in the boy's room. Harry was going off about what Voldermort didn't have that he was after now. He had a million theories but none seemed to stick. He turned to me for advice but I had none.

"This is bad, Harry. Didn't you see how worried the adults were? Things are getting worse. They may not be getting the recruitment it needs to rally Voldermort or Voldermort is getting too close to that thing he didn't have last time." I looked around at my boys. "We need to stick together and prove your innocence at Hogwarts. Fudge can't be allowed to get away with this."

And that's what we would do. A united front against the non-believers in Hogwarts.


	14. Tough

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N:** Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!"

We all raced toward the train and I kissed the Diggory's and the Weasley's goodbye. Harry was still off talking to Sirius who foolishly came here to see his godson off. It was a sweet gesture but if the wrong person saw him—or recognized the familiar black dog—we would all be in trouble. I hung around by the entry door and watched as Mrs. Diggory hugged her son. Mr. Diggory messed up his hair before giving him a pat on the back and sending him off in my direction. He was holding his duffle as well as my own, despite my protests, and when he approached me he smiled.

"Still no Harry?"

I shook my head. "He's going to miss the train."

He kissed my cheek. "He'll make it."

Just then I saw Harry walking towards the train. Ron stepped next to me when he saw Harry approaching but then Harry stopped and looked strangely past us. We all turned to look but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Harry shook it off and the three of us went to enter the train. Ron walked right in and began putting away his things on the overhead compartment and the rest of us followed suit. When we finished, Ron and Harry were sitting talking animatedly about Harry's trial and I had my legs under me as I leaned on Cedric's shoulder.

"They were just about to expel me when Dumbledore showed up with Mrs. Figg who testified that she saw the Dementors attacking Dudley and me. They claimed me innocent and Dumbledore just walked away without saying anything."

Ron spoke up. "Did Dumbledore mention that he thought Voldermort sent the Dementors?"

"Of course." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Fudge wouldn't hear any of it, naturally."

"I wonder what Dumbledore is up to." Cedric stated. "First he tells Hermione and Ron to cut off contact with you and then he doesn't speak to you after the trial. There must be a good reason."

"Hopefully I figure it out soon. There is a lot I need to talk to him about."

I nudged Cedric and he got the hint. "Harry, I've been having nightmares about that night. You wouldn't be having any too, would you?"

"Every night." Harry's voice was grave. "I can't escape him it seems."

Cedric nodded knowingly. "It'll get better. I've been having mine less and less."

"I hope your right."

Harry seemed so lost and as Cedric thumbed through the Daily Prophet I watched as Harry pulled a folded up picture from his pocket. He stared at it as if all the hope in the world rested in it. When he placed it down on his lap I got a peek at what it was. It was the picture of the very first Order of the Phoenix. Harry was staring at his parents.

"It's horrible how many of them didn't make it." I breathed.

Harry's face shot up. "You know what this is?"

"Cedric's parents had a copy. They showed it to us before we left for Headquarters."

Cedric put down his paper and leaned over, pointing to his parents in the photo. Harry thumbed over his parents again and I could feel him retreating back within himself. I looked up at Cedric who kissed the top of my head.

"You look like your father, you know." He whispered. "They would be proud of you. For rescuing me, for all the good you've done for the school."

"You don't owe me anything, Cedric."

"That's where you're wrong. I owe you my life and sanity a thousand times over." I could feel tears springing to my eyes as Cedric continued. "I know I'm older and not in the same house but if you need to talk I'm here."

Harry smiled a bit. "Thanks Cedric. I'll keep that in mind."

Ron began talking to Harry then, and Cedric and I tried out the crossword in the paper. We must have been laughing and cuddling quite a bit because suddenly Ron stalked out of the cabin with a scowl on his face. I felt the guilt rise up in me for not being concerned about his feelings. But it was hard to do when all I wanted to do was immerse myself in Cedric.

I looked over at Harry who shrugged and went back to looking at the picture I was sure Sirius gave him. With my quill I wrote above the crossword, "Cho." Cedric seemed to get the hint because he folded up the paper and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Potter, I've been meaning to tell you something about the Yule Ball."

Harry smirked a bit. "You can spare me the details about you and Hermione. She's like a sister and it doesn't seem right to hear the raunchy details, especially with her in the room."

"Oh, bugger off, Harry." I laughed.

"What about the Yule Ball?"

I lifted my head off Cedric's shoulder and instead placed my hands around his arm. He leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees and Harry leaned a bit towards him. When they spoke it was in hushed voices.

"The whole night I was with Cho she wanted to be with you."

Harry's face became almost comical in his surprise. I wondered if my face had been similar when Cedric told me. The fact that Cedric's ego was a bit wounded at the thought of a girl not wanting him, it was kind of my opening. I'm rather certain that Cho and Cedric would be an item had all this not unfolded.

"H-How do you know?"

Cedric peeked back behind me with a smile and then turned back to Harry. "She told me as much."

"Bloody hell." Harry wiped his hands on his slacks. "What do you think I should do?"

I laughed whole-heartedly. This whole situation was obscenely adorable. How could Harry not tell that Cho fancied him? She was practically fawning all over him in the hospital and Cedric was right across the way. Granted I was in his bed but still, if she was that in love with Cedric she would've said something.

"She is probably buying candy from the trolley." Cedric offered. "She has a weakness for sweets."

I added, "And go looking for Ronald afterwards. We'll have to get dressed soon and I don't want him sulking."

Harry nodded and without a second thought jumped out of the cabin and raced down the car. I hadn't seen him so elated all summer. He needed a little happiness in his life and I was sure Cho could give him that in the way Cedric did for me. The other plus for Harry finding out about Cho is that Cedric and I were alone.

Cedric stood up and pulled down the curtain of the cabin making sure no passerby's could look in. Rain was now splashing against the outside window and the darkness provided us with a sense of privacy we hadn't had since we arrived at Headquarters.

"Finally alone." He breathed in a sigh of relief.

I patted the seat next to me. Cedric sat down and I straddled his lap. He pulled on the ribbon of my jacket and then pulled down the zipper. The thin fabric of my tank top was exposed to him and he ran his hands up my sides. I could feel the roughness of his skin through the material and my body shivered. His hand slipped through my wavy hair and brought my head down to his so our lips could touch.

It was the most gentle of kisses and it slowly built to something more passionate and needy. We hadn't been together much and the sneaking around while in a house full of fully developed wizards was not easily done. We were nearly caught several times but that was why I had taken to wearing skirts during the summer. It made it easy to get in and out. Cedric thanked me very well for that use of my brain.

"I missed this." I whispered. "Just us. No interruptions."

He hummed as his mouth drifted down to my neck and he kissed along my collarbone while pushing back my jacket. It didn't fall to floor as he caught it with his expert hands and placed it gently beside us. His hands then went to the neckline of my tank and he pulled it down to expose my breasts and kissed them with his cold lips. The chill of his lips mixed with the heat of his mouth caused me to have to bite on my lip to keep from moaning. He was teasing me and it was glorious.

My hands fisted his hair and my hand drifted to his jeans and I quickly undid his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear and I quickly gripped him in my palm. He hissed when I made contact with him, and I was certain it was the coldness of my skin. I wanted to take the time to pleasure him with my mouth but I wasn't certain how much time we had and I really needed him inside me.

As if he could read my mind Cedric's hands pulled at the button of my jeans and released it before pulling down on my zipper. A cool hand slipped inside and into my warm flesh and together we brought each other to the edges of our orgasms before releasing.

I quickly stood and Cedric pulled down my pants and I stepped out of them leaving on my cotton underwear. With all that had been going on I never got time to buy more sexual lingerie, but I didn't exactly want my mother knowing I was having sex at sixteen. She didn't need to know that not only was I having sex, but having sex with a guy two years my senior.

Cedric slipped on the condom and I straddled his waist and felt him push into me. He quickly kissed my mouth to stop me from moaning at our joining and alerting everyone on the train to what we were currently up to. When he was fully inside me I began to move my hips in slow circles to build him up. My body was so tightly wound that I was certain one touch from him I would be completely undone. Cedric seemed to notice that because his hands stayed on my lower back as well as cupping my breast.

When I was certain I had brought Cedric to the edge and down several times I began slamming down onto him. The feel of him fully pulling in and out of me was completely erotic. This is the first time we had done this and I could tell he was enjoying it. I had taken to reading some of the girly magazines I usually avoided in an effort to learn my moves that Cedric might like.

"That feels so good, Hermione. Don't stop."

With those words I made a mental note to subscribe to the magazines and I also slammed against him harder. He was beginning to push against my back and the added movement caused my clit to brush against his pelvis with every slam. Cedric's mouth was hot against me and he didn't break the kiss for a second. My body coiled even more as I felt myself about to break. My orgasm was intense and I felt it wash over me in waves. I was convulsing over him and yet I still found the courtesy to continue my thrusts.

The feelings of me clenching around him sent Cedric over the edge and he spilled inside me as I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth to silence his guttural moan. When we both came down he lightly kissed my lips before I got off him and put on my jeans. The room was clouded in a deep fog and the nearby window was completely fogged over. I made my best "oops" face and Cedric chuckled as he buttoned his jeans.

"I'll handle that."

With a wave of his wand the entire room cleared up. I was sure my hair was a mess and we were both sweating profusely. With careful precision I leaned over and straightened Cedric's hair out. He took the opportunity to squeeze my breasts that were in front of him and I playfully slapped his head.

Cedric pulled me down onto his lap and I quickly attempted to fix my hair. It was somewhat decent when Cedric kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently again. This should be a course required of wizards, or at least for me—I didn't want anyone else kissing Cedric. I could spend a majority of my time kissing Cedric and never tire of it.

"I wish there was a way I could spend every night with you." I sighed.

Cedric seemed to think about it. "I'm sure being a prefect I'll be able to make random searches through your panty drawer."

"I don't remember that being in the handbook."

"I'll make it an effort to do nightly searches." He squeezed me close to him. "You've been a naughty girl."

Hearing the word naughty roll of his tongue was enough to make me want him again. But by the looks of outside we were nearing Hogwarts and Ron and Harry would be walking in at any second.

Cedric spoke when I didn't answer. "We'll go to Hogsmeade every weekend and we'll study in the library whenever we can. We're going to see each other so much you'll be sick of me."

"What if I already am?"

He quickly moved me so that he could pin me against the seat. His hands went to tickle me and I was gasping for air and begging him to stop. But I refused to take it back. Cedric could use a little wound to the ego every now and then. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door and I instantly shut up.

"Hermione, Cedric, its Harry."

I reached for my wand that was placed in my back pocket. "Alohomora."

With the sound of the door being unlocked, Harry and Ron entered to find Cedric still pinning me. He motioned for free shots to either of them and they both politely declined with a small laugh.

"Do you take it back?"

I nodded. "I could never be sick of you."

With a gentle kiss on his nose he released me and we sat side by side. At least the suggestion of tickling explained the mess of mine and Cedric's hair and possibly the sweat gleaning both of our bodies. I could tell Harry was fighting to hide a smile and Ron was looking between us trying to decipher what he was missing.

"Harry, how did it go with Cho?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She was already in her cabin when I found her. Thankfully I left when I did. Ron was pulling Michael Corner off Ginny."

"Ronald! How could you embarrass Ginny like that!"

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Corner should know better than to be snogging my sister!"

I tisked and linked my fingers with Cedric's waiting ones. Ron could be completely dense when it came to the people he cared about. I only hoped he would find someone this year and be otherwise occupied than to make Ginny, Harry, and I feel bad. Cedric squeezed my hand but otherwise went back to his reading.

The paper was once again stating that Dumbledore had gone crazy in his obsession for power and was bringing "the boy who lived" with him. They always claimed that Cedric had been dragged into a mess he didn't deserve and that charges should be put against Harry and Dumbledore for attacking him. No matter how much Cedric spoke out against it, the papers always made it seem like it was the side-effects of the curse.

We had to get the students of Hogwarts to believe Harry and Dumbledore. Our united front was never more important than now. I was certain that many of our friends would not believe what Harry had stated in the field during the last day of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With the train stopping we were about to find out.


	15. Interference

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

When we stepped off the train it is in complete darkness. This was always the eerie part of arriving here. Especially first year. But here with Cedric's hand clasped in mine and Harry and Ron walking in front of us, I realize there are scarier things to worry about. Like trolls, Dementors, Dark Wizards. Cedric and Ron talked about the upcoming Quidditch season and I noticed Harry seemed out of it. We're one of the last ones off the train and I didn't see anyone around us.

I wasn't paying attention as I looked on at Cedric's interactions with my friends. Ron who seemed so put out about Cedric and I was even captivated with him. Suddenly, I bumped into a hard figure and I realized Harry has stopped in his tracks. When I looked out I saw why.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is letting you walk around free." Draco sneered. "Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry jumped forward as if to attack Draco and Ron and Cedric were instantly on him, holding him back. Draco usually gets on Harry's nerves, but never had he reacted this way. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looked frightened for a moment. They began to walk away but not before Draco could get one last jab at Harry's expense.

"What did I tell you? Complete nutter."

Ron began to release his hold on Harry but Cedric still held on. Thankfully, because Harry screamed, "Just stay away from me!" Ron was at Harry's side again and I could tell he was surprised by the outburst. My heart was breaking for my best friend and I stood there clutching my purse in an effort to keep myself together.

"It's only Malfoy." Ron said incredulously. "What'd you expect?"

Harry shook Cedric and Ron off and began walking in front of us. Ron chose to stay back, but Cedric and I knew something was wrong so we quickened our steps to be near him again. I didn't know exactly where to begin, but it seemed Cedric was all over this.

"You can't let them get to you, mate. That's what they want. You'll never get to impress Cho if you get expelled for wasting spells on the likes of him."

Harry smiled a bit. "Guess you're right."

"Don't let what happened in that field change you. We're both alive and we'll beat this." Cedric whispered. "Don't shut us out."

"Any of us." I added.

Harry turned towards me. "I won't."

Ron joined us then and Cedric and I fell back. Cedric's arm went around me and we continued the long walk to the carriages that would eventually bring us to Hogwarts. When we reached them, a carriage was just leaving and Cho happened to be in it with four other girls. She saw Harry and smiled brightly before waving. She looked upset as the carriage drove off magically with no one pulling it. She must've hoped Harry would be able to get in it with her.

Just as it disappeared Neville walked up beside us. "Hi, guys."

We all greeted him just as the last carriage pulled up with Luna Lovegood. She was reading the Quibbler upside down as she often did. Her hair hung loosely in ratty waves and her ensemble was a clash of materials from her bright red stockings to her floral skirt and long grey jacket. The four of us quickly hopped on the carriage and everyone looked expectantly towards me.

"Everyone this is Loony Love… Luna Lovegood." I blushed at my obvious mistake her name. She was often called Loony because of her eccentric personality. I looked away at Cedric who had let out a small laugh at my mistake before turning back towards Luna. I decided to compliment her since I had mistakenly made fun of her. "What an interesting necklace."

"It's a charm, actually." She stated in a far-away voice. "Keeps away the Nargles."

All of our eyes drifted anywhere but Luna. She was the nicest person I'd met at Hogwarts even if she was off kilter sometimes. We weren't in the same house but I had come to think of her as a friend. She lived in Ottery St. Catchpole near Cedric and Ron but I doubted they saw her often.

Ron leaned over to me. "What's a Nargle?"

"No idea."

* * *

The courtyard was packed with students. Cedric and I sat on a bench surrounded by our friends. This was the first time I was meeting Cedric's two closet friends Richard and Fredrick. Both were in Cedric's year and house and they teased both of us. They apologized to Harry for creating the buttons that many of the Hogwarts students wore last year and after that, the entire group got along rather fondly.

"Diggory how's cradle robbing treating you?" Fredrick asked jokingly as he eyed me.

Cedric gripped my body. "She's only two years younger even if she is a fifth year."

"Maybe that's where were going wrong, Fredrick?" Richard asked. "The younger ladies are people pleasers."

"And the older boys are experienced." I added with a wink.

The group erupted into laughter except for Ron who seemed to understand everything that he hadn't earlier. A look of disgust took over his features before he stood abruptly and stalked out of the courtyard. I knew this time would come eventually but I had hoped it wouldn't have been until it could've been seen as proper for other people. Not that it mattered what other thought. But I didn't want Ron thinking less than me.

I excused myself from the group and ran after him. When I had finally caught up with him he was halfway down a corridor. "Ronald! Wait!"

He turned and fire burned in his eyes. "Hermione, tell me it isn't true."

"It really isn't any of your business, Ron."

"So, it is true." His face fell. "Everyone knew."

I shook my head. "No. Just Harry."

"You're only fifteen, Hermione. I always thought that…"

Thankfully, he drifted off because I already knew where he was going. Until Cedric came into my life I had also entertained the idea of Ron and me on our wedding night. But all that had changed when I realized how deeply I craved Cedric. Our relationship had been confusing in the beginning, but now we knew where we both stood and I knew that I didn't want anyone else to know that part of me except for him.

"There's just something about him." I stated. "I've never felt like this before. What we had…"

His voice was filled with anger. "What we had? We had nothing! I never had a chance when _Cedric Diggory_ swooped in."

"You never had a chance? You had all the chances in the world. It was you who put me as a last resort when all you had to do was ask me!"

My anger got the better of me. This was the last thing I wanted to do—to rehash old arguments when I was well passed them. Our feud at the Yule Ball seemed another lifetime ago. I was a different person now. More sure of myself socially. I had what I wanted and I wasn't about to spend precious time away from him to argue with who I had thought was my best friend.

I continued speaking. "I had hoped you could be happy for me… but I guess not."

With that I turned on my foot and began walking towards the courtyard. I heard loud footsteps retreating behind me and I knew Ron had not chased after me to apologize. That a hurt worse than I cared to admit and a few tears fell traitorously down my cheek. When I saw Cedric and Ron behaving so cordial towards one another, I had hopes that we could finally all get along but it seems there were still a few broken hearts to mend before that could happen.

I stood in the shade of the corridor opening and looked out. Cedric and Harry were laughing hysterically over something someone in the other group had said. Seeing them both so happy and carefree when they had faced so much made all this worth it. Harry needed Cedric to get him through this year and the hurt Ron and I shared—though for different reasons—would have to be worth it.

Cedric casually looked my way and must have taken in my expression. He excused himself and was running towards me. His hands immediately went to my face and his thumbs brushed away the wetness that had pooled underneath my eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione."

The sweetness in his voice and kindness in his gesture caused me to break into broken sobs. My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist holding him to me like a vice. Cedric breathed soothing words into my ear but I didn't hear them. All I could think of is why was I crying? At a time when I should be blissed out on my feelings for Cedric. I couldn't help but think about how bad it was hurting Ron.

"I'm a horrible person. How can you be with me?" I got out through my tears.

Cedric took a deep breath. "You're not a horrible person. You're one of the most selfless people I know. You're kind and beautiful and smart and funny. There isn't a bad bone in your body. Well…"

I pulled back and slapped him on his chest. "Be serious."

"I am." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. "This isn't exactly how I wanted this to go but… I love you, Hermione."

"You, what?" My voice was shocked. I couldn't believe that he was telling me he loved me and I'm standing here with my voice puffed and my eyes crying.

He smiled. "I love you."

Without answering I crushed my mouth to his and kissed him with every ounce of my being. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and I opened my mouth for him as our tongues moved against one anothers. As much as I secretly hoped that the first time we exchanged these words we would be in the most romantic setting ever. I realized that didn't work for us. We were normal and easy and even though I was crying over another guy, I knew no one could ever matter to me the way Cedric did. It's then that I realized I never said it back.

"I love you, too." I said between kisses.

Cedric crushed me closer to his body and we stood there wrapped in each other not letting anyone crush the beauty of that moment.

* * *

I was seated next to Harry in the Great Hall when the welcoming feast had begun. Food completely covered the entire table and Ron shoved his face with several different entrees as he sat across from us. We're rather secluded on the large tables. No one seemed to want to be near Harry.

Dumbledore approached the podium at the front of the room and the entire hall fell into silence.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Harry, Ron and I exchanged a glance.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Dolores Umbridge's name immediately struck resonance with me. It sounded familiar and as I thought about it I was reminded of my date with Cedric when Tom warned us about the old man at the Leaky Cauldron who was her father. Dolores Umbridge was Fudge's favorite pet at the ministry and I noticed a cold chill as my eyes wandered towards hers. She was dressed entirely in pink—not exactly proper attire for a Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher and she looked way to perky to be teaching it.

As my mind wandered, Dumbledore had continued speaking. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…"

Someone clearly rang a bell and everyone's head turned to see Dolores Umbridge standing up from her seat at the long table all the teachers sat at. She began making her way very graciously to the front of the table.

Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

The Ministry was out to get Harry and Dumbledore and I was sure of it. I quickly turned my face back towards the front before Harry could read my expression. Cedric was sure to be dragged into this mess too, but as a victim of a curse of the games.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Dolores Umbridge turned towards us. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." Not one person was smiling so I wasn't sure what she was getting at. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged."

She was now standing in front of Dumbledore's podium. "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She smiled brightly and almost creepily at all of us and had begun to make her way back to her seat. Dumbledore began clapping and the rest of us followed suit. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That was really most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Ron joked. "What a load of waffle."

But I knew immediately the kind of danger we were truly in. They should've inducted us into the Order of the Phoenix when they had the chance, because we were sure to be fighting battles at the one place that was supposed to be the safest for us.

Dumbledore continued speaking, but much of the room, except for the first years, were whispering between themselves. I was positive Dumbledore knew what was going on. But rather than fight the inevitable he continued on with his speech.

Harry looked between me and Ron. "What's it mean?"

It was an obvious answer, but I knew it would hang heavy over Harry who was already dealing with far too many issues as it were. He had to deal with his friends abandoning him, a full criminal trial over a simple underage wizardry offense, nightmares, seclusion at school, and now the Ministry hanging over his head. They saw Harry as a threat—someone who was helping Dumbledore overthrow Fudge. That wasn't the case and the entire wizarding community would suffer for Fudge's denial.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

I let my statement hang in the air as I looked across our table to the table closest to us and Cedric was staring at me with a sad look on his face. He knew just as well as I knew that we would have to prove Harry's innocence now more than ever.

Cedric mouthed one phrase to me that showed one of the many reasons why I loved him.

_We're in this together._

_

* * *

_**A/N: They said it! How happy are all of you? I must admit I'm a little jealous of these two. On a sadder note, I absolutely hate Umbridge or as she is now to be called "Umbitch" thanks to one of my reviewers. I can not even put into words how much I despise her. My least favorite character ever created.**_  
_


	16. Lies

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: ****Thanks to my wonderful mind soulmate, LoveBadBoyVamps for beta reading! ****I hate Umbitch so if I ramble about hating her that's why LOL. See you below…  
**

* * *

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed looking over my books when Ginny barged in and threw herself on the bed. She seemed to be severely upset about something and when she flopped over and kicked her legs and punched her elbows into the bed I knew it was time to ask.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

She flopped over again so that she lay on her stomach and put her hands underneath her chin. "The people here are so dense. Dean and Seamus just got into it with Harry about Voldermort. How stupid can these people be? They were there when Cedric and Harry entered the field. Harry wouldn't make this up."

"Not everyone is going to believe it so easily, Ginny. They don't want to believe those times are back again." Then I asked, "Did they say anything about Cedric?"

Ginny gave me a sharp look which I ignored. "They said that they have no reason to believe what him and Harry says because they weren't there when Cedric got attacked. Harry was 'alone.'"

I nodded. That's what most people had been saying. Cedric got the pity of people believing Harry attacked him even if that couldn't have been more absurd. Didn't they see the way they protected each other. They bonded over such a horrific situation that could've had a different outcome. I shuddered at the thought of Cedric not returning that night.

"Ron stood up for Harry though, saying that he believed him and everyone seemed to settle down after that, but I could tell it was affecting Harry." Ginny continued.

I stood up. "I think I'm going to go see him."

Ginny didn't answer, but I could tell she was still upset about what had happened downstairs. I walked over to the boy's dormitory and let myself into where Ron and Harry slept. Harry was sprawled on his bed and Ron sat on his and looked to be trying to talk to him.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

Harry answered briskly. "Fine."

"Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said, I'm fine, Ron." Harry looked pointedly at him.

Ron stood up and looked towards me before returning to Harry. "Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts then."

Ron walked towards me and didn't acknowledge me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that told him I appreciated what he had done downstairs. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets before continuing out.

I walked towards Harry and perched myself on the edge of his bed. He seemed lost in his thoughts, but I knew he felt my eyes on him. Eventually he turned his head towards me and I saw all the stressed etched on to his young features. It's funny how traumatic events can age someone who could be so child-like.

"Harry." I stated in a sad voice.

"I know. I know. Don't let it get to me."

My hand reached over and touched his. "They're afraid. When they don't have any other choice they'll come around."

"But it'll save more lives if people are aware." His gaze went back to the canopy over his bed. After awhile he spoke again. "I was so alone this summer, Hermione, and now I feel it all over again."

"You're not alone. You have me and Ronald and Cedric. You have followers, Harry, people who love you."

He turned towards me. "How do you know Umbridge?"

Just the sound of her name sent shivers up my spine. She truly was a foul creature and I knew she was here to take Hogwarts from Dumbledore and install the Ministry within its walls. But the fact that Harry saw my recognition of her showed that I was losing my touch or maybe Harry was becoming more observant.

"When Cedric and I went on our first date we saw papers about what happened on the bridge and when we went to the Leaky Cauldron, her father told me that we should watch our backs. She idolizes Fudge." I sighed disgusted. "She's practically his pet."

"I figured Fudge was the one who sent her."

I brought my hand back to cross my arms over my chest. "Defense Against the Dark Arts should be fun tomorrow, don't you think?"

"It's going to be bloody miracle if I stay awake." He sat up laughing. "She'll probably lecture us about the importance of rainbows and kittens and pretty pink unicorns."

Clutching my sides because I was laughing so hard I fell back onto the bed. Harry had it absolutely right. What could she possibly have to offer us with defending in her pastel suits? Knowing that Harry was in a better mood, I told him I would see him tomorrow and left to go back to my dormitory. After looking over my books to make sure I understood the material I put them away and fell asleep.

* * *

"This class is going to be such a bore." I groaned.

Cedric pulled back a piece of my hair. "It's a good thing you already know everything then."

"I don't know _everything_." I pouted. "The more you know the more you realize how much you don't know."

"Then you mustn't know that you don't know something till you've tried it."

The way he said it was so cute that I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet trying to get me into the classroom that Harry and I were dreading. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him before pulling back and grinning.

"Now, give me a kiss and tell me you love me."

I leaned up on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips gently to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again before releasing me and leaving me to walk into the classroom we had once loved with apprehension.

The classroom was filling up and at the front of the room with her hands folded was Professor Umbrige in her signature pink dress suit. She looked on with a closed mouth smile as all the students took their seats. Next to here was a chalkboard that had "O.W.L." on it. This was the year we had all been studying for we would be taking our Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and the grades we got in them would determine our classes next year and in turn our future.

Once everyone was seated, she waved her wand and the door in the back shut with a loud slam. She made an odd sort of noise before smiling across the room.

"Good morning, children." She looked towards the board. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences will be severe." She began walking up and down the center aisle handing out books and the smile still never left her face. It was beginning to creep me out. "You're previous instruction in this class has been disturbingly uneven."

"But you'll be pleased to know, that from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved courses of defensive magic."

We began looking through the books and it was like we had stepped into some alternate universe. The book gave us no information that was needed to protect ourselves from the danger that lurked outside these walls and possibly inside them.

I looked over and Harry has raised his arm. Umbridge looked to him. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

She laughed as if it was the craziest thing she ever heard. "Using spells? I can't imagine why you would need to learn spells in my classroom."

Harry seemed shocked. "We're not going to use magic?"

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

I knew where this was going and she must've purposely stepped there. She was testing Harry if I was sure of it. If there wasn't any risk why would there be defensive spells. What good was knowing what a spell did if you couldn't use them?

Harry's voice rose as he spoke. "What use is that? If we're attacked it won't be _risk-free_."

"Students will raise there hand when they speak in my class." She stared at Harry to make sure he wouldn't interrupt and she approached him. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical will be sufficient enough to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's," he pointed out the window, "out there."

Her voice took on a comforting tone but it was almost mocking in quality. "There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

Harry must have noticed the mocking tone in her voice and when he spoke his voice was dripped heavy in sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know. Lord Voldermort."

The whole room gasped and Professor Umbridge turned and walked to the front of the room to talk to the entire class. She was now a Ministry official focused on ensuring all of the invalidity of Voldermorts return.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again—this is a lie."

Harry screamed. "It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

"Cedric Diggory was his with the Cruciatus Curse of his own accord?"

This was the very thing that had befuddled the Ministry since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. My heart ached as I thought back to that day and the sight of Harry and Cedric on the clearing. It was a sight I am haunted with in the darkest of hours. The night my life may as well have changed.

Umbridge continued to spin her lies. "Cedric Diggory's attack was a tragic accident."

"It wasn't! It was Voldermort."

"Enough!" Umbridge screamed. Her voice was shrill. She seemed to notice her error and she calmed her voice. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

* * *

I was pacing with Cedric outside of the Gryffindor common room. I'd rather be inside trying to relax but Cedric couldn't very well come in and I was forced to pace in the stone hallway as my shoes clicked along creating the most incessant noise. Cedric simply watched me a sad look on his face.

"Hermione, stop. You're going to drive me barking mad!"

My feet stopped immediately and I turned to look at him. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were in his pockets. Within seconds my arms were wrapped tightly around him. I felt his chin gently up top my head and I closed my eyes. When this was all over we could find some normalcy maybe start a family. The thought stopped in its tracks. Was I seriously already imagining tiny little Cedric's running around my backyard?

Footsteps approached and I turned quickly thinking it was Harry. Instead it was Fred and George carrying an array of boxes. Cedric looked at them questioningly like the wonderful Prefect he was.

"Skiving snack boxes." They smiled out.

George added. "Sweets that make you ill."

"Get out of class whenever you like." Fred continued.

Cedric put his hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "I never saw them." They smiled and thanked him before heading into the common room. Cedric then looked at me. "You should be heading inside as well. It's almost passed curfew."

I frowned at him. "Don't you have somewhere you can stash me for the night. I think I remember something about a panty raiding in my bedroom late at night."

"Hermione," he growled.

My hands curled around the loops of his slacks and my breath fanned across his neck. My lips gently touched his neck with the slightest touch when I heard more footsteps and I returned to the balls of my feet and looked at Harry gripping his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

He looked up and dropped his hand behind his back. Harry looked over the other one. "Nothing."

My hands went to my hips. "The other one."

He reluctantly jutted his hand out and I saw scarred deeply into his hand "I must not tell lies." The cuts went so deep that blood was pouring out of it. Cedric reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around his hand to stop the loss of blood.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore."

He shook his head. "No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

Cedric stepped in. "She's torturing you, Harry. As a prefect, I can't let this go unreported. If the parents knew about this…"

"Well, I haven't got any of those, have I?"

"Harry," Cedric placed his hand on his shoulder. "You've got to report this."

I stepped in and took his hand between mine looking over it between my fingers. The blood at stopped a bit and over time it should heal completely. The last thing Harry needed was a reminder of this. "It's perfectly simple, you're being…."

Harry interrupted. "No, it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

I exchanged a glance with Cedric and he nodded. The fact that Cedric could step into my crazy world and except all my friends with their traumas and issues and not go running away screaming was enough of a blessing but when he showed emotion like he was now for someone who up until last year meant nothing to him it showed the reasons I loved him. Maybe my visions of children weren't so far off.

"Then," I looked into his eyes to bring my point home, "help us to."

* * *

**A/N:** **I apologize for the long wait in updates. My laptop (which contains the outlines for all my stories) is currently in the hands of the geek squad. I can only hope they don't wipe out my hard drive again and I don't lose everything or I have to rework it again which may take while. Thank you for being patient and for showing love for this story. xx Jenn.**


	17. Disloyalty

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Major thanks to my mind soulmate LoveBadBoyVamps for beta reading! ... I really want to change the summary. I'm not crazy about it. Any suggestions?**

* * *

Harry brushed us off as well as Ron and he usually did, and I requested that he do the only thing I could think of—write to Sirius. If Harry would trust anyone during these tumultuous times it would be his godfather. Many of the times I spent returning to the common room I found Harry deep in his parchment writing away. I took solace in the fact that he at least trusted one person with his problems.

Luna even tried to talk to Harry which made me smile. It was only after she suggested that Voldermort would want Harry to feel truly cut off—because he wouldn't be much of threat—that I started seeing him turn around and begin to engage us more. It wasn't the same but I was desperate and would take anything.

Cedric and I met daily, whether it was to study in the library or in one of the quiet halls of Hogwarts to fool around. As he walked me to classes there were always the glances and confused looks on people's faces, but I paid them no mind. I was happy and in love. Nothing was going to bring me down.

One day while studying in the library I felt Cedric's hand brush over my thigh in the gentlest manner. My body instantly froze and I was pretty sure I reread the same sentence twelve times in a row. His delicate fingers were inching closer and closer up my pleated skirt and my breathing was escalating with each millimeter.

Worried, I began looking all around me. We were pretty much alone in the vacant library. Students were scattered, but it was an off day and we were in the far back at a wooden table enclosed by three bookcases. Still the thought that someone could walk in at any time as his fingers neared closer to where I both wanted him and needed him was causing my heart rate to peak at an alarming rate.

Cedric leaned over and pushed my hair over my shoulder to whisper low in my ear, "I want you but you must be very quiet."

"Cedric," I hushed, "we're in a library! We could get caught at any moment."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Miss Granger?"

I half made a sound of protest and a much muffled moan as his fingers rubbed over the thin cotton material of my underwear. What had I been saying? This beyond sexy and charming man wanted to have his hands in my knickers and maybe eventually complete a very dark fantasy of mine. What had Professor Trelawney said about me two years ago? Something about my heart being as shriveled as an old maid's and my soul as dry as the pages of the books to which I so desperately cleave? Well, it looks like I'll be adhering to more than books in this library.

Cedric's mouth drifted down to my neck as he nipped and sucked along the length of it. I was doing my damned-est to keep my sounds in check so as to not alert the entire hall to what was going on in the back. His hands moved from between my thighs and gripped my hips as I pushed my chair out. Within seconds I was straddling him, feeling his hardness rub against my most sensitive spot.

My hands worked their way into his hair as I brought his mouth to mine. Our tongues moved together and his hands gripped the underside of my thighs. With every movement of our bodies I was graciously rewarded. His hips knew just the right angle to bring me closer to him.

Inspiration must have struck because suddenly he lifted us and brought my back against the bookcase. My arms wrapped around his neck as he went between us to push aside my underwear and fumble with his slacks. He freed himself and after rubbing his tip against me he immersed himself inside and I wrapped my legs tightly around him. Cedric's arms gripped the bookcase as he moved in an out of me. I hoped against hope that these bookcases could withstand the passion to which he was expressing to me right now.

Here in this library I was surrounded by all the things I loved.

Cedric's hands moved to grab the arms that I had wrapped tightly around his neck and he held them over my head as he covered his mouth with mine. The feeling that stirred up in me was something I had grown accustom to after months with Cedric. It spread out from deep inside me and curled my toes and made my hands ball up into tight little fists.

My body went slack and Cedric quickly gripped me as his movements kept up. When I was able to regain strength I moved back against him and clenched around him in a way I knew he liked. It was only after the effects of several mind-blowing orgasms that I realized this felt good to him—having my body hold on to him.

With his motions I felt another orgasm hit me and this time Cedric joined along for the ride. He slammed into me one last time as he spilled inside me causing the contours of the bookcase to jut hard into my skin. He kissed along my collarbone and released my hands. They rubbed his scalp in a loving way before he released me and we both tidied up.

When we thought we were presentable we went back to the wooden table and I looked over my book. Cedric's hand crept over and gripped mine as his thumb rubbed over my knuckles. My head lulled onto his shoulder and I nuzzled against him.

"Cedric, I love you but your exhibitionist streak is going to get us expelled one of these days."

He chuckled softly before answering, "I can't think of a better thing to risk getting expelled for."

And with that I realized that I couldn't think of anything better and I doodled more notes in the margins of the book I had opened on the desk. Cedric's hand never released mine and I began to realize how lucky I was. For my first serious relationship I had found a boy that had so many layers to him. Not only did he have complete control of my body and bring me such a pleasure but he did simple things like hold my hand. While I was never one to participate in drug use, I had to say I was very high on life right now.

* * *

When exiting the library I saw Professor McGonagall down the hallway. I knew I needed to convey to her the seriousness of what Umbridge was doing to Harry even if Harry didn't want to himself. I looked up at Cedric and it was as if he was thinking the same thing.

"I was going to tell Professor Sprout tonight but McGonagall has more pull with Dumbledore."

I chewed on my lip as I watched her walk further away from us. "But wont Harry be upset with me?"

"Hermione," he chided.

"I know. Harry's well being comes first." Within seconds I was on my feet running towards her. "Professor McGonagall!"

She turned in an instant and I reached her in seconds. She must have seen the worry and concern on my face and when Cedric reached me she finally spoke. "Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory, what the ever is the matter?"

"It's about Professor Umbridge." I whispered unsure if we were safe talking about this in an open hallway. "I don't think she is adhering to the conformed disciplinary practices when dealing with students."

McGonagall looked between us. "In what way, child?"

"She is using a magic quill that scars what you write on paper onto your hand."

She gasped as her hand went over her mouth. "Mr. Potter?" Cedric nodded. "I wondered what Weasley had been trying to tell me. Thank you, I will deal with this at once."

McGonagall left us and Cedric wrapped me tightly in his arms. A tear streamed down the side of my face as I hoped I had done the best I could for my best friend. It helped to know that Ron had agreed with me in that this wasn't something that should be kept between us.

"You did the right thing, Hermione. Think of all the students you're helping."

I gripped his robes in my fingers. "I hope you're right and this doesn't blow up in my face. You remember what that old man said. When dealing with her were dealing with the Ministry."

* * *

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked disgusted as Ron shoved more food into his already full mouth.

He shrugged. "What? I'm hungry."

Harry shook his head laughing and then looked over me just as someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me and there stood Cedric wearing a lazy smile.

"Can I steal you away?"

Just as I was about to answer we heard loud talking coming from outside the Great Hall's doorway. Every head turned in that general direction as Professor McGonagall and Umbridge appeared in the midst of a heated conversation. We leaped up from our seats and walked into the hallway.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

McGonagall answered in a no nonsense voice as they walked up the stairs. "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

They were level on the stairs when Umbridge answered. "So silly of me, but it sounds as if you are questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

As she said Professor McGonagall's name she stepped to the stair above her so to be above her in height. This was clearly going to be an argument over who held the real power in Hogwarts and I instantly felt guilty for putting McGonagall in this position.

"Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods." She stepped up and was taller than Umbridge.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the minister, himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Professor McGonagall stepped down a step, shocked at the accusation. "Disloyalty."

When Umbridge spoke she spoke to the entire crowd that had lined up to witness the conversation. It was where she felt in her element. She got off on power even if it was in the minister's name.

"Things are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

* * *

The minister, of course, took Umbridge's side. Within days she was proclaimed High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. The press was eating it up about how she was ridding the wizarding world of people who were unfit to teach or could corrupt the minds of their innocent children forced in a place where treasonous wizards roamed. As the minister proclaimed, our standards were falling.

She went around and interviewed our professors and made sure our uniforms were dressed correctly. A time or two, she even pulled Cedric and me off of each other when we were snuggled close together in the hallway. She would shoot a sad look towards Cedric after glaring at me with vengeful eyes. Rules covered the entire wall outside the great hall and Filch personally hung every one. Even Fred and Georges fun filled magic was stopped as Umbridge was always ready to stop any in play.

It wasn't until later that we realized how much trouble we were really in.

After leaving one of our classes we saw an influx of students running to the courtyard. Harry saw Cho and called out to her and with a sad expression and waited for us.

"Cho, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Professor Trelawney." She answered solemnly.

When we all reached the courtyard, Cedric made his way over with Friedrich and we watched on as Professor Trelawney stood in the center crying and Filch brought over her things. She looked out of sorts—much more than she is usually. I looked on at the other end as the crowd parted to allow Umbridge to walk through.

Professor Trelawney began speaking immediately. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually I can." Umbridge answered holding up her termination papers.

I felt someone pushing there way through and I turned around to see McGonagall making her way through the crowd to comfort Professor Trelawney. She embraced her immediately and gave a harsh look Umbridge's way.

In a pompous voice Umbridge stated, "Something you'd like to say?"

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." Her voice was shaking with anger.

We heard the ornate doors open and the crowd parted again just as Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. He strode with purpose towards them and then stopped just short of where Umbridge stood.

"Professor McGonagall," he addressed. "Might I ask you to escort Sybil inside?"

She nodded and you could see the gratefulness take over Professor Trelawney's face. McGonagall escorted her back inside as Filch grabbed her suitcases again. Dumbledore nodded in thanks and watched them until they were safely back inside.

Umbridge had a smug look on her face. "Dumbledore, May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree 23 as enacted by the minister…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Dumbledore interrupted. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

Her face lit up with the possibility and a scary smile took up most of her face. "For now."

Dumbledore appeared at a loss for what to do. He turned away from her and called out. "Don't you all have studying to do?"

The crowd began to disperse and Harry ran towards him calling out his name. Dumbledore didn't turn around or react to Harry's calling. It saddened me to see Harry rejected this way. Dumbledore loved Harry. None of this nonsense was making any sense and if I was being honest with myself it was beginning to anger me.

* * *

Back in the common room I let my anger take full reign. Harry and Ron watched as I paced back and forth across the room with the radio on low listening for any updates. This entire quest for power that Umbridge was sporting was getting on my bad side and I found myself hating her more than I would've thought I was capable of. It was awhile before I spoke.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle." I stopped pacing and Harry and Ron looked towards me. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school."

Something must've caught Harry's attention because he leaned back and turned up the dial on the radio. Fudge's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

As if he heard his name being called, Sirius appeared in the fire and called Harry's name.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Answering your latter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all." I offered.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Cedric stated. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron shrieked in surprise. "What does he think; we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." Sirius paused before continuing. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going well at all with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldermort is on the move."

It was quiet before Harry asked, "Well, what can we do?"

"Someone's coming." Sirius hurried out. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

He disappeared from the fire. The boys stood back watching as if expecting him to reappear but I walked towards the stained glass window and looked out at the sheeting rain. Something had to be done. We couldn't let the Ministry with its prejudices and fear keeps us from protecting ourselves.

Ron spoke in a mere whisper. "He's really out there, isn't he?"

It was then that the idea took complete hold in my mind. To hell with rules and regulations, we had to protect our school and the truth. I only hoped we would have followers. My arms crossed in front of my body and I knew with Cedric's support we could protect at least some of the people at Hogwarts the Ministry had yet to get their claws into.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves." I spoke. I turned towards Harry and Ron who had stood at the sound of my voice. "And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

As I stated the last word I looked pointedly towards Harry and Ron joined me. If we had any hope Harry would have to teach us how. He was the only one we could trust with this who had actually fought Voldermort and had knowledge of spells. Harry was our only hope.


	18. Need

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Cedric, and I were walking in Hogsmead to meet with what trusted students we could get in contact with. It was of course only students who agreed that Umbridge was drunk with control and wanted to learn how to use spells and not just learn about them in her child's books. Snow was on the ground and we were all bundled tightly in our jackets. When I shivered a bit Cedric wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm to create friction.

"Thanks." I got out between chattered teeth.

Cedric gave me a closed lip smile and we continued walking down the path. We were meeting in Hogs Head since I figured it was the least conspicuous. Not a lot of the students or staff from school chose to visit there during our trips.

"This is mad!" Harry stated out of nowhere. "Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Look on the brightside." Ron chirped. "You can't be any worse than that old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'm here for ya, mate."

Harry sighed. He knew better than to argue with us when we ganged up on him like this. Even Cedric agreed with me that we need to be able to fight and since Harry was the only one that had fought against Voldermort he had to be our teacher. Sure Cedric, Fred, and George could show us spells even we hadn't had the privilege of learning yet but Harry would be the person needed to get people to help.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?"

We were just at the door of Hog's Head when I answered. "Just a couple of people."

I pushed the door open and the boys followed behind me. Hog's Head wasn't the quaintest of spots. It was a bit dusty and if I was being honest with myself… a little gross. The owner was a stout man with a growing beard. Goats roamed freely throughout the building and it reeked.

"Lovely spot." Ron stated in a sarcastic voice.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." I answered and walked towards where I saw our little group.

They were all there—all the people who said they would. They looked to be waiting impatiently and I even saw to my surprise Dean and Seamus. It looked like even those who didn't believe Harry were fed up with Umbridge. There was a little table by the fireplace with four chairs and the boys all sat down quickly. It appeared since this was all my idea it was up to me to address the group.

"Hi…" I began. "So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

Dean interrupted by asking, "Why?"

"Why?" Ron repeated in annoyance. "Because You-Know-Who is back, you tosspot."

"So he says."

"So Dumbledore says."

"So Dumbledore says because he says."

A young Hufflepuff a year below us chimed in. "The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about what happened that night…"

"I'm not going to talk about it!" Harry yelled as he stood on his feet. I could tell Cedric was wishing he could remember more from that night in order to help Harry but he couldn't. "So, if that's why you're here, clear out now." Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some freak."

I went to object but Luna saved the meeting. "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I've seen it." I added remember that night we used the time-turner to rescue Sirius.

Seamus looked at Harry with awe in his eyes. "Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville spoke while staring sweetly in Ginny's eyes. I curiously wondered if more was going on between them since the night of the Yule Ball. I looked back at Cedric as memories flooded through me. He looked bewildered but smiled just the same.

"It's true." Ron said with confidence. "Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementor's at once."

I knew I needed to gain control of the meeting back to where we needed it to be. "Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"And saved my life." Cedric added and the room quieted.

"Wait," Harry stated. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." I interrupted but Harry was having none of it.

"No, Hermione. I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there… when you're a second away from being murdered… or watching your friend be tortured right in front of your eyes… You don't know what that's like."

Harry sat down as I watched his adrenaline seep out of his system. The moment was over. His grief won out as all his horrors took over the forefront of his mind. Cedric patted his back but Harry didn't move. The entire room watched on as I sat near him and took his hands between mine.

"You're right, Harry. We don't. That's why we need your help. Because if were going to have any chance at beating…" I paused because I had never said it out loud. "… Voldemort…"

Colin Creevy interrupted me. "He's really back."

Harry nodded and just like that the room erupted into solemn vows to join. I set up the sheet and one by one they all signed to be a part of Dumbledore's Army. I casted some charms to help the group have a secret way to communicate and they all dispersed. The meeting had gone better than I hoped for and as we walked back with Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George, I was pumped with anticipation for what awaited us.

Cedric held tightly to my hand as I practically skipped down the bridge with the group. I knew he was trying to calm me but my rebellious side was winning out. We had things to plan and I couldn't wait to get started.

"Right. First we need a place to practice… where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny offered.

"Too small." Harry answered.

"Forbidden Forest?" I asked.

"Not bloody likely." Ron stated with fear.

"Harry," Ginny asked. "What happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cared?" I screamed with joy. "I mean it's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

Cedric stopped and gripped my face between his gloved hands. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

I smacked him lightly and continued walking as the group laughed along. This was a new side to me and even though I loathed Umbridge with ever ounce of my being I couldn't be more grateful that she brought out this side of me. Since falling in love with Cedric it seemed I had developed quite the interest in breaking the rules.

"Anyways," I continued. "At least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

* * *

As we neared the entrance back into Hogwarts, Harry spoke one last time about our secret army. "Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a few possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us."

We all joined in. "Will do, Harry."

The next day Umbridge banned all student organizations and we knew we were being closely watched.

* * *

"Cedric, where are you taking me?"

Cedric had his tie securely fastened over my eyes and was leading me around the castle. He had yet to tell me where exactly we were going on that it was a surprise and it could help the Army after we were through with it. The way he stated the last part had me far more excited than I should be.

Suddenly, he stopped us and I felt him move behind me. He didn't untie my crafty blindfold but instead spoke low in my ear in his sexiest voice.

"If you could have us make love anywhere… where would it be?" His hands caressed down the sides of my waist. "Don't speak it out loud just imagine. You have to really need this, Hermione."

I did as he asked and imagined a place of privacy where we could be alone for hours. A place where we could be free to just be us and not have to worry about safety and where comfort encompassed it. I imagined a plush bad covered in satin and pillows with candles being the only light in the room. This imaginary place took over my entire being and I let myself need it. Need it more than anything. More than oxygen.

Out of nowhere, I heard the sound of marble cracking. Cedric released my blindfold and wrapped it around his neck just in time for me to see what was once a vacant wall slowly became a door. We were in a deserted hallway and as I looked on the door became more and more ornate. The curves and twists of the iron bended into intricate circles and before long a handle appeared and Cedric urged me to open it.

With precautious hands I turned the golden knob and opened the door. Cedric ushered me and gently closed the door behind us and locked it with a single key that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

My eyes blinked automatically for I could not believe what lay in front of me. The very room that had appeared in my mind was now a reality and when I turned towards Cedric he was smiling at me gallantly. My mind raked through the thousands of books I had read on Hogwarts and it all clicked.

"You found the Room of Requirement." I said in a tiny whisper not wanted to disrupt the beauty of the room.

"The what?" Cedric asked with a slight twinkle in his grey eyes as he approached me.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

Cedric's arms wrapped around my waist and brought me tight against him. I could feel him through the material of his slacks and my body instantly responded. His mouth dropped and our foreheads touched as his breath fanned my face.

"So, what you needed more than anything was a room with just a bed and me?"

I nodded for words escaped me and he bent down to carry me. He brought us towards the bed and lay me down. My hair fanned across the satin comforter and Cedric began kissing down my body. With each new inch he explored he worked over my clothing with slow precision. I followed suit removing his sweater vest and button up revealing his muscled body for my wanting eyes.

He was so perfect and I couldn't fathom how he was mine. With his looks and charm he could have his pick of any girl at the school and yet he was here in this secret room with me whispering promises of love and adoration as he removed my skirt and shirt. My hands traveled slowly up his body taking their time until I came to his face. His eyes locked on mine and I knew I would look into these grey pools for eternity.

There was nothing on my mind but him. Not spells or homework or O.W.L's. Just him. And I was fairly certain my feelings were mirrored in his own mind. Cedric bent down and brushed against my lips with his in the softest touch and I responded in turn moving my mouth against him. His tongue rubbed against my bottom lip and I opened for him.

Cedric's hands moved over my breasts and took a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged on it slightly, eliciting a soft moan from me. My hands drifted once again down his body as I sought his slacks. I tugged free his button and slowly pulled on the zipper before pushing his pants down with my legs. I gripped him at once feeling his hardness respond to me as I moved gently. My thumb rubbed over his tip spreading the wetness that had been released.

We took our time exploring our bodies. Over time we had come to know each other's needs so well and now that we had all the time in the world we weren't rushing through them. He tasted and kissed every part of me and I, him. We didn't feel the need to rush to be joined because we wouldn't be interrupted.

When the time came when we could wait no longer, Cedric took my face in his hands and kissed me full on the mouth before smiling down at me with a look that made my toes curl.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, with all my heart. I'll continue to love you the rest of my life."

A single tear pooled but didn't fall. I stared up at him a man strong and sure of himself and found myself realizing how much I had wanted to give him all I had to offer and seeing how much I already had. There was not a part of me that Cedric didn't know and he loved me for it. Not once had he asked me to change who I was and when opportunities arose for him to leave he stood by me, holding my hand. My equal.

"I love you, too, Cedric Diggory. And I promise to love you longer than that."

He smiled and pushed inside me. My hips lifted to meet him and together we moved as one. The feeling of him inside me never got old and I knew I could stay like this forever. He rolled onto his back never sliding out of me and I began to move over him. Cedric let me set the pace and his hand drifted to where we were joined and he rubbed against my clit, bringing me more pleasure.

As he brought me over, I came screaming his name and clenching him within me. He removed his hand and sat up covering my screams with his mouth. When it was his turn we came together in blinding spiral of bliss that caused us to fall back onto the bed, pillows and all. When words surfaced we could do nothing but tell of our love for one another.

Cedric turned towards me and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear as he caressed my face. "How did a girl as smart as you end up with a bloke like me?"

"I'd be pretty foolish not to." I whispered honestly.

He was quite for a long while before he spoke again. When he did his voice was solemn. "I wish I met you sooner."

I sat up not bothering to cover myself. "Hey, where's your head at?"

"These are difficult times, Hermione. This is all new to me and I wish we could've had some normalcy before life-threatening situations try to tear is apart."

He was sitting up now and I climbed on top of his lap. "They're been trying since we started. Nothing is keeping me from you. You're a part of me and I love you. There was part of me that knew that night that it was safe to give myself up to you. That you are the one for me."

"You felt it, too?" I nodded and let my head fall on his shoulder as he leaned back. I could hear his heart beating and I smiled. "It was like I was being drawn to you, Hermione. That morning that you said you would be my girlfriend was the happiest day of my life because it tied you to me and when we get out of here and all this is done I'm going to tie myself to you in every way possible."

My heart skipped a beat. Was I really laying in the most beautiful room I'd ever could've imagined with the most perfect man I could've imagined talking about marriage? Cedric Diggory would be a permanent fixture in my life and that notion had me kissing him with all the passion I could muster. We were making this room ours tonight until we gave it away to Dumbledore's Army in the morning.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N: You'll be happy to know I've put all other stories on hiatus until I finish up with this one. With my classes finishing up and the holidays I've been super busy but I love these two way too much to stay away for long. Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**By the way, if you haven't seen Deathly Hallows yet you're missing out! It was beyond amazing and I can not wait until part two! xx Jenn**


	19. Joy

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

"Say you really needed to use the toilet?"

I rolled my eyes. The Army was beyond ecstatic to find the Room of Requirement and Ronald was being ridiculous as usual. If I was being honest with myself seeing the room turn into a vast hall with plenty of room to practice hurt a bit when I imagined the beauty it brought to me and Cedric last night.

"Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that's the general idea."

"It brilliant." Harry stated in awe as he looked about the room. "It's like Hogwarts want us to fight back."

We spent the next several weeks working on spells in our hidden classroom. Harry turned out to be a great teacher and with help from Cedric and the twins we were all able to build up our skills. As we thought we were learning nothing in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Umbridge had us writing out lines to "ensure maximum retention." What a load of rubbish. While I knew repetition ensured learning in a class about defense I believed in a more hands-on approach.

Harry did rather well with lifting our spirits. If one of us was having trouble with a particular spell he worked with us with patience and kindness. Neville seemed to be having the most trouble and seeing him finally get the hang of it was enough to put a huge smile on Harry's face.

Umbridge knew something was going on behind her back so she set up the Inquisitorial Squad to help her figure out exactly what. Cedric and I both joked about joining just to mess with her head but in the end we both knew that any more time spent with Umbridge would have us using the Killing Curse on ourselves—and I'm definitely not for suicide. Of course, Malfoy and his cronies joined but that just made outsmarting them all the more fun.

On our last meeting before Christmas, Harry gave an emotion speech that put us all in good spirits.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us? So, that's it for the lesson. Now, we're not going to be meeting until after the holidays. So, just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done everyone. Great, great work.

Cedric, Ron and I began packing up and when we turned to Harry he was staring after Cho who was in front of a mirror looking at a picture of the first Order of the Phoenix—even though she didn't know what it was—and random picture members of the Army had posted. Ron went to interrupt him but I slapped him on his arm and gave him a stern look.

"See you in the Common Room, Harry." I called out in a knowing voice.

Harry turned around and gave a small way and I ushered the boys out leaving Cho and him alone. I could feel the excitement building up inside me. Harry would finally be getting his first kiss! I could tell Ron was a little down trotted but he behaved well enough. He entered the Common Room leaving Cedric and I alone in the hallway.

"Will you be coming to Headquarters for holiday?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mum and Dad have business and the Weasley's welcomed me. I received the owl this morning."

A smile lit up my face. "Then it's going to be a perfect Christmas."

"Why do you say that, love?"

"Everyone I care about and love will be together on Christmas. I'm sorry your parents won't be able to though."

He shrugged. "It's okay. What they're doing is important. What about your parents? Don't you wish to see them?"

"They know it's too dangerous now. It's hard but they understand. We write a lot."

Cedric wrapped me in a tight embrace. Even though I brushed over how I was really feeling about not being able to see my parents, Cedric knew. He always did. We stood there holding each other for a long time before I pulled back and lifted my mouth up his. We kissed in an unrushed manner. There was no fire in this kiss. Just love and understanding in the tiny embers that were shared between us.

Suddenly I felt us being torn apart and I quickly wrapped my arms around myself at the pull. When I looked over I saw Umbridge staring at us smugly. With a quick peep of her annoying sound she sauntered away.

"I better get back on watch." Cedric said solemnly.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As always, Miss Granger."

I looked on as he walked away. Just as I was about to turn to go inside I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Harry walking towards me with a blissed out grin on his face. It was almost too much to contain my excitement. I waited for him to reach me and together we walked into the Common Room where Ron was sitting alone by the fireplace. He looked up at our entrance and we sat by beside him. No one said anything for a long while. That was until Ron broke the silence.

"Well, how was it?" He asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"Wet." Harry answered and then thought better of it. "I mean, she was sort of crying."

"That bad at it, are you?"

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half of her time crying these days."

I remembered when I walked in on her crying in the girl's bathroom during lunch one day. She cried harder at my entrance and I had half the mind to walk out but my manners got the best of me and I asked her if everything was alright. She had been heartbroken over her denial of Cedric and confused with her emerging feelings for Harry. Seeing him beyond happy with me was confusing her about their own relationship. There was nothing I could really say besides that her feelings were accepted by Harry and she should give him a shot. That seemed to stop her tears for a while.

Ron ever the one for subtlety responded. "You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up."

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" When no one answered I continued. "She's confused with her new feelings for Harry, conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry, and frightened about failing her OWLs because she's worried about everything."

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode."

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

Harry held up his hands. "What do I do now?"

"Well, how did you leave it?"

"I told her I'd see her after holiday. She seemed happy about that."

I smiled. "You're fine, Harry. Just do what feels right."

That seemed to suffice and before long we all went to our respective bedrooms. Ginny was already fast asleep when I got into mine and I began to worry how she would deal with the news of Harry kissing another girl. Her crush on Harry wasn't a secret around Hogwarts and even though she was with other boys I was fairly certain she still held a spot for Harry in her heart.

Sleep found me quickly but shortly after my head hit the pillow I was abruptly waken by the sound of Professor McGonagall waking up Ginny. Her voice was rushed and distraught and in a worried voice she told Ginny that something had happened to her father at the Ministry and all the Weasley children were being sent home to be with him. Between Ginny's frightened tears I heard Harry's name and I wondered how he was involved.

Shortly after Ginny and McGonagall left I threw on my robe and wandered downstairs. Harry was sitting in the dark and had I not been holding a candle of my own I wouldn't have seen him. He didn't react to hearing my footsteps but that was probably because he was deep within his own thoughts. Harry was staring straight at the unlit fireplace and I gently sat beside him and put a hand on his thigh.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away. "I had a dream Mr. Weasley was being attacked… and I was the one attacking him as… a snake or something. It wasn't my thoughts and when they brought me to Dumbledore I snapped at him."

I gasped but Harry just continued.

"Snap had me doing Occulumency with him to prevent Voldermort from entering my mind. I'm scared, Hermione. Voldermort was after something. Something he didn't have before. Dumbledore was worried he would've gotten to it."

"What was it, Harry?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No one would tell me anything."

My arm went around him and I pulled him close to me. Harry crumbled right there in my arms. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks and he shook frequently. The strong man he often was didn't exist right her in this darkened common room. All his defenses were down and the thoughts of Voldermort had frightened him. I held him for a long time whispering encouragement. It was the first time I heard Harry say he was scared of his future.

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Everyone was together at headquarters, even Mr. Weasley. He was damaged pretty badly and everyone was saying how lucky it was that Harry had seen it in time to save him. Nagnini, Voldermort's snake, had been in the Ministry where Mr. Weasley was on patrol and had attacked him. Another second later and this Christmas wouldn't be as enjoyable. We were all sitting down at the big table in the Black's dining room. Decorations colored the dreary room and almost made it decent.

"It's time for presents!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. "A nice big box for Ron. A big box for you, Hermione. Fred and George. Come now, open up."

As usual, Mrs. Weasley had knitted us all various articles of clothing with our initials on them. It was a heartfelt gift that I enjoyed and I thanked her as much. Cedric was clearly surprised with his gift but he was grateful just the same. To show our appreciation we all put them on and to see Cedric wearing a knitted sweater with the letter "C" emblazoned on it with his cheeks colored red with the cold had to be the cutest sight I ever saw. I told him as much and his cheeks darkened.

Harry walked in the room then and I could see Mrs. Weasley's face light up. She was the most thankful for what Harry had done.

"Oh, Harry! There you are, dear!" She walked over and handed him his present. "Happy Christmas!"

"Thank you." Harry stated with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley walked to the counter and grabbed champagne glasses for everyone. She stood behind Mr. Weasley who hadn't moved from his chair and was still staring appreciatively towards Harry.

He looked up at Mrs. Weasley and then around the room at his children and their friends and then held up his glass. "A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter. Without whom I would not be here."

Everyone lifted their glasses and Harry seemed lost for a moment. He caught my eye and I could tell he was thinking of all that had happened that night. How he broke down in front of me and how he didn't see the connection as something particularly to be thankful for except for the fact that it saved Mr. Weasley. Harry didn't like all the danger that him being alive was putting on the people he loved.

"Harry!" Everyone repeated in earnest.

We drank and then continued opening presents. Cedric bought me a lovely silver locket with a picture of us that I loved dearly. I kissed him right on the mouth in front of everyone not caring if adults were around. I had bought him something to help him practice Quidditch and he loved it. He even challenged Ron, Harry, Fred and George to a match after dinner.

Sometime after presents were exchanged we all went our separate ways. I wandered off to one of the vacant rooms that held a large open window. Snow fell all over the streets making a picturesque place out there in the darkness. Warm arms enveloped me and Cedric's chin went up top my shoulder. After a moment of enjoying one another's company I began to feel something brushing my hair. I turned in Cedric's arm and saw that he was wearing a contraption that held a branch of mistletoe out above us.

"I believe we're supposed to kiss… or is that not the tradition?" Cedric whispered.

I giggled. "Where did you get that awful contraption?"

"Mr. Weasley had it among his muggle things. Do muggles your age actually walk around town with this thing asking girls to snog them?"

"Some do." I smiled.

He shook his head. "It appears I've had the wrong approach all along. Clearly foolish joke shop toys work on you women."

I stepped closer to him and ran my hands up his chest. "I don't think there is anything wrong with your approach. It certainly won me over."

"That's all that matter then."

With the snow falling outside and a mistletoe above us our lips met in a soft kiss. Cedric's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter to him. His warmth burning my body and causing our kiss to become more passionate. Our tongues moved in a frenzied dance and soon enough he had me pressed against the window as his hands freely roamed my body.

His hands slipped up my jumper and I shivered a bit at the coldness of his skin. He mumbled an apology but I continued kissing him enjoying the feeling of him touching me. My hands fumbled with his belt and zipper and my cool hand met the hardness of him. Cedric hissed and I quickly removed my hand rubbing them together before gripping him once again.

When his cold hands reached my already hardened nipple he pulled and twisted it between his fingers. My back arched towards him pushing my breast closer to him. He enjoyed that and his kiss grew needier. I moved my hand over him and Cedric's mouth kissed down my neck allowing soft moans to escape me. My head lulled back against the glass and that's when I heard the distinct sound of a door opening.

We both immediately stopped our actions and removed our fingers. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and saw Ron standing in the doorway with a shocked and angered look upon his face. He opened and closed his mouth to speak several times before finally giving up and breathing heavily. Cedric and I fixed ourselves up and looked at each other.

With clenched teeth, Ron finally spoke. "Dinner's ready."

Ron turned and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. Instantly Cedric and I burst out laughing in an effort to relieve the tension in the room. While my heart went out for Ron the fact that we had been quite exhibitionist with our sexcapades at school and yet we get caught at headquarters by Ron of all people was enough to make anyone loopy.

Cedric leaned his forehead on mine. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas." I whispered right before kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: My semester is almost over! A little over two more weeks to go! Probably won't be able to update until after the holidays but you never know. If I don't get to… Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday! xx**


	20. Surprised

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

We made our way back downstairs and as we sat at the long dinner table it was all I could do to not look in Ron's direction. Just one connection with his eyes would surely send me into complete hysterics. Thankfully, Mr. Weasley started to say grace and I bent my head and closed my eyes realizing how thankful I was for everything I had in my life. Dinner was delicious as usual—Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook. Afterwards all the kids went into the living room where Fred and George showed us various joke items they had created.

Harry wondered off at some point and I watched as Sirius followed him into one of the rooms. I felt good knowing Harry had someone with whom he could talk about his parents—someone who really knew Lily and James. The two of them were lost souls to the world and when we cleared Sirius' charges I knew Harry would move in with him and finally have a family outside of Ron and me.

When it was time for bed, Cedric walked me up to my room and kissed me chastely before turning around with a sly smile ghosting his lips. I wasn't entirely sure I could go the entire holiday without being with him. Becoming one. I craved him in a way that was almost unhealthy but I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather trust then Cedric. My heart was fully entrusted to him as was my soul.

Ginny was waiting in bed when I walked into the room. Her legs were pulled tightly to her chest and her eyes seemed to be puffy with tears. She looked up upon hearing my entrance and quickly rubbed at her eyes. I crossed the tiny room to her bed within seconds and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "Harry. I just don't know why I try anymore."

"Because you like him. What's bringing all this on? Did something happen?"

"I overheard him talking with Ron about Cho Chang. He really fancies her."

Rather than lie to her I decided to tell her the truth. A few tears fell from her eyes but I saw a newfound strength take hold over her. If Ginny wanted to rid herself of her obsession with Harry this was what she needed to hear. Plus, if I was correct in my assumptions I'd say I wasn't the only one to begin a love story at the Yule Ball.

We talked for a while longer before sleep got the better of us and we both crashed on the tiny twin bed that Ginny slept on. My arms stayed around her tiny frame until morning but knowing that she would take comfort in my care for her was enough for me to forget the aches it brought to my body.

* * *

Our holiday away from Hogwarts was passing pretty quickly but being cramped in Headquarters was enough to drive anyone mad. I had caught up on all my reading—school and otherwise—and was no left with nothing to do but admire Cedric's features. Not that I minded that much. Every now and again Cedric would catch me looking and wink towards me causing a blush to course through my entire body, heating me from the inside.

I needed to get out of this house and have my way with him.

This task was just about impossible with our safety being put at risk if we so much as crossed the threshold. The day before Cedric's parents had come to headquarter having finished their "mission" and now all that was missing was my Mum and Dad. I longed to see them but I knew I couldn't put them in that kind of danger. When an owl would come with a letter from them I'd run up to my room and enjoy the few precious moments I had being tied to them.

Today was New Year's Eve and the house was alight with preparations for the party. All of the Order was there and it was going to be a grand affair full with party dresses and dress robes for the men. I had a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a bow cinching it at the waist. The top was covered with sparkles and the bottom half was all ruffles. I colored my lips with a deep shade of pink and finished up my makeup before making my way downstairs.

I almost made it to the railing before Cedric abruptly grabbed me and pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind him. He was in black dress robes similar to the ones he wore at the Yule Ball. Staring at him I almost forgot the harsh way he pulled me in here. But, alas, my logic got the best of me. Sigh.

"Cedric! What's was all that for?" I whispered in a demanding tone.

He stalked towards me causing me to hit my back against the wall and Cedric placed his hands on either side of my head. His breath fanned across my face and if I hadn't been firm in my knowledge for this meeting my knees would've gave out.

"What do you say we skip the party?"

"Huh? And where exactly would you like us to hide out?"

"It's a surprise." He answered and when I was about to speak he added, "That my parents approved."

"Is it away from headquarters?"

He nodded. "Far away. We'll be safe though."

My arms crossed over my chest as I mulled over the idea. A night alone with Cedric looking dashing in his robes was perfection but I felt bad missing out on the party. The adults had gone to trouble making it beautiful for all of us and to just leave instead of enjoying it seemed rather rude. But with Cedric that close to my body which was craving him desperately making sweet promises was too good to pass up.

"Yes."

His nose ghosted along my neck. "Yes?"

"Take me wherever you want. As long as… it's safe."

"You'll always safe with me, Granger."

He placed a kiss at the nape of my neck and backed away from me taking my hand in his and leading me out of the room and down the stairs where the party was already beginning. We said our goodbyes and Cedric's parents led us to a vacant room.

"Be careful and stay… at the place." Mrs. Diggory pleaded.

"I want you two back no later than one. A minute later and we'll send reinforcements." Mr. Diggory added.

"We'll be safe. Thank you for this." Cedric smiled sweetly at his parents.

They hugged us one last time and then we stepped back still hand in hand.

"Ready?" When I nodded he smiled and I felt my body begin to pull. It was odd apparating and not knowing where we were headed. I was wary of my thoughts because I didn't want to put us in danger and have us ending up in a room full of death eaters.

My eyes were shut through the ride and when I finally felt us land I still didn't dare open them. I felt Cedric move in front of me and whisper in a low voice. I couldn't make out the spell but finally he kissed my forehead and when he moved away I opened one eye and then the other.

We were in a tiny cottage that was full of candles. The rooms were quaint filled with various items of furniture but the first one I noticed was the four poster bed that had rose petals scattered across the comforter. My hands cupped over my mouth as emotion wound up inside me.

"Cedric… how did you do all this?"

"My parents helped before they came. They knew we didn't get any time to be just us. I wanted to start the year the right way… with you."

He kissed me sweetly cupping my face in his hands. I let myself melt into the kiss, this moment, us. It radiated through me and elation was all I felt besides the love I held for him. We stood there basking in the moment and our kiss before he pulled away and poured us each a glass of champagne.

We spent the night playing foolish games and just being with each other. The fact that no one could interrupt us gave us a luxury we hadn't had in months—time. Finally, we could build to the moment and just be young again. All fear and responsibility was behind us and when it was nearing midnight Cedric walked me to the bed and laid me on the rose petals.

"You're beautiful, Hermione."

Cedric crawled over my body and kissed me. The kiss was slow and we took our time removing one another's clothing. He loved every part of me and fully worshipped me, as I him. We held out on climaxing saving that for when we truly couldn't hold out.

We told each other the immensity of our feelings and how overwhelming it was. It was happening all too fast and yet not fast enough. I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Cedric and one day take his name as my own. In a time when danger surrounded us we had a safe haven. Together we could escape the trials that threatened our childhood and just be young and in love.

When he finally entered me we both moaned at the feeling of being finally joined. We moved slowly building up the moment. The countdown began on the television and I felt the familiar tug deep inside me and Cedric began to speed up his movements.

"I love you so much, Hermione."

I angled my hips to join his. "I love you, too. So much."

As the last few seconds dwindled down we climaxed together and collapsed on the bed. We kissed and finally when our need for oxygen overcame our need for each other we stared into each other's eyes never more thankful to be together.

"Happy New Year, Cedric." I breathed as my lips inched towards his.

"Happy New Year, Hermione."

And our lips met.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to have these two have a new year tryst and wish all my readers a Happy New Year! Full update soon. Love you all! xx**


	21. Happiness

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

Shortly after arriving back to headquarters I helped Cedric pack for our return to Hogwarts the following night. Obviously, I was the only one who had packed ahead of time. Boys. Once we were all packed up I kissed everyone goodnight and retreated to the solace of my bedroom with Ginny. We were both exhausted from the nights activities though I was rather certain mine were more recreation and… well… fun. Closing my eyes I dreamed of a world without the Dark Arts and where we could all find peace and happiness. Mine of course was with Cedric traveling the world and fighting for House Elves rights.

I was filled with a sense of dread that this could merely be a dream for the moment and once we helped Harry defeat Voldermort there would be plenty of time for fighting my causes. The day that came when I woke up was a blur filled with making sure everyone was prepared for the train ride back and making a plan to get Harry on safely.

* * *

"Nargles?" I shook my head laughing. "Have you been hanging around Luna, Ronald?"

A blush crept up Ron's face and Cedric, Neville, Ginny and I burst into a fit of laughter. We were on our way to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Cho with Ron talking about how Nargles affected his ability to do his homework correctly.

"She may have something there, Hermione. She'll prove you and your 'books' wrong."

Ron did a little air quotes thing when he mentioned my books that only set us into an even louder series of laughs. Cedric was slapping his knee trying to get some oxygen back in his lungs and Ginny was pressed into Neville's shoulder as she tried to control her laughter. The fact that Ron was now buying into Luna's world was making us all fit into a better mood.

Just as I turned around to regain my composure I saw a smoke stack coming out of Hagrid's chimney. Elation filled me as I got the groups attention and without a moment's hesitation and a reassuring look from Cedric Ron and I ran towards the Great Hall to tell Harry. I entered first and bee-lined straight for Harry who was in the midst of a deep conversation with Cho who was sitting at her table.

"Harry!" I screamed. "Harry!"

He looked up with a scared look on his face. I was sure he feared the worst and once Ron and I caught our breathing and the rest of the group entered the Hall I took a deep breath and whispered, "Hagrid's back."

* * *

We crept towards Hagrid's hut. He was in deep conversation with Umbi- I mean Umbridge and Ron, Harry, and I hid underneath the window listening in. Hagrid was sitting in a chair a steak on his eye and appeared in pretty bad shape. I almost wanted to burst in there and attack Umbridge with all I had for arguing with Hagrid when he was clearly in need of medical attention.

"I'm sorry." Umbridge feigned care. "I will say this for the last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

"I told you. I've been away for me health."

"Your health?"

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, ya know?"

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by."

Umbridge surveyed the room. No doubt looking for something to attack Hagrid with and kick him out. When she found nothing she walked to the door but not before turning back.

"If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all."

She left and we waiting until she reached the top of the hill before knocking on the back door and letting Hagrid sneak us in. He fell back on the chair he previously occupied and I surveyed his wounds while Ron and Harry asked him where he was. He wouldn't open up in the least telling us we would find out shortly. Hagrid held a stout finger to his lips and shushed them with a wink.

"Hermione, it appears you've been occupying the time of the young Mr. Diggory."

My face reddened. "Harry's been talking up Cho Chang."

"Hermione!" Harry screeched.

"Don't be mad at her. No secret around Hogwarts. Heard a few second years talking about it when I got back." He stretched out his leg. "What about you, Ron? Any girls you fancy?"

Ron gave a quick, longing look at me before shaking his head. "Girls are confusing."

"Ain't that the truth?" Hagrid boomed. "How about we have a few butterbeers and then I can tell you what Dumbledore's had me doing?"

* * *

We finished up the butterbeers quickly enough. All of us seemed anxious to figure out what Hagrid had been up to. He looked pretty beat up and the thought of him in danger frightened us all. Hagrid wasn't exactly permitted to use magic ever since he went Azkaban for being wrongly accused for opening the Chamber of Secrets. It chilled us that we downed out glasses within seconds of getting them.

Finally, Hagrid spoke. "This is top secret, right?" We all nodded. "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

"Giants?" Ron stated in his quivering voice while looking around nervously.

"You found them?" I questioned.

"Well," Hagrid began. "They're not exactly hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Harry guessed.

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

I asked, "Did they?"

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose."

Ron spoke again in his screechy voice. "And they did this to you?"

"Not exactly, no." Fang sat at his feet eyeing the meat that Hagrid placed on his eye. You could tell Fang was getting anxious and finally Hagrid got fed up and threw the meat at him. "Oh, go on. You have it then, you dozy dog."

Suddenly, the shutters banged close and we all jumped in our seats. All except for Hagrid who just stared out the window at the whistling wind. It was like he was staring right at something that none of us could see. It was honestly giving me the chills and I felt Harry squeeze my hand underneath the table and I smiled briefly at him.

"It's changing out there." Hagrid said in a low voice. "Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

* * *

We were all in the common room when I stumbled across the The Daily Prophet's latest lie. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all gathered around as I'm sure others did to listen to me read Fudge's statement on what was obviously an act orchestrated by Voldermort himself.

"We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners in the early houses of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."

I saw Neville flinch as I mentioned the Bellatrix and Ginny's tiny hand touch his long fingers and grasp them. I knew in that instant that Ginny knew what only a few had learned about Bellatrix's history with Neville's parents. Neville nodded and she squeezed them tight. That was rather odd. Harry walked over to the fire and gazed at it.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed because he can't face the truth."

"Harry." A voice called and we all turned to see Seamus. "I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up." He looked down at his feet. "So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you."

Harry nodded in understanding and I felt something change in the air. People were beginning to believe what Harry and Dumbledore had been telling them since the tournament. If this prickle of belief could start here it could spread and hopefully reach the Ministry in time for something to be done. The more people were aware the more things could be done to protect them.

"Neville?" I heard Ron ask in a voice that made me instantly turn around. Ginny was still clutching Neville's hand and I could tell immediately that it bothered Ron. "What are you doing with my sister?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and then rubbed Neville's back. "You can tell them."

I took in a deep breath and Neville began to explain to Harry and Ron the secret he had kept from them. "Fourteen years ago… a death eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information but they never gave in." He paused and then a smile lit up his face and he stood tall. "I'm quite proud to be their son."

I saw Harry turned towards me and understanding took over his features. "You knew."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "When Cedric went into the hospital I did some research."

"And you never said anything?" It wasn't in an accusatory tone. Harry seemed to be piecing together some of the mystery that went on when he was in the hospital.

With a look towards Neville and a small smile. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

Neville cleared his throat causing all of us to look at him. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

I walked over to Neville and clutched my hand in his free one. "We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise."

* * *

"Make it a proud memory, the happiest you can remember."

Harry lectured as we all stood around the Room of Requirement trying to conjure up Patronus' Charms. He walked around the room coaching everyone. If I was being honest I think Harry rather fancied the role of teacher. He went from person to person encouraging and helping as best he could.

"Allow it to fill you up. A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents. Just remember, the Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. Think of the happiest thing you can."

I imagined the moment Cedric and I were fooling around on the couch before my parents had walked in. I let the feeling encompass me before whispering the words. Suddenly, a light in the shape of an otter came out of my wand and swam around me causing me to laugh in girlish delight. Suddenly, I felt to lips press the side of my neck and I turned around in shock—otter gone.

"You need to stay focused, Miss Granger." Cedric tisked while I playfully slapped him.

"That's hard to do with you kissing me."

He clutched his heart. "I believe that's a compliment if I ever heard one."

I watched as Cedric closed his eyes and concentrated and soon enough a light in the shape of lion came from his wand and stood loyally at his side. It fit him in a way the strong, protecting animal. As he moved it around the room I jumped on my tippy-toes and kissed underneath his ear causing shivers to go up his spine. The lion disappeared in an instant.

"Hey!"

I smiled coquettishly. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it, Diggory."

When both of us stopped fooling around and actually got our Patronus' out we danced them across the room. I took notice at Ron's Jack Russell Terrier, Luna's hare, Ginny's horse, and Harry's stag. The room was lit with them and everyone seemed in good spirits which made sense it was alight with everyone's happiest moments.

I turned to Cedric, "What's your memory?"

He walked towards me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "You. Just you… walking down the stairs the night of the Yule Ball."

"You were watching?" I asked as a tiny tear fell down the side of my cheek.

"Love, everyone was. You had the world at your feet."

Harry broke up the moment. "This is really advanced stuff, guys! You're doing great!"

Just then we heard banging coming from the entrance of the room. We all gathered together in the back by the mirror—wands at the ready. But it was no use we all knew what was coming through that door. Cedric stood in front of me at Harry's side and all we could was watch as the banging continues.

We knew eventually they would find us since they already knew the location but we thought we would have more time. The banging stopped and I heard Umbridge's voice.

"I'll make short work of this. Bombarda Maxima!"

With a sound similar to an explosion a major hole appeared in the entry way and the Inquisitor Squad made work of it to help them enter the room. Instead of cowering in fear we all stood tall and proud and waiting for them to come through.

When the opening was wide enough they all entered.

"Get them." Umbridge ordered.

Within minutes they grabbed us all. Malfoy gripped me tightly in his arms much to the dislike of Cedric who was struggling against a Slytherin to get to me. That was when Umbridge pushed Cho through the hole and I saw Harry's mouth drop open.

Umbridge handled her roughly and made her crying face look towards the group. "Is this all of them?"

She solemnly nodded.

"Good. You just saved yourself, Miss Chang." She gestured to her squad. "Follow me to Dumbledore's office. We have a little issue to discuss with our Headmaster."

* * *

**A/N: There after waiting you have your update! Hopefully, I can get back into the groove of writing and at least update once a week—that's what would be ideal. But with eighteen credits this semester it might not always be the case. I'm not giving up on this story and I've put all other writing projects aside to finish this. It will be finished and I'd like to thank you for sticking around on this journey. I know you guys love Cedric as much as I do! xx**


	22. Natural

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

"Been watching them for weeks!" Umbridge screeched. She held up the piece of parchment with all our names on it. "And see, 'Dumbledore's Army.'" She handed the parchment to the Minister of Magic. "Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius." Here gaze turned towards Dumbledore and she pointed with an unmoving finger. "All your fear-mongering for You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize the Ministry."

All our eyes turned towards Dumbledore. We felt foolish for what we had done. It was necessary but we had been careless in calling ourselves Dumbledore's Army. It was all our fault for the turnings of what should've been just our explosions.

Dumbledore said with feigned interest. "Naturally."

I felt Harry grow rigid beside me. My eyes shot to him as he shouted as if his life depended on it. "No, professor! He had nothing to do with it. It was me."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a look that could only be described as fathers pride towards a son. "Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as it has been pointed out the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not 'Potter's.'" His gaze turned towards Umbridge and I watched as Harry's hope whisked out of him. "I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet!" Cornelius ordered to no one in particular. "If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"I thought we might hit this little snag." Dumbledore breathed in a voice both intimidating and reproachful. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to—What's the phrase?—Come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

Cornelius was outraged. "Enough of this! Take him!"

Just as the men of the Ministry approached, Dumbledore clapped his hands above his head and smoke appeared to be consuming him as he Apparated in the room. The men grabbed nothing but air. Shacklebolt, a member of the Order, laughed and clamped his hand on Cornelius' shoulder.

"Well, you may not like him, Minister, but you can't deny Dumbledore has got style."

The Minister was still staring dumbfounded. He soon got his bearings and walked over to where Dumbledore had been minutes earlier. I felt Cedric's hand brush my own and I looked up at him with watery eyes. He sent me a sad smile just before turning to listen to what the Minister had to say.

"Dolores, I name you Headmaster of Hogwarts. If anyone can turn this school around it's you. Do with the children what you must to stop this nonsense from spreading. I'll leave you now to tend to it. Now, I must reach the Daily Prophet and find that fool, Dumbledore."

With that, the Minister left with his henchmen in tow. I saw Schacklebolt nod to Cedric while passing and I gave him a curious glance which he then shook off. Umbridge with her menacing smile stepped up on the platform that held Dumbledore's desk. She laughed annoyingly to herself before starring at all of us.

"Mr. Malfoy, please fetch Professor McGonagall and Filch, please."

Malfoy nodded and left the room. She admired her "new office" while all of us stood there defeated. She had yet to dismiss us and I thought this must all be part of her torture. Dumbledore was gone and Harry even though safely within the walls of Hogwarts was away from his most important ally. As long as Dumbledore was at Hogwarts Harry was safe. Voldermort couldn't touch him.

* * *

Filch entered the room holding what appeared to be a cloak. He bowed slightly while holding the material out to Umbridge just as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon us in surprise.

"Dolores? What is this all about?"

Umbridge chuckled. "These troublemakers were caught practicing for Dumbledore's army to take over the Ministry. Your precious headmaster has fled." She shook her head in delight. "Silly, me. Your old headmaster."

"Pardon?"

"Mr. Filch, if you will." Umbridge stated. Filch stood and walked behind her placing the dark pink robe around her shoulders. It fell to the floor and he smoothed out the material so that it flowed behind her. "Congratulate me on becoming headmaster of Hogwarts, will you, Minerva?"

McGonagall's mouth dropped in utter shock. She seemed to be trying to get a million questions out at once. Finally, she just mumbled her response and walked over to stand by us. She seemed to be searching our skin for signs of harm but after seeing none she stood in front of us and faced off Umbridge.

"Is that all you wanted me for, Dolores?"

Umbridge walked over to the desk and sat where all the previous headmasters had sat. It was a sad feeling and my hand reached out to Harry's in an effort to show him that this changed nothing. That somehow we would get Dumbledore back and send her packing.

"I wanted you to bear witness to my first decrees as Headmaster. Mr. Filch?" Filch pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and prepared to write. "Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other." With that she flicked her wrist that held her wand and Harry and I were separated (as well as Cedric and I). "Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

We listened to her ramble on and on before she dismissed us. McGonagall made sure we all returned to our quarters safely even those who weren't in Gryffindor. She made no protest when Cedric kissed my forehead. She didn't say anything the whole walk just watched as students disappeared and then she herself turned and walked away. I wasn't sure what she was feeling. Disappointment? Anxiety? Fear?

* * *

At some point during the night I wandered down the stair and found Harry sitting alone by the fireplace. I know he longed to see Sirius' face pop from the ashes and tell him all would be fine. The Order was handling it. The fact was there wasn't much the Order could do.

"Harry?" I whispered.

His body showed no sign of having heard my voice but I knew that he had. I pulled my robe tightly around my waist and sat down on the carpet next to him. My legs were tucked under my body as I waited, imploring Harry to talk to me. But when he didn't, when his eyes stayed trained on the embers lighting up the darkened common room, I finally spoke.

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag. Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming." I saw him flinch when I mentioned Dumbledore. "Harry, if it's anyone's fault it's ours. We talked you into it."

His voice was barely audible when he answered. "Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help and all it done is make matters worse." He stood quickly and seemed to be shaking himself out of a trance. "Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does it make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So, maybe it's just better to…"

Harry trailed off and I looked up at him. "To what?"

"To go at it alone."

I jumped to my feet and took his hands in my own. "Harry! You can't think like that. I said I'd be here until the end and I'm not about to give up now. Neither is Ron. You have to have faith, Harry. We'll figure it all out."

My arms didn't wait for him to answer. I released his hands and wrapped my arms tight around his body. He responded within second encircling my waist. Harry couldn't lose hope. He had to know he had friends and family here. We weren't giving up on him and he couldn't give up on us.

I heard the door creak and I immediately turned towards it wand at the ready. Thankfully, it was only Hagrid and he held his hands up in defense. I clutched my heart and dropped my wand, placing it back in the pocket of my robe. Hagrid put his hands down and stepped forward slowly trying not to creak the floor.

"Hagrid." I said in relief.

"Good to see you two up. We've got some urgent business. Harry, wake Ron and hurry."

Harry nodded and bounded up the stairs. Hagrid said nothing to me just paced along our common room cautiously throwing nervous glances towards the door as if expecting someone to walk in at any moment.

"Hagrid, what's this about?"

He ignored me. "Caught Cedric walking the hallway. He's waiting outside the painting. Heard the news and this couldn't wait much longer."

"What couldn't wait?"

I never got my answer for Harry and Ron came down the stairs and we all tiptoed out of the room. As Hagrid had said, Cedric was there waiting, wand out. When he saw me his arms quickly encircled my body and he held me close to him as we all walked down the stairs and out of Hogwarts. Hagrid and Cedric held lanterns but as we passed the hut and ventured into the Forbidden Forest I realized just how much danger we were really in.

* * *

"What were you doing walking the halls?" I asked Cedric.

We were in the tail of the group. I spoke in a hushed tone so the rest of them couldn't hear me. Curiosity was getting the better of me and I didn't like the feeling of nerves that was creeping over my skin. Cedric must have known because his free hand began rubbing along my arm trying to send the feelings away.

"I was trying to send out an owl before Umbridge put them on watch. The Order needs to be aware of the happenings at Hogwarts. Do you know why Cho told on us?"

The million dollar question. I had yet to ask Harry how he felt about Cho's betrayal. But with everything going on I didn't want to bring up more reasons for him to go solo when he was already toying with the idea. He had to understand that relationships are what set him apart from Voldermort. Harry's ability to love and be loved was what would win this.

I shook my head and Cedric continued. "When McGonagall dropped me off I quickly thought of the owls and that's when I saw her crying in the observatory. They used truth serum on her, Hermione. That's Umbridge's new method of getting information. What if she starts getting curious about the Order? Then were all in trouble."

"Oh my, God! We have to tell Harry! Did you get the owl out?"

Cedric nodded then his face turned solemn. "I don't know if I can sit there and do nothing while she hurts you. It's going to kill me."

"We have to be strong until we can figure this all out." I leaned up and kissed him cheek. My head nodded towards Hagrid in the front of the group. "Any idea where he's taking us?"

I heard Ron speak in a squeaky voice. "Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?"

Cedric and I jogged up so that we could be closer to Ron and Harry. All of us were clueless as to where we were going. Ever since Hagrid had come back to Hogwarts he's been nearly invisible. The three of us hadn't seen him much and we were hoping this little field trip would have something to do with that happened during his talk with the Giants. When the idea stuck me, Hagrid started mumbling.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times. If the Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands."

My voice was tentative when I spoke. "Hagrid, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone I'll likely be getting the sack any day. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

When we stepped into the clearing I immediately looked up already knowing what and who I would find. Cedric followed suit and quickly stood in front of me, shielding me with his body. There stood a Giant with thick, tightly curling hair the color of bracken on his too round of a head. His features look as though they had been made from stone. He had only one ear and his nose was stubby atop a lopsided mouth that held his brick-sized yellow and misshapen teeth. He hardly had any neck and he was wearing a smock made of animal skins. It was then that I looked in his small, dull, greenish-brown eyes and saw the sadness there.

I pushed down on Cedric's arm, insuring him that everything would be alright and I stepped forward. Not enough to leave the group but just enough to get a better look at the creature before me.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid called getting the creatures attention. It looked around. "Down here, you great buffoon!" Grawpy bent down and stared at Hagrid. "Grawpy, I brought you some company." Hagrid turned towards us. "I couldn't just leave him because… because he's my brother."

"Blimey!" Ron blurted out.

"Well, half-brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high spirited, is all."

I walked forward a bit about to wave at Grawpy and show him we were friendly and that any friend… or brother of Hagrid's was a friend of ours. Just as I took my third step I was suddenly lifted into the air. That's when I realized Grawpy had picked me up with his massive hand and was now holding me several feet in the air.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid called. "That is not polite!"

I could hear Cedric's frantic voice from down below. "Hagrid, do something! Hermione, are you alright?"

"Get him to put her down!" I heard Harry order.

"We talked about this!" Hagrid said in an authoritative voice. "You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione."

In all honesty, I was frightened. The fact that one wrong squeeze could be my undoing was something to deal with when suspended in the air by the half-brother of games keeper at Hogwarts. But I decided to treat Grawpy like one would a child or dog.

"Grawpy! Grawp!" That got his attention and the muddy eyes turned towards me expectantly. My voice was strong and firm and both my hands were on my hips. "Put me down. Now."

Reluctantly, as far as I could tell, he gently placed me on the ground then stood up looking like a child who had just been reprimanded. I released a nervous breath and shook out my clothes. Cedric had me in his arms immediately, kissing all over my face.

"You all right?" Cedric asked.

I looked towards Grawp who now had his hands on the handlebars of a bicycle and was flicking the bell with his forefinger. He looked so childlike and innocent for a Giant who was probably older than all of us combined.

"Fine." I breathed with a smile. "Just needs a firm hand, is all."

I looked up into the faces of four very confused and amazed boys and shrugged.


	23. Worshiped

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

Grawpy handed the handlebar over to me and I looked up at him confused. He moved it closer towards me as if to say "Have a go at it" so with a tentative touch I reached out and rang the tiny bell. Grawpy jumped in glee and Cedric pulled me back into his embrace.

"I think you've got an admirer." Ron sneered.

I looked at him with a pointed look and he cringed under my gaze. Grawpy was having fun in his own world flicking the tiny bell and smiling gleefully every time it brought out a sound. He continued looking my way, the smile still lighting up his face. When Cedric was confident in the fact that Grawpy's attention was otherwise diverted he released but still kept my hand tightly wrapped in his.

"He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone." Hagrid looked solemn when his gaze met mine. "You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

I nodded. "Of course we will, Hagrid."

"Thanks! Thanks so much!"

Hagrid ran over and grabbed all of us in a bear hug. Needless to say our feet were off the ground. It was getting hard to breathe and it wasn't until Harry mumbled it that we were finally placed on the ground. We didn't spend much time in the forest after that. Hagrid explained that all we needed to do was come talk to him once in a while and he'd be just fine.

"You can count on us." Harry said.

* * *

Harry was sitting outside on a rock overlooking the grounds. It was late and after he hadn't returned to the dorms following dinner I decided to go out and look for him. I wondered what had been keeping him until I remembered his Occlumency lesson he had taken up with Snape prior to Dumbledore's departure. He hadn't told us that he was continuing them.

"Tough session?" I whispered taking a seat on the grass beside him.

Harry jumped and then looked my way, sighing in relief. "How did you figure it out?"

"Because Dumbledore trusts Snape, Harry. I know you may not think he's trustworthy but he wouldn't leave you unprotected. You're in danger if Voldermort figure's out the connection."

"Did you ever see your parents in a different light?" The question came out of nowhere that I was momentarily speechless. Harry continued, "Like the opinion you've built up of them inside your head turned out to be completely wrong."

My legs went under my body and I touched Harry's arm. "Did you see something today?"

"Snape and I had been at it for hours. I just wanted a break to rest and get my thoughts collected but Snape wouldn't have it. He started making remarks against my father…"

I interrupted. "He's always doing that, Harry. Don't let it get to you."

Harry shook his head. "This is different. I _saw_ what my Dad did to him. He bullied him, Hermione. Him, Sirius, Professor Lupin. I understand it now. I get why Snape is so against me."

"Harry, listen to me." My hands reached up to cup his face. "Your father was a great man. He may have done those things but who doesn't have something they're ashamed of from when they were younger. You just need to remember that a lot of people looked up to your parents. He died protecting you."

A single tear fell from Harry's eye and I wiped it away with my thumb. Harry nodded and seemed to be taking in what I had told him. It was a hard thing to deal with. Harry was forced to build his opinion of his parents based on what other people had told him instead of his own.

"You have every reason to be proud of your parents but maybe now you can begin to trust Snape in the way that Dumbledore has. He must see something redeeming in him or he wouldn't entrust him with such a secret."

Harry's eyes met mine. "I'm going to try, Hermione."

"Good." I stood up. "What do you say we head back?"

Instead of answering, Harry stood and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. Together we made our way through the doors and entered Hogwarts. It was a rather quiet walk since I was leaving Harry to his thought. Suddenly I felt myself jolt to a stop and it was then that I saw Cho walking out of the girl's laboratory. She didn't notice us but I saw as Harry watched her go.

"It's okay to forgive her, you know."

"After what she did? She gave us to Umbridge, Hermione."

We had started walking again once the coast was clear. "Not of her own free will."

"What was that?"

I never got a chance to answer because just then Cedric appeared around the corner wand at the ready. He relaxed his stance when he saw us and strode over asking us what we had been up to.

"Just went for a walk." I answered. "No worries, Mr. Diggory, we're headed back now."

"Not you, Miss Granger. I think I need to do a thorough search."

Harry held his hands up. "Alright! That's my cue to leave. Thanks for the talk, Hermione. See you around, Cedric."

When Harry disappeared, Cedric pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It caught me off guard and I allowed my arms to wrap around his neck and pull him down to me as one of my legs popped. The hallway was empty except for the sounds of our labored breathing. Suddenly there was a bustle and Cedric pulled down a corridor just in time to watch Crabbe and Goyle with their Inquisitor Squad pins scanning the hallway.

"That was close." I whispered.

"Not as close as this."

Cedric pulled me tight to his body so that I could feel his defined muscles underneath his robes. My chest was heaving with the energy it took to get a breath in and when he kissed me again it was seconds before he had to travel down my neck and the length of my collarbone.

"What do you say we take this somewhere private?" He breathed against my skin.

"Where?" I stated. "Umbridge is everywhere."

He pulled back and brushed my hair from my face. "There's one place I know she hasn't been in yet."

His hand took mine and we raced towards a—unknown to me—destination. We had to hide at several passages because someone was roaming or a member of the IS was looking around for rule breakers. Finally we slowed down near a familiar hallway and I beamed at Cedric.

"Here?"

He smiled back and looked down at his watch. He showed me the time was just after midnight. "A year ago today a beautiful girl captured every part of me. She was beautiful and smart and fragile yet I saw something in her. A passion and fire that even she hadn't noticed. She sat here with me and cried over a boy who had broken her heart and I let her escape her problems for a night. She gave me more than that. She gave me a shot at love. Happy anniversary, Hermione."

Tears streamed down my face and I kissed him with all I had. "Happy anniversary!"

"What do you say we relive our first night together?"

I nodded for words escaped me and let Cedric lead me towards the prefect's bathroom. The room echoed as we walked in and I watched as the mermaid in the stained-glass window brushed at her long hair. The water was running in the luxurious bathtub but Cedric walked us towards one of the showers.

With expert fingers he slowly removed all articles of clothing and I stood there for him naked. He took a moment to appreciate all that I had given him and slowly captured my mouth with his own. Using the same care he had used with me I removed his robes only releasing his hold on me when it was necessary.

We backed into the shower and the hot water cascaded down our bodies. Cedric reached for the shampoo and quietly asked me to turn which I did as he placed his hands in my hair and massaged my scalp. When he finished he placed me under the shower letting me wash out all the soap.

When it was his turn I let myself enjoy the fact that only I got to touch him this way. Only my hands roamed his naked body and cleaned him. Cedric's hands slid up and down my hips and when it was time for him to rinse his hands never left my body.

He reached over grabbing a washcloth and lathered up the soap. Cedric started with my arms and went to my back. Slowly his hands grazed the underside of my breast yet not touching. He teased me rubbing the washcloth everywhere but my breasts. When he was left with no option but to cup them he massaged them as if they were precious jewels that he was entrusted to watch. I held back a moan as his hands slid down my abdomen and soaped one leg and then the other avoiding the place I clearly wanted him.

I gripped his shoulders as he angled me under the water rinsing all trace of soap. Cedric mirrored his earlier movement, retracing his path with one small difference. One finger dipped between my legs, causing a squeak from my lips as he drew it across my wetness. The finger then was raised to his lips as he sucked off my juice.

I couldn't take it any longer. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him tight to me. Cedric positioned me so that my back was against the tile and with his strong arms he hoisted me so that my legs wrapped around his waist. In a swift movement he entered me, muffling our moans with our kiss.

Cedric's lips dragged down my throat and I gasped for breath as he began moving in and out of me. I was trapped between his body and the slick tile of the shower wall. I closed my eyes as he continued to thrust into me; my arms were around his shoulders while he held me easily with his one arm, his other bracing himself against the wall.

I could feel myself getting closer. This is how I wanted to spend all of eternity. Wrapped up in the arms of the man I loved and adored. After a year spent together I already knew my future and he was currently assaulting my mouth with his delicious tongue.

In a moment of sheer wantonness I broke from the kiss and whispered, "Come with me," before nipping at his earlobe.

Cedric growled and sped up his thrusts. I began to pulse around him and he crashed his lips to mine and spilled himself inside me as I rode out my orgasm. Slowly he broke the kiss and I opened my eyes just as he let me slid my legs down. I could barely stand and Cedric had to grip me tightly around the waist to insure that I wouldn't fall.

I stared at Cedric with his clear grey eyes and hair that was adorably wet and sticking out in all direction and for a moment I took in the fact that he wanted _me_. Cedric has his choice of any girl in the school. Probably one who had fewer problems and was in far less danger yet here he was gazing at me as if he had truly won a prize.

He pulled me in for a kiss and we stood there for a while, water trickling down both our bodies, kissing as if we had all the time in the world. Eventually, we knew if we didn't head back soon we would be testing our luck. But not before I placed a searing kiss on his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

My hand hurt. There was no other way to put it. For the last hour we had been writing lines with Umbridge's magically no ink quill and it became evident where the message was heading. I had "I will not break the rules" scarred onto my hand for all to see.

When we stepped out of the Great Hall. Cedric immediately ran towards me inspecting my hand. I could tell he was in pain to but as usual my safety came first in his eyes. He pulled out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around my hand. I kissed his cheek in thanks and then returned the favor showing him that he always came first with me.

After we were both bandaged I looked up just in time to see Cho attempt to approach Harry and him ward off her advances. She broke into tears that moment but no one except Cedric and I went to her aid. It was obvious we were the only ones who knew the truth about the truth serum.

"He'll come around, Cho." I soothed. "It's just a raw wound at the moment."

The irony didn't escape me. She sniffled at ran towards the girls laboratory not even bothering to hide her tears. My heart ached for Cho because I saw how much she still cared for Harry. Little did she know those feelings were returned even if Harry wasn't up to admitting them at the moment.

Still, my anger got the best of me and I strode towards Harry with the intent to give him a piece of my mind. Just as I approached him and opened my mouth to speak I noticed he was staring down the hallway. My gaze followed his and I took in Fred and George consoling a first year who was crying and nursing his hand tight to his body. Cedric must have noticed too because he walked over and got the boy to give up his hand to be bandaged.

"What's your name?" Fred asked the boy.

The boy rubbed underneath his nose and watched as Cedric wrapped the bandage around his tiny hand. He had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He looked so innocent that I couldn't even think of what trouble this boy must have gotten into to earn him this torture.

He whispered. "Michael."

George repeated the name. "Michael. Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael."

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems." Fred held out his scarred hand. "See? It's fading already."

"You can hardly see our anymore." George added. "And the pain stops after a while."

Just then Umbridge walked up to us. She took on the seen with a private smile and turned to Harry eyes burning bright with excitement.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished."

She made that annoying little noise she makes and strolled down the hallway, her robe flowing behind her like that of a noble queen. We all stared after her with utter hatred. But what could we do? The only one who had any authority against her had left us to fend for ourselves and McGonagall wasn't going to risk leaving us with no one on our side.

The silence was broken by Fred. "You know, George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement."

George's face lit up in a triumphant smile. "Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: What could those twins possibly be up to? HA! I figured since Fred&George's little stunt take place during the O.W.L's it must be the end of the year and since the Tri-Wizard Tourney was the end of the year it must be a year that Ced&Hermione have been dating. Hope you enjoyed it. xx **


	24. Worry

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

_What convention outlawed Dragon breeding in Britain?_

I tapped my chin with my quill thinking it over before finally writing down "Warlock's Convention of 1709" and moving on to the next question. All of us were seated in the Great Hall taking our O.W.L's with Umbridge standing in her robe at the front. My exams seemed to be going fairly well. I did the theory of answer what I knew and skipping what needed more thought process until later.

A loud began could be heard at the great ornate door and all the students turned towards the sound in perfect precision. It was unusual for anything beside the sound of quills scribbling along parchment and students shuffling in desk to be heard during testing. We needed absolute silence since these were the most important exams of our lives.

The sound could be heard again and Umbridge began to make her way down the long hall to the door. She opened both doors and what appeared to be a tiny light flickered its way to her. The light then flew over her and blew up above our heads in a beautiful blue firework.

We all watched on as Umbridge walked further into the hallway the only sound being the large clock tolling away the seconds that passed.

Coming out of nowhere appeared Fred and George both on their brooms and arms full of their tricks. If they were leaving Hogwarts they were going out in style. They flew overhead and with a casual wave of their wands all the papers in the room flew up from our desks and scattered all over the floor. More fireworks cast their way in the sky of the hall in reds, oranges, blue, greens and yellows.

We all stood and I found Ron and Harry nearby staring on with amazement. Ron looked as if he was never more proud to be a Weasley. Umbridge looked on in shock as the Great Hall turned into an amusement park.

Filch must have heard the noise and appeared, broom in hand, to survey the mess but even he was stunned to silence as he took in the scene before him. Harry watched the two of them with a smug look on his face and I looked up to see Fred and George exchange a nod and hid behind Harry making sure I could still look on. George released the last firework and as they busted into color it began to form into the shape of a dragon with its intent being to get Umbridge. She squealed in fear as the dragon made its way towards her. She ran until she was outside the hall and that's when the dragon made its last burst sending all of the plaques with her rules shattering and falling for the floor.

Fred and George flew over her and an entire room of students gave up returning to their exams and made their way towards the courtyard to watch the disappearance of the Weasley twins. The courtyard was filled by then and Fred and George disappeared with a flash of one last set of fireworks. Cheering was all around and I turned to smile at Harry when I noticed he appeared to be fainting. I pushed my way past students shocked that no one else seemed to notice a thing.

When he hit the ground I checked his vitals and screamed over the noise, "Harry! What's wrong?"

He didn't seem to be responding and even though his eyes were open he was looking past me. I searched the crowd hoping for a familiar face and spotted Ron. With a quick wave over he rushed towards me and surveyed the situation.

"What happened to him?"

I shrugged. "We need to get him out of here. Do you think you can lift him?"

"I'll try."

With that Ron bended and threw Harry over his shoulder. On our way out we ran into Cedric who called over Neville, Ginny, and Luna and we all walked away from the courtyard. We found a quiet hallway and that was when Harry finally shook out of it screaming Sirius' name.

"They've got him!" He yelled. "They're going to kill him!"

I touched his face. "Harry, are you sure?"

"I saw it!" He frantically called out. "It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldermort was after something. Something he didn't have last time, in the Department of Mysteries."

He was rambling now and I tried to bring him back down. Everyone else seemed confused about what he was talking about and debating whether or not to believe him.

"Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldermort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is? I'm supposed to let him die?" Harry shook his head at the thought. "Hermione, he's the only family I've got left."

I quieted at that unsure of how to bring him back to sense. We may have some experience under our belts but even I knew we weren't ready for this. But there was no getting Harry to see we needed the help of the adults for this one. Not when family was in trouble.

Cedric stepped forward all business. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." Harry answered firmly.

Neville countered, "Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance."

Harry's face lit up with a smug smile. "Not all of them. Neville and Ginny you keep watch while we break into Umbridge's office."

They nodded and we all made our way in the direction to her office. During the walk Cedric grabbed me and we fell back behind the group.

"Hermione, this isn't safe. I know we have to help Sirius but isn't this a job for the Order? Shouldn't we be trying to get in touch with them?"

I pulled at my hair desperately trying to think of a way to stop all this rashness from happening but I could find a way that stopped Harry from going alone. If he was going to do this there was no way he could go at it without us even if we were risking our necks.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get the message out but if I know Harry he's not waiting around for an answer and I can't let him go alone."

He searched my face as if trying to remember all the features and I began to do the same. I don't know why we were so certain that we would be walking to our deaths but I knew this was hard for Cedric. He would be facing the person who tortured him all those months ago. He had no reason to tag along besides his worry for my safety and yet he didn't question it once I told him there was no way of deterring Harry."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised you we would get a chance to be together without danger looming over us and I'm going to give that to you."

I didn't want Cedric to do anything foolish but even I knew that if the moment came where I could save him I knew I'd embrace it. A world were he didn't exist wasn't enough for me. He had to exist even if it meant I couldn't be there with him. Someone as kind and fair and honest as him was the very thing we were fighting for.

"If we make it out of here… do you know what you want to be?" I asked.

"I don't care what I'm doing as long as you're there with me." He answered. "But I have thought of a career in politics possibly within the Ministry. They've gotten foolish and the people need a voice."

I smiled at him. "It fits you."

"We'll make it out of this. All of us."

"I know we will. We have you."

Cedric grabbed me and like a falcon on a mouse crashed his lips to mine. This kiss held a fiery passion we hadn't yet reached even with our chemistry. This was the last kiss of a couple who didn't know if we would make it past this moment. In the distance, I heard our names being called and the kiss broke reluctantly. I clung to him like a lifeline and he gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered as his forehead touched mine.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Alohamora!"

The door opened and we all rushed into Umbridge's office. Harry immediately made his way to the fireplace and turned towards us.

"Alert the Order if you can," he said solemnly.

Cedric, Ron and I shared a look. Ron spoke up first.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!"

Harry shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together."

"That you are." A voice called from behind us.

We all turned to see Umbridge stepping through the threshold followed by her squad and a sorrowed Neville and Ginny.

Crabbe who had his hand around Neville said, "Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl."

Umbridge sent a vile look towards Harry. "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Liar!"

Within moments Harry was pushed into a chair with Umbridge hovering over him and the rest of us were grabbed my members of the squad who held wants at our necks. I was over my surprise at the lengths Umbridge would go to get information.

Snape appeared at the door and seemed shocked, as shocked as Snape could be, at the visual before him. Umbridge took in his entrance and pointed a wand at Harry.

"You sent for me, headmistress?"

"Snape, yes." She sneered. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang."

Harry sent a look my way and I nodded towards him. A sad expression crossed his features and I knew he regretted the way he had treated her. Never had I gotten the chance to tell him that Cho hadn't meant to out us. They shared something and I only hoped it could be given the chance it deserved. Now we didn't even know if we would make it through today.

Snape continued, "Unless you wish to poison him… and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

An idea must have stuck Harry for he called out to Snape as he turned. "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.

Umbridge appeared confused and looked between the two men. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?"

After a long look at Harry, Snape answered, "No idea."

With that he made his way out of the room and the blackness of his cape was the last we saw of him. Harry looked defeated and I noticed Cedric had a look on his face as if he was trying to work something out. The rest of us were still trying to fight our ways out of the holds the squad held on us.

"Very well," Umbridge stated. "You give me no choice, Potter." She went to her desk and gently placed the picture of Fudge face down. "As this is an issue of Ministry security… you leave me with… no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

I saw Cedric flinch and I screamed. "That's illegal! You can't do that to a student of all people! It almost killed one of the students present as it were!"

"Yes, yes. Cedric Diggory survived the curse that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named placed on him. You've all been running this tale for too long."

"Because it's true! How else do you explain what happened? It's illegal, Headmaster, worthy of earning you a spot in Azkaban."

She released the frame and turned towards Harry. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him."

At that moment I realized I couldn't stand to watch it. I couldn't let Harry be harmed and I couldn't subject Cedric to the torture of witnessing the very curse that almost killed him. I needed to think of something. And quick. An image popped in my head and thought I didn't have time to fully work out the kinks I knew it would have to do.

"Tell her, Harry!" I screamed out just as Umbridge began mumbling the curse.

Five very confused faces looked my way. Most of which had looks of betray on their feared appearances. They had to trust me but I could tell in this moment of stress they doubted my loyalty to the Order.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge questioned Harry.

Harry looked at me pleadingly but I couldn't worry about him now. I had to get us all out of here and most importantly rid ourselves of Umbridge.

"Well, if you won't till her where it is… I will."

Umbridge turned towards me. "Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there weren't many changes to this chapter as usual but a lot of what happened was important and I thought leaving stuff out or rushing it would take away from what is about to happen. After this I'll get back to new material since it'll be summertime again and its C/H summer before they have to deal with a school year apart. Pretty sure they'll make it memorable.**


	25. Revenge

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**

* * *

**

"How much further?" Umbridge whines.

I almost wanted to smack but I refrained and continued to make my way through the brush in the Forbidden Forest. Grawp had to be around her somewhere and I knew if I remember correctly we were close. I hated leaving Cedric not knowing what was going to happen. We didn't have our wands and I was getting more nervous by the second. Harry shouldn't be out here not with Voldermort on the loose.

"Not far." I finally answer. "It had to be somewhere the students wouldn't find accidently."

I was thinking on my feet and that was dangerous. Harry catches up to me and whispered in my ear. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising."

There was a clearing up ahead and I almost sprinted towards it only to find the rope that had held Grawp torn and hanged loosely on the forest floor. My plan had backfired and I was trying to think of a way to get us out of this. Umbridge, it seemed was pretty hasty with that wand of hers. I looked towards Harry pleadingly.

"Well?" She asked irritation strong in her voice. "Where is this weapon?" When Harry and I didn't answer she screeched in annoyance, "There isn't on, is there? You were trying to trick me! You know… I really hate children."

Just as she approached us with her wand at the ready the sound of a branch breaking could be heard. All three of us whipped our heads to see a centaur at the top of a hill looking upon the scene. He took notice of Harry and a few more appeared with angered looks on their faces.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." The centaurs raised their arrows and Umbridge continued. "Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence…"

With that insult the centaur up front went to shoot his arrow. Umbridge was too quick for him.

"Protego."

A rope appeared out of her wand and ensnared the centaur pulling on him tightly. It screamed in pain and attempted to wrestle his way out of the tangled web Umbridge put him into.

"How dare you?" She stated as she made her way over to him. "Filthy half-breed. Incarcerous."

With that more growls came from the centaur. I couldn't stand it any longer and I raced towards him trying to loosen the ropes around his body.

"Please. Please stop it. Please." I cried as I realized how useless and futile my attempts are.

"Now, enough. I will have order."

Out of the thicket Grawp appeared and grabbed Umbridge as he had previously held me. I couldn't pay attention to what was happening around me because I seemed to have found a way to loosen the ropes. I freed the centaur and they all began to make their way over to Grawp.

"Do you know who I am?" Umbridge asked.

I heard a screech and turned to see Umbridge with her wand out. The centaurs tried to get to her but are hurting Grawp in the process. "Leave him alone. It's not his fault. No, he doesn't understand."

Grawp shook her and her wand fell to the floor at his feet. Umbridge was scared. It was apparent all over her features.

"Potter, do something." She begged. "Tell them I mean no harm."

Harry's face was blank mask. He turned towards Umbridge and spoke calmly, his voice full of venom. "I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies."

Grawp finished with getting hurt for protecting Umbridge dropped her to the ground the centaurs that quickly grabbed her and take her out of the clearing.

Her screams fill up the otherwise quiet space. "What are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!"

I made my way over to Grawp and lightly touched my hand to his leg. Smiling up at him with affection, I whispered, "Thank you, Grawp."

Our worries are only gone for a moment. Harry turned to me and his eyes are frantic. "Hermione. Hermione, Sirius."

Without a seconds hesitation we run towards Hogwarts.

* * *

We found the rest of the group and Luna on the bridge. The second my eyes found Cedric I raced towards him as if he were my lifeline. Ron told us how he tricked them into eating Puking Pastilles in order to escape and that Luna was searching for them as they exited the building. It was brilliant of Ron but we needed to find a way to get to the Ministry to help Harry.

"So, how we getting to London?" A member of our group asked.

Harry's face turned somber. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you… but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

We're all shocked at Harry's behavior. After all we've been through he still doesn't understand we're in here for the long haul.

It's Neville who speaks. "Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"

There's a quiet moment before Ron adds. "Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate."

Harry smiled and nodded. "So how are we getting to London?"

Luna answered, "We fly, of course."

* * *

It was difficult flying on something you couldn't see. Even as I clenched my arms around Cedric as he held on to the invisible flying horse I realized riding on Buckbeak was nothing! I really hated flying. I opened my eyes for a second to see Ron clinging to Luna who looked perfectly at ease. Ginny and Neville were a different story, as was Harry.

"Do you remember reading about Threstal's?" Cedric asked.

I nod my head against him. "They can only be seen by those who've witnessed death. Bit ironic since it seems we're about to walk to ours."

His hand tapped on mine and he screamed over the wind. "Stay near me. No matter what happens."

* * *

"He should be here."

Harry sounded defeated as we stood in the place where he saw Sirius being attacked in the Department of Mysteries. We began searching the thousands of globes around the area looking for a clue as to why the vision had sent Harry here.

"Harry," Ginny called out as she points to a globe. "It's got your name on it."

Harry approached the globe and picked it up. Within seconds it began talking in a faraway voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives."

"Harry…" Neville called out and we all turned to see Death Eaters approaching led by a very happy Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked immediately.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

We're all crestfallen. Our rescue mission has turned out to be a coup employed to get the prophecy Harry is currently holding. Our only hope was that Snape understood Harry's message and has warn the Order.

Harry seemed to know we had the upper hand—at the moment. "If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

A sinister laugh sounded in the room and Bellatrix appeared twirling her wand in her between her nimble fingers.

"He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby." She laughed and then looked dead on at Harry. "Potter."

I felt Cedric grab me and I turned to see Neville tense and point his wand at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

She cocks her head. "Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better," Neville stiffens his stance, "now they're about to be avenged."

Everyone's body changes and the tension built. One wrong move and this meeting could turn into an all-out war. Lucius seemed to notice that and stepped forward once again regaining control over the group.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we? All we want is that prophecy?"

Harry's smarted than that. "Why did Voldermort need me to come and get this?"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix screeched. "You filthy half-blood!"

Lucius placed his arm blocking Bellatrix's advance. "It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?"

Words from the prophecy began to play in my head. _And the Dark lord shall mark him as his equal…_

"All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

…_but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

I wanted to scream at Harry not to give it up. That we had already received so much by listening to the prophecy and what we didn't understand Dumbledore could answer. But speaking up now when there was already such thick tension was a suicide mission.

Harry spoke quietly. "I've waited fourteen years."

"I know." Lucius answered already reaching his hand out for the globe.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! Stuperfy!"

All of us screamed out curses and ran. Cedric never let go over my sweater and I was amazed at how well we fought together. We had each others back and seemed to anticipate the other's movements. At times we were joined by others but mostly we were on our own.

At one point a saw Ron run to shield Luna and for a moment a thought hit me as quickly as it escaped. A black figure was racing up to catch us as we ran to meet the group and Cedric and I both hurled a curse in his direction sending him flying into the air.

When we were all grouped together each facing a different direction Ginny hurled a curse at an oncoming Death Eater that sent aisles of prophecies falling to the ground.

"Get back to the door!" Harry screamed.

Without a moment's hesitation we all ran towards the direction of the door. Glass fell all around us and Death Eaters were everywhere but as the door approached we saw our hope. Quickly Neville pulled it open and we all ran through till Cedric closed it with a final click. Thuds and clashes could be heard on the other side.

Ron sighed as he wrapped an arm around Luna. "Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?"

We all lightly laughed and I took that moment survey the room from the tight embrace that Cedric circled me in. It was an empty room with a small archway that was lit up in the center. I noticed Neville searching Ginny for wounds and I smiled despite the situation. Harry was searching the room for a way out as was Cedric who stepped released me to join him.

"The voices." Luna whispered as she stepped away from Ron began walking towards the archway. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

We all looked at each other confused. Luna wasn't exactly a source to be trusted upon when it came to Mysteries. Ron looked uncomfortable and began looking anywhere but Luna.

"There aren't any voices, Luna." He said in an agitated voice.

Ginny spoke up in an anxious voice. "Let's get out of here."

Luna didn't sway from her curiosity with the archway. We all knew you couldn't trust anything in this place and we didn't want her getting into any trouble.

"Luna," Ron called out, "it's just an empty archway. Please, Luna."

His voice was getting desperate. I began to wonder if his desperation was more than just a friend concerned for another friend's well-being. Could Ron and Luna possibly have something going on? Was Ron's affection for me now directed elsewhere?

A whooshing sound and a swarm of black appeared above us and we were brought back to the reality of the situation. The Death Eater's had found a way to us and now we were really in trouble. There appeared to be nowhere out of the circular room.

"Get behind me!" Harry screamed as he ran towards Luna and the archway.

We all raced towards Harry and formed a circle. Soon enough the black figures raced down and grabbed us all one by one. Cedric's hand that had been clasped to mine was torn from it and we were now on opposite sides of the room. The Death Eater that held me plunged his wand into my throat causing me to squirm against his grasp. Harry was left alone by the archway with a very upset Lucius Malfoy.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

Neville who was caught in the grip of Bellatrix yelled out. "Don't give it to him, Harry!"

Bellatrix pushed her wand deeper into Neville's throat. Neville didn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction except a mild squirm. My gaze turned towards Harry as he seemed at a loss as to what his decision should be. He took the globe out of his pocket and Lucius' eyes widened.

A smile lit up my face as I saw a figure appear behind Harry.

"Get away from my godson."


	26. Hopeless

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Double update! *dances* After two or so chapters of mostly canon I give you a mix-up in our little story that starts the beginning of a bunch of wholly new chapters. It is H&C's last summer before their school year apart. And as you'll find out they're on a mission… Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

With Sirius' return members of the Order appeared all around us giving us the chance we needed. Our training had worked and we were prepared for everything. The fight was a blur and I spent the whole time acting on instinct. Cedric and I fought side by side and took down several Death Eaters. We were winning and the air seemed to be filled with it until I heard the heart wrenching cry of my best friend.

I turned just in time to see Sirius disappearing underneath the archway and Lupin clutching Harry to stop him from following. The fight stopped and all the Death Eater disappeared as our group stood and watched as Harry fell to pieces.

"No." I whispered shaking my head. Cedric put his arm around my shoulder and I fell into his embrace sobbing and unable to take my eyes off the scene. "No."

I saw Harry's gaze turned towards a door that wasn't there previously and I saw a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange skip out of the room. Harry tore out of Lupin's grip and ran after her. Cedric with a kiss on my head followed him.

"Cedric!" I screamed as Tonks grabbed me to stop me from following.

The door closed and disappeared after him leaving me banging against a wall at a desperate attempt to get to the men I loved. I refused to give up until Tonks grabbed me and turned me to face her and slapped me across the face.

"Snap out of it!" She ordered. "Dumbledore's on his way. They'll be okay. But we need you to be _here_ right now."

"Thanks, Tonks. I needed that."

My hand held the cheek she had slapped and I shook my head to snap out of it. Losing it wasn't going to save Harry and Cedric. I needed to be smart and find a way to get us out of here so we could help them. Then I remembered what sent Harry on his suicide mission.

"Professor Lupin!" I called and he turned towards me. "What happened with Sirius? What is this archway?"

I looked upon the archway confused as to where Sirius had disappeared to. It was a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling it seemed amazing the thing was still standing. The archway was hung with the Veil; which appeared as a tattered black curtain, gently fluttering and swaying very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"It's a Veil—a barrier between the land and the living and the land of the dead."

Through the blurring archway I can make out the ghost of Sirius trying to get out. Low murmurs can be heard but it's all inaudible. Lupin is studying the arch as if looking for a button that will release his friend.

"Is he dead, Professor Lupin?"

His face falls. "You can't travel freely between our worlds. They've trapped him. Bellatrix's curse didn't hit him. He fell in avoiding the curse."

"That means there's got to be a way to get him out. Since he's not dead he can't exist with the unliving. I remember coming across that in my studies."

He pats my shoulder. "If anyone can figure it out it's you, Hermione."

The hope is loss in his voice and I know that while he doesn't doubt my researching abilities he doesn't believe it will bring his friend back. But I have to do this for Harry. Harry, my friend who has already lost so much deserves one person of whom he could call home. While I knew me and Ron were his quasi family we weren't exactly what he needed.

"I'm going to find a way to bring him back, Professor Lupin."

He nods and just then Ron screamed that he had found the exit out of the Death Chamber. We race out of there wands at the ready to find the Ministry in shambles and Harry lying on the floor convulsing as Dumbledore pleads over him.

I search the area for Cedric and I find him stuck underneath a large marble boulder that must have come from the fountain. I race towards him and clutch his hand in my own unable to do anything as I listen to Dumbledore talk Harry out of his trance.

"Harry," he whispers, "it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not."

The words of the prophecy echoed through my head

…_but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

And I knew. I knew the very thing that Harry had that Voldermort didn't. It was here in the very room with all the people who stood watching the swirling vortex of sand. We all had come here for Harry. We would risk our lives for him. It was that love. That ability to love that separated Harry from Voldermort. He had people who would truly die for him and willingly so and that was how we would win.

"Harry?" I whispered and I saw his body stop flinching. My voice was barely audible and yet I knew he had heard it. I mentally shared with him all that had hit me and I listened as he spoke the words to Voldermort out loud.

"You're the weak one…" He spoke in his hoarse voice. "And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

The shock didn't escape me and I heard Cedric groan in pain. I pleaded with him to please hold on. We all knew Voldermort was here somewhere and we couldn't let down our guard until we knew he was gone. Surely the threat of Dumbledore and full Order would be enough to stop him.

That was until we heard Voldermort's voice echoing throughout the Ministry. "You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything."

I heard a flash and suddenly the Minister and several reporters appeared out of a nearby fireplace just as Voldermort appeared in the swirling vortex. I heard an audible gasp and then Voldermort disappeared sending all the sand to the ground.

"He's back." The Minister whispered.

Dumbledore lifted Harry and conjured up and glass of water for him to drink from. Some of the Order headed towards him but the rest ran towards where Cedric lay in pain. With the help of all our wands we lifted the boulder of his legs. The sounds of Cedric crying in pain were almost too much for me to bear.

When it was removed from over him I ran to him kissing all over his face. "You're a foolish hero, Cedric Diggory! You could've gotten yourself killed! What happened to don't leave my side?"

"Sorry." He says in his sweet voice. "I couldn't let Harry go at it on his own."

"Thank you."

He smiles. "Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine. Dumbledore got here in time. Which reminds me… how exactly did you end up underneath a boulder?"

The nurses rush over and begin inspecting Cedric's legs. He hisses and flinches with every touch and I know if I keep him talking he will hopefully forget everything that's going on around him.

"Bellatrix." He clenches his teeth. "Did that evil bitch get away?"

"It looks that way." My eyes venture over towards where Harry is and I want nothing more than to take him in one of my famous hugs. Cedric seems to notice this.

"Go to him. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"You sure?" He nods and I waste no time in running the space between us and crashing into Harry wrapping him in my arms. He falls into tears immediately. Not only for the drain of everything we've been through but for the loss of his uncle.

"I'm here, Harry. We all are."

He steps back and looks around the room at the people who have yet to leave his side since he stepped foot in Hogwarts. I know he feels loved that we all risked our lives tonight and to cheer him up I remind him of the one thing that is sure to put a smile on his face.

"At least we got rid of Umbridge." I smirk.

We erupt into laughter and soon enough Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny join in on the hug and embrace the realization that we actually did it. We fought Death Eaters and lived to tell the tale. There's a long journey ahead of us now that the secret of Voldermort's return is accepted knowledge. But with all of us together we're ready for anything.

* * *

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry states as we look out at the Black Lagoon.

I smile up at him. "What's that?"

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing that Voldermort doesn't have."

Ron walks over to the ledge. "Yeah?"

Harry looked out at the water and let the breeze whip across his face. The calming air settling across all of us. Our future was unknown but we knew we would be together through it all. It was going to be difficult leaving Harry this summer knowing the emotional struggles he was sure to face.

An inside smile crossed Harry's face. "Something worth fighting for."

I know what I have to do this summer. For Harry. Despite his happiness now I know when he returns to the Dursley's he'll unravel. He'll lose his optimism and that is why I must take this journey. I have to fight for Harry.

* * *

"Why is it every school year ends with you in the hospital and me sneaking in here to spend nights with you?" I asked as I snuggled closer to Cedric's side.

His leg was propped up on a pillow and was wrapped in a cast. He had broken it pretty badly and his other leg was just bruised with some cuts. When school finished he would be stuck with a cane for a few months before joining the Order full time to help with the raids.

"Oh, come on. It brings up memories, Granger."

He kisses the top of my head and I can't help but smile. These will be our last few weeks together at Hogwarts. Cedric won't be coming back and I'll be stuck for two years without him. No more snogging in the hallway. No rendezvous in the prefect's bathroom. Oh, and no ending the year in the hospital.

"Oh, yes how could I forget fretting over you our first night as a couple?"

His hand rubs against my arm. "I'll always come back for you. Don't fret for me, my love."

"I can't help it. I love you."

He takes his hand and lifts my chin placing a small kiss on my lips. "I love you, too."

A comfortable silence passes between us as we enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. It's moments like these when Cedric can bring me back to reality and remind me that there is life beyond this fight. I truly have something worth fighting for: my future with Cedric.

I look at our hands clasped together on his stomach and rotate them. My left hand is in his right and I imagine a ring on my one finger and the endless first we have ahead of us. It's then that Cedric shifts and his hand releases mind to open the small drawer in the nightstand. He pulls out a blue box and places it in my palm.

"For you." He whispers.

I sit up on the tiny bed and cross my legs Indian style. I untie the ribbon and slowly lift the lid placing the empty box on his abdomen. Taking a deep breath I open the box to reveal a silver heart shaped locket decorated in silver vines. It's beautiful and I'm amazed at the detailing on the small pendant.

"Cedric, it's beautiful." I breathe. "Thank you but what did I do to deserve this?"

"Just because. I saw it and thought of you."

I smile and take the necklace out of the box and unclasp it and hold it out for Cedric to put on me. I push my hair out of the way and he clasps it around my neck. Touching the heart shaped charm that rests on my clavicle I turn towards him and place I heated kiss on his parted lips.

The kiss lasts several minute before I pull away breathless. I long to be in the comfort of his bedroom where I could show him my appreciation properly but just the time spent with him is enough to keep me in good spirits.

Sleepiness is beginning to get the best of me and I once again cuddle close in Cedric's nook. My fingers trace the contours of his chest and abs making random circles and shapes along the way. I'm so lost in my ministrations that I don't hear the sound of the large wooden door creaking open until a cleared throat alerts me to its presence.

I look up to see an amused Dumbledore standing at the foot of Cedric's bed clutching a book in his hands.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Diggory. How are you feeling this evening?"

Cedric answers. "Much better, headmaster. Thank you."

"I'm curious as to your persuasive tactics, Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey doesn't often let unharmed students in here past visiting hours."

I smile and look toward Cedric. "She has a certain soft spot for our story."

"As we all do." He looks at us over his glasses before speaking again. "I have the book you're looking for."

"You do? Doesn't have information about the Veil?"

He nods. "You're journey will take you to Nettlebed. You'll want to speak to Georgina Smyth who had knowledge of the mysteries of the Veil. She was fired from the Ministry for her delving into the Veil. It appears she was researching the idea of living souls passing through the worlds."

"Thank you, headmaster. That was exactly what I was searching for!"

Dumbledore hands me the book and I instantly flip through the dusty pages. "Mr. Diggory, I assume you'll be accompanying her."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. This journey will not be done without risks and I'll feel better knowing she has a graduated wizard by her side even if Miss Granger is the brightest witch of her age. Be careful and goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy the double update? This is to thank you all for being so patient for the long wait in posts. Thank you for sticking with me and for reviewing. Your words mean the world to me and I take into consideration everything you say. We're headed towards uncharted territory and I'm looking forward to seeing where it takes us. xx **


	27. Home

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

"Are you sure we're headed the right way?" I fumbled with the map that was held out in front of me looking for the correct direction to get to 2114 Olive Ave, Nettlebed.

Cedric blocked the sun out with his hand and peered across the cul-de-sac. It had been a week since we returned from Hogwarts and after getting our affairs in order and making sure we had enough supplies we were on our way. Of course Harry and Ron knew nothing of this little road trip. I wasn't sure why I had kept it a secret I just thought it better to not get Harry's hopes up if nothing came from it. He had seemed so upset on the train.

Cedric's parents were aware, of course, as well as, a few members of the order. It seemed Georgina Smyth had gone into hiding and according to Dumbledore this was her last known address. Only Dumbledore would have such information. Go figure.

"There!" Cedric called as he pointed to a quaint cottage nestled between two split-levels. I don't know how he noticed it. It looked more like a garage than an actual house.

Quickly, I tucked the map and the copy of Ministry Mysteries: Myths and Legends—the book Dumbledore gave me—into my knapsack and followed Cedric as he crossed the street.

When we reached the door we shared an apprehensive look. Dumbledore said this journey wouldn't go without its risked and this seemed too easy. Cautiously, I lifted my hand and knocked lightly on the faded blue door.

As my hand made contact with the door it fell open and revealed a vacant living room covered in dust. I looked towards Cedric who had appeared to have his wand out and wordlessly asked him if I should continue on inside.

He seemed to think it over before he nodded but not without pulling out my want from my back pocket and placing it in my hand. Together we entered the room but there wasn't much to see. Cobwebs had grown in the corners of the room and it appeared no one had lived her for decades. It amazed me how such a pretty neighborhood could allow this promising cottage go to waste.

"Guess it was silly of me to think we would find her this quickly." I shrugged as Cedric returned from checking the rest of the rooms.

He quieted his voice before speaking. "It hasn't been vacant for long. The lamp in the bedroom is new from Bed Knobs & Broomsticks."

"Fancy furniture, Diggory?" I arched an eyebrow playfully at him.

He pinched my side. "Mum was raving about it in one of her letters. She sent pictures."

"She's so adorable."

He walked over and pulled me close to him before pushing back the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of my messy bun. I inhaled the smell of him and enjoyed ever intoxicating moment. A whole summer together with no parents, stuck in hotel rooms and living out of backpacks had definitively been making up for a summer under the watchful eye of Umbridge.

"She's decorating our future home. She already has a color scheme."

I couldn't help the smile that ghosted my face. "Future home?"

"Dear Hermione," Cedric tisked. "You mean to tell me my utter love and devotion to you and the mere fact that I am besotted by your very presence hasn't convinced you have my affection? Of my hopes to have you with me until all eternity? It appears I must try harder. You deserve the world, my pet."

I slapped him playfully. "Don't be naughty."

"Sorry, love. I get carried away around you."

The blush crossed my face and I knew if he kept this up we were about to have very dirty sex. Not because of the raunchiness but because every speck of this place was disgusting. I'd like to think I had some sense of decency even when it came to Cedric.

I heard a creak from the back room and froze. Together we turned in the direction and tip-toed to the hallway. There in the bedroom was a Death Eater searching through the dressers. Without hesitated a moment, Cedric covered my mouth and ushered my backwards into one of the vacant rooms. He seemed to know his way around because he quietly lifted a floorboard and what appeared to be a hiding place appeared. Wordlessly he motioned for me to get in first and I did with the knowledge that he would follow. He did and we waited unknowing if we would be found.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards our direction and I drew in a breath. We were trapped in that tiny confined space with no way out except the way we came. The footsteps stopped for a moment and Cedric drew me close to him as he cradled me in him arms.

"What did you find, Carrow?" A harsh voice asked.

"Nothing." He sneered. "The witch took everything."

"She couldn't have taken everything. She would have left hints behind for her _family_."

He spoke the word like a curse. Though I doubted cursing was frowned upon in the career of a Death Eater. The knowledge that there could be hints around instilled a hope inside me. There had to be a way to reach her. Sirius' life hanged in the balance.

"We'll need more assistance, Nott. Time is of the essence. The Dark Lord wants her knowledge of the arch. Could be useful when the time comes."

The sound of them apparating could be heard and after we waited a moment Cedric cautiously stepped out of the hiding place. He held a hand out to help me out but a flicker in the darkness caught my eye.

"Lumos." I whispered as light came from my wand.

In the cramped space was writing done in the most elegant script. Only some of the letters sparkled under the light making sense of what appeared to be jumbled letters.

"Cedric? Have you any parchment?"

"Of course. What did you find?"

Focused solely on the sparkled letters I made out the phrase "Dervish & Bangs" while the non-sparkled letters spelt out "Pembrokeshire." I reiterated the phrases to Cedric and made my way out of the tiny space. He looked over the parchment and then at me.

"Which do you think is the false trail?"

I thought it over carefully assessing the locations of both trails. We had a limited amount of time and any wrong turn could send us completely off the trail without any hope of returning back. Voldermort was on the search for her and I wondered what good the arch would have for him.

"From what I remember, Dervish & Bangs is a fix up shop for magical equipment. She has no reason to be there—mainly because it would be in public. Pembrokeshire seems like the best bet. It's a place not a specific location— just like a real clue someone would give to someone who knew the secret."

He nodded and seemed to agree with what I had been saying. A sudden thought popped into my head and I quickly jumped down into the tiny space and removed all evidence of the writing. I could only hope that whoever Georgina had hoped would find the message did and was on his or her way to finding her.

I crawled out once again and looked up into the deep pools of grey that were Cedric's eyes. "Pembrokeshire?"

"Pembrokeshire."

And with that we apparated from the tiny cottage.

* * *

"You about done, love?" Cedric called.

I stepped out of the steady flow of water that came from the showerhead and pulled back the curtain and grabbed a nearby towel. We were in a motel in Pembrokeshire and since it was late when we arrived we thought it best to catch a good nights sleep and then continue with our search in the morning.

With my fingers I scrunched at my unruly hair and then wrapped the towel around my tiny frame. When I stepped out of the shower, Cedric was on the bed with one arm behind his head. He was dressed only in a pair of gym shorts and I allowed myself that moment to admire the contours of his chiseled body.

I leaned against the wall while he flickered through channels. He had such an amazing body and the fact that every part of it belonged to me filled me up with uncontrollable want. Eventually my presence must have occurred to him because he turned towards me and a wild heat took over his eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip as he strode towards me and pulled me towards him, his hands diving into my hair. His mouth and his tongue, and his hands were on me. In his haste to roam my body the hotel towel was a pile long forgotten on the floor.

A small cry came out of my parted mouth as he gently tugged on my nipple with his teeth. As a reward, I pulled at the elastic of his shorts and touched him. A deep growl erupted from his chest and he thrust forward into my hand. It was a slippery slope after that—literally.

He picked me up with one arm and placed me on a nearby dresser. He stepped away to admire the flush of my cheeks and the way my eyes brightened and widened at his appraisal. His gaze stopped my swollen lips from our rushed kisses and I knew I couldn't wait much longer until we were joined.

The feel of the cool wood underneath my backside only served to heighten my arousal. Cedric leaned over and licked along my thigh and I almost jumped out of my skin. My back arched against the way and I angled my hips up. It was all I could do to not scream when he started to lap at me with his tongue. My hands gripped the edge of the draws as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes! Cedric, yes!" I cried out as I hurtled over that glorious edge.

Cedric lifted me quickly. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

I did as I was told and felt his erection underneath me as he walked us to the bed. Once I was lying down, he positioned himself above me only stopping to push back a wet stand of hair from my face. The air left my lungs in a rush as he thrust into me, joining his body with mine. My inner muscles clenched around him, holding him to me in every way possible.

"Yes," I said to him. "God, yes."

I looked into his eyes, but my brain felt like it had melted from the heat between them. The grey irises stared lovingly towards me. All I knew was that he was inside me and I needed him to move. I began moving my hips, very much enjoying the feeling of being filled by him.

Clinging to him for dear life, he began to move inside me. He started off slowly, but his pace built quickly, leaving me breathless and panting from the pleasure he was bringing my body.

"So good," I moaned.

"Hermione," he called, as his body found the release it had been craving.

He rolled off me and together we laid attempting to find regularity to our breathing. How could it always be like this? Everytime with Cedric was blissfully amazing and I could imagine being with anyone else. From the very beginning he awakened something inside me I had never yet felt and for once I felt like a woman worthy of him. Here we were equals.

I turned towards him and seeing him glistening in water and sweat only made me want to have him again. My body was still humming from his touch, and instead of feeling completely satisfied I felt as if my body was screaming out for more. More of Cedric. More of his kisses. More of his touch. A school year of sneaking around and not being able to be like this whenever we wanted only caused me to become the insatiable vixen he always claimed me to be.

The attraction between us was through the roof. He was the first lover I had ever had and I felt foolish for ever thinking this could be just casual. The love that passed between us proved that even though that night was irresponsible and reckless it was the best decision I had ever made without thinking.

Cedric was now looking at me too and before I could comprehend the motion he wrapped him arms around me, kissing me roughly. I responded passionately; thrusting my tongue into his mouth, lacing my hands around his neck, and pressing myself against him. He hardened instantly and I knew I had to have him again. His hands ran over my backside while his mouth found the valley between my breasts. He licked at the cool pools of waters and then pulled me on top of him. I enjoyed the feel of his body under me far too much. His hands ran up my thighs.

"And you call me insatiable." I smirked.

"I need you again." He smiled up at me. "It's been so long since we could be like this."

When he entered me, he groaned out loud at how good it felt. This time there was no holding back. I felt close to the edge the moment I felt him thrust into her. He didn't take it slow this time, and I didn't want him to. This time it would be an energetic, wild and uncontrolled mating.

Every stroke of his body into mine took me higher and higher, and when he reached between them and thumbed my clitoris, the intense pleasure of it all made me scream his name.

The look of pure ecstasy on my face must have been more than enough make Cedric feel he'd been to the moon and back as his own release was ripped from him. For several minutes we lay side by side on the bed, panting. Eventually I got off the bed. He sat up and watched me grab a t-shirt from his bag and walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He whined.

I turned back and smiled at him coquettishly. "To fix the mess you've made of my hair. We can't go meeting Georgina tomorrow with this mop. She'll never take me seriously."

When I returned from the bathroom he had his shorts back on and was once again searching for something good to watch. When I heard the familiar sound of "Singing in the Rain" I told him to stop and I crawled into bed with him.

I nestled into his crook as he stoked at the softness of my hair. My hand wandered to his chest and I drew imaginary figures with the tips of my fingers. This was my happy place. Here with Cedric in our own world watching old movies. No one knew where we were and if we wanted we could stay here forever.

But we couldn't stay here forever. The fact was there was a young boy who had grown far beyond his years who needed a family. While his friends could only do so little he needed the comfort of his Godfather. A man who was taken from him unjustly. A man who's life we would attempt to get back tomorrow.

The musical quickly lulled me into a deep sleep and there in the comfort of Cedric's arm was the closest I had felt home.

* * *

**A/N: WOO HOO! I actually updated! Sorry, for the waits between updates. Classes are kicking my butt! I rewarded you with some lovely Cedric and Hermione smexing to thank you for your patience. Thanks for the R&R xx**


	28. Vain

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry –"_

_"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

_"-is's too late Harry."_

_"We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

_"There's nothing you can do Harry… nothing… he's gone."_

_Harry turned towards me hurt filling his glassy eyes. "Save him, Hermione! Save him!"_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I was already tired and sore from the evening's activities and to have the image of the Department of Mysteries battle fresh in my mind I was exhausted. Harry didn't know what I was up to but yet I still felt like he was relying on me. What if we never found a way to get Sirius out? Would I still tell Harry I tried?

A hand caressed my shoulder and I turned and nestled into Cedric's chest. He whispered in the quiet room, "Bad dream?"

I nodded. We would have a rough day ahead of us. This was where our search ended. If we lost Georgina now there would be no hope. She wouldn't remain here long and with the knowledge that Death Eaters were fresh on her tail we couldn't let them know the secrets of the arch before us.

Cedric placed his chin on my head and looked towards the clock. "It's 5 o'clock. What do you say we get an early start?"

"Works for me." I released a loaded breath and squeezed him tightly before I released him and climbed off the bed.

We showered and got dressed before grabbing out stuff and heading into town. Our first stop was to be a realtor's office to check out recent purchases before heading to the library to search through the archives. The day was hot and warm yet a light breeze wafted through the thick air. The realtor seemed unable to give us the information needed due to law restrictions but as Cedric tried to reason with her our urgency I enjoyed the pictures of the beautiful beach front properties within the building. As expected, the Smyth family homes were not public information—much like the rest of the wizarding families.

Together we made our way to the Public Library where a nice old woman brought us down to the basement and directed us towards old yearbooks and newspapers. She left stating that if we had any questions we needed only to ask.

Dumbledore had provided us with the most recent picture of Georgina that he could find and one from her first year at Hogwarts. It was apparent that any information in the archives would be prior to her receiving her letter. This place had to be a family residence and that meant there would be history.

I looked upon the piles of books that lay on the table. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Cedric slammed the yearbook on the wood table. "This is hopeless."

My head fell into my hands when I realized I was beginning to agree with him. I started to run my fingers through my hair and my elbow knocked over a yearbook that had been dangerously close to the edge. Releasing a huff, I bent and picked it up when I noticed exactly what page it had landed on.

"Cedric!" I yelled enthusiastically. "I found her!"

"What?"

He rushed towards me and hovered over the book where a very young looking Georgina Smyth was playing in front of a beach front property with two other girls. The caption read, "Minerva McGonagall, Rose Hunt, and Georgina Young playing on the beach." Hope swelled from deep within in me as the house surfaced to the front of my memory.

"I know where that house is, Cedric. The realtor had a picture of it in her office. It's at the very edge of town."

A smile lit up his face before confusion surfaced. "If that's McGonagall in the picture why didn't Dumbledore send us here first?"

"Maybe he didn't involve her. And even if he did, how could they have known she would hide out here?" I didn't want my hope to go to waste. "We better hurry before we lose her again."

Using a quick spell, Cedric cleaned up the mess we had made in the basement and we grabbed are things running for the door. We were far from where the house was so we purchased two bikes and rode out to where the beach was.

A slight rain was beginning to fall from the dark clouds that formed up above. We peddled fiercely until we could see the house ominously silhouetted against the sky. The winds picked up and soon we had reached the steps. Together we ran towards the door and knocked while we prayed she would answer.

We saw someone look through the peep hole and then the door creak open to reveal a woman around McGonagall's age only shorter and stout in shape. Her hair was bundled in a bun on her head and she wore a floral cotton dress that was covered by a pink cardigan. She frowned when she took in our crazed state.

"Children! You must be soaked through!" She brought her hands up to her mouth. "Come. Come inside."

I found it odd that she trusted us so quickly. Then again, Cedric and I didn't exactly look like Death Eaters. She ushered us in and sat us on her floral couch before grabbing us towels from the linen closet.

"What are you darlings doing way out here in this storm?"

Cedric and I exchanged a glance before I spoke. "We're looking for someone. Are you Georgina Young?"

"Yes." Her eyes began to shift around the house and that's when I noticed the boards on all the windows. It appeared ever crevice was covered to prevent anyone from seeing inside. That's when I remembered the way the house had looked when we approached. It had seemed that no one had lived there in ages.

I thought it best to start with what I thought would comfort her. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Cedric Diggory."

"Diggory…" She mulled the name over in her head before realization struck her. "You're the tri-wizard champion."

"Yes, ma'am. Along with Harry Potter."

Her face fell at the mention of Harry's name. "You're both aware that my name is no longer Young, aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered.

She nodded. "Let me get you both a change of clothes. I should have an outfit to fit you, Miss Granger, and my late husband's things are still lying around. We'll have some tea and you can tell me about how you found me and why you're here."

Her voice had taken on a no-nonsense tone and I knew better than to argue with her. I became instantly aware that though Georgina may have seemed weak and fragile she was a well-equipped witch who could be capable of anything. She handed me some sweats that belonged to her daughter and gave Cedric a flannel shirt and some jeans. We changed and she had coffee waiting for us in the kitchen. The three of us sat in comfortable silence before Georgina spoke.

"I suggest you start with what you want from me."

Her wand was on the table within her grasp and I felt my nerves get the best of me. She could do anything to us. I was only a 6-year and though Cedric had graduated I was certain he didn't know everything. He hadn't been on the run from Death Eaters all his life.

I started telling her of the battle at the Department of Mysteries and how Harry's godfather fell into the veil. Paying particular attention to Harry's anguish I explained how Dumbledore had given us the address to the cottage and her biography. Cedric then stepped in to tell her of how we came across the Death Eaters and how when hiding out in the floorboard that he had found, I found her hidden message.

"And that brought you to Pembrokeshire." We nodded. "Are you certain the Death Eaters didn't follow you?"

"I'm certain." I answered. "They apparated before we stepped out and I erased your message. We then apparated from within the house."

She didn't seem to buy it but she didn't dwell on it. "So, I assume you want the secret of the veil to save Sirius Black. Why would I want to help you free a mass-murderer?"

"Because he isn't, Mrs. Smyth." I spoke. "It was Peter Pettigrew. We found that out in my third year but we weren't able to prove Sirius' innocence since Peter got away. Please, Mrs. Smyth. Sirius is the only family Harry's got. With all this craziness going on he's going to need him. Voldermort is back and he's coming for Harry."

"Hmm…" She took a sip of her coffee. "You're certain he wasn't killed prior to falling into the veil?"

"Certain," Cedric answered.

Since we had finished our coffee she stood and put the empty glasses into the sink. She stayed there for several minutes before speaking. "Are you sure you can handle this, children? It's a difficult task."

"We were aware of that going in." I responded.

Without turning around she told us. "Since Mr. Diggory has the strength, you, Miss Granger, must tie a rope to yourself and go into the veil to get Sirius. Make sure he is present in the arch before going in or you will have to go deep within the dimensions to get him. Remind him of his humanity and you will gain his will. Watch out for the others within. They will try to keep you and that is why Mr. Diggory must hold the rope and pull you out—if necessary."

Cedric reached under the table and placed his hand on my knee. He squeezed it and I looked into his eyes. They held such fear and pain for what could happen. This very task could take me away from him and I saw that was what hurt him the most. He knew better than to stop me. I had to try this for Harry.

He took in a breath. "Is there a way to destroy the arch?"

"That, Mr. Diggory, is why I was fired. I saw the danger the veil could bring and I wanted to destroy it. Unfortunately they got to me before I had the chance. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wishes to dispose of bodies in it in order to hide his death toll."

She continued and told us the spell that would destroy the arch. It was decided that Cedric would be the one to do it since I would be physically drained after returning from the veil. She made us promise that no matter the outcome we would destroy it—that meant with or without Sirius.

After the discussion died out we asked her about her life and how she had known McGonagall. She told us of her daughter, Aminda, and how the message had been for her but she had yet to show up. Georgina feared for her daughter but felt better knowing she might not be mixed into this mess. We showed her the pictures Dumbledore had given us and she told us about growing up with McGonagall.

"We were the best of friends. It saddens me that we haven't spoken in a while but I'm glad she hung on to these after all these years."

"These are McGonagall's pictures?" Cedric asked shocked.

"Minerva's?" She nodded. "This is her house. I used to hide out here when my parents were fighting it was a second home to me. We were a year above Tom Riddle at Hogwarts."

Shock was evident on our faces. "You were?"

"Who knew he would turn out the way he did? It's a shame really."

Just then amidst in the sounds of rain was the sound of people landing on the roof. We all froze instantly and had our wands at the ready. The footsteps continued down the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Nox." Georgina whispered and all the lights in the house turned off. "Grab your things and get ready to apparate."

Cedric tip-toed to the living room and grabbed his backpack and my satchel. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and crouched towards the living room and took my satchel from Cedric. Georgina followed suit making sure to keep her wand out. We heard the footsteps walk around the porch and we knew we only had moments left before they would be inside.

"Darling, don't worry about me. I want you to continue your journey and get Sirius for Harry Potter. I've lived a good life and now that I know you will keep good on your promise to destroy the arch I can go out fighting."

"Georgina, you can't! Please, we'll figure something out. You can come with us!" I pleaded.

She shook her head and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'll ruin the mission. They'll recognize me. You go on, dears. I've lived a good life. It's time I reunite with Mr. Smyth. I've missed him so these last few years."

With that she let go of my shoulders and nudged me in the direction of Cedric. She waved at us to go hide behind the staircase and we did. Within moments the people outside blew up the door and two Death Eaters stood in the doorway and faced Georgina Smyth.

"Hello, Georgina. Long time no see." One of them sneered.

Georgina got ready in her stance. "Nott. Carrow. How are things? How did you find me?"

The other Death Eater stepped forward. "Your daughter is not very trustworthy it would seem. She caved under the Cruciatus curse only too easily. We finished her off as a respect to your reputation."

A chink in Georgina's armor appeared to have fallen but then a new found sense of avenging took over. She stood taller and faced on the Death Eaters as though her heart wasn't breaking inside.

"Now be a good girl, Georgina, and come willingly to meet the Dark Lord." The first one stated. "He has been waiting for you, oh, so, patiently."

Cedric's hand was no in mine and I knew he was preparing for when we would apparate. It would seem neither of us could turn away from the scene developing before us.

"Over my dead body, Carrow." And then she struck her wand.

A huge fight broke out. Spells were casted all over. Georgina had proved me right in that she wasn't to be underestimated. She fought well, if not better than these two foul loathsome gargoyles and it wasn't until the last spell was cast that they realized they were better off ending it once and for all.

The green spark came out of the wand and it was all over. Georgina Smyth's was now a lifeless body on the floor. We didn't hesitate a moment and apparated to a vacant street near the Ministry of Magic. The second we were clear of that house I realized I couldn't allow Georgina Smyth to die in vain.


	29. Weakness

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I know you're anxious so I'll see you below! (:**

* * *

Reaching into my knapsack I grabbed a much needed change of clothes. Even though Georgina's daughters clothing was fine for drying out; the baggy pants would do nothing for me if they were to fall down while running away from our death. I slipped into an empty corridor and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue jumper and joined Cedric on the sidewalk. My hair was still in its messy ponytail with random tendrils falling haphazardly.

"Ready?" He asked as I approached him.

"As I'll ever be."

Together we made our way towards the guest entrance to the Ministry. It was nearing dark and I wondered exactly if they would allow a couple of students in this late at night. We didn't exactly have an appointment and with everything going on with Voldermort, security had to be tough.

"Cedric, how exactly are we going to get inside?" I asked.

He smiled smugly towards me. "I phoned Mr. Weasley while you were getting dressed. He's staying late at the Ministry and we have an appointment."

"Have I mentioned lately how clever you are?"

I leaned over on my tippy-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly before we both continued on our way. This was risky business and I only hoped I would be able to do all that was expected of me. Sure, Cedric was by my side but this was my self-proclaimed mission and at the end it would be up to me to finish it.

We stepped into the cramped phone booth and I reached into my pocket to pull out my "muggle money" and slipped it into the slot. A few moments later the phone booth slid down into the ground as another one replaced it. Darkness surrounded us until light began to seep through the bottom and we were in the grand entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Cedric and I stepped out and walked towards the elevators. We figured it would be best to stop by Mr. Weasley's office before heading down to the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Weasley had been promoted to Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects since we had finished school for the summer. The new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour had been trying to go through the Weasley's in an effort to bring Harry in as a mascot. Dumbledore had told them it was foolish to do so since this was a deadly matter but they still continued to try. Harry, of course, wanted nothing to do with the Ministry after the way they had treated him after the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Still, the Ministry was trying to win Harry over through the Weasley family.

We approached Mr. Weasley's office and I tapped lightly on the door.

"Coming." A muffled voice answered. Within seconds the door opened and Cedric and I were ushered inside by a distraught looking Mr. Weasley. "Hermione. Cedric. It's good to see you."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Weasley? You don't look so good." I spoke.

He tried to organize the chaos that was on desk and I began to feel that our little mission had made us miss out on what was happening in the wizarding world. Mr. Weasley looked haggard and worn out.

He sighed and fell into his chair. "Death Eaters. They've been everywhere. Between everything Scrimgeour has been doing and my allegiance to the Order… it's been weeks since I've seen the kids."

"We're sorry we kept them from you tonight." Cedric stated. His voice was full of concern.

Mr. Weasley held his hand up. "This is an important matter. One my family understands. Harry is hiding it well but he's distraught over Sirius. When this whole thing is over I was always prepared to welcome Harry in as one of the family but it would be nice if he had Sirius to rely on."

"You were always very loving of him, Mr. Weasley. Harry knows you think of him as one of your sons." I smiled weakly. "It means a lot to him that you've done that. Considering the amount of sons you have already."

He looked out at his desk and I could tell it was a picture of his family even if I couldn't see it for myself. "Harry was kind to Ron. I couldn't help it. I wasn't as close with James and Lilly as Sirius and Lupin were. It would be nice to get him back." He paused and drew in a breath. "That brings us to today's matters. I assume you've figured out the way to get him out of the arch?"

"We have." Cedric answered solemnly.

Mr. Weasley looked up at the sound of Cedric's tone. "It's dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I have to enter the arch and pull Sirius out."

"If I could help you, Hermione, I would."

"I know. You need to rest. To be honest, you'd probably do more harm than good down there."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'll alert the order and we'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Cedric and I answered in unison.

* * *

The familiar black marble room was no less frightening than the last time I had stood in it. The arch stood there on the stone dais shimmering in the harsh light. It was only Cedric and I this time and I was almost certain my worry was showing on my face.

Cedric turned me to face him and took my hands in his. "I won't lose you. You can count on that."

I felt the tears begin to prick my eyes. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" His left hand reached up to place a loose tendril of hair away from my face.

"What if I can't get to him?" My whisper echoed in the dark room. "What if it's too late?"

He lightly chuckled. "It's so like you, Hermione. Worried about the mission and not your own well-being."

I half smiled. "Even though Harry doesn't know what we're up too I still feel like he's depending on me."

Cedric leaned over and kissed my forehead. "We'll do this together."

He released me and together we walked towards the arch. Cedric reached into my knapsack as I tightened my ponytail and stared into the translucent veil. He pulled out the rope that we had bought prior to reaching Georgina's house and smiled sadly as he wrapped it around my waist. Cedric created intricate ties that went through my legs around each of my thighs to make sure there was no way I would be separated from him. The other end of the rope was knotted around Cedric and a sturdy rock nearby. There was no way the rope would lose me. It all came down to Cedric's ability to pull me out.

I looked over my shoulder at him and I could take it any longer. My feet crossed the several steps to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me and crashing my lips to his in an all-consuming, earth shattering kiss. His hands clung to my back bringing me even closer to him and it seemed like days before we finally came up for air. Our foreheads met as we reclaimed our breathing.

"I love you, Hermione." He got out through shaky breaths.

"I love you, too."

With his hands release, I reluctantly turned and stepped within in inches of the veil. I could see the vague outline of figures moving throughout the sheer magically property and I took a deep breath.

"Sirius!" I called out. "It's me, Hermione. Come to the opening! I'm waiting."

It seemed like hours went by before I tried again. "Sirius! Harry needs you! You remember Harry. Your godson. You were going to live somewhere bright with Buckbeak. We saved you that day, Sirius. Harry and I. We saved you from the Dementors kiss."

Just then I saw the blurry outline of Sirius floating before me. I almost sprinted towards him but then I remembered the enormity of the situation. Cautiously, I lifted my hand at let it pass through the flimsy veil. A heavy weight began to encompass me the more of my body I passed through to the other side.

When my entire body had passed through the arch I realized I was surrounded by light. Figures passed between me and grabbed hold of me but I fought against them and the lightheadedness I was felt. Sirius passed in a blur in front of me and I quickly reached out and grabbed him.

My fingers grasped the hem of his jacket and he hovered near me. It was an odd sensation being inside the veil. I felt as if I was floating and yet I felt that my body weighed more than could possibly be held up in this dimension.

Sirius looked towards me with confusion before a slight recognition crossed his features. "Her-Hermione?"

"Yes." I drawled out. "It's me. And you're Sirius Black."

"Sirius." He mumbled out. "That sounds… familiar."

I nodded with excitement. "That's your name. Do you remember Harry?"

He looked surprise. "I know that. He's my… family?"

"Yes! And you're his." He had glided further down and I now held his hand in mine. "He needs you, Sirius. You entered here without it being your time."

"Bellatrix." He stated with absolute certainty.

"She didn't kill you. She sent a curse at you and you tripped into the veil…. That's where we are. In the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes… I remember now."

I smiled. "Good. I'm going to get you out of here."

Just as I said that the figures that had been blurring past and grabbing me now held on to me and tried to pull me further into the dimension. Quickly, before I was lost forever, I reached behind me and pulled on the rope twice. That was my sign to Cedric to start pulling. I clung to Sirius' hands and together we fought off the dead.

My body began to be pulled backwards and I saw the opening and the blurry image of Cedric pulling me towards him. We had just reached the opening when a red spark hit the rope and we began to be propelled into the darkness. Flashes took over the stream but I saw as Cedric jumped towards the rope and with all his might ran away from the Veil pulling us towards him.

Within moments we were removed from the heaviness of the veil and we both began to cough insistently. It felt as if something was deep within me was fighting its way out. Try as I might it wouldn't come out. Cedric touched by back with his free hand as he fought what I had yet to see. I knew if we were to make it out of here I needed to get this out.

I stuck my finger to the back of my throat and I felt the relief as my body purged itself of whatever impurity was inside me. It came out as a black mass surrounded by my blood. The figure moved and I weakly lifted my wand out of my back pocket and blew the mass to pieces. When I lifted my head I saw what had awaited us.

Death Eaters were all around the marbled room. Beside me I heard Sirius retching. I couldn't focus on that now I needed to get us out of here. Side by side Cedric and I fought against the black blurs. They moved around us, circling above us like vultures. My body was about to give out but I dare not let it for fear that Cedric would follow me.

_How had they found us here?_

Just when I was about to give up all hope white lights appeared all around us. _The Order_. They fought and no the Death Eaters showed themselves. I knew what had to be done. I knew what they were after I just needed a moment to do it. My body was already feeling drained. I knew this would happen. I couldn't expect to come from death and be in perfectly fine health.

That lull came for me when Cedric shielded himself in front of me.

"You have to do it now, Hermione! They'll scatter when they see the arch is gone!"

A cough wrecked through my body. "I don't know if I have the strength."

"You have to try! I have to defend you and you're too weak to defend me at the moment." A red spark sailed toward us but Cedric deflected it perfectly. "Now, Hermione!"

With all the strength left inside me I turned and held my wand towards the stone arch that held the Veil. It was no or never.

"Attero!" I screamed and a blue lightning lashed its way out of my wand and blew the arch into pieces.

Souls scattered from the arch creating deafening screams. The fight stopped and everyone held on to their ears to cover the screams. I went down to Sirius and covered him with my body. Trying in some way to help.

"You have to make yourself throw up!" I whispered in his ear hoping he could hear it.

The souls made their way up through the room and passed through the ceiling no doubt searching for another entrance into the dimension they had been in. With the sounds coming to a halting stop my body released its last amount of energy to grab on to Cedric's jean clad leg as darkness covered me and everything went black.

* * *

"Hermione!" I heard in the darkness. "Please wake up!"

It was Cedric's strangled voice. I wanted to open my eyes to tell him everything was okay but my lids were too heavy and my body wouldn't move. A light touch could be felt at my pulse point and I heard Lupin's voice.

"She's alive. Her body just needs rest. She's gone through quite the ordeal."

"That she has." I heard Sirius say in a hoarse voice. "She saved my life. You both did."

"It was all her." Cedric replied. And I could hear the love in his voice.

Someone knelt beside me and it wasn't till they spoke that I knew it was Sirius. "She really is the bravest witch of her age. Harry is lucky to have her as a friend. Where is my godson?"

"We haven't told him yet. No worries, we'll fill Harry in." Mr. Weasley stated.

I felt Cedric's light touch on my cheek. "When will she wake up?"

"Soon. I think." Tonks chuckled.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the sight around me. Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Dumbledore were all above me. With the opening of my eyes, bright smiles lit up their faces. It was Cedric who pulled me in for a tight hug even though my body ached. I tried not to make a sound but I failed.

He released me and whispered sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Granger." Dumblrdore whispered. "I wouldn't have wanted to deal with Mr. Diggory if you hadn't."

I turned towards Sirius. "Are you okay?" It hurt to speak and voice sounded strange but I had to know.

"Yes. All thanks to you." He smiled. "You saved my life. I am forever in you debt."

"Just take care of Harry and we'll call it even." I smiled.

"Deal." We shook hands.

Cedric lifted me into a standing position but my legs felt like jelly and I fell against him. He scooped me up in his arms with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll carry you."

Dumbledore stepped forward looking about the group before his eyes fell on me. "What do you say we rendezvous at the Burrow and fill Mr. Potter in on our little secret?"

We all agreed in unison and together Apparated out of the marble room with a new found hope.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've had finals and I'm graduating university so it's been hectic. But thank you for being patient and sticking with this. I've decided that once we enter into HBP territory it is going to be mostly corresponding letters between Cedric and Hermione so that we can breeze through their time apart. Cedric's going to be pretty busy helping the Order and Hermione is quite the pen pal. Let me know what you think about that in a review. xx**


	30. Separated

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

My eyes opened and I realized I was in a tiny cot on the top floor of the Burrow. I surveyed my surrounding and noticed Cedric sleeping soundly on a nearby cot, his snores echoing through the dim room. Light was slowly making its way up through the darkness and I let the moment fill me up.

We had rescued Sirius.

Harry was going to have his Godfather back.

I released a satisfying breath and quietly wandered down to the bottom floor of the Burrow. There was a slight chill in the air and I was thankful for whoever had placed me in these blue cotton pajamas bottoms even if I was wearing a tank top to match it. As I made my way down I steadied myself by leaning against the tiny railing. My body still felt weak like all the energy had been drained for me. It made sense since I had basically almost been pulled into death. What had I expected?

Low whispers could be heard from the Weasley's kitchen and as my foot landed on the last with a creak it abruptly stopped. Five worn faces turned towards me. Mrs. Weasley immediately bustled towards me.

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing up this early?"

A quick yawn escaped me and I smiled. "I'm up now." I scanned the faces. "What's going on?"

"Here have a seat you must be exhausted. I'll get you a cup of tea."

She helped me over to the chair no doubt noticing the way I had leaned on the railing for support. I smiled at her in thanks and she patted my shoulder and went over to the counter to pour me a spot of tea. I looked over at the faces at the table. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks all turned towards me and I felt as if I was being evaluated.

"Did I miss something?" I asked feeling self-conscious. "Is Harry okay?"

It was Sirius who answered. "My godson," he smiled, "is currently on his way over here. Perfectly safe and completely unaware of my presence."

"Who's bringing him over?"

Lupin spoke. "Dumbledore. Seems Harry has been careless this summer and with all that's been happening in the Muggle world, Dumbledore wanted to escort him."

I nodded. Of course, I hadn't been oblivious to the things happening in the muggle world. My world. The Death Eaters had attacked Millennium Bridge in broad daylight among other things. The bridge had fallen into the Thames the very place where Cedric and I had our first real date. It was craziness and I had to put it behind me in order to have my focus on the mission Cedric and I had put on ourselves.

Mrs. Weasley set down my tea and sat near her husband. I took a sip of my tea feeling it beginning to wake up my insides. Then Mr. Weasley stated, "And Ollivanders missing."

I nearly spit out my tea. "What?"

"The Death Eaters have him."

"This is bad, isn't it?" No one answered but they didn't have to. "They're infiltrating."

Lupin responded. "We're afraid so. That was how you and Mr. Diggory were discovered. There are Death Eaters within the Ministry. They were alerted to your presence and swarmed the place."

"We were foolish. We should've been more careful. I should've done a Polyjuice Potion."

Sirius stood from his place across the table and walked towards me and lowered to my level. "You, Miss Granger, are anything but foolish. I meant what I said three years ago."

My eyes down casted and I nodded. He returned to his seat and I excused myself to go and brush my teeth. I must have been lost in my own world for I didn't notice Cedric come up behind me and place his arms on my hips until he lightly pressed his lips to my neck.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered against the softness of my skin. "How are you feeling?"

I leaned over and spit into the sink before washing it out with a handful of water. I swished it in my mouth and spit once again and wiped my mouth on the guest towel. As my eyes met Cedric's in the mirror I couldn't take it. I turned in his arms and crashed my lips to his. We had nearly died several hours ago and I needed him to know how much I loved him. Needed him. He had fought hard to keep my alive and when I was weak he fought to for me to keep my strength. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and I granted him access, moaning as we made contact.

After what seemed like days we pulled apart. Cedric was smiling down at me, beautifully. "Minty."

I slapped him playfully. "Oh, shush."

A squeak of an owl alerts breaks out play and we each turn our heads towards the door.

"Harry!" We both scream happily.

I race out the bathroom door to see Harry removing Ginny from his arms. Without hesitation I throw myself at him and crash my body to him. To see him there and be able to touch him and know he was safe was about all I could ask for. I was bursting with the need to tell him Sirius was okay but I held back.

As soon as I released him Cedric greeted him with a warm hug before stepping back and turning towards me to allow Mrs. Weasley a turn. Cedric smiled at me and light brushed the side of my mouth.

"You've got a bit of…" He gestures to the stray lace of toothpaste on my chin and I quickly wipe it off and gave him a warning look. He ignored it and kissed the spot instead. "I may have a new favorite flavor."

"Behave yourself." I warned.

I heard footsteps come from behind me and a smile lit up my face. I turned towards Harry to catch the full effect. He released Ron and turned in the direction of the noise and did a double take. It appeared he didn't know whether to be happy or confused.

"H-How are you? W-When d-did you? What's going on?" He asked.

Sirius stepped forward and held his godson at arm's length. "You have some true friends around you, Harry. I suggest you never let them go."

"You're back for real?" He looked around the room. "He is for real right?"

I nestled into Cedric's side. "He's real, Harry."

The two embraced in a tight hug and we all felt like we were intruding on a moment. Quietly we all escaped to the kitchen to allow the two a moment alone. It was only seconds later that Harry burst in and ran towards me pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for doing this for me."

A tear slid down my cheek. "You needed him, Harry. And he needs you."

"You've already done so much for me without hesitation."

I clung to his shirt. "You're my best friend."

"You're more than that to me, Hermione. You're a sister to me."

My lips kissed the side of his cheek and I let him go as I wiped at my eye. "Go to him. You have a lot to catch up on. We'll meet you upstairs when you're finished."

He nodded and turned to Cedric. "Thank you, too, Cedric."

"You deserve it. Enjoy it."

Harry smiled and then turned and sprinted towards the front door to join his Godfather. The look of elation as Harry left was more than enough to make up for all the trials this task had caused.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Cedric and I were in the attack in front of a magic-made fire that was burning a useless copy of The Daily Prophet in blue flames. Harry had discussed his time with Sirius and I related what I could remember from the night we rescued him. Harry had been so grateful. He spoke more of their plans for the future. They wanted to move someone sunny far away from the danger and darkness that had surrounded them both. Eventually we fell into an awkward silence.

Then Harry asked, "When'd you get here?"

"Last night." I answered and then looked at Ron. He had already filled me in on the troubles that had been going on in the Weasley household prior to our arrival. Harry, of course, didn't miss a thing.

"What happened?"

Ron sighed. "Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too… dangerous."

"Oh, come on…" Harry groaned.

I stepped in. "She's not alone. There's a lot going on, Harry." To myself I was thinking of the fact that the Death Eaters were already in the Ministry.

"Anyway…" Ron continued. "Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came around."

"But we're talking about Hogwarts." Harry stated. "Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

Cedric, Ron and I exchanged a look. Cedric spoke. "There's been a lot of chatter lately. According to my Mum and Dad. There saying he's gotten… old."

"Rubbish!" Harry scoffed. "He's only…"

"A hundred a fifty." Ron joked, "Give or take a few years."

There was a brief silence before we all broke out into laughter. No one said anything about the laughter being forced.

* * *

"Step up! Step! We've got Fainting Fancy…"

"Nosebleed Nougats…"

"And just in time for school…"

"Puking Pastilles!"

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After the stunt with Umbridge the twins had made quite a name for themselves. I walked hand in hand with Cedric around the bright and colorful store that didn't match the gloomy dark London. It was our last night out before we would be separated for an entire school year and I was trying to not let it get to me.

Fred walked over to Harry as we all wandered around the only open shop in Diagon Alley. "What'd you think, Harry?"

"Amazing."

We wandered over to the Wonder Witch Love Potions where Ginny was perusing the bottles. I don't know why I was looking at love potions when Cedric was already here for the long haul. He had more than proven that.

George leaned over. "They do really work."

"Then again," Fred followed, "the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own."

Ginny arched her eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Are you not currently dating Neville?"

She shrugged. "None of your business."

I share a look with Ginny. I knew full well she was dating Neville but that was not something she wanted publically known just yet. They were still exploring their relationship. I smiled at her and dragged Cedric towards a cage with small round balls of fluff that were rolling about and squeaking in the most adorable voice.

"These are adorable!"

Just then Cormac McLaggen bumped into my shoulder and with his eyes takes me in and upon noticing gives me a small smile. Cedric looked from me to Cormac and gave him his best "back-off-this-girl-is-mine" look before putting his arm possessively around my shoulder.

"Are you going to throw me over my shoulder and take me to your cave to have your way with me?" I joked.

Cedric gazed down at me his eyes blazing emeralds. "Don't joke with me, Miss Granger, or I may do just that."

"I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Now where have I heard that before?"

I blushed remembering the way Cedric had acted when Viktor had tried to force himself on me. _Tried_ because Cedric had intervened and almost punched him. Of course that was before we were official and when were both convinced it was all just sex. Now I knew better. It was sex but it was also so much more. I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry walked over and tapped us on the shoulder and motioned to let us know we were leaving. As we walked out joined by Ron, Lavender Brown smiled flirtatiously at Ron. He of course was oblivious forcing her to call out his name to which he responded with a merely "hi." He could be so clueless sometimes.

We continued down Diagon Alley as the sun began to faded. We passed underneath the iron archway as we took in the vacant shops and boarded up windows. So much had changed since our first year and it was saddening to see.

"How is it Fred and George are doing it?" I asked to no one in particular. "Half the alley's closed down."

Ron answered. "Fred reckons people need a laugh these days."

"He's right." Cedric and Harry responded simultaneously.

My eyes wandered towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Oh, no. Look." The boys all turned and I filled them in on what the Order had told me. "Everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young. Old…"

"Good. Bad." Harry responded his gaze focused across the path. "Speaking of which…"

I followed his gaze to see Draco and his mother sneaking down an alley. _Odd._

"Is it just me?" Ron spoke. "Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed."

We exchanged a look and of course… followed them. The four of us follow them to Borgin & Burkes and we climbed up a nearby building to hide and peer into the shop. Draco and his mother greet a stooped man and the man brings Draco to a lacquered cabinet. Draco begins to run his fingers over the glassy surface.

"What are they playing at?" Ron asked in a deep whisper.

"I don't know." Harry responded.

We all stared into the shop with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper in to Cedric's chest as we embrace at King's Cross.

"Me too. We'll write as often as we can." He placed his head on the top of mine and inhaled. "It won't be the same as having you but it'll have to do."

I stepped out of his arms and hold his face between my hands. "Please be careful."

Cedric was initiated into the Order the previous night and it hadn't eased my mind one bit. I wanted him safe and far from harm's way. But in all honesty, with the way things were… nowhere was safe.

"I'm more worried about you. As safe as Hogwarts seems it's still dangerous."

I looked down at my feet. "I know."

I wanted to go back to the previous night. Cedric and I had spent the night wrapped up in each other. We memorized every part of each other. Our bodies moved together as one until we were completely spent and sleep overcame us.

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine softly. But I didn't want soft and sweet I wanted to have a kiss that would carry me through these months apart so I took action. Dropping my bags on the floor I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. We remained entangled until the sound of the train whistling broke us apart.

"I'll see you soon." He breathed.

I nodded and bent to pick up my bags. "Soon."

With one soft kiss I turned from him and made my way towards the train and waved one last time before I disappeared inside to meet with Harry and Ron. I could already feel the tether of his heart to mine tightening and I fought against the urge to run back into his arms.


	31. Drunk

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: DID YOU GUISE SEE THAT TRAILER! MY CREYS! My childhood is ending… Anyways here's the update…**

* * *

"Quibbler! Quibbler!"

I looked up from my book, _Advance Rune Translation_, to see Luna at the door of car on the train. I couldn't help but notice the pair of red and blue cardboard glasses covering most of her face. Upon her entrance, I noticed Ron began to shift uncomfortably in his seat and seemed suddenly fascinated with Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled. "Hermione."

"Hi, Luna." Harry responded. "What you got there?"

"Copy of the Quibbler. Great article on Wrackspurts."

Ron scoffed. "What's a Wrackspurts?"

She avoided his gaze and organized the pile in her hands. "They're invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

"I'll take a copy, Luna." I stated, getting my money out and depositing it in her hand.

She smiled and turned to continue down the corridor. I gave Ron a pointed look and continued with my reading. Something was going on between Luna and Ron but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had never seen Luna look so uncomfortable. She is usual oblivious to peoples view of her and yet Ron's actions seemed to get to her. Thankfully, Harry broke my repertoire before I could delve further into it.

"It was a ceremony. An initiation."

"Stop, Harry." I sighed. "I know where you're going with this—"

"It happened. He's one of them."

Ron looked between us seeming confused. "One of what?"

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?"

Harry wasn't going to drop it. "So what's he doing in Borgin and Burke's? Browsing for furniture."

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke." Ron shrugged.

"Look. His father's a Death Eater. It only makes sense." Harry knew we weren't buying it and rose from his seat and snatched the cloak from Ron's hands. "I need some air."

And just like that he left the train car and disappeared. And just like that I reached over and slapped Ron on the arm.

"Ouch!" He screamed as he rubbed at his arm. "What was that for?"

"What did you do to Luna?"

He held his hands up in defense- no doubt expecting another hit from me. "Nothing! I swear!"

"I'm watching you, Ronald! I don't know what happened between the fight in the Department of Mysteries and now but if I find out that you've hurt her…"

"I didn't." He hold makes a cross over his heart. "Cross my heart."

"Good."

I put my feet under me and stared defectively out the window. Then with a loaded sigh I looked down and continued my light reading.

* * *

I craned my neck around the Great Hall, looking for Harry. He hadn't been seen since his exit from the train car earlier and I was beginning to get worried. Ginny and Neville were hovering over a copy of the Quibbler giggling over some random article. I looked towards Ron who was stuffing his face with pudding and glared.

"Don' you worry." He mumbled. "He'll be 'long soon 'nuff—"

I stole the Quibble from Ginny and Neville, rolled it up, and reached across the table to whack Ron with it.

"Will. You. Stop. Eating! Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi!" He screamed, holding a finger out past me. "Turn around, you lunatic."

I spun and saw Harry and Luna approaching. I take a relieving breath and then I see it. Harry's face is covered in blood.

Ginny leaned over to me. "He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like his own this time," Ron adds.

Luna left Harry's side as he made his way towards where we are seated. As he took a seat next to me I examined his face. The blood seemed fresh but I couldn't see any open wounds. He relaxed next to me and I turned towards him.

"Where've you been, Harry? And what happened to your face?"

"Later. What've I missed?"

Ron shrugged and took another spoonful of pudding. "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times—easy for it to say—it's a hat, isn't it? First Years seemed to enjoy it, though. Wankers."

As Ron spoke I damped a napkin in a nearby glass of water and begin to dab at his face to clear the blood. Once it's all cleared, he mumbled thanks just as the lights in the Hall began to dim. We all turned towards Dumbledore who was standing at the top of the Hall. He lifted an ashen hand and raised it to the enchanted ceiling, where clouds responded to his gestures and shrouded a gleaming full moon.

I leaned into Harry and whispered, "What's happened to his hand?"

Harry shrugged.

"The very best of evening to you!" Dumbledore spoke. "First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." I noticed Harry clapped exuberantly. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape. Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have the right to know why.

"Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering face. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains… you."

Dumbledore's gaze turned towards the Slytherin table and I followed it to Malfoy. He's slouched low and is lazily levitating a fork with his want, unaware of Dumbledore watching him. Maybe Harry was on the right track. If the Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry, why wouldn't they infiltrate Hogwarts as well? Who else had Voldermort gotten too?

"Just something to keep in mind. Now off to bed. Pip pip!"

A somber mood fell upon the Hall. Ron stood and stated, "That was cheerful."

* * *

_Cedric, _

_This school year just isn't the same without. It might possibly have something to do with I have no one to sneak off with now that I am a prefect. Every time I pass a certain corridor, I flush with memories of our previous two years together. How are things with the Order? Anything reminding you of me?_

_Classes seem to be going fairly well. You'll be pleased (or not—I think the latter) that Snape finally achieved his goal as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good thing it's cursed. Maybe we won't have to deal with him for longer than this year. A Professor Slughorn has taken over Potions and you'll be pleased to know that I thoroughly embarrassed myself while describing Amortentia. It smelled of freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste. I wonder why…_

_I failed miserably in class. It seemed I was unable to create an acceptable draught of Liquid Death. Harry, on the other hand, was. He won a vile of liquid luck. I think he was cheating though because he's using a used book from the "Half Blood Prince." Happen to know who that is? Harry is busy with missions with Dumbledore, Ron with his new spot on the Quidditch team and I've been busy with coursework and missing you terribly._

_Hope you're staying out of trouble and they have you on some obnoxiously boring mission far away from Death Eaters and Dementors. Write to me soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Watching you disappear behind the smoke of the train may have been one of the hardest things I've gone through. I'm not sure if you are aware of the dangers surrounding you at this very moment. I only wish I could be there to protect you even though you were never one to need my protection. The Order is keeping me busy. They have me on watch with Sirius. Professor Lupin is currently trying to gain Werewolf support and the two of us are at a nearby safe house awaiting news. We spend much of our time talking about Harry and you. Sirius is thinking of adopting Harry. He's going to surprise him with it for Christmas so don't go spoiling it._

_Anyways, I have no idea why spearmint toothpaste would appear in the vapor from the love potion. Having certain fantasies play out in you heard while I'm gone? In that case, I think we should take a shower… I seem to have dirtied that innocent mind of yours. Possibly if your mind wasn't in the gutter you wouldn't be slacking off in class. Just something to think about, love._

_Neither Sirius nor I have ever heard of this "Half Blood Prince." You're the brilliant researcher though so I have no doubt that you will solve the mystery. I can't wait till you are home for Christmas and I can have you in my arms. Maybe since Ron has acquired a spot on the team we can have a match at the Burrow. Would you like to go flying with me as well? _

_Write to me when you can._

_Love, your obnoxiously bored boyfriend,_

_Cedric._

* * *

As I peruse my copy of the Prophet trying to block out Ron cracking walnuts and discussing Quidditch. I share a look with Harry who was scanning his potions book, as usual, and we both smile.

"Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." I rolled my eyes. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

"He's vile. Plus, I'm with Cedric. I have no interests in other boys."

I looked up and noticed Ron staring at Lavender across the room. She seemed awfully into him at the Quidditch match and I could've sworn she jinxed Cormac's broom to miss that last shot.

"Have you ever heard of this spell?" Harry stated.

I leaned over and looked at where he pointed to a notation in the margin that was underlined three times. Sectumsempra. For Enemies. I frowned. I have never heard of such a spell and I don't like that Harry trusts this unknown source.

"No I have not." I stated. "And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in."

Ron interjected. "Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. Even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

I glared a Ron and then decided to change tactics. I leaned towards Harry again. "I'd like to see that book again."

Harry held it out of reach. "No."

"Why not?"

"It's… old. The binding is fragile."

"_'The binding is fragile_?'" I reached for it again but Harry pulled it farther away. I tackled him to the ground and he tickled me. We rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. The book long forgotten.

* * *

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it… and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" I asked as we made our way around Hogsmeade.

Harry answered, "I didn't say I wasn't curious. And, by the way, I don't sleep with it."

"Yeah. Right." Ron states with a sarcastic chortle as Harry glared at him. "Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione."

I glared at Ron. "Well, I was curious." I continued. "So I went to—"

"The library." They both stated in sync.

"And?" Harry stated.

"And… nothing. There's no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere."

"Good." Harry smiled. "That settles it then."

Just as I'm about to object I noticed Aurors off in the distance. I just can't shake the feeling that we can't trust anyone during these times. An odd feeling settles around me and the boys looked towards me with confused expressions.

"The Aurors." I pointed out. "I know they're here to protect us but… somehow I don't feel any safer."

Out of nowhere, Harry calls out, "Who's up for a Butterbeer?"

Harry acted strange in Three Broomsticks and Ron and I both stared at him. Ron's gaze rotated around the room and caught Ginny and Neville seated in a dark corner, their faces lit by a glittering candle.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, honestly, Ronald. They're just holding hands…" Suddenly, Neville leaned forward and kissed Ginny. I noticed as Ron's face reddened with anger and his fists clenched. "… and snogging."

"I'd like to leave." He spoke through clenched teeth, looking everywhere but his sister.

"Leave? You can't be serious."

"That happens to be my sister. How long has that been going on?"

"Since the Yule Ball." I felt my face heat up as I remember my fated evening the night of the Yule Ball. Dreamy sigh… I pictured the way Cedric hovered over me just before our lives would change forever. His body was glistening with sweat and his grey irises stared deep within my soul reaching down to my very core. I could feel how it felt as he shifted mere inches and suddenly….

"Harry, m'boy!"

I shook my head clearing the image just as Professor Slughorn approached our table. Harry rose immediately and I regarded him with amused curiosity. That was very unlike Harry to act to forward when greeting someone.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you."

I wrinkled my brow and turned to Ron. He silently mouthed to me, "_Wonderful to see you?_"

"So, what brings you here, Sir?"

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I'd care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!" Slughorn laughs and Harry joined in heartily. Slughorns belly trembled next to my cheek and his waving mug sloshed over and spattered the table. "Oops! All hands on deck, Granger."

I smiled thinly as Slughorn continued, "Listen, m'boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor, sir."

"You'd be welcome too, Granger."

I chugged down my Butterbeer in one long draw and slammed down my mug. "Be delighted, sir."

"Brilliant. Look for my owl." He turned to exit and tapped Ron's shoulder. "Good to see you, Wallenby."

When he's out of earshot, Ron turned to Harry. "What're you playing at?"

"Dumbledore asked me to… get to know him."

"_'Get to know him?_'"

"Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

Without Ron noticing, I reached over and finished up him Butterbeer.

* * *

As we made our way out of the boys were several yards in front of me. The snow was falling heavily and I took the moment to enjoy the beauty- pirouetting happily as I let snowflakes fall on my tongue. Realizing I was missing my boys I ran towards them and draped my arms over their shoulders.

"Harry, can you give me a piggyback ride, please?" Ron and Harry shared a look before Harry nodded yes. Without hesitation I released them and jumped on Harry's back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Have I told you how much I love you, Harry. 'Cause I do. Like this," I released his neck and stretched out my arms, "much!"

I fell backwards into the snow with a loud thump. Giggles erupted from my body and I couldn't fight the notion that the Butterbeer had certainly gone straight to my head. I sat up and looked into the shocked boys faces and shrugged.

"What's up?" I asked in a sweet voice.

At that very instant, Katie Bell, who had been walking ahead of us, rose six feet into the air. Her hair danced violently in the wind as her face remained eerily placid. Then a loud scream erupted from her chest. Harry and Ron dashed forward and seized her ankles. At their touched, she fell to the snow, thrashing and shrieking as her eyes rolled up in her skull.

Her friend Leanne screamed, "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!"

At that time, I had regained my senses and was near the boys. I looked at the package lying in the snow. It was torn open revealing an ornate opal necklace.

"Harry," Ron said," she's swallowing her tongue."

I looked towards them. "I'll get someone—"

"There's no time!" Harry screamed.

Just then, Hagrid lurched out of the falling white snow. He forcefully screamed, "Get back! All o' yeh!"

He scooped up Katie's thrashing body and pressed his face close to her and begun to whisper to her. Her eyelids flutter and her body goes limped. He then noticed Harry reaching for the necklace.

"Don' go touchin' tha' but the wrappin's. Unnerstan'?"

Harry knelt and took off his scarf. He carefully enfolded the package and rose. Together we made our way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: DRUNK HERMIONE! WOOOO!**

**Not as many letters as I was originally thinking but I think we're moving through pretty quickly. I'm trying to focus more on my changes to the story then by repeating things you already know. I've decided I'm going to go through with the major switch at the end of the story and I only hope you'll enjoy it. Maybe a few of you can even guess what that big switch is….**

**Anyways, thanks so much for being patient. R&R as usual. Love to read your thought about what I'm doing. xx.**


	32. Fire

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: You wanted letters and letters you shall get! (:**

* * *

_Cedric,_

_First time in McGonagall's office of the year. This time though we weren't in trouble- shocker! The situation with Katie scared us all. The necklace was obviously cursed with Dark Magic. Harry still believes that Malfoy handed it to her in Three Broomsticks but I can't get into my head the idea of Malfoy as a Death Eater. What would Voldermort want with him? It does; however, seem that the real danger is lurking inside Hogwarts walls. But I just can't put my finger on it. How's everything going with Professor Lupin? Was he able to make contact? Anyways, I have to go get ready for Slughorn's get together. I'm running late as it is._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_As much of a prat that Malfoy is I don't believe he's been initiated into the Death Eaters. I can understand why Harry would think that though. There is definitely some odd stuff happening on your end. Luckily, they have you and I'm sure you'll solve the mystery. Lupin was able to make contact but it didn't go very well. They don't trust him. He came back to base a little worse for wear. Have fun at the party. Let me know whose part of this collection that Harry's been writing Sirius about. That Slughorn obviously has his wits about him if he's included you in his collection._

_Cedric_

* * *

_Ced,_

_The party was… awkward. Harry was there, as you know, and so were Ginny, the twins, Neville, Cho, Cormac, and Marcus Belby. Quite the eclectic group. Harry did the strangest thing though; he stood when Cho came in. I do believe he's finally gotten over the drama of last semester. I see everything that we share and I want that for Harry. He's had to go through so much and I wish he had more opportunities to be a teenager and fall in love. I'm thankful for all that you've given me. I feel more confident and strong knowing I have you on my side._

_We won our first Quidditch match. Ron was rather good for his first time. He and Lavender Brown snogged right in the common room during the celebratory party. It was then that I noticed what has been going on with him and Luna. Luna fancies Ron. Oh, how I wish I had noticed this earlier rather than consoling her in the corridor when Ron and Lavender ran past hand in hand. I've never seen Luna so vulnerable._

_Before I get too riled up… Slughorn is having a Christmas party. All that reminds me of is that I'm closer to seeing you._

_xx Hermione_

* * *

"Have you given any thought to who you're going to the Christmas party with?" Harry asked as he trailed me through the stacks of books in the library.

I shrugged. "I was thinking I'd go stag."

"I'm sure Cormac would love to accompany you." Harry joked as I slapped him playfully with a book I was holding.

"Not funny!" I groaned before asking hopefully, "Are you taking Cho?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not quite there yet." He paused. "Hermione? I was thinking… Since neither one of us can take who we'd really like… maybe we'd go together. As friends."

I stopped sifting through the stack of books. "Really?"

Harry nodded and then backtracked. "I mean if you don't want to…. Or you think it would be awkward…"

"Harry," I placed my hand on his shoulder stopping his train of thought. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Cedric,_

_Two letters from me… aren't you lucky? Harry and I went together to the party. It was rather fun. We danced and just had a wonderful time. There were two odd occurrences though. Were you aware that Dumbledore is traveling? Snape conveyed a message to Harry letting him know and we were both thrown off by it. Where could he possibly be going? The other thing was Malfoy "crashed" the party and was escorted out by Snape. Harry and I followed him and he talked about an "Unbreakable Vow" to protect Malfoy. What could Snape be protecting him from? I think my assumptions about Malfoy are beginning to ring false._

_I'll see you soon! We leave for holiday in three days!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

As Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I approached the Burrow we breathed in the familiar scent of home. The house glowed with light and was covered completely with Christmas decorations. Christmas music could be heard from outside and all our faces broke out into smiles. We practically ran to the house just in time to see Fred and George filling cups with steaming nog and Mrs. Weasley ferrying plates of food.

"We're home!" Ron bellowed and everyone turned.

There was a chaos of hugs and "Happy Christmas." As the party guests greeted us into the home. My eyes searched the room for Cedric.

"Eat up, eat up, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley cheered. "There's more to come."

I caught Harry's eye and he gestured me to follow him and Ron to the parlor. I followed him and found Professor Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric in deep conversation. Professor Lupin looked haggard but I couldn't focus on that long for Cedric saw me and the corner of his mouth lifted. He tapped his knee and I wondered over and sat on his lap. Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. It wasn't the reunion I was hoping for but obviously there were more important things to be discussed.

The worn faces all turned to Harry. Harry cleared his throat. "Draco's plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldermort. He's been given a task or a mission- a Snape was offering to help."

"Voldermort as chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin asked.

"I know it sounds mad—"

"Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simple pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?"

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry said defiantly.

Tonks placed a hand on Lupin's knee. "Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all—"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment." Lupin interrupted. "He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."

Harry wasn't giving up. "But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself—"

"You're blinded by hatred."

My eyes down casted. Everyone knows Harry hated Malfoy and Snape. If there was anything he could do to discredit them he would jump at the opportunity. But I witnessed the conversation too. Snape had obviously made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Malfoy. What did that mean to his allegiance to the Order?

"I'm not—" Harry offered.

Lupin rose and spoke sharply. "You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, were doomed."

He walked away and I caught Tonks look furtively towards Harry and give him a glance as if to say, "Leave it." The conversation seemed to die down after that. Ginny came over with some food and that's when Cedric whispered in my ear.

"Wanna go talk?" he asked.

I nodded and stood. He led me out of the cramped living room and up the stairs all the way to the attic overlooking the field. He released my hand and walked to the open window and stared out at the open space. I watched him before I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Where's your head?"

He sighed and placed a hand on my closed ones. "Miles away from here."

"Hey…" I stated and then turned him to me and cupped his face in my hands. "This will all be over soon and then we'll have peace. You'll miss it when it's over. Life will be painstakingly boring."

"That's not possible. I'll have you in my life."

I went up on my tippy-toes and pressed my mouth to his. It had been three months since we had kissed and it didn't take long for the kiss to build. My pulse skyrocketed as soon as his tongue swept into my mouth. I literally melted from the heat engulfing my body. My hands grabbed hold of his shirt as he walked them backwards into a vacant bed. I lay back and pulled him with me so I could feel his delicious weight on top of me. I could feel him against me in all the right places as he continued to kiss me senseless.

His hand reached under my top and came into contact with my bare breast. I moaned and our kisses grew longer, hotter, wetter. We moved against each other like we were having sex, but our clothes were in the way and it wasn't enough.

"Cedric, please," I pleaded.

He looked at me then. His grey iris darkened with desire. His lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"I want you," I told him. "I need this. You. Right now."

I wanted to make him feel how much I had missed him. How much I longed for him every second we were apart. He sat up, and I could see that he was taking of his clothes. I removed my jeans and underwear. I didn't even have time to take off my blouse before he'd settled himself between my legs. His hand slid between my thighs and found me ready. I was so aroused, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Now," I said to him. "I'm ready… oh, my God, Cedric."

The sensation of suddenly being filled by him was even better than I remembered. He started to move, and she was lost to the sensation of it. It felt so good to have him inside me again. Every time he moved, I found myself sliding closer and closer to the edge. I was tingling now, from head to toe.

"Don't stop," I told him. "Don't ever stop."

He groaned, pushing my top up so he could look at my breasts. When he took one of the ripe peaks in his mouth and suckled on it, it was too much for me. Wave after wave of intense pleasure rocked my body, leaving me breathless and clinging to him.

"I can't last much longer," he said to me.

I'd barely finished one orgasm, before I felt the next one started to build.

"I don't ever want it to end," I told him.

Our eyes locked. I gently pulled his head towards me so she could kiss him. I kissed him hungrily, trying to make him forget the time apart. As our kisses became more urgent and our movements became more frantic, I felt my body soaring higher and higher, until my body reached a new peak. I wrenched my mouth away from his, as I came undone.

"Cedric," I sung.

"Hermione," he chanted, as he fell apart right along with me.

Cedric crashed on top of me as we tried to regain our breathing. When we were sated, we both silently put our clothes back on. Together we made our way back to the window and reveled in the cool breeze making its way in. Below, we could the Weasley's saying goodbye to Tonks and Lupin.

Suddenly, throughout the reeds, fire torched and blazed. Flames snaked out of the reeds and slithered towards the house. Bellatrix emerged, peering through the darkness, a mad grin on her face. She shrieked eerily.

"Oh, my God…" I whispered.

Cedric didn't hesitate as he removed himself from my hold and bounded down the stairs. I followed him and soon we were on the front porch just as Harry bursted through the front door. Sirius gripped on to his jumper but it slipped through his long fingers. His eyes sent daggers in Bellatrix's direction.

Harry pelted towards her, wand drawn. She grinned, turned, and vanished into the reeds.

Sirius screamed, "Harry, no!"

Flames raced up the porch steps, climbed the walls of the house. Lupin drew his wand and raced after Harry.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed.

Ron, Fred and George appeared out of the house and joined Mr. Weasley and Cedric as they dashed towards the smoking marsh. Ginny, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and I stared at the flames unmoving. I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't hold back.

Cedric glanced back towards me giving me a warning look but I ignored it. Without hesitation, I raced for the reeds and slipped through the flames. I careened through the marsh as reeds flashed past. I caught up to Harry just as we spied Bellatrix. I grabbed his jumper and pleaded with him not to pursue this.

Bellatrix grinned, looking like a crazed person, and then flitted off, her laughter mocking us. Harry pursued her and I followed as fire snaked through the reeds towards us. Through the corner of my eyes I peered into the smoking marsh as a huge figure quivered through the veil of smoke. The smoke evaporated and revealed Greyback.

My eyes watched the huge werewolf as Bellatrix made and odd, clicking noise and Greyback edged forward and swept away the reeds in front of him. He was about to reveal something when Harry pelted forward.

"No, Harry!" I screamed. "It's a trap."

Harry faltered at my voice and looked towards me. Bellatrix turned too and shrieked at me with rage. She raised her want and fired a bolt of red light which exploded in a shower of sparks around me. I fired back, and wheeled away and came face to face with Greyback.

His sharp teeth glittered in the darkness. "Don't you smell… used."

Just then, a bolt of blue burst off Greyback's back and he turned to see Harry who stood several yards off. Greyback pursued Harry and I pelted after him. An endless game of pickle as our breathed shortened.

Out of nowhere, Greyback rushed into a clearing as he panted and glanced about. Twin bolds of light blasted from opposite sides of the clearing and Greyback was lifted into the air and then slammed to the ground. He regained his footing and looked into the reeds at Harry and I with our wands poised. He grinned just as the odd clicking sound sounded again.

Greyback turned away and exited the marsh. Harry and I stared at each other wordlessly before Cedric, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin thrashed into the clearing. They stopped and stared at us. All around us, the reeds smoked as the flames died out. Bellatrix's cackled rose through the air before everything went eerily quiet.

I turned towards Harry, "You're lucky you weren't killed."

"You both are." Cedric stated disapprovingly.

I looked towards him urging him to understand. His anger began to recede and he walked purposely towards me and enveloped me in his arms. I breathed him in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. "You scared me."

"Well, Harry scarred me."

I turned to look at Harry who was being checked over my Lupin and Mr. Weasley. All of sudden, Mr. Weasley turned towards the house as shriek sounded in the distance.

"Molly." He stated and ran full force for the Burrow.

We all followed and watched as a blue light went straight for the house and set it ablaze. Mrs. Weasley fell into Mr. Weasley's arms and sobbed. The kids all walked towards their parents not taking their eyes off their home. The reality of the danger we were in started to seep in. There really was nowhere safe for us.

* * *

We left for Hogwarts the day after that. Sirius never got to tell Harry he was going to adopt him but the moment just didn't seem right with everything that had happened. We were sent on the train for our safety. Cedric kissed me before I boarded the train but this kissed didn't seem to be filled with the same passion and fire that had seared in our previous goodbye kiss. This was filled with pain and loss and when he released me I searched his face for the answer. I never found it. I boarded the train and returned to Hogwarts with a heavy heart.

Harry and I were walking the hallway as I read over a copy of The Daily Prophet. We had gone for this walk to discuss everything Mr. Weasley had told Harry prior to the fight. We both got a pretty stern talking to when the fire had been put out but Harry didn't seem to quite understand the dangers we had put ourselves in.

"You have to realize who you are, Harry." I stated.

Harry responded sharply, "I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" I frowned and Harry apologized.

I decided to get back on topic. "So tell me what Arthur said."

"If Dumbledore's traveling places its news to the Ministry. But get this: that night at Borgin & Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet."

The term sounded familiar. "What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?"

"You tell me."

I frowned again and began pondering the possibilities. We passed by Draco who had bags under his eyes and seemed a little worse for wear. I turned towards Harry. "He looks different, don't you think? Almost… ill."

Harry shrugged. "Who could tell the difference?"

We passed by Lavender and Ron. Ron was putting on a gold chain that Lavender had bought him for Christmas that spelled out "My Sweetheart." It almost made me sick to see that Ron would rather be with her than be seen with Luna just because he thought she was too odd. We passed Ginny and Neville who were laughing whole-heartedly and I was hit with just how lonely I felt here at Hogwarts. I missed Cedric. Thankfully, I had Harry to hang out with.

I turned towards him and noticed him looking towards an alcove. I followed his gaze and saw Cho sitting reading a book. She looked up- no doubt feeling Harry's eyes on her- and gave a feeble wave. I looked back at Harry just as he waved back.

"You should go talk to her." I said as nudged him with my shoulder.

"No, it would be a bad idea. Plus, we were hanging out."

I smiled. "You know you want to. I'll be fine. Go make up."

"Thanks." He smiled and jogged towards Cho.

I watched as Cho's face lit up when she saw Harry coming towards her. She smoothed out her hair and smiled nervously. She offered him the seat next to her and he took it, gesturing to the book in her hand. Looked like grudges couldn't be held forever. In my new found spirit, I knew just who I had to visit and cheer up: Luna.

* * *

**A/N: Starting Monday I'll be busy for the next six weeks. I'm taking three classes for my summer session at university. I'm not sure if I'll get to update during that time but I'm gonna try- no promises. Thankfully, once that's all done, I'll be done with university and I'll have two months off before I have to get a job. Hopefully by the end of those two months I can have this finished. Thanks for reading... R&R! Jenn xx**


	33. Luck

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: There's a lot of Harry's canon plot missing from this chapter cause I'm assuming you've all read the book/seen the movie. If not, go read/watch! Or else, you'll be a little loss. A also rushed through Luna and Hermione's chat since I was already on ten pages of word. LOL. Not as many letters in this chapter but HxC will be reunited by the next chapter so you'll forgive me. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Luna was out in the courtyard when I found her. Her copy of _The Quibbler_ was held in front of her- upside down- as usual. I cautiously approached her still unsure of what I should say. It wasn't like me to meddle in personal affairs but I felt this needed to be done. I sat down and smoothed down my skirt. Luna didn't acknowledge my presence she simply continued reading with a low hum.

"Hi, Luna. Any new thing happening-"

She interrupted me. "He says very funny things sometimes, doesn't he? But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year."

For a moment I was confused until I realized she was talking about Ron. "How did you know…?"

"You've got Lockswirz all around you. They only show up when someone is curious about something. I figured you'd want to ask me about Ron. Am I wrong?"

Her head cocked to the side and I answered, "No, you're right. I just wanted you to know I'm here if you want to talk."

"Why aren't you dating Harry?"

"W-What?" I asked, taken aback.

"From first year, I always thought you and Harry would get together sometime down the road. You're both much too stubborn to realize it right away but I felt it in the stars."

"Harry and I are like brother and sister. We don't look at each other like that. Plus, I'm with Cedric."

She smiled a closed mouth smile and stared at the chain around my neck. "Yes. Yes. The Hufflepuff." She folded her Quibbler and placed her hands on her lap and looked at me expectantly. "So, what do you want to know about Ron and me?"

"Just whatever you feel you need to get off your chest. I know we haven't been exactly close these past years but I do consider you a friend."

She nodded and then went into their history. It turned out that after Cedric and I had gotten together during the Yule Ball, Ron had been rather hurt and went to release his tension by practicing spells in the Room of Requirement. Luna had noticed him going in there one day and the two of them began developing a friendship. He was heartbroken but eventually Luna saw him begin to light up. He would touch her when they talked. Just a gentle touch here and there when they would joke around.

That was how she began to notice she was falling for him.

She couldn't exactly tell him since she was still unsure about his feelings for me. But, that all changed when we all fought at the Ministry and watched as Sirius fell into the Veil. Ron had reached out to her. Ron had been protecting her. They acted as one that night and Luna began to believe that Ron could love her too. That night too had shown him just how ashamed he was of her though. When she had heard the voices in the Veil he had distanced himself. She worried maybe she was imagining everything.

After the fight she confessed her feelings and her suspicious had proven right. He denounced everything and called her crazy. Ever since that night Ron hadn't spoken to Luna and vice versa. There was an unspoken tension between them and it had forced a wedge between them.

"I can't believe he said that." I shook my head in disbelief. "Ron can be a bit rude sometimes but I never thought he would say something that hurtful."

"Yeah, well… he's with Lavender now. I'd say that's punishment enough." She joked.

It was uncharacteristic of Luna but I knew she was covering her pain. It hurt her to see Ron with Lavender. It seemed she wasn't over Ron no matter what he had said. I comforted her as best I could but it seemed she had said all she could on the subject and was back into her own little world. She began speaking of Pigmy Puff's and Boxing Day.

In the distance an owl hooted and flew towards us dropping a letter into my lap before disappearing towards the Owlery. I lifted the letter and noticed Cedric's familiar scrawl across the envelope.

"That'll be Cedric, I presume." Luna stated, once again lingering on my neck. "I'll be on my way. Thanks for letting me vent, Hermione."

She skipped off and I touched my neck nervously before tearing open the letter and reading Cedric's words.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I'm writing this in the train station after watching you disappear once again. I have to say I feel rather foolish for my behavior. I shouldn't have been so stand-offish knowing that we're going to be apart for several more months. It's just the reality that I could lose you was made even more clear to me when I saw you run after Harry. Don't you know how dangerous that was? I know you and Harry have this relationship that I will never be able to understand but you could've been killed. And there I was, stuck behind that blasted flame unable to do a thing. Knowing that you'd risk your life for Harry and seeing it are two totally different things. I'm just worried that you'll do something there and I won't be there to protect you or help you._

_I know you'll probably go off on me for acting like the possessive boyfriend but I love you._

_That's mainly what this letter is about; me admitting how much of a first-rate arse I'm being and then begging for your forgiveness. I promise better sendoff's in the future filled with a lot of inappropriate snogging._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Forgive me and stay safe,_

_Cedric_

* * *

My heart breaks when I realize just how lucky I am to have Cedric in my life. He realizes the importance of what I'm doing and his secure enough to admit he's wrong. I know I have to respond right away so without hesitation I raced to the Gryffindor common room. When I entered I notice Harry sitting before the fire staring at a piece of parchment. He looked up upon my entrance.

"It didn't go well with Cho?" I asked.

He smiled. "No, that went well. I went to see Slughorn after to ask him about what Dumbledore showed me in that tampered memory and that didn't go well and then I saw Malfoy after and he disappeared again."

I sighed remembering the tampered memory Harry was talking about. It was a memory of a conversation between Slughorn and Voldemort in which Voldemort asked something and a tampered Slughorn waved away the memory in anger.

"Did you actually expect you could just walk up to Ol' Sluggy and ask him to reveal his deepest, darkest, secret? Honestly, Harry, sometimes I think the Daily Prophet should call you the Dim One."

"Nice." He stated angrily as he returned his attention to what I noticed to be the Map.

I went to walk past him and go to my dormitory but I said, "You're going to have to persuade him somehow. And now, I'm afraid, you've made it a lot harder."

"Hermione." Harry called out. "I think Malfoy's leaving the castle."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Harry who was no looking towards me and pointing at the Map.

He nodded. "I've seen it. Sometimes… sometimes he just disappears off the Map."

"That's… not possible." I responded, shaking my head. "No one can leave the castle these days. The Map is wrong."

"The Map is never wrong."

I frowned, deep in thought, and then turned away and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

_Cedric,_

_Thank you for apologizing. I forgave you the moment it happened. I guess I just love you too much. I know this all hard for you to understand but Harry needs me- more than you do. He's in extreme danger and I'm sure if you were in my shoes you would've ran into the reeds as well. I know I'm years behind you in school but I know what I'm doing and I can protect myself. I wouldn't be risking everything if I didn't._

_However, I do expect lots of inappropriate snogging when I see you again. And I will see you again._

_Things have been pretty busy over here. Harry made up with Cho… Finally. They have been off snogging in empty corridors while he's not busy trying to find out what Malfoy is up to. Also, Harry is still trying to figure out ways to get information out of Slughorn. Nothing seems to be working. And tonight when Ron fell under the spell of a Love Potion meant for Harry from Romilda Vane I believe Harry got a little bit closer to Slughorn. Slughorn was able to fix the spell but when they went to have a glass of oak-matured mead it turned out to be poisoned and Harry saved the day with Bezoar and now Ron's in the hospital. Slughorn seemed to wake to how disastrous things are now._

_Ron's trip to the hospital isn't all that bad though. He called Luna's name out in his sleep and Lavender stormed out of the room._

_Never a dull moment at Hogwarts._

_Look forward to your next letter, love._

_xx Hermione_

* * *

After Harry attack Malfoy in the bathroom with the horrid curse from his precious book we all helped him hide it in the Room of Requirement. Somewhere, he'd never find it. Things were desperate and we knew we were running out of time. We all stood in the common room staring at Harry who held the glimmering tiny vial of Felix Felicis in his palm. We exchanged glances and then Harry drank the golden liquid.

"Well," I said after a moment, "How do you feel?"

Harry's face broadened into a smile. "Excellent. Really excellent."

"Now remember. Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office."

"Right." Harry nodded. "I'm going down to Hagrid's."

Confused I grabbed his arm. "What? No, Harry—you've got to go see Slughorn. We have a plan—"

"No. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight, know what I mean."

Ron and I shared a look and then stated at the same time. "No."

"Trust me." Harry reassured. "I know what I'm doing. Or at least Felix does."

With that, Harry turned and left- skipping out of the room like an amused child. I turned towards Ron and we began to wander out into the hall. During out walk Luna bounded past us, stopped, looked at Ron, blushed, and then continued on her way. I noticed Ron smile and blush color his face.

Out of nowhere I asked. "So, you really don't remember what happened in the hospital?"

"Nope." He stared after Luna. "You know, she's grown on me, Luna. I know she's insane, but it's in a good way."

"She's not insane…" I offered. "A little eclectic and unique. But, insane? No."

"Maybe not."

"Ron. Have you ever thought about… you know… you and Luna?"

A look of embarrassment crossed his features. "Me and Luna? Nah. That would be bonkers."

"I don't know." I stated nonchalantly. "I could see it."

"Ya think?"

I nodded. "She'd certainly keep you entertained."

"Yeah, she would." He smiled as he stared off and seemed to be daydreaming.

We continued on our walk as I smiled to myself.

* * *

The moment we heard that Harry had gotten the information from Slughorn about the Horruxes we raced to the Gargoyle corridor to meet with Harry. It was odd that I had never heard of the term but then again it was Dark Magic and I had never really delved into that. To think that Voldemort had split his soul seven times and placed it in various objects was unthinkable. To know that Ginny had held one when she was under the control of Tom Riddle's diary just about blew our minds. When we reached the corridor, Harry was standing at the window deep in thought.

"Harry. It's time." I breathed when we came up behind him.

The three of us walked with him to the Astronomy Tower where he was meeting Dumbledore.

"Hermione, is the Room of Requirement unplottable?" Harry asked.

"If one want it to be. Why?"

"It would explain why I thought Malfoy was leaving the castle when he disappeared off the Map. He was going to the Room of Requirement."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "And that explains the Vanishing Cabinet as well!"

"No." Ron stated in a solemn voice. "I got an owl from Dad this morning. The one at Borgin & Burke's? It's still there."

"But I'm telling you. I saw it when we hid the Potion's book. It has to—" Harry broke off and watched as the twins appeared and passed. "What if there are two?"

"What if there are?"

"I don't know…"

We reached the stairs that went to the Astronomy Tower and stopped. We stood there in awkward silence before Ron broke it and clapped Harry on the shoulder saying, "Good luck, mate."

I smiled reassuringly at Harry and he turned and began to walk up the stairs. We were concerned but there wasn't much we could do until Harry returned from his first Horcrux mission with Dumbledore.

* * *

The rumors passed through the corridors. Someone had fallen off the Astronomy Tower and was dead. With Harry and Dumbledore still off on the mission, Ron and me were a little worse for wear. We pushed through the other students gathered on the grounds at the Astronomy Tower. Everyone looked confused and many were crying. When we reached the clearing we were in no way prepared for what we saw. McGonagall appeared near us and followed our glances.

There one the ground in mess of grey was Dumbledore. His body was positioned in an odd angle and it was clear from the vacant expression on his face that he had been hit with the Killing Curse. Above him the Dark Mark gloomed like a mocking enemy.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I curled up into Ron's side as he wrapped an arm around me in an attempt to console me. Luna appeared at his side and grabbed a hold of his free hand. I noticed Ron give her a small smile before she put her head on his shoulder. If this had happened to Dumbledore, where was Harry?

That's when I noticed the throng of student begin to part for Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid stopped short and looked broken by the scene before him. Harry pushed on and knelt beside his mentor. Cho, racked by tears, made her way over to Harry and knelt beside him. With a gentle hand, she reached out and closed Dumbledore's eyes. Harry straightened his glasses and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Cho wrapped her arms around Harry and lets his head fall on her chest. Harry gently rubbed the back of his hand over Dumbledore's cheek before he looked towards his ashen hand and took something from it.

Tears took over his body as Cho began to stroke his back.

I shook my head and willed myself to be strong as I lifted a trembling wand to the sky and watched as the top glowed to life. McGonagall followed suit and one after another, students and staff did the same, and lifted their wands in salute.

Together, as a blazing fire, it lifted towards the blackened sky and the Dark Mark vanished.

* * *

At the Astronomy Tower, Ron, Luna, Cho and I listened as Harry recollected on his last mission with Dumbledore. When he's finished Harry placed the locket in my hand and made his way towards the ramparts and after a while I walked over and joined him. Together we stared into the distance at the ashes of Hagrid's Hut.

I toyed with the locket in my hand. "Do you think he would've done it? Draco?"

"No." Harry answered. "He was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing…"

I studied him for a moment. I looked down towards the locket. "Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul…"

"Yeah, strange. Only… it's not. It's a fake." I stared at him, taken-aback. Harry nodded. "Go on… Open it."

I pried open the locket and removed the folded piece of parchment. I unfolded the tight square and read it aloud.

"_'To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that you will meet your match; you will be mortal once more. R. A. B.'_" I looked up at Harry confused. "R.A.B?"

"Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was all a waste. All of it."

I studied Harry's troubled face before glancing at Cho, Luna and Ron who were deep in conversation. I smiled faintly before I looked at Harry again.

"I'm not coming back, Hermione." Harry said.

I nodded. "We reckoned—Ron and me."

"I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm not sure where that will lead me… but I'll let you and Ron know where I am—when I can. And you'll be sure to tell Cho."

I laugh lightly to myself. "I've always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes… you're really thick." Harry turned towards me in surprise. "You don't honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you?" I leaned in and whispered, "You need us, Harry."

Harry just stared at me and I cocked my head, smiling, doing my best to coax one out of him. Finally, he does, and smiled… briefly.

"Yeah. I do. You both are barking mad."

"Yes, he is. But, I'm exceptionally perceptive."

"You're brilliant. You both are." Harry looked off again and I followed his gaze over the grounds. I began to lose myself in the beauty. In my mind, I'm taking inventory like I'm pressing the images into a mental scrapbook.

"Do you think we'll ever…?" I stopped myself as my eyes glistened briefly. I fought it trying to be tough and I can tell Harry was fighting back his emotions, as well. Harry reached over and gave my hand a brief squeeze.

"I don't know."

I nodded and watched as Harry's eyes shifted as if to consider Ron, Cho, and Luna. Then, as if he sensed his gaze, Ron turned towards Harry and they exchanged a look. A mournful birdcall sounded in the air and we turned to watch as Fawkes soared in the sky. Ron, Luna and Cho crossed towards us and leaned against the rampart.

Harry lifted his arm and wrapped it around Cho and she snuggled into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ron reached out and grabbed Luna's hand as she placed her head on his shoulder. Ron turned his head and placed a light kiss on the top of her blonde hair. I stood alone and watched as Fawke's flew towards the horizon and grew smaller and smaller.

We all looked on and no one said a word as the phoenixes sang echoes through the air.

* * *

**A/N: There it is… the end of HBP. I cried like a baby when Dumbledore died. We're in Deathly Hallows territory now!**

**I know a lot of you were hoping for Ginny/Harry or Luna/Harry but in my mind it was always Harry/Hermione, Luna/Ron, and Neville/Ginny… so, I just can't bear to break up my ships just because I threw Cedric in there for Hermione. Hopefully, since Cho isn't whiny Cho from the books/movies since she never mourned for Cedric you'll allow me this. I'm gonna try and make her a stronger character worthy of our Harry.**

**R&R as always! xx Jenn**


	34. Identical

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

As the train pulled into Kings Cross, I searched frantically for Cedric. It wasn't hard to miss the array of Aurors that surrounded the station making sure we all made it off the train in one piece. They filled every vacant spot that wasn't swarmed with anxious parents. Dumbledore's death was still on everyone's mind- especially Harry's. He held his vacant expression for most of the ride leaving Ron to scurry off to find Luna and me to pretend I was reading a book. Cho was trying to show him any comfort she could but all he did was hold her hand and stare dejectedly out the window.

I turned away from the window and Harry to see a Fourth Year holding a copy of The Daily Prophet with a picture of the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. I'd read up some pretty good things about him. I only hoped he wouldn't be as dimwitted as Fudge.

The train came to a stop and we all stood and made our way out of the compartment. As I stepped off the train, I saw him. I contained myself enough not to run into his arms but instead walked purposely towards him and planted my lips on his. I felt him melt into the kiss and I responded vigorously. I didn't care that we were in public or that the Weasley's were nearby. I just needed him.

When we finally came up for air, I breathed, "Hello."

"Hi." He smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I felt hands pulling me from him and I was suddenly enveloped by bushy chestnut colored hair. The hands attached to the hair hugged me close before it released me and held me at arm's length.

"Hermione, dear, I'm so happy to see you're alright."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Diggory. Just so happy to be home." I smiled.

She kissed my cheek before Mr. Diggory came over and placed his hand around my shoulder. "Hermione, dear, got all your things?"

I was about to answer no before Cedric interrupted. "I got them."

Now that the pleasantries were over it seemed both the men were in Order mode. We would have to get back to headquarters. I searched for Harry and saw him being dotted by Mrs. Weasley. She seemed to be pushing him along before he stopped her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and then Harry walked over to Cho and seemed to be fumbling with his words. Cho grabbed both his hands and caught his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. She hugged him and then turned on her way. Harry got my eye and we shared a look before the Weasley's took him off.

"You ready to go?" Cedric asked when they had disappeared.

"Yes."

* * *

We spent the summer with my parents. Enjoying various family outings and game nights. Cedric was introduced to the entire Granger clan and he fit in perfectly. The Diggory's even stopped by every now and then for dinner and Cedric and I breathed in relief that our families got along so well. It was a whirlwind summer and before long it was the end of July and we had to return to the Weasley's.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We can protect them."

I shook my head as we made our way up the walkway to my house. "That's why I'm doing this. It's the only way."

He gripped my hand as I entered my house. My mother and father were in the kitchen and offered us a cup of tea. We nodded before we made our way up to my bedroom and I stared one last time around the place that once was my only escape. I felt along the books housed in my bookshelf and the now full bulletin board of pictures of Cedric, Harry, Ron, Luna and my friends. I could hardly think of this room as home anymore. I had grown so much from when I first received my Hogwarts letter. Then I was a nerdy, lonely girl who was often made fun of. Cedric came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"I like that one." I followed his outstretched finger to a picture of the two of us laughing at a family BBQ. Next to it was a family photo—one of me and my parents then another of my family with Cedric's.

I reached up and grabbed the three photos. "Me too."

I turned in his arms. "We should get packing."

It started to rain as Cedric and I grabbed the necessities from my bedroom. I casted an expanding charm on one of my purses and placed all the books, photos, and clothing into it. I didn't know how long it would be until I returned. Cedric lifted the newest edition of _The Daily Prophet_ from my bed and I stared stoically at the headline. "_Muggle Family Murdered—Violence Spreads_."

My mom's voice called from downstairs. "Hermione. Cedric. Your tea is ready."

I stare out my bedroom door towards the stairs and see my mother shadow clinging to the stairs and trembling within another shadow—that of a wind-tossed tree. It seemed strangely beautiful and I looked on, transfixed.

"Coming, Mum." I answered.

My mother's shadow retreated, leaving only the trembling tree. I glanced once more at the _Prophet_'s headline before I slipped it into my beaded bag.

"I'll be right beside you." Cedric stated with a kiss on my forehead.

I gave him a small smile before I grabbed my bag and descended the stairs. My mother exited the kitchen with the teapot.

"Don't you look lovely. All packed?"

I nodded and watched as my mother set the teapot on the table in front of the television. Just then, my father stepped out holding a biscuit tin.

"Are you sure these biscuits are sugar-free?"

"Quite sure, dear." My mother answered. "See those big bold letters that say 'Sugar-free'? Dead giveaway."

He takes a bite. "Mm. Yes." He passed Cedric and I. "Hello, kitten. Have I told you how lovely you've gotten?"

I smiled wanly as he gave me a peck on the head before joining my mother on the sofa opposite the television. I noticed they're watching an Australian wildlife program.

"Darling," my mother stated, "Don't be suspicious tastes so good, be grateful the company's so clever…"

I looked away from the screen and studied my mother and father. Slowly, I reached into my tiny bag and withdrew my wand. I took two steps forward and pointed towards the back of their heads.

With my hand trembling I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper, "Obliviate."

Cedric and I watched as my mother's face went briefly slack and she reached out to the table as if to break a fall before her hand dropped to rest on my fathers. He blinked once, blankly, and then enfolded her fingers in his. I lowered my arm and as my stung with tears, watched as the photographs placed about the room began to change. One by one, I disappeared from each.

"Goodbye." I whispered as Cedric ushered me out.

I clutched the beaded bag and together we moved down the windswept street into the dying light before apparating to the Weasley's. We arrived in the marsh and Cedric hugged me close. I let myself break then. Just this once, I would allow myself. I cried as he soothed me.

"You're so brave, Hermione. So brave. You did this to protect them and I promise when this is all done we'll find them. We'll find them and explain to them how strong you were today. How you put them above yourself in order to protect them. We'll find them, Hermione. They'll remember you again."

He caught the last tear that fell and kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath and calmed myself choosing to focus on the mission. "I'm okay. Let's get inside."

We made our way into the Weasley home and found Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory tinkering with tiny radios.

"What are those?" Cedric asked.

They turned and spotted us in the doorway. Mr. Weasley ordered, "Close the door."

We eased inside and stepped to the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley turned the knob on the radio before him and static spitted forth before a voice came clear through the speakers.

"… comes to us this evening from the north of England, where a wizard family by the name of Westinburgh were found dead in their cellar. While not a member of the Order, Mr. Wesinburgh and his wife had, on numerous occasions, provided shelter for its members…"

Mr. Weasley switched off the radio and gestured to the others. "These are for the Order."

"So many are on the run now," Mr. Diggory added, "it helps them stay connected with the rest of us. Know they're not alone…"

I watched as Cedric studied his father's weary face as he returned to his handiwork. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Need any help?"

Mr. Diggory nodded.

* * *

I left the boys to work on the radios and ventured around the house. I found Luna and Ron on the floor of the living room playing a game of Wizards Chess. They looked up upon my entrance and smiled.

"'Ello, 'mione." Ron called out mid-bite.

"Honestly, Ronald, are you always eating?" I laughed. He shrugged and I knelt next to Luna. "Any idea how we're getting Harry out of Little Whinging?"

"Dad said the Order's come up with something but it's risky. They're gonna talk about it soon as Mad-Eye gets here."

I looked towards Luna and eyed Ron, letting him know I wanted to talk in private. He gave me a questioning look and I exhaled. However, Luna stood up and stated, "I'll be back. Hermione wants to talk to you in private. She's just too polite to do so."

She kissed Ron's forehead and skipped up the stairs.

"What's up?" Ron asked as soon as Luna was out of earshot.

"Did you tell Luna about this school year?"

"Yeah, I asked her if she would want to come but she said she's would be better help at school. She warned me to keep away from the Nargles or something." He let out a laugh. "Is Ced coming?"

"Yeah. I think he'd be better off helping the Order since their numbers are dwindling but he said he wants to come."

"It'll give us more hide-outs." Ron offered.

"I guess. It's not like I don't want him there… I do. This year sucked without him. It's just we don't really have much of a game plan."

"I know. But he knows loads more spells and he's the only one out to actually graduate from Hogwarts."

Before I could respond we heard Mad-Eyes guffawed voice sound throughout the house before he made his way into the living room. Ron and I stood as various Order members and Weasley's trickled in.

"Everyone here? Good. We'll be extracting Potter tomorrow night and we've come up with a way to protect him on his way back here. Thanks to the idiotic brilliance of Mundungus Fletcher we'll need six of you to drink a polyjuice potion and take on Harry en route to the safe house. This is risky business so don't dilute yourself into thinking otherwise. We've already drafted Mundungus as one of the six so that leaves five more. Any volunteers?"

Without hesitation I stepped forward. "I'll volunteer."

I took in Cedric's shocked expression before he stepped forward and stated, "I'll protect her."

"Diggory with Granger. Got it. You'll be taking your broomstick I gather?"

"Yes, sir. Potter's been the only one to challenge me on that."

"Ced would've won fair and square, too. If not for those damned Dementors." Mr. Diggory sneered.

"Dad." Cedric called out in an exasperated voice.

"I know. I know. Everything isn't a competition."

"Moving on…" Mad-Eye stated.

Ron stepped forward next and Tonks offered to protect him. It followed smoothly from there. George was with Lupin, Fred with Mr. Weasley, and Fleur with her fiancé Bill. Bill and Fleur would be the only one using a Thestral which Luna offered after it was learned that he wasn't that quick with a broomstick. Hagrid offered to accompany Harry on Sirius' flying motorbike since he had brought him to the Dursley's all those years ago.

"Harry is not going to take this very well." I pointed out.

"Granger, you and Weasley know how stubborn Potter can be. I'm counting on you to get that hair sample we'll need for our cocktail."

"I'll get it." I answered. "No worries."

Once everything was settled we worked over the finite plans before we went our separate ways. Cedric and I went out on the porch to get some air before heading up to bed.

"I'm amazed you didn't stop me before I volunteered." I said.

"I've accepted the fact that you will go to extreme lengths to protect Harry. That's why I must go to extreme lengths to protect you."

"We're all he's got, Cedric."

"I know."

* * *

The day of the Seven Potters as we were calling it was hectic to say the least. The burrow was in chaos as everyone prepared. Lessons on defensive spells were going on in the yard by Lupin and almost everyone was there practicing. On the other hand, it was also a few days until Fleur and Bill's wedding and so Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. By the time night time fell we were fully fed and ready to go.

We all hopped on our various modes of transportation and made our way towards Little Whinging. We arrived quietly enough despite the motorbikes engine backfiring as Hagrid landed. But, that's when I knew Harry had heard us and the second I heard the click of the door I ran towards him and flung my arms around him giving him a kiss on his cheek. When I released him Cedric and Ron clapped him on the back and the others began to trickle in from the shadows.

"All righ', 'arry? Yeh look fit." Hagrid complimented as he entered.

"Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him?" Mad-Eye responded as he shut the door behind him.

We all spilled in from the hallway into the vacant sitting room. On my way in I noticed a tiny cupboard under the stairs and frowned remembering how that had once been Harry's room. I had never been to the Dursley's but even devoid of furniture I could still feel their cold presence.

I watched as Bill, scarred faced an all, extended his hand to Harry. "Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley."

Fred passed by and whispered. "Wasn't always this handsome."

"Dead ugly." George followed.

"True enough." Bill smiled. "Owe it all to a werewolf by the name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."

Fleur sauntered over and kissed Bill's cheek. "You are still beautiful to me, William."

"Just remember, Fleur," Lupin joked, "once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now."

Tonks laughed. "My husband, the joker."

Lupin kissed her temple and placed his hand on her protruding stomach. She put her hand over his and smiled.

"All right, all right!" Mad-Eye hollered. "You'll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!" He dropped some sacks filled with the same jumpsuit at his feet and turned to Harry. "Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"The Trace?" Harry questioned.

"You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We'll go in pairs. That way if anyone's out their waiting for us—and I reckon there will be—they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

Shocked, Harry responded, "The _real_ one…?"

Harry's eyes followed as May-Eye drew a flask from his cloak. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

"No! Absolutely not."

I sighed. "I told you he'd take it well."

"If you think I'm going to let people risk their lived for me—"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"This is different. Taking _that_. _Becoming_ me—no."

Fred was next to respond. "Well, none of us really fancy it, mate."

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong," George joked, "and we were stuck as scrawny specky gits forever."

Mad-Eye was next to point out the obvious. "Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they've all agreed to take the risk."

Mundungus, a small, dirty man, interrupted. "Technically, I've been coerced." He turned to Harry and held out his hand. "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I've always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mundungus! All right, Granger, as discussed."

I quickly stepped forward and grabbed a tuft of Harry's hair and yanked it from his head.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Harry screeched as he massaged his scalp.

Placing the hair in the flask, I watched as the potion inside began to spit forth smoke. I stepped back into Cedric's chest as Mad-Eye handed the potion to George. He took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred joked.

Mad-Eye glared menacingly at Fred.

"Just trying to defuse the tension." Fred stated before taking a sip.

Ron followed. Then me, Fleur, and Mundungus. Within seconds of the potion tickling past our lips our faced began to bubble like hot wax. The transformation continues until there are seven Harry Potters in the sitting room.

Fred and George looked at each other with surprised faces and yelled out, "Wow—we're identical!"

"Not yet you aren't." Mad-Eye stated as he took in the different clothing on the Harry Potter's. He stepped forward and pulled the ties on the sacks and handed out the seven identical jumpsuits.

"Don't have something a bit more sporty, do you?" George laughed.

Fred followed. "Yes, I don't fancy this color at all."

"Fancy this: You're not you, so shut it and strip." He turned to Harry. "You'll need to change too, Potter."

Unconcerned we all began to strip, unlike Harry who seemed self-conscious as his naked body appeared around the room.

"Bill, look away—" Fleur cried, "I'm 'ideous."

As I blinked my eyes to clear the blurriness, I wobbled a bit and Cedric had to steady me. "Harry, your eyesight really is awful."

"Blimey. I almost forgot." Mad-Eye stated. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of eyeglasses. He handed them to all of us. "Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. As for you, Harry…"

We all called out. "Yes?"

"The _real_ Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?"

Zipping up his jeans, he responded, "Here."

"You'll ride with Hagrid."

Hagrid stepped forward. "Brought yeh here sixteen years ago when you were barely bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only righ' I should be the one ter take yeh away."

"Yeah, it's all very touching." Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

We all filed out and I looked on as Harry released Hedwig from her cage. She fluttered out and soared into the night. He glanced once more down the hall, at the cupboard under the stairs before exiting.

"Put it behind you." I told him.

"It's a little weird talking to myself and a whole lot weirder hearing your voice come out."

I laughed. "Come on."

We all got on our thestrals and broomsticks. I never enjoyed flying so I made sure I had a good hold on Cedric's waist.

"This is way too weird." Cedric joked. "I should be enjoying the fact that my girlfriend is this close to me but if I turn around it ruins the moment."

"Shush or I'll kiss you and really mess with your head."

"Shutting up." He laughed as he pretending to zip up his lips and throw away the kiss.

We were all waiting for Harry to safely be in the sidecar before Mad-Eye called out. "Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One… two-"

Hagrid kicked the motorbike to like and lurched forward. Cedric pushed the broom into the air and—like all the others—we whipped past Harry.

That's when we noticed the disturbance in the air as Death Eater begun to drop from the clouds and they surrounded us. Flashes of green light splintered in the darkness. I turned around and watched as sparks exploded on the bikes chassis and Hagrid howled in fury pushing the bike to full speed.

I deflected a Cruciatus curse and the Battle of the Seven Potters had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! Update! Now that I'm finished with University I'm hoping to update this as much as I can. **

**Also, I've worked out the twist but I'm going to be pushing the limits of magic and I hope you all can follow it. **

**Enjoy! R&R xx Jenn**


	35. Wedding

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

The sky was a mess of blurs. I fought off several Death Eaters; injuring at least two and possibly killing another before Voldemort started to pursue us. Cedric and I fought in unison fighting him off before he suddenly disappeared. We didn't waste time before heading to Ron's Aunt Muriel to take a portkey to the Burrow. We reached the Burrow completely shaken.

As the others rushed towards us, Lupin runs with his wand pointed out. Shocked, I watched Cedric do the same.

"The last words Dumbledore spoke to us?" Cedric asked.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.'" They both lowered their wands.

"What gave you away?" Cedric asked Harry, obviously figuring out Voldermorts disappearance faster than me.

"Hedwig—I think. She was trying to protect me."

"Oh, Harry." I said and I rushed to hug him.

The yard glowed blue and the rest of the group appeared. Harry rushed toward Ron followed by a chipper Luna who kissed him immediately.

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. Wouldn't be standing here without him." Tonks voice called out in the darkness, full of gratitude.

We all returned into the Burrow to nurse George's ear and listened to Bill explain Mad-Eye's death and Mundungous' disappearance.

"Mad-Eye reckoned You-Know-Who would expect the real Harry to be with the most skilled Auror. He knew he'd be in the most danger." Lupin stated when silence filled the room.

Mr. Weasley shook his head in disbelief. "It doesn't explain how they knew we were moving Harry tonight."

Silence filled the room and none of dared to voice the one though we all shared.

Hagrid was the only one with enough courage. "Wha'? One of us? Tha's mad. I'd wager me life it wasn' none of you lot. An' if it was me I'd kno', wouldn' I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I'll admit, but there's only Fang aroun' ter hear an' mostly it's gibberish an' besides I'd cut me tongue out 'fore 'd betray 'arry e'en in me dreams—" He stopped, blinking miserable.

We all smiled and erupted into laughter.

"Wha's so funny!"

Harry relaxed enough to speak. "I trust you with my life, Hagrid. I trust everyone in this room. Understood?"

Lupin smiled. "Understood."

"'Ear, 'ear." George yelled out.

We all busted out into laughter again.

* * *

Deep in sleep I felt the bed give way. I groggily woke and noticed Cedric crawling back into our bed. He pulled me close to him.

"Where did you go running off to?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Nothing you need to worry about now. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Tell me or I'm going to think you're off having an affair with one of Fleur's Veela bridesmaids."

Cedric chuckled. "Harry was trying to go searching for horcruxes on his own."

"What!"

"Shh! You're going to wake the whole house." He calmed me. "He's back in bed, I promise."

"Is he crazy?" I shook my head. "How did you get him to come back?"

"Reminded that he wouldn't be able to get very far without you."

"Sure." I answered while I attempted to snuggle back into the nook.

He maneuvered until we were both comfortable. "It's the truth. Now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm awake now."

He clasped my face in his hands and searched my eyes. "What can I do?"

"Care to tire me out?" I didn't give him time to answer and I kissed him softly and tugged on his lower lip with my teeth.

He shifted and allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck and fit my body against his in all the right places. I hitched my leg around his waist and pressed myself against his stomach as I kicked him feverishly. I rolled him over and kissed him down his chest and pushed down his pajama bottoms before I wrapped my lips around his cock. I licked up and down his length and moaned and sighed, very much enjoying what I was doing.

"That feels… so amazing…"

I looked up at him from under my lashes and he instinctively started thrusting his hips as I took him deeply into my mouth again and again. He gently pushed me away and pulled me up to him, panting and shaking his head.

"Come here."

He kissed my shoulders as he slipped his hands into the soft cups of my tank top, rolling my nipples between his fingers and palming my breasts. He stopped to help me remove my tank top and bottoms before his fingers feathering across my stomach and up to my breasts again. I ran my fingers through his hair and captured his lips. I teased his tongue with mine as his hand traveled down and dipped inside me. I squirmed and whimpered against his lips, pulling his tongue into my mouth to suck on it frantically.

He removed his finger and steadied my him before plunging inside me in one quick movement. He caressed me everywhere as he held me in place. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled it down between my legs. I bit the inside of my mouth in an attempt to control myself from screaming in pleasure. The tingle spread throughout my body and I threw my head back elicting little mewling gasps and spasms. I felt him pull out and slid two fingers inside me as I rocked against him.

As I came down from my orgasm I straddled him. "Where do you want me?" I whispered breathlessly, trailing wet, slippery kisses along his neck as I wriggled against him.

"Where don't I want you?" he answered.

I laughed seductively and allowed him to contort me into every position he could imagine as he controlled himself, withdrawing from me to delay his climax for as long as possible. Eventually he rolled atop me and hitched my leg up around his him sliding inside me. I pressed my hands to his chest.

"Cedric, stop…" I pleaded.

"What?" he asked in a frantic pant.

I pushed on his shoulder, urging him on his back before climbing on top of him and drawing him inside me. "I'm the one supposed to be getting the tiring workout and that requires me to ride you."

I rocked and circled my hips against him, my hair falling wildly across my face. I brought his hands up to cup my breast, encouraging him to pinch my nipples. He sat up, pressing his chest against mine and wrapping his arms around my tightly. He was squeezing me hard but I was too lost in the moment to care. Soon enough he was clung to me as hot relief flooded his body.

He collapsed onto the pillow, pulling me down with him. I curled around him, resting my check on his chest. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back and I stretched my legs and kissed his chin. Soon enough I felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

The day of the wedding the was cooking and tents being put up and just chaos in the Burrow once again. But unlike last time, there was a cheery mood surrounding the entire place. I was brushing my teeth while getting ready for the party, dressed only in a jumper and jeans, looking for a sink to spit in when I overheard Cho and Harry in the kitchen.

"Were you going to tell me?" Cho asked.

"Yes."

"And Ron and Hermione. They'll not be going back to Hogwarts either?" There was a pause. "I see."

"Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know what it is were doing. If I tell you, I'd be betraying him."

"You have to let me in, Harry. I know you're scared and it hurts but I'm here for you."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. Hermione isn't the only girl who cares about you. I do. I lo—"

"Don't. If you say it now it'll make it that much harder to leave."

"Zip me up, will you." Theres another pause and the tell-tale sound of a zipper. "Seems silly, doesn't it? A wedding. Given everything that's going on."

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it. Because of everything that's going on."

I tip-toed over to the sink and spit out my toothpaste. As I turned, I see Cho and Harry kissing, deeply. She's folded into him and he has his arms wrapped tightly around her as if the last thing he wants to do is let her go. As I go to leave them alone in their moment I hit a cup with my elbow and it fell to the floor with a loud sound. They turned to me, blushing.

"Morning." I greeted. "I'll just be… Yeah."

A loud crack sounds outside and I looked out the window to see a tall, grizzled hair, Rufus Scrimgeour walk towards Ron and Mr. Weasley. He appeared to have a scarred cheek.

"Harry, the Minister of Magic is here."

"Bloody hell, what's he doing here?" he answered.

"Something tells me he didn't come here to give away the bride."

* * *

Scrimgeour entered the Weasley house with Ron in tow and gestured to Harry and I. We sat on the sofa confused as to what he was doing there.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." He threw a cloth bag onto the table and we regarded it curiously, exchanging glances.

"And this would be…?"

"Don't be coy, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?"

"Dumbledore? And me?" Ron asked in confusion. "I dunno. I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite—"

"And you, Miss Granger? How would you characterize your relationship?"

"We were friendly, not close like Harry, but—"

Harry intterruped. "What's this all about?"

"This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be?"

The three of us exchanged glances again.

"No idea." Harry answered.

"Come now, you don't expect me to believe..." Scrimgeour reached into his cloak and removed a scroll of parchment and began to read. "'_Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that—when things seem most dark—it will show him the light.'_" Scrimgeour removed a small silver object from the bag and handed it to Ron.

"Dumbledore left this? For me? Brilliant. Er - what is it?" Ron clicked the object and all the light rushed from the lamps into the Deluminator, throwing the room into total darkness. He clicked it again and light flew back to the lamps. "Wicked."

Scrimgeour continued. "_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'" _Scrimgeour reached into the bag once again and retrieved a small book, its binding stained and peeled in places. I looked confused having never heard of the tales.

"Mum used to read me those! _The_ _Wizard and the Hopping Pot,_ _Babbitty Rabbity _and her _Cackling_ _Stump..." _Harry and I stared at Ron blankly_. "_Oh, c'mon! Beedle's stories are famous! _Babbity Rabbitty? _No...?"

Scrimgeoud eyed Ron with mild annoyance before he continued. "'_To Harry James Potter, I leave_ _the Snitch he caught in his first_ _Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a_ _reminder of the rewards of_ _perseverance and skill."_" He placed the tiny golden orb onto Harry's palm, where it glimmered dully.

Harry studied it, then looked up at Scrimgeour. "That's it then?"

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs..."

I interrupted him. "To Harry! It belongs to Harry! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That does not make it that wizard's property. And in any even the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"The sword is missing." He paused and looked pointedly at Harry. "I wont pretend to be your friend, Mr. Potter. But I assure you I'm not your enemy."

"You'll forgive me, Minister. But it's a little hard to tell the difference these days."

"Dumbledore said something very similar the last time we spoke." Scrimgeour gazed out the window with haunting eyes.

Something struck me. "Where is your guard, sir? Surely, a man of your importance is protected.

"I came alone. I don't really need them anymore…" Without a second glance he stood and made his way out of the Burrow.

* * *

The party was in full swing. The wedding vows were beautiful and sweet especially given the trying times. I walked into the lighted tent in my red silk dress, searching the room for my dance partner. I noticed Harry off in a corner talking to an older man, absently fingering the snitch. Bill and Fleur were twirling madly within a clapping circle right before Fred and George swept Fleur away from Bill and began to dance with each other. Tonks, hand on her belly, leans forward and whispered to Mrs. Weasley who reacted with happy surprise. Ron Luna and Cho sitting in a corner with a man I believed to be Luna's father. Far across in the garden is where I see him. He was eating a slice of cake and I walked over to him.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked with a blissful smile.

He placed the cake down on a table and took my hand, escorting me onto the dance floor. We twirled around lost in the moment and each other.

"Just think if we had the guts a few years ago this wouldn't be our first dance." Cedric stated. I looked up at him confused. "The Yule Ball. I would've asked you if I had had the nerve."

I leaned forward and kissed him and as I pulled away, my eye caught what appeared to be a shooting star. It plummeted towards the tent and grew, gaining speed until it exploded in a burst of light in the middle of the dance floor. The room went silent as a silver lynx materializes.

Shacklebolt's voice sounds from the graceful and gleaming animal. "The Ministry had fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…"

The lynx vanishes and screams shredded through the silence. I scanned the room for Ron and Harry. I found Harry pelting towards Cho right before Lupin pushed him towards me and Ron raced over after kissing Luna goodbye. The canopy above shredded as Death Eaters descended on the crowd. Wands are out as the Order begun to fight the masked men. Even Cedric who refused to release my waist is sending spells around the room. I looked on as a flower fell from Fleur's hair and got crushed under a strangers foot. I clutched the boys hands and closed my eyes thinking of Shaftesbury Avenue and with a whoosh everything goes black until we are nearly hit by a double-decker bus.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as I began to lead the three of them down the streets.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come here to the theater with my Mum and Dad. Just popped into my head. I don't know why…"

We hurried down the streets, glancing over our shoulders at the dark shapes that moved within the crowd. I noticed an alleyway and pulled the boys down it without a second glance. I rummaged through the tiny beaded purse.

"We need to change."

Ron and Harry looked at their dress robes as I pulled—in quick succession—four pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and light overcoats.

"How the ruddy—" Ron begun to ask.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." I answered.

"She's been packed for days." Cedric added.

I shook the bag to search for my shoes and there was a loud echoeing of heavy objects, as if something had fallen. "That'll be the books."

We changed quickly. Cedric stood in front of me to make sure no one could see me which I playfully joked with him about. We decided we needed to work out a plan and an alley wasn't the best way to do that. I knew of a nearby café that was always to shady for my parents and we made our way over there.

* * *

"Do you reckon everyone's alright at the wedding? Maybe we should—" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "They were after you, mate. We'd just put everyone in danger going back."

"Ron's right." I stated. The waitress walked over and looked at us questioningly, snapping her gum. "Cappuccino, please."

"Espresso." Cedric answers.

"What she said." Ron stated, clueless.

"Same." Harry replied.

"So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"Too dangerous." Cedric answered. "If Voldemort's taken over the Ministry…"

"None of the old places are safe." I continued.

The front door opened and I watched as two workmen entered and glanced over to us before they stepped to the counter.

Harry quickly said. "My rucksack. With all my things. I left it back at the Burrow—" I shook my head, stopping him. "You're joking."

"Just in case."

"By the way, Hermione." Ron joked, "These jeans? Not my favorite. Bit tight."

I stared him down and Harry and Cedric cant help but smile. They both gazed over at the men just as the two man begun to turn.

"Down!" Harry and Cedric yelled simultaneously.

The tile exploded on the wall where Ron's head had been previously and a rope of green light singed my hair.

"Stupefy!" Harry casted as he sent the red light right at the biggest Death Eater and he crumpled instantly.

The second Death Eater send an Explusio curse toward Harry and it missed, hitting the table and shattering the security mirror. The shards of glass rain around the empty café and one cuts my cheek. Another one struck the cappuccino machine, spraying hot liquid all over the Death Eater. He cries in pain and Cedric and I strike him with a stunning spell.

Just for good measure, I screamed out. "Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater goes still and falls to the ground just as the waitress stepped in from the backroom. "Go!" I screamed at her and she scurried back into the backroom.

"Door and lights." Cedric orders in full Order mode.

Harry helped me pull down the drapes as Ron turned off the lights with the Deluminator. We made our way to where Cedric is bent over checking the man for identification.

"This one's name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry offered in a voice void of emotion.

"This is Dolohov." Ron stated about the other Death Eater. "I recognize him from the wanted posters." Ron rolled him over with his foot and Dolohov's eyes shifted in fear. Ron stared at his, his face hard. "So what do we do with you, huh? You'd kill us if it was turned around, wouldn't you?"

I eyes Ron uneasily and Cedric stepped up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're not like them. Didn't you notice that during the battle. We used defensive spells not unforgivable curses. It's how were different."

"Suppose its him that did Mad-eye. How would you feel then?"

There was silence before Harry spoke. "It's better we wipe their memories. We kill them, they'll know we were here."

"You're the boss." Ron answered before he turned to me. "Hermione?"

At the mention of memory loss, I'm frozen. I turned and looked at him as Cedric wiped away a trickle of blood from my cheek.

"You're the best with spells." Ron offered.

"I can do it." Cedric responded.

"No." I answered. "He's right. We want it to be perfect and I'm the perfectionist."

Cedric squeezed my hand and I walked towards Dolohov and shakily pointed my wand. My arm trembled and I whispered, "Obliviate."

* * *

We moved quickly through the streets, clearly paranoid.

"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asked, perturbed.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you." I offered.

"Can't be." Ron responded. "Trace breaks at seventeent. It's Wizarding law."

I stopped in my tracks causing all three boys to turn and look at me confused. "We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harry. Cho, Ginny and I—we'd prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding…"

The boys stared at me, amused. Harry spoke up. "Hermione. I appreciate the thought—honestly. But given that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago…"

"Right." I nodded. "Perspective."

Cedric looked around the crowded streets. "We've got to get off the streets, get somewhere safe."

Harry paused and pulled us into a corridor. "I've got an idea."

* * *

**A/N: What? Two in one day? Actually more like Two in one hour LOL. Just a thank you for being so patient. I'm going to be a writing machine since I have so much free time now. **

**R&R xx Jenn**


	36. Cobwebs

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

We stood in front of the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. We weren't sure what would be awaiting us behind this door but we only hoped we would be safe here. Harry stepped forward and tapped his wand on the weathered surface of the door and a serious of metallic clicks sounded before the door swung open with a creak. The gas lamps sprung to life, illuminating the narrow cobwebbed hallway. We looked around before Harry stepped forward.

"Severus Snape?" A voice called out.

"Mad-Eye?" Harry answered.

Just then a great rush of cold air swept through the hallway and then we all jumped. Something shifted in the shadows, rising from the carpet, before it rushed towards us. The shadow looked vaguely like Dumbledore—only ghostly and worm-eaten as if it was a corpse come to life—empty eye sockets, sunken face, and all. It raised its want before exploding in a cloud of dust and drifting back to the carpet.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Mad-Eye's doing, I'd guess. In case Snape decided to come snooping."

The sound of a floorboard creak caused us all to stiffen and I slowly raised my wand, peering in the shadows.

"Harry?" a voice called out. "Hermione?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself. Sirius stood there, wand at the ready, before smiling and opening his arms for his godson. Harry didn't waste a moment before propelling himself into his arms. We all breathed a sigh of relief before making our way down the corridor.

"What are you kids doing here?" Sirius asked when Harry finally released him. "It's dangerous to be here."

"We could ask the same of you." Harry reminded.

"Cedric, how could you let them come here? Snape knows of this place if he chooses he could very well walk through here and snatch Harry up."

"I wasn't aware of where we were headed until Harry apparated us here. By then it was too late and I thought it best to seek safety."

"Well, you're here now. How about some tea?" Sirius offered as we made our way to the kitchen.

"I'll make it. If I remember correctly, you're a bit out of practice after all those years in Azkaban." Cedric stated as he walked to the store and readied the teapot.

We sat around the table and explained to Sirius of the Death Eater's invasion at the wedding and our little fight at the café. He could tell we were clearly spent. Ron asked me for my purse and I handed it over as he pulled out one of his father's radios. He turned it on and it hissed to life as the daily report began to read the list of dead and missing.

Sirius didn't seem to want to think of such things. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something and I think it's now or never since every time I've tried, fate took you away. I want to adopt you. Of course, only if you'll have me."

"What?" Harry asked as tears pricked his eyes.

"I know I can't offer you much now. And I've only got a year left before you're eighteen and a legal adult. But I want you to know you have family and I'm willing to be part of it."

"Yes." Harry answered. "I'd actually love that."

"Great." Sirius smiled. "Now that's settled. Any luck with Dumbledore's mission?" Harry turned towards me and I reached into the purse and pulled out the locket. I handed it over to Sirius who opened it and read the folded up parchment to himself. "So, I assume you are searching for R.A.B.?"

"Yes. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Cedric. Are you too caught up in this beautiful witch to help her out?"

"Excuse me?" Cedric asked as he handed us all our cup of tea. "Am I supposed to know who R.A.B. is?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you should. You stayed in his room." We all stared at both of them in shock. "Come. I'll show you."

The four of us trailed Sirius to the second floor. Sirius stood in front of a narrow doorway, beyond which is a cramped bedroom with walls that are covered with eerie scrawling and symbols of Dark Magic.

"Lovely." I state sarcastically. "You stayed in here?"

Cedric nodded but still seemed confused. Sirius pulled the door shut and affixed to the outside is a small sign. The hand-lettered sign reads: "Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Regulus Arcturus Black?" I read aloud. Suddenly I gasped as I realize what that means. Sirius nodded and extended his hand and tapped the first letter of each name on the sign. "R.A.B."

"R.A.B. was your brother?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Did you ever see him with anything like this?" Harry dangled the necklace.

"Sadly, my brother and I lost touch over the years. I can't be much help in that department." He ushered us away from the doorway. "It's been a long night why don't we head to bed and we can search through the house tomorrow."

Sirius showed us rooms that we could sleep in and he left us for the night. Cedric and I were attempting to sleep but I could shake the feeling that the first Horcrux could be very close by. Didn't it at least warrant a search party? We still had five more to search for.

"Do you think he actually destroyed the real Horcrux?" I asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Come on its been a long day." He kissed my temple. "Get some sleep."

* * *

I awoke and peered at the cobwebbed chandelier overhead. I sat up and looked over at Cedric who was sound asleep with his arm dangling over the side of the mattress. In the next room I could hear the sound of the radio hissing and names being read aloud. I hopped into the shower and dressed quickly and gave Cedric and chance before we began our search.

All our wands were lit as we searched through the various bedrooms. Cedric and Sirius were hard a work sifting through Regulus' room and that left the others to Ron, Harry, and me. I passed by a doorway and noticed Harry staring at photograph. The nameplate on the door led me to believe it was Sirius' room. I made my way over to Harry through the ransacked room and looked over the photograph of four young men dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. By studying the photo it was obvious that the men were Harry's dad, Sirius, Lupin, and that rat, Peter Pettigrew. They stood before the Whomping Willow and I looked on as Harry traced his wand across their faces.

Books and papers were all over the carpeted floor. I picked up a book by Bathilda Bagshot and studied her face before noticing a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and called Harry.

"It's from your mother."

His eye lit up. "Read it?"

I opened the paper and read aloud. "_'Dear Sirius. Thank you for Harry's birthday present. You'd think he'd been born on a broom. James says he's got the look of a Seeker, but then James would. We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who dotes on Harry. Wormy dropped by late in the day, but seemed down and didn't stay long. James is frustrated being shut up here, but Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so he doesn't have much choice. By the way, Bathilda tells the most amazing stories about our old Headmaster. I don't know how much to believe. Can it really be true that Dumbledore—'_"

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron called. "Come quick!"

Harry pocketed the letter as we walked over to where Ron was peering out of a curtain. In the courtyard outside, two dark figures stood near a tree and another was sitting on a bench.

"The two clinging to the tree are Death Eaters for sure. Dunno 'bout the bloke on the bench." Ron released the curtain. "Can't see us, of course. But we'll have to be careful coming and going."

Silence passed between us as we made our way down to the kitchen.

"I'm thinking we should go talk to Bathilda Bagshot." Harry mentioned as he gestured to the note. "She still lives in Godric's Hollow. I'm thinking maybe she could help us."

I looked up at Harry and regarded him closely. "Harry. I can imagine why you'd want to go there, but… I don't think Bathilda Bagshot is going to know where Voldemort hid his Horcruxes."

Harry went to respond but frowned instead. I reached out and touched his face lightly.

"Stop! I order you!" Sirius screamed from down in the kitchen. The three of us raced to see a very angered Cedric and Sirius standing in front of Kreacher. Sirius reached out and dragged the house-elf by one ear as Kreacher mumbled foul words. "Been spying on us, have you?"

"Kreacher has been… watching. Kreacher always watches." The house-elf answered.

I said, "Maybe he knows."

The boys glanced at me, realizing what I mean. Harry took the locket and dangled it before Kreacher's massive eyes. Kreacher watched it sway back and forth. "Ever seen this before?"

Kreacher grumbled incoherently.

"Kreacher." Sirius warned. "I own this place and I own you too. Answer him."

The house-elf grimaced before he gave in. "That was Master Regulus' locket."

"We figured that much." Sirius mumbled.

I continued. "But there were two, weren't there?"

Kreacher spun his face ugly and vicious. "Filthy Mudblood—The Death Eaters will soon be coming for you." Cedric snatched Kreacher by the neck and shook him, causing Kreacher to gargle the last few words. "Blood-traitor Diggory—"

"Cedric! Cedric!"

He released Kreacher reluctantly. "Answer her."

Kreacher's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded and answered. "Yes. But Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Was it ever here?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. It was here, in this house. A most evil object…"

"How do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Before he died, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it. It was the last thing he asked of Kreacher. But no matter how Kreacher tried, he could not…"

Cedric stepped forward. "Where is it now? Did someone take it?"

Kreacher nodded. "He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."

Sirius, angered, screeched. "Who, Kreacher? Who was it?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

We all glanced at one another before Sirius turned back to Kreacher and looked him in the eye. "Find him."

With a crack, Kreacher vanished.

* * *

Days passed as we waited for Kreacher to return. We were all in the kitchen. Ron fiddled with the radio as it whistled eerily in his attempt to find a signal. Cedric and Sirius pored over newspaper articles. Harry lay on his side and studied the Snitch in his palm as its wings flapped slowly.

"They have flesh memories." I told Harry. "Snitches. They're never touched by bare skin until the Seeker captures it. Even the wizard who fabricates it wears gloves. That way if there's a dispute, the Snitch can identify who first touched it."

"You mean…" Harry pondered, "It remembers me?"

I nodded. "When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch—that Dumbledore had hidden something in it."

Before Harry could answer a crack sounded and pots begun to crash as Mundungus tried to pry Kreacher and Dobby off him. Dobby is banged into the wall opposite Mundungus and scrambles up. He stopped and smiles at Harry.

"Harry Potter! So long it's been—"

Dobby gets pulled back into the fight before they tumbled from one side of the kitchen to the other, flying apart. Mundungus rolled to his feet, dripping wet, wand flashing.

"Expelliarmus!" I screamed. Mundungus' wand soared into the air and right into my hand.

"As requested. "Kreacher drawled. "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher."

Dobby piped up. "Dobby has also returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher."

"What are you playing at?" Mundugus yelled. "Setting a pair of bleedin' 'ouse-elves on me!"

"Dobby was only trying to help!" Dobby cried. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name, which Dobby thought was very curious. And then Dobby saw that Kreacher was talking to the thief Mundungus Fletcher, which Dobby thought was very, very—"

"I'm no thief, you foul little git! I'm a purveyor of rate and wondrous objects—"

"You're a thief, Dung." Ron sneered. "Everyone knows it."

"Master Weasley!" Dobby exclaimed. "So good to see you again."

Ron nodded and eyed the bright red shoes on Dobby's feet. "Wicked trainers."

"Listen," Mundungus reasoned, "I panicked that night, all right? I never volunteered to die for you, mate. Can I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom—"

"Stop lying!" I screamed in a frustrated voice. I had begun to move towards him until Cedric grabbed my shoulders.

"Let's not rehash the past, okay?"

Sirius stated, "Moving forward. When you decided to steal from me—and done deny it—you found a locket, am I right?"

"Why?" Mundugus asked. "Was it valuable?"

"You've still got it?" I asked in shock.

"No." Ron answered. "He's worried he should have got more money for it."

"Wouldn't be difficult, would it?" Mundungus began. "Bleedin' gave it away, din' I? There I was, pitching me wares in Diagon alley when some ministry hag comes up and asks to see my license. Says she's of a mind to lock me up and would've, too, she hadn' taken a fancy to that locket."

"Who was she?" Harry asked. "This witch."

Mundungus' eye caught a newspaper picture. He pointed. "Well, she's right there, in't she? Bleedin' bow an' all."

We walked over and saw the toad face of Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

As Mafalda Hopkirk passed by the doorway Harry zapped her with a spell to render her unconscious and caught her just as Ron lifter her legs and carried her in. We already had the three other Ministry workers needed for this to work. I was pouring the Polyjuice Potion into the four cups to prepare the dangerous mission we were about to get ourselves into.

"Right." Ron said as he propped Mafalda up between the other three. "So let's do it. Who gets who?"

"Well," I responded, "unless one of you fancies wearing a skirt…" I leaned over and plucked a hair from Mafalda and placed it into my cup. Ron frowned as he surveyed the remaining three wizards who weren't exactly the most handsome bunch.

Cedric grabbed the hair of the tall wizard and dropped it into his drink. "Remember what Sirius and I said. Keep your eyes down. Don't speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Act as normal as possible. Just do what you see everyone else doing. We do that—and with a bit of luck—we get ourselves inside. And then…"

"It gets really tricky." Harry finished.

"Correct."

We all looked up on the stunned wizards before us as Ron and Harry grabbed hair from the remaining two.

"This is completely mental." Harry stated.

"Completely, utterly, without question." I shook my head.

"The world's mental." Ron responded. "Come on, drink up. We've got a Horcrux to find."

* * *

**A/N: Snuck Sirius in there! I wasn't originally going to have Cedric accompany the trio but it seemed I didn't have any other choice since I'm not ready to let him disappear just yet.**


	37. Splinched

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

We emerged from the tiny garage. Each of us checking our pockets for identification. Cedric pulled out a Ministry card that read the name "Leonard Higgs." He laughed as he said the name as if it didn't sit right with him.

Ron pulled out his ID card. "In case you're interested, I'm Reg Cattermole, Magical Maintenance Department."

"Mafalda Hopkirk," I smiled, "assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Harry started patting his pockets but found nothing. "I'm nobody."

"You're somebody. Be careful." I reminded.

Just then a lanky wizard strode by. "Morning, Reg! Good luck today."

Confused, Ron responded, "Oh… yeah. Thanks." He glanced at us and jerked his head towards the wizard and we followed. As we approached the public toilets and watched as the wizard dropped down the stairs, Ron asked, "What do you reckon he meant by 'Good luck.'?"

We shrugged and then I separated going to the Ladies' toilets and entering into the cubicle. I stepped up onto the toilet, dipping my heel in gingerly, before withdrawing it and noticing it was completely dry. Perfect. I stepped in fully, reached up, and pulled the chain and was instantly lucked down. Suddenly, I was being shot out of a fireplace into the grand atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The first thing I noticed was the massive black stone statue depicting witches and wizards sitting upon hundreds of naked bodies twisted in pain.

Harry came up beside me. "Are those…?"

"Muggles. In their rightful place." I said with disgust as I read over the engraving "Magic is Might."

Cedric approached just as a balding wizard bumped into Harry. "Move it, will you—oh, Runcorn! Forgive me…" The wizard scurried away, clearly frightened.

"You appear to be quite popular." I stated.

Ron approached, and the pitied looks of co-workers followed him. "I gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit."

A hang of young, rough-looking wizards entered the Atrium, pushing along a small group of what appeared to be captives. Harry looked on and said, "The Ministry must be hiring young these days."

"They're not Ministry." Ron whispered. "They're snatchers.

Cedric continued. "They hunt Muggle-borns and blood-traitors for a price."

Harry turned towards me. "How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice Potion would last, Hermione?"

"I didn't."

We walked towards the elevators and man strode towards us propping himself between the doors. "Cattlemole! It's still raining in my office. Two days now."

"Really? Have you tried an umbrella?"

The man eyed Ron curiously before he leaned forward menacingly. "You do realize I'm on my way downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?"

"Downstairs…?"

"To interrogate your wife! If my wife's blood status were in doubt and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I'd make it a priority. You've got one hour."

He stepped back and the lift doors clanged shut. We all stared forward as we watched the man storm off. Ron was still in shock. "Oh my god. What am I going to do? My wife's all alone downstairs."

"Ron. You don't have a wife." Harry reminded.

"Oh. Right."

"Look, we'll go with you—"

Ron shook his head. "No. That's mad."

"I'll come with you." Cedric stated before turning to Harry and me. "You two find Umbridge."

"We'll be fine." Ron paused. "But how do I stop it raining."

"Try Finite Incantatem." I offered.

"Of course," Cedric agreed, "if something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm—"

The lift came to a halt and the female voice let us know we had reached level two.

"This is you." I told Ron as I pushed him off the lift. Cedric followed, pulling him alone.

"Finite Incantatem, okay." Ron repeated. "And if that doesn't work…?"

But before I could respond the gold gates of the lift shut close and Harry and I were swept away.

"I don't like them being down there on their own." My voice wavered.

Harry turned to me. "They've been coming here since they were young. It's us you should be worrying about."

I stared at him, noticing the yellowing of his teeth. "You have horrible teeth, you know that."

The lift stopped as we reached level one. Harry quickly whispered, "I say if we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?"

But before I could respond the gates opened and we both froze. There, with her neck wrapped in a fuzzy pink scarf, was Dolores Umbridge. Hatred welled up inside me. She looked up from the clipboard in her hand and looked directly at me. "Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he? Good. We'll go straight down." She shifted her eyes to Harry. "Albert, aren't you getting out?"

Harry nodded mutely, before he stepped out. As the lift descended, I watched Harry anxiously as he rose out of sight. The lift continues downward until we stopped at a dark torch-lit stone passage way. As we moved further alone, I noticed my breath becoming visible. We entered the large courtroom and my eyes instinctively drifted upwards. There swirling above are the tall black-hooded Dementors, only held back by a cat-like patronus, I guessed to be Umbridges.

Umbridge took her spot in the centermost seat and I sit beside her, eyeing the Dementors.

"Come on, Mafalda. Not used to them yet?" Umbridge stated in her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

A man came stumbling into the courtroom accompanied by a pair of Death Eaters. "I'm a half-blood! A half-blood!"

The Death Eaters breathed in and the man's face became distorted. Umbridge began the hearing and listened to none of the man's pleas as he tried to fight for his life. I jotted down notes using the stack of parchment in front of me, utterly disgusted. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and brought away just as Ron, pulled by Harry and Cedric walked in.

Umbridge leaned forward and I followed Harry's gaze. There it is. The locket.

A frail woman is brought in and she calls out in a feeble voice. "Reg…"

Ron turned and stared at the woman, chained to the chair, and her face brightens. He glanced at Harry, who simply nods, urging him on. Ron moved beside the woman and hesitantly placed his hand upon her shoulder before glancing at me.

"Marry Elizabeth Cattermole?" Umbridge addresses.

"Yes." The woman faltered.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?"

May looked up at Ron with fear glistened eyes. He smiled at her in assurance and she looked away to reply. "Yes."

I looked on as Harry eyed the necklace. As if drawn forward, he began to drift towards the balustrade where were sitting.

Umbridge continued her questioning. "A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" She displayed a cherrywood wand and Mary nodded. "Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?"

"But I didn't take it." Mary pleaded. "I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander's, when I was eleven. It _chose_ me."

Umbridge leaned forward, teeth glittering as the car slinked by and brief illuminated her face and the chain at her neck trembles like a snake. I caught my breath as Harry, stood clearly in view, his eyes narrowing as he reached into his pocket.

"No, no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole." Umbridge disagreed. "Wands only choose witches. And you are not a witch."

"But I am!" Mary cried. "Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!"

Ron started to speak but Umbridge shifted her gaze to Harry and the hand raising his wand that was currently pointed at her.

"What the devil are you doing, Albert?"

"You're lying." As Harry spoke, his own face rippled through Runcorn's as the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. "And one mustn't tell lies, Dolores… Stupefy!"

A flash of red light hit Umbridge and she slumped, her forehead striking the balustrade. Instantly, the silver cat vanished and Dementors stirred. The man next to her drew his want but Ron caught him and took him out with a single blast. Cedric ran towards me as I stripped the locket from Umbridge's neck and leaped down. He caught me without hesitation. Our breath began to come in plumes as the Dementors drifted forward.

"I missed that face." I gasp as Cedric's face bubbles out.

He released me and we raced towards Harry who screamed, "Expeto Patronum!" His silver stag soared from the tip of his wand, circling the room and driving the Dementors back.

I walked over to Mary and pointed my wand at her wrists. "Relashio!" The chains that once encircled her wrists dropped like dead snakes.

Mary stood and eyed Harry in amazement as he transformed back into himself. "You? It's you! Reg, its Harry Potter!"

"'Tis, isn't it?" Ron responded as he grabbed her hand. "This'll be one to tell the kids."

We raced to the elevator and waited anxiously as it brought us up to the atrium. When we reached the floor we walk as casually as possible, racing towards the fireplaces, now that Harry, Cedric, and my face are clearly visible. Within moments, Harry's name began to spread like wildfire in the gloomy hush of the floor.

I glanced about nervously. "Harry… they've seen you. We've got to get out of here."

Having heard me. We all quickened our pace. Ron glanced about, and then turned to face Marry as he walked backwards. "Mary. Go home. Get the kids. I'll… I'll meet you there. We have to get out of the country, understand?" Marry shook her head, confused. "Marry! Do as I say!" She stopped, teary-eyed, before nodding dutifully. Ron frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just—"

But, Mary doesn't let him respond as she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. The three of us watched as Ron transformed—during the kiss—back into himself. The real Reg Cattermole walked forward, robeless.

"Mary!"

All eyes turned, as Mary looked up at Ron, now transformed, and jumped back.

"Long story." Ron said with a peck. "Nice meeting you." He was about to reach the fireplace when he spied his brother, Percy. Ron slowed and eyes his brother. Percy went to speak but Ron cut him off with a simple "Piss off."

Security begun to swarm the place and a balding man yelled, "Seal the exits! Now!"

The four of glanced about and broke for the fireplaces while being attacked by various curses. One fireplace after another began to seal. And as we reached the last open grate, we jumped in, together onto the polished marble floor as spells sailed overhead.

The balding man pitched himself into the void and grabbed my robe. Cedric casted a spell to push him off me and I grabbed his arm as to pull him to me as I quickly changed my mind from returning to Grimmauld Place and Cedric released a tortured scream. The world spun and we land atop a bed of leaves and twins and sunlight streamed from the canopy of trees above.

I crawled toward Cedric and all I saw was blood. His arm was clearly spliced from the quick transition and I scream. "Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany.'" I was bent over Cedric as his body convulsed in pain. Tears welled up in my eyes as Ron rushed over and tried to hold down his arm. "Quickly!"

Harry stumbled over with the small brown bottle as I ripped open Cedric's shirt, which is soaked in blood. The flesh of his upper arm looked as if someone had simple scooped a portion of it away.

"Unstopper it, Harry."

"Hermione." Harry breathed. "His arm—"

"Just do it!" I ordered.

Harry handed me the bottle and I sprinkled three drops onto Cedric's bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billowed as the potion began working.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place."

"We were." I talked quickly in a distraught and anxious voice. "We were there. But that man had hold of me. I knew we couldn't stay once he'd seen, so when he let go I brought us here. Cedric got splinched. I'm… sorry."

"But Sirius! He'll be in danger now!"

"Don't be stupid, mate. Sirius can handle himself." Ron reminded. "You're the priority. He'll get out of there if it's dangerous."

"But we have to go back and at least warn him."

Ron stood and grabbed Harry by the shoulder. "No."

Harry calmed and I looked on with wet eyes as the smoke cleared. Cedric's wound was no longer bleeding. "That's all I feel safe doing." I rose and took out my wand and began to walk in a wide circle, muttering protective enchantments. "Salvio Hexia…. Protego Totalum."

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Protective enchantments." I answered, transfixed. "I don't fancy another visit like Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? Especially with Cedric like this. You and Ron can get going on the tent…"

"Tent?" Ron asked.

"Where are we supposed to find—" Harry stopped, remembering my bag. "Right."

"Repello Muggletum…." I continued. "Muffliato…"

* * *

The tent glowed under the starlit sky as I poured tea from a kettle into cups for the boys. "How're the mushrooms? Seem to be the only edible things growing around here."

Ron grimaced as he chewed. "They're great."

"Make sure to leave some for Cedric."

"No problem." Harry mumbled under his breath. He set his plate aside and plucked up the locket. It dangled in the firelight. He took a glance at Cedric, who was sound asleep on a cot, his arm wrapped in gauze. "How bad is he?"

"He'll be alright in a few days. Hopefully. If we could take him to Hogwarts, to Madam Pomfrey—" Harry stopped me with a look, confirming my foolishness.

Ron changed the subject. "So where do we go next?"

"Dumbledore had a theory. He felt that the Horcruxes would not be made out of random objects. And he felt they wouldn't be hidden randomly either. We know of three so far. The ring, which according to Dumbledore belonged to Tom Riddle's grandfather. The diary, which belonged to Tom himself. And this, which—again, according to Dumbledore—belonged to his mother."

I eyed the locket as it glimmered in the firelight. "It scares me a bit, that, thinking it's a piece of Vol—"

"No, don't!" Ron screamed, clamping his hand on my mouth. He waited a few moments, listening. "Don't say it. It's taboo—You-Know-Who's name. That's how they track people now. It's how they found us in the café that night."

"How d'you know?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I overhead a bloke from the Enforcement office talking about it at the Ministry. Blimey, what's that smell?"

I walked over to the stove and in a weary voice answered, "Dinner?"

"Not bloody likely. Smells like something Ginny would cook. Or Luna."

"Tea?"

They both nodded. As I tended to the tea, Harry handed Ron the locket. He turned it over in his and frowned before looking at Harry no nodded. "I know. I felt it too." I stared at them in confusion. "It's… it's like its ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like its—"

"… alive." Ron finished.

I eyed it coldly. "I hate it. It's like he's here with us."

"That's why we're going to kill it." Harry stated as he stood.

* * *

The next day we set the locket on a nearby tree stump. Cedric was leaning against a tree, his face pale as we all surrounded the locket. I nodded to Harry who raised his wand.

"Dissendium!"

The locket spun in place but remained whole.

"Incendio!"

Flames engulfed the locket and its metal flesh turned scarlet, but the flames died out.

"Expulso!"

The tree stump exploded sending the locket into the marsh, unmarked.

"Confringo!"

The ground beneath the locket cratered, but the locket remained untouched. Ron and I lowered our wands in defeat but Harry continued on, determined and almost possessed. I studied him, oddly, until he finally stopped. Silence engulfed the forest until a ticking sound, from the locket, takes over.

"It's angry." Ron whispered.

I shivered and Harry stepped forward, kneeling before it. He picked up the locket by its chaining and slung it over his neck.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it."

"I'll put it in my bag—"

"No."

"Seems strange, mate." Ron stated. "Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn't bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?"

Harry studied the locket as the ticking slowed before he walked off. Cedric and I eyed Ron, who returned our glance who then stormed off slowly in the opposite direction. I walked over and sighed before I sat next to Cedric, completely baffled at what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Since this is mostly canon storyline, it's pretty easy to move through. Once I get to the good stuff I'll slow down a bit because that'll be original and a tad confusing. **

**R&R **

**Xx Jenn**


	38. Rain

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Ron and Cedric were inside listening to the radio and Harry and I stood guard. I was collecting flowers in the distance away from Harry as turned over a mirror shard in his fingers. I noticed his eyes drift up and I smiled and waved before collecting more flowers. Harry's gaze drifted back to the mirror shard before slipping the locket from his shirt and studying it. I noticed him wincing and the locket spilled from his palm and danced upon the chain. Harry clutched his scar in pain. Then his eyes fluttered open and he looked towards me as I approached him.

"I thought it had stopped." I gestured to his scar. He looked at me and shook his head. "You can't let him in, Harry. Dumbledore himself said it. You have to close your mind. It's too dangerous—"

"It's not a candle I can blow out, Hermione." He interrupted. "It always burns, even if it's just a flicker. Can you understand that?"

He eyed me before looking away. I frowned in concern. "Tell me. What you saw."

"He's found him. Vol—" He stopped himself, glancing toward the tent. "You-Know-Who. He's found Gregorovitch—"

"The wandmaker?"

"Yes." He looked towards me, confusion in his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Viktor got his wand from Gregorovitch. Most Durmstang students did at one time. What's he got to do with You-Know-Who?"

"You-Know-Who wants something Gregorovitch once had—dunno what. But he's desperate to have it. It's as if his life depends on it."

I studied him for a moment. The only sound the radio squawking from inside the tent. Harry's eyes flared and he went to speak but I stopped him. "Don't—It… comforts them."

"Well it sets my teeth on edge. What are they expecting to hear? Good news?"

"I think they just hope it's not bad news. It gets them through the day."

Harry arched his eyebrow and eyed me curiously. "And what gets you through the day?"

A brief memory of my parents passed through the forefront of my mind but I pushed it away. "We've all made sacrifices, Harry."

He eyed me completely void of emotion. He nodded toward the tent. "How long before Cedric can travel?"

"I don't know. It takes time. I'm doing all I can."

He stood up, clearly angry. "You're not doing enough."

I studied his profile before jutting out my hand, palm up. "Take it off." Harry turned and I pointed toward his throat, toward the locket. "Take it off now. Now." Annoyed, Harry slipped the locket off and I watched as he visibly relaxed. "Better?"

"Loads."

I took the locket and cradled it in my fingers and shivered. "It's cold. Even though it's been lying against your skin for days." Harry didn't remove his eyes from the locket. He looked troubled. "We'll take turns, okay?"

I slipped the locket over my neck and frowned. It was as if a dark, unhappy presence enveloped me and I couldn't escape. But the locket didn't affect me nearly as bad as it did Harry and so I looked at him and he nodded.

* * *

It was absolutely frigid as I huddled outside with _The Tales of Beadle and Bard_. My eyes drifted up for a moment to rake the trees. Deep within, I noticed, for a brief moment, movement. I squinted but saw nothing and returned my chin to my chest in an effort to seek warmth. A sound similar to laughter carried through the air and once again I looked out into the trees. I rose and began to move away from the tent and towards the trees.

I moved deeper towards the border of my enchantments and stopped as shadows splintered amid the tower trunks and voices rang clearer. I stood utterly still, as a gang of Snatcher made their way in my direction. They're unwashed and almost feral as if they've grown in the wild. They passed, within in inches of me as I tracked their passion.

Abruptly, one of them stopped and narrowed his eyes. "What's that? That… _smell_?"

The others glanced about dumbly but the man retraced his steps until he stood directly in front of me his eyes staring through me. He leaned forward only inches away from my neck and his nostrils flared. The locket began to tick as it trembled upon my breastbone until he withdrew and disappeared with the others, dragging bodies behind them. They vanished and a visibly swallowed.

"Snatchers." I heard Cedric say from behind me. I spun and saw him standing a few feet off. "Good to know your enchantments work."

I strode towards him and kissed underneath his chin as he wrapped an arm around me. He released a weary breath and I began to support his weight as I helped him return to the tent. When we were almost near the opening I whispered, "He could smell it. My perfume."

"Well as much as I like the smell of your perfume… maybe you should wear any."

I nodded. "You're right."

As we approached the tent, Ron and Harry pushed past the flap and peered into the darkness. Harry walked towards me and took Cedric's other side and helped him back to his cot. I hugged myself and shivered.

Harry returned into the darkness. "We have to leave. If Snatchers are nearby, we're not safe here."

"I told you. Cedric's not strong enough to Apparate."

"We'll go by foot." Ron stated.

* * *

Being on the run from Death Eaters is not the adventure we had been hoping for. Nearly twice we had come face to face with death. Having to walk on foot was definitely not helping things along either. Harry and I led the group as Ron stayed back with Cedric.

"I'm hungry." Ron called out.

Harry and I stopped and turned to study him for a moment. "What?"

"I'm hungry." Ron repeated.

I glanced at Harry, who just stared at Ron as if taking in the measure of him. Harry spoke, his voice laced with anger. "We're all hungry."

They exchanged glances before both looking off again. I took that moment to cross over to Cedric and examine his ragged bandage.

"Leave it." Cedric said.

I stared briefly at the Horcrux dangling from his neck and ignored his words. Reaching into my beaded bag I began to pull out fresh gauze.

"Mum can make food appear out of thin air." Ron whined.

"No one can conjure food out of thin air. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law. The other four are—"

Ron sharply asked, "Oh, speak English, can't you?"

I ignored him and went to work on Cedric' injured arm. Cedric pulled his arm away and I looked up at him.

"I said leave it."

I glanced at the bandage in my hand before putting it away.

"It'll be dark soon." Harry stated. "We need to find a place to sleep."

"Good plan." I responded.

"Yes, aren't precious Harry's plans just bloody brilliant?" Cedric yelled.

Harry stared at Cedric, shocked, before walking toward him. I watched silently as Cedric stood utterly still. Harry stopped and simply nodded to his neck. "My turn."

As he reached out, Cedric blocked his hand. For a moment, they simple stood silently, eyeing one another. Then Cedric stripped the chain from his neck and handed it to Harry as he brushed past him. Harry and I shared a look before he draped the Horcrux over his head and followed. I watched them go before Ron and I did the same.

* * *

Light rain pelted outside the tent. Harry was on watch, wearing the locket. Ron, Cedric and I were safe and warm inside as I tended to Cedric's wounds. Ron just stared daggers in Harry's general direction.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?"

A frown creased my forehead as I turned from Cedric's arm and studied Ron. My eyes drifted towards Harry as doubt clouded my vision. "None of us do."

"We're bloody miles from home. I'm away from my family. My girlfriend. And we're nowhere closer to finding a Horcrux or destroying the only one we have then when we started. All we do is sleep, walk, and eat."

"Ron…"

He crashed on his cot and I returned to Cedric's wounds as Cedric gave me a knowing look and tried not to betray his similar thoughts.

* * *

The charred bottoms of several RV's lay about the ash-ridden park. We all looked upon the scorched earth and my eyes fixed on a blackened swing, swaying back and forth in a tiny playground. My eyes shifted to the ground as I crouch and moved dry dirt to reveal a shiny toy not of Muggle making.

"Wizards were here." Cedric said.

"I don't like this place." I state, still clutching the toy in my tiny fingers. The boys all turned to look at me. "I want to go."

* * *

The sound of spells being casted sound from outside. I peered out from inside the tent as Ron, Cedric and Harry playfully attacked a rabbit zigzagging through the trees. On missed and nearly hit Harry and the boys turn the game on each other. They were laughing as their aim became more erratic. Until, soon enough one comes too close for comfort and the game becomes more seriously.

They stopped and stared at one another, chest heaving, smiles gone. Cedric rubbed his injured arm which was almost healed and turned away.

* * *

Ron and Cedric once again laid back on the cot, listening to the radio's murmur. I wrapped a red scarf tightly around my neck before I returned to cutting Harry's hair. The fingers of my left hand worked their way through Harry's hair, alternately as I employed the wand in my right hand to both trim Harry's hair and flip the pages of _A History of Magic_.

As I read through a story on the sword of Godric Gryffindor it hits me. "Oh my god…"

Alarmed, Harry sat up. "What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I responded as I walked over to the tiny table and placed the book down.

Harry watched as his hair continued falling to the ground before he jumped out of the chair. "Maybe you could tell me now."

"Alright." I smiled. "The Sword of Gryffindor? It's Goblin made."

"Brilliant." Harry said, unamused.

"You don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." I found the passage and read it aloud. "_'It only takes in that which makes it stronger.'_"

"Okay…."

"Harry. You already destroyed one Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle's diary—in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours—"

I shook my head as my eye lit with excitement. "Don't you see! In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom."

Harry repeated the line. "_'It only take sin that which makes it stronger_…'"

"Exactly! Which means…?"

"… It can destroy Horcruxes." Harry finished.

"Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will."

Harry smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "You're brilliant, Hermione. Truly."

"Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past the extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"There's only one problem…"

The lights in the tent suddenly clicked off.

"The sword was stolen." Ron stated from in the darkness before he clicked the light back on.

Cedric appeared next to him. "Yeah, we're still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

I studied Cedric carefully. This is very uncharacteristic of him and I can't help but notice the shiny gold chain gleaming against his neck. I turned toward Ron shocked by his behavior.

"What's the problem?" Harry looked between them.

"Problem? There's no problem." Cedric answered.

Ron added, "Not according to you, anyway."

Heavy drops of rain pelted the canvas of the tent echoing throughout the empty space.

"Look, don't be shy." He goaded. "If you've got something to say, spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out." Ron walked forward. "Don't expect me to skip up and down because now there's some other damn thing we've got to find."

Quietly, I approached them. "Boys…"

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Cedric responded as he looked between Harry and me.

"I don't understand. What of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"No," Ron answered, his voice not betraying emotion. "I just reckoned after all this time; we'd have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I reckoned Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan!"

"I've told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we've found a Horcrux!"

"Yeah, and were about as near to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we!"

Cedric's eyes lay on Harry. "And I getting sick of watching you stare at my girlfriend like I'm not here. There's a reason you're both so willing to die for each other. Or why you take the same shifts. It's been going on right under my nose."

I laid my hands on Cedric's chest, clutching his shirt. "Take it off, Ced. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." Cedric pushed me off him.

"Yes, he would." Harry sneered. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I haven't guessed what you were thinking?"

I turned towards Harry. "They weren't… It's the locket…"

"Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night?" Ron yelled. "Do you! To make sure I don't hear Luna's name or Ginny's or Fred or George or Mum or—"

"You think I don't listen! You think I'm not listening for Cho's or Sirius' or Lupins… You think I don't know what its like—"

Cedric frowned. "No! You don't know what it's like."

"Your parents are dead!" Ron yelled. "You have no family."

Silence followed. Harry glared at Ron and Cedric glared at Harry and me. I looked around shocked by everything that had just happened until the boys rushed towards each other grappling at each other's throats.

I rushed in. "Stop! Stop!"

They let go and stepped back. Harry pointed to Cedric's neck. "Go then. But leave that."

My eyes flashed with panic as I looked between them. Cedric stripped the chain from his neck and casted it to the floor. He turned to me his eyes lit with anger. "And you?"

"Me?"

He sighed heavily. "Are you staying? Or coming?"

I looked anguished as I glanced between them. The canvas streamed with rain from behind me. How could he make me choose? He knew how important it was that I help Harry. This was just a fight gone out of control. They would all make up in the morning. How could Cedric not see the love that I held for him and realize that what I shared with Harry was not this. Tears welled up in my eyes as I silently pleaded with him to stay. To not make me choose.

"Fine." He stated as disappointment filled his features. "I get it. I saw you two the other night. Yeah, that's right. Didn't know I knew, did you?"

"What?" I asked confused and distraught. "Cedric, no—please—"

He turned as Ron walked out and whipped aside the tent as the rain roared. I rushed after him, tipping over the radio. Out in the rain I screamed and yelled for the boys to come back. That this was just a stupid fight. That they didn't mean any of it. But when I reached Cedric he pushed me away, hatred filling his eyes. He grabbed Ron's arm and they both disappeared.

I stared in disbelief at the spot where he had just stood. I refused to believe that this was reality. Cedric promised he would never leave me. That he understood what I had with Harry.

Eventually, I turned around and returned to the tent. My sopping hair was plastered to my face. My clothes we soaked through. I turned to Harry who held the locket in his hand.

"They're gone."


	39. Christmas

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I listened to "Harry and Hermione" by Nicholas Hopper off the GoF soundtrack while writing this entire chapter.**

* * *

In the days that followed, I wasn't exactly the best of company. I stayed more to myself—choosing to read rather than converse with Harry. I was utterly, and completely heartbroken. Though I tried my best to hide my tears, I knew Harry noticed. We noticed everything about each other. Maybe that's what Cedric was seeing as romantic but in reality he was my first friend. Harry was kind enough not to say anything about my crying or the fact that I tried to leave clues whenever we moved to another place. One such example was leaving my red scarf that I had worn the day they left to a nearby tree. I wasn't getting much sleep and my eyes were red from crying. Harry just simply took my hand to let me know he was there for me.

One night when Harry was patrolling outside, I turned the radio on and let music fill the empty tent. I half expected Harry to storm in and tell me how much the radio annoyed him but he simple entered and stared at me.

"It's a Muggle station." I answered.

I smiled a small tiny smile and Harry did as well. We listened for a while before Harry held out his hand. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with uncertainty, before I allowed him to pull me to my feet. I trusted Harry. He stepped forward and gently removed the locket from my neck and I felt the heavy weight being lifted over my heart. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but I let myself release a loaded sigh. He tossed it to the ground and I looked at it before turning my eyes back on Harry. He smiled and then simply began to dance. It was awkward and shy at first but I began to let myself go after awhile.

Afterall we were only teenagers who had this life thrusted upon them. We often forgot about that. In that moment, that dance, we forgot everything. We were just Harry and Hermione, as it always was. Even now when everyone had left us, we remained… to finish the mission. I knew then that I didn't regret staying with Harry. I would always stay on his side, no matter the situation, no matter the danger, I would remain here, with him: always. I knew this attempt at dancing was not to comfort me but to rid myself of the disappointment of Cedric's abandonment. And he was seeking me out to rid his disappointment in Ron. By dancing with me, Harry was letting me know that I could be happy and smile without Cedric. Something I had forgot in my time with him. I had let him become my everything and here Harry was showing me there was so much more. But I couldn't help the fact I love Cedric.

When the music stopped and the static took its place, Harry pressed his face in my shoulder. He then moved away and for a moment we stayed fixed with our eyes on each other. My eyes dropped to Harry's mouth ever so quickly, before I gulped and sighed anticipating something could change our lives. But Harry just stood there and the moment passed. I noticed it then, what Cedric had seen all along. There is something more here and if times were different and we both weren't in love with other people, maybe something could've happened. I was left with bittersweet sadness of what could've been. But that was not the way of world and so I turned away and simply walked out of the tent.

* * *

The chill in the air sent chills right down to my very bones. I was wrapped tightly in a blanket and seated outside the tent by a wind-whipped fire, going back and forth between _Tales of Beedle the Bard _and _Spellman's Syllabary_. I heard shuffling inside the tent and then Harry's excited voice.

"Hermione." He slipped through the flap and handed me the Snitch. "You were right. It's like you said. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn't catch the first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it."

I looked at the tiny golden ball and watched as the words vanished on the orb. "_'I open at the close?'_"

"What do you reckon it means?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and then gathered the book that Dumbledore had given me. "But look I've found something as well…" I pointed the top of the title page to a small drawing of a triangular eye. "I thought it was a picture of an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune and it's not in _Spellman's Syllabary_ either. And its been inked in—somebody drew it—it isn't part of the book."

Harry studied the drawing. "Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"What d'you mean—wearing it?"

"Around his neck." Harry clarified. "Like an amulet. I didn't think much of it at the time. You know Luna—she's always got some mad thing or the other she's carrying around. I just figured it ran in the family."

I shook my head in an attempt to gather my thoughts. "Why would someone have drawn it in a children's book?"

Harry eyed me for a moment. "Hermione, I've been thinking. I—I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born, its where my parents died—"

I interrupted him. "And it's exactly where You-Know-Who will expect you to go. Because it means something to you."

"But it means something to him too, Hermione." Harry pointed out. "You-Know-Who almost died there. Wouldn't that be just the kind of place he'd hide a Horcrux."

I eyed him as a feeling of sadness filled me. But, I shook it off. I knew he was right. "It's dangerous, Harry. But I have to admit, recently even I've been thinking we might have to go. I think it's possible something else is hidden there." Harry looked at me confused. "The sword. If Dumbledore didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of Gryffindor himself?"

"Godric's Hollow is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor—I mean, 'course it is. Obvious, isn't it?"

I eyed him, knowingly. "Harry, did you ever even open _A History of Magic_?"

"Tossed it at Neville once when he was snoring—might've popped open." I smiled at him, then stood, collecting my books and blanket. "Hermione…" He stopped.

It seemed as if words failed us both. I reached out and light stroked his hair before I headed towards the tent. "Don't ever let me give you a haircut again."

* * *

Golden streetlight glimmered along the narrow road leading to the center of town. Christmas decorations twinkled in the windows of the small cottages with their roofs blanketed in snow. Harry and I were covered in our heavy coats with our scarves wrapped securely around our mouths. I added on a purple hat for good measure.

I looked around nervously. "I still think we should've used Polyjuice Potion."

"No." Harry answered. "This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else."

Harry held out his arm and I took it. Together we moved off. A pub door opened and I momentarily hesitated, fearing Harry's safety. But laughter and music spilled forward and it hit me. I whispered in a wistful voice, "Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve! Listen…"

Together we listened as Christmas music filled the air and voices carried from the church up ahead. Harry's eyes landed on the graveyard ahead. "Do you think they're be in there? My mum and dad."

I studied him as his eye filled with sorrow. "Yeah." I answered. "I think they would."

We made our way through the snow towards the graveyard. Harry peered up at the stained glass windows glittering over him as the singing grew from the nearby church. Harry pushed through the gate and released my hand. Row upon row of snowy tombstrones stretched on before us. I studied Harry for a brief moment before following.

A large tombstone was covered with stone and I wiped the snow off revealing the name "Dumbledore." I called out to Harry.

"Is it…?" He asked.

"No. But look." Harry walked over as wiped away the last remaining freckles of snow to reveal: Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana. A quotation was etched into the granite that read: "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." I turned to Harry. "Did you know he had a sister?"

Harry stared at the stone, his face a mask. "No," he answered before he turned away and walked off.

I walked amid the stones, studying the names. I stopped by an extremely old grave and crouched. It was too dark to read anything and so I took out my wand. "Lumos." I breathed into the cold air. I played the wand's light over the surface of the stone and then stopped. Though deeply worn by time, the symbol was unmistakable: the triangular eye. I raked the light over the name revealing: Ignotus Peverell.

"Ignotus…" I whispered, confused. I looked up and called to Harry. "Hey, Har—" But I stopped when I saw Harry standing several rows away—utterly still.

I strode over to him and understood. There a few inches infront of us was the tombstones of his parents. I read over the engravings.

_James Potter Born: 27 March 1960 Died: 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter Born: 30 January 1960 Died: 31 October 1981_

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

I turned to Harry and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. In a heartbreaking moment, I crouched down and raised my wand, tracing a circle in the air. A wreath of Christmas roses blossomed in the snow. I stood up and watched as Harry nodded, staring at them.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Harry whispered.

I laced my arm around his waist and he drapped an arm over my shoulder as I placed my head on his shoulder. "Harry Christmas, Harry."

We stood there silently before I let my eyes wander. In the distance I noticed a figure standing a few yards away, by the gate, simply watching. "Harry…" I breathed.

"Yeah."

"Someone's watching us. By the gate."

Harry nodded, careful not to look to soon. He then glanced over my head towards the stooped figure that was barely discernible in the drifting snow. The figure was clearly female. It stood still before it turned away.

"C'mon." Harry ordered.

It seemed as if all the light had left the sky. The stooped woman in front of us hobbled alone, past the pub, as we followed. Muffled voices could be heard from inside the pub and I began to look about our surroundings. I suddenly felt trapped. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"We look like ordinary Muggles." Harry responded.

"Muggles who've just been laying flowers on your parents' grave."

Before Harry could answer, the stooped woman held her hand up and we abruptly stopped. Up ahead, a group of Snatchers passed by an alley and vanished. When they had disappeared the woman continued to hobble along.

"Relax." Harry finally answered. "This is right. I know it."

My eyes stayed trained on the ederly woman ahead of us before I realize I'm walking alone. I turn anxiously and noticed Harry standing several yards back. His eyes were transfixed at a dark cottage, its garden overgrown with weeds, its roof entirely covered in ivy and snow.

I walked towards him and looked before gasping. "Omigod. Harry…" I whimpered.

"This is where they died, Hermione." He whispered. "This is where he murdered them."

I studied Harry's bitter profile before I turned to the house. I didn't want to disturb the moment with words. In my vision I could see Harry placing his fingers upon the locket at his chest. I turned and noticed it trembling—ever-so-slightly. Then without, turning, Harry spoke. "You're Bathilda, arent you?"

I blinked, confused, before I turned and jumped. The old woman was now only feet away, watching us. In her nearness, her features were clear. The woman resembled Bathilda and without words she turned and Harry pulled me along to follow.

We approached her house and the door rattled upon as she hobbled inside. Harry followed her in first and then I approached hesitantly as I wrinkled my nose. The smell that enveloped me was ghastly. Bathilda exited the tiny living room and I glanced about.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this." I stated, nervously.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword. Besides, she's barely knee-high to a house-elf. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly."

"There's something odd about her." I wrinkled my nose again as a fresh wave of smell hit me. "And what's that smell?"

"She's gaga, rmember?"

Bathild returned, holding a box of matches. She strikes one, in an attempt to light a candle, but her movements were too clumsy. Harry stepped forward and lit the match and then the candle.

In an attempt to be cordial I said, "You have a lovely house, Miss Bagshot." I looked around the house and my eyes landed on a photograph of a young girl. My gloved finger then ran along the table coming away thick with dust. I frowned at my finger and then locked up to see Bathilda watching me. I shivered under her gaze.

"Miss Bagshot? Who is this man?" Harry asked as he stood by a chest of drawers. The pictures were coated with dust and as Harry picked up a photo of a merry-faced boy he repeated himself. "His name. Can you tell me his name?"

Bathilda stared at the photograph solemnly, then peered up at Harry. I walked over to get a better look at the picture.

"This is him, Hermione." Harry stated. "The one I saw in Gregorovitch's wandshop. The thief." He turned to Bathilda. "Miss Bagshot, who is he?"

She looked at him before she jerked her head towards the stairs.

"She wants us to go upstairs." Harry deciphered.

"All right…" I said, nervously, as I stepped forward.

At my movement, Bathild shook her head and pointed at Harry. "She wants me to go." Harry stated. "Alone."

"Why?"

"It's all right. You stay here."

"Harry…" I warned. But Harry held up his hand to silence me and then followed Bathilda. Just before he disappeared, he looked back and winked at me. That in no way reassured me. But, he continued up the circular staircase anyways.

Stuck in the room with nothing to do but wait, I snooped around. I noticed a book on a small table and reached out for it. It was a copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. There was a note attatched and I read it.

"_Dear Batty. Thanks for your help. You said everything… even if you don't remember. Rita_."

A shiver welled up inside me at the mere name of Rita Skeeter. As I recalled her attempt to make me out to be some harlot toying around with three boys. I shook it off and placed the book into my bag and began to exit the sitting room. I hugged myself as I peered into the adjacent hallway. A sliver of the kitchen could be seen and I heard a faint buzzing sound. Then I noticed a strange shadow dancing on one kitchen wall. I approached it.

As I neared the kitchen, a cloud of speck warmed the wall curiously. The buzzing sound grew to a hit as the room came into view. I gasped as I noticed the clotted blood streaking the sink and the wide swaths of blood staining the floor where hundreds of flies swarmed. My gaze rose to the sealing, to a heating vent, where the hissing voice seemed to be originating.

_Harry is in trouble_.

I drew my wand and began to ascent the stairs, knowing over books in the process. The sound of fighting filled the room.

"Harry!" I screamed.

As I reached the top of the stairs, silhouetted against the stairwell, I saw Harry rolling onto his back as he gasped for breath as Nagini's massive body rolled over him. Harry roared in pain and the lenses in his glasses fractured. I casted a spell and a flash of red light ricocheted around the room. Nagini's tail whipped angrily about, shattering the bedroom window. I dove aside as Harry covered his face and the curtains bursted into flames and shards of glass showered the room.

Nagini's body uncoiled in fury. "Configo!" I screamed.

Harry leaped and pulled me towards the smoldering window. Together we jumped into the night and Apparated out of the house.

* * *

I walked from the river to the woods with a pail of water in my hand. It was eerily quiet in these woods. Frost glittered the ground as my feet left sunken footprints. I walked towards the tent to tend to Harry as laid in his cot looking ill. He stirred in his sleep and I approached him, grabbing a cloth and wetting it in the bucket of water.

"Harry… Harry, can you hear me…?" I whispered softly as I dabbed the cloth to his forehead.

"Yes." He answered, weakly.

"Good." I answered. "That's good…"

"We got away."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled but then frowned. "But you've been sick. Rest… Rest a bit more…"

His eyes closed and I continued to cover his body with water in an effort to bring the fever down. Soon his snores filled the room and I smiled.

* * *

The fire danced along the white snow along the hillside. I sat near it, covered in my blanket, and reading _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. Every now and then I would peer out over the vast valley before us.

"You've outdone yourself this time." Harry's voice called.

I turned to see Harry standing outside the tent, admiring the view. His face was still pale and battle-worn but he looked healthier than I had seen him in days. "The Forest of Dean." I responded. "I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It's just how I remember it. The trees. The river. It's like nothing's changed. Not true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn't recognize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not… me."

"Where are they?" Harry asked, figuring it out.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkens now reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small sweet shop, but floss daily. No children." I smiled before it faded from my face. As I looked around the beautiful landscape and at Harry who had seated himself across from me against a tree I realized I never wanted to leave this place. There was so much danger outside this little nestle in the woods. Harry knew so little… things I had just figured out. Things I now wished I could forget. "Maybe we should just stay here, Harry… Grow old."

I felt the tears well up inside me. Harry said nothing as he just stared at me, a questioning expression on his face. I knew I couldn't keep him safe forever. I couldn't always protect him no matter how hard I tried. The real world would catch up with him and he wasn't mine to keep.

Taking a deep inhale, I shook off my tears. "You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. Well, I know." I held up the book in my lap. "It was in Bathilda's sitting room. Rita Skeeter had sent it to her. Harry, it doesn't make for very nice reading-"

Harry cut me off. "Who is he, Hermione? The thief? Did Dumbledore know him?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Well?"

"For a time."

"Tell me, Hermione." Harry said, his voice laced with irritation. "Who is he?"

"Gellert Grindelwald. He's not very well known in Britain, but there was a time, before You-Know-Who…"

"Hermione, I don't need to have read A History of Magic to know who Gellert Grindelwald is."

I nodded and handed him the book, which was open to a photograph of a teenage Dumbledore laughing with Gellert Grindelwald. The caption read: "For the Greater Good? Dark Days; Dumbledore and Grindlewald." On the opposing page was a photograph of Grindelwald, clad in black, holding a jagged wand. The carefree expression gone from his face.

"When Grindelwald was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang. He'd started doing some twisted things at school—experiments. A few teachers had always protected him, but they couldn't anymore. After he left, he traveled for awhile, then ended up in Godric's Hollow hwere his great aunt lived, Bathilda Bagshot."

"Get to the hard part, Hermione." Harry said, hurrying me along.

"She introduced him to Dumbledore. It made sense. Dumbledore's mother had just died, Grindelwald was troubled and they were both brilliant—they'd never really had anyone they could talk to on the same level. They did a lot of talking that summer. But they always returned to one particular subject." Harry looked up as I paused. "Wizard rule over Muggles."

"And Dumbledore believed in it?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded and looked at the photograph once again. "'For the Greater Good.' What does that mean?"

"It was something Dumbledore came up with. He believed wizards were superior and should rule over Muggles, but gently, for their own good. Grindelwald took a more violent position."

Harry shook his head and stared with heated eyes at the book.

"It was a different time, Harry." I reminded. "It was once summer. Dumbledore was young—"

"We're young, Hermione. And here we are, risking our lives to right against the very thing Dumbledore supported."

I could tell Harry was losing faith. "He _changed_, Harry. Years later, it was Dumbledore who put Grindelwald in prison."

Harry stared one last time at the book for he tossed it away. "Where's my wand? I'll take the watch." I hesitated and Harry became apprehensive. "Hermione. Where's my wand?"

With a shaking hand I pointed towards the fire. There it was, shattered. He picked it up gently, noticing that it is nearly severed in two. Only one fragile strand of phoenix feather holds it together.

"It's my fault." I stated. "As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded… I'm sorry, Harry, I tried to mend it but wands are different—"

"It's done." He said in a short voice.

"Maybe we can—"

"It's done." He stressed. I nodded. "Leave me yourse. You get back in the warm. And give me that."

Harry gestured to the locket. I started to speak, but his look warned me not to. I removed it from my neck and handed it over. Standing up to leave, I grabbed all my belongings and covered Harry with the blanket. As I started to leave, I paused.

"He loved you, Harry. I know he loved you." I trailed my fingers lightly over his hair and watched as he closed his eyes at the touch.

* * *

**A/N: I almost put a kiss in there…. ALMOST. It was so hard not to. ****Blame the Harry and Hermione kiss winning "Choice Lip-Lock" at the TCA's.** But that would take us away from this story and towards a whole new direction. Something I don't want.  


**Can I just say that after writing all this I know want a guy with some hair on his head instead of a buzz cut (like most of the boys I know have). Hermione runs her hand through Harry's hair a lot and now I have an urge to do so. LOL**

**Anyways, R&R as always. xx Jenn**


	40. Lovegood

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Even in the deepest of sleeps I still heard Harry calling out my name in the distance. It sounded through my dreams and caused me to stir. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face, peering through the tent flap. I emerged outside and blinked against the brightness of the morning sun.

"Everything all right?" I asked as I waited for my vision to adjust.

"Fine. Actually… more than fine."

I watched as he stepped aside to reveal Ron and Cedric standing at the edge of the camp. Cedric was gripping the Sword of Gryffindor in his long fingers. I stared at the two of them, without saying a word, before I walked past Harry and the ashes of the campfire, and stopped right in front of Cedric. My lips were slightly parted, my eyes wide, and the bloody moron had the audacity to give me a weak, hopeful smile and raise his arms.

Without a moment's hesitation, I launched myself forward and started punching every inch of him that I could reach.

"Wo—hey—ouch!" He screamed.

"You—are—a—complete—arse—Cedric—Diggory!" I punctuated every word with a blow. Cedric backed away, shielding his head as I advanced on him. "You—crawl—back—here—after—weeks—and—weeks—oh, where's my wand?"

I turned towards Harry who was backing away towards a tree and placed a hand over his pocket. "Um… I don't know?"

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!" I howled.

"How come he's got your wand?" Ron asked.

"Never mind why he's got my wand—"

In that moment, Harry took out my wand and created an invisible shield between Cedric and me. "Protego!"

I charged back towards Cedric, intent on attacking him again, when the force of it knocked me to the ground. Spitting hair out of my mouth, I leapt up again.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "Calm—"

"I will not calm down!" I screamed. "You do not get to tell me what to do, Harry Potter! And YOU!" I pointed toward Cedric and watched as Harry and Ron retreated a few steps. "I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!"

"I know," Cedric said, "Hermione, I'm really sorry, I'm really—"

"Oh, you're _sorry_!" I imitated. I laughed—an evil, out-of-control- crazy laugh. "You come back after weeks—weeks—and you think you can just say '_sorry_' and everything is just going to be perfectly fine?"

"I wanted to come back the moment I left. I knew I was being an arse. That wasn't fair how I acted. But you don't understand what it was like—"

"What it's been like for _you_?" My voice was so shrill that I kept waiting for frozen icicles to fall on Cedric's head.

"Ron and I ran into a gang of Snatchers when we Disapparated. We couldn't come back.

Completely spent, I threw myself down onto the ground with my arms and legs crossed so tightly I doubted I would unravel them for several years. Least of all would I upon my legs up for Cedric Diggory ever again.

My eyes wandered over to the blackened locket dangling in Cedric's hand. "You destroyed it?" He nodded. "And how exactly is it you have the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story." Harry answered.

I pondered it for a moment, completely baffled, and then turned to Cedric. "Don't think this changes anything."

"No, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody Horcrux! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you! To see you doing those things—" Cedric stopped.

"See me doing what things?" I prodded. Cedric blinked, clearly mortified and I turned to Harry. "What happened out there?"

Harry seemed at a loss for words. "It's a long story."

"We wanted to come back the minute we left." Ron stated. "We just didn't know how to find you."

"Exactly how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I repeated, my eyes fixed on a spot a foot above Cedric's head where icicles dangled. "How exactly did you find us tonight? That's important. Once we know we'll be able to make sure were not visited by any other unwelcomed guests."

"With this." Ron answered, ignoring my comment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Deluminator Dumbledore had given him. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning we were sleeping in this little pub and we heard it…"

"It?" Harry asked.

"A voice." Ron answered and turned to Cedric.

Cedric looked at me with his piercing grey irises. "_Your_ voice, Hermione. Coming out of that."

"And what may I ask did I say?" My tone was bordering between skepticism and curiosity.

"My name." He answered. "Just my name. Like a whisper."

I stood perfectly still and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

Cedric just continued. "So I turned to Ron and he clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And we knew."

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"That she would lead us home." Cedric said. "And sure enough, the ball floated towards us and we knew it would take us where we needed to go. So we Disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark and we didn't have any idea where we were. We just had to hope one of you would show yourselves. And you did. Well, the doe first."

"Doe?" I asked sharply.

That's when they explained what had happened, and as the story of the silver doe and the sword in the pool unfolded, I frowned between them and forgot to keep my limbs so tightly locked together. We deciphered that the doe must've been a Patronus but we weren't show whose. Then Cedric explained how he had seen Harry jump into the lake and when he didn't resurface, he jumped in after him.

"—and then Cedric stabbed it with the sword." Ron finished.

Harry must've dropped the shield because Cedric approached me and placed the locket in my lap. Gingerly I picked it up and examined the punctured window. Then Ron stepped forward and handed Harry a spare wand he nabbed off a Snatcher. The boys began talking, though Cedric remained more quiet than usual, and I put the vanquished Horcrux into my bag. Without another word, I stood and went back into the tent and climbed into my bed.

* * *

My anger hadn't abated overnight. I communicated mainly by dirty looks and pointed silences towards Cedric until I was alone outside. On patrol, I could hear the boys talking inside. I just wasn't ready to forgive Cedric quite yet. Though I held a little bit of ill-will towards Ron he faded into the background when compared with fury I aimed towards Cedric. Harry had forgiven them and though I knew there was more to the story of the destroyed locket, I didn't pry.

I heard the sound of the boys screaming from inside. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing." The three said in unison.

I entered the mouth of the tent, Rita Skeeter's book in hand, and looked towards Harry.

"All right?" Cedric asked.

I ignored him. "I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Sorry?" Harry responded.

"See this?" I stated as I showed them a letter within the book. "It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It's the mark again. Dumbledore replaced the 'A' in Albus with the triangular eye. It keeps cropping up. Here. In _Beedle the Bard_. In the graveyard in Godric's Hollow—what?"

I looked at Harry, who was staring hard at the book but suddenly his eyes are unfocused. Suddenly, he blinked. "Jesus. It was there too."

"Where?"

"Outside Gregorovitch's wand shop, on the alley wall…"

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked.

The four of us stared at the symbol etched in Dumbledore's fine hand.

I sighed. "Harry, you don't have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do I. But this, this _means_ something. I'm sure of it."

"I think Hermione's right." Cedric piped up. "I think we ought to go and see Lovegood. What say we vote on it? Those in favor…" Cedric's hand flew into the air, followed by Ron's. Harry eyed him knowingly. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand as well. "Sorry, Harry, Looks like were going."

"Fine." Harry said. "But once we've seen Lovegood let's go look for more Horcruxes, shall we? We all know Ron only voted so he could see Luna."

Ron blushed. "Can you blame me? It's been months."

* * *

The sun hung low over the hillside, completely free of snow. Cedric and Ron led the way, far ahead of me and Harry.

"Not still mad at them, are you?" Harry asked.

I gave him a pointed look.

As we reached the top of the hill, a strange-looking house appeared in the distance, etched like a great black cylinder against the sky. Upon seeing it, Ron turned towards us a big grin on his face.

He called out. "Luna!"

We walked up the zigzagging path to the front door that is covered with a variety of odd plants. The front door had a sign tacked to it that read: "The Quibble Editor: X. Lovegood."

As I reached the front door, I rapped three times.

"Keep off the dirigible plums." Ron said with a happy smile.

I turned and gave him an odd look. Ron pointed to the sign. The door swung open causing us all to jump and standing there was Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing a soiled nightshirt.

"You're future in-law." Harry joked.

"What is it?" Mr. Lovegood asked me. He looked past me to Ron. "What do you want?" Then his eyes fell on Harry and his jaw went slack in shock.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months back?" I watched as Lovegood's eyes drifted to Harry's scar. "Would it be okay if we came in? It won't take long, sir. I promise."

Mr. Lovegood led us into his house past the great tottering towers of Quibble back-issues that rose to the ceiling. An old-fashion wooden printing press chugged away in the center of the room, spitting out new ones.

"Excuse me." Mr. Lovegood said as he maneuvered past us to turn off the printing press. We glanced at the different headlines: Muggle Murderers Rise, Dozens Die as Death Eaters Attack, Harry in Hiding, Where is the Chosen One?, You-Know-Who- claims Another Victim, Quidditch World Cup Cancelled Amid Death Threats. I noticed Cedric's eyes linger on the last one. "So. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, sir, we need some help."

"Ah. Help. I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days…"

We exchanged glances.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" Ron asked.

"I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Would you excuse me one moment? I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you..." Mr. Lovegood dashed from the room.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked as he looked between the three of us.

"He's mental. Let's face it." Ron stated.

My eyes wandered to an enormous spiral horn mounted on the wall. "Do you see that?"

"Well, yeah, of course." Ron replied as he wandered towards it.

"It's massive, isn't it?" Cedric added.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't go near it!" The three boys stopped in their tracks. "It's an Erumpent horn. It's Class B Tradable Material."

"Yeah, all right…" Ron said/

Just then, Mr. Lovegood returned with a tray rattling with cups. "May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves."

I studied him. "Where is Luna, sir?"

"Luna? Oh, um, she'll be along." He hurried out. Ron stared at him with a disappointed look. "Now how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, sir, it's about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol…"

"You mean this?" Mr. Lovegood reached into his nightshirt and pulled out a chain with the triangular eye.

"Yes! Exactly. What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it?"

"What is it? Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course."

The four of us responded in unison. "The what?"

"The Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'"

Cedric, Ron, and I responded, "Yes."

Harry responded with a shy, "No."

Harry looked towards us. With a timid smile I reached into my bag and pulled out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "It's in here."

"Well," Mr. Lovegood prodded, "there's no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale. Why don't you read it aloud, Miss…?"

"Granger." I answered. "Well… all right." I opened the book and began reading.

* * *

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simple waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

"_It was Death and he felt cheated, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He granted each brother a wish for their cleverness. The oldest, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river. The second brother, who was an arrogant man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the river. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would make him disappear. And so it was that Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Death then stepped aside and the brothers went their separate ways…_

"_The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Proceeding to an Inn, he bragged of his invincibility. But that very night another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. He took the Elder Wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own…_

"_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother…_

"_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals."_

* * *

I closed the book and looked up to see Mr. Lovegood staring out the window. By this time, the sun had nearly vanished over the top of the hill.

"Well, there you are." Mr. Lovegood stated. "Those are the Deathly Hallows."

"Sorry… I still don't really understand…" Harry said.

Mr. Lovegood turned and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He drew a straight vertical line. "The Elder Wand…" He added a circle on top of the line… "The Resurrection Stone…" Then he enclosed both in a triangle. "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together… they make the Deathly Hallows. Together… they make one master of Death."

We all stared at the symbol. I looked up as a memory hit me. "Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" I looked toward Harry, Ron, and Cedric who seemed confused. "That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric's Hollow. Ignotus Peverell."

"Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antiouch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefor the inspiration for the story." His focus began to waver, as sadness filled his eyes. He blinked then eyes the tea kettle. "Ah, but your teas' grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

He left and then Ron turned to us. "Let's get out of here once he's back. I'm not touching this stuff, hot or cold."

Harry was staring out the window. He didn't seem to have heard Ron's statement. "Which one would you choose if you could? Of the Deathly Hallows?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I answered and then we all spoke at once. "The cloak."

"The wand." Ron answered.

"The Cloak." Cedric responded.

"The Stone." Harry replied solemnly.

We looked at each other amused. Cedric and I were grounded by sense and Ron would of course go for adventure and power. But Harry and the stone didn't make sense. I asked, "Why the stone, Harry?"

"Well, you could bring people back, couldn't you? Mad-Eye. Dumbledore. Sirius. Anybody."

In a gentle voice, I replied. "But according to the story they don't want to come back. It's all rubbish anyways. There's no such thing as the Deathly Hallows."

"But I have one. The Invisibility Cloak my father left me."

"There have always been Cloaks—" I reminded.

"No like Harry's." Ron interrupted. "I've seen a fair few. Dad used to bring home the ones the Ministry confiscated from petty thieves and the like. They've always got holes or tears. Harry's is different. It's perfect."

"And I think I've actually held the Resurrection Stone in my hands." Harry continued, unperturbed. "That night in Dumbledore's office when he showed me the ring he'd destroyed, the Horcrux. It had a symbol on it. Now I think it was the mark of the Hallows."

We stood around silently until Mr. Lovegood returned.

"Mr. Lovegood. Thank you, sir—" I stated.

"You forgot the water." Ron pointed out. Mr. Lovegood looked confused. "For the tea."

"Did, didn't I? How silly of me."

"No matter, sir." I continued. "We really ought to be go—"

"No, you mustn't!" He yelled.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"You're my only hope. They were angry you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her."

"Took who?" Ron asked as anger crept in his voice.

"They took my Luna…" His eyes reached Harry's. "But it's really you they want…"

"Who took her?" Ron's voice was nearing desperation.

I turned towards the printing press. A copy of the Quibbler was stunk underneath the roller. I reached out and pulled it free. Ink streaked over the cover but that didn't hide Harry's face and the blazing headline that read: Undesirable Number #1"

"_Him_." Mr. Lovegood answered. "Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is… Voldemort."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Ron screamed as we all hit the floor.

Instantly, out the window, figures on broomsticks appeared in the sky, jetting directly towards the house. Ropes of light ricochet off the windowsill. The printing press exploded as smoking flames flew everywhere.

Mr. Lovegood waved madly from the window. "Stop! I've got him—"

But he is cut off by a Stunning Spell. The chain around his neck flies across the room and settled at Harry's feet as Mr. Lovegood ran out the door. Cedric cradled his body over me, in an effort to protect me from the spells being sent in every direction.

"Ron! Harry!" I yelled. "Take my hand!"

Harry and Ron crawled on their knees towards me just as another group of spells ricocheted around the room hitting the teapot. It flew into the air and went right towards the Erumpent Horn. Harry's hand closed on mine and Ron reached out just as the teapot collided with the horn. The room exploded just as we Disapparated into darkness.

We all rolled to our feet by the riverbank.

"Is there no one we can trust?" Ron screamed. "Bloody hell thought I could trust my girlfriend's father. That treacherous old bleeder!"

Harry walked over to his friend. "They've kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate."

"They've got my girlfriend!" Ron spat and peered towards the river. "I'll do the enchantments."

Cedric clung to my waist and just as I was about to push him off me… I saw them. Just as Ron was about to take out his want, I rose mine, stopping him. My eye rose and my breath hitched. Ron and Harry turned around and they saw it. Clung to the branches of the trees above, almost as if they a part of the trees themselves are the Snatchers.

A wand bloomed above and illuminated the face of the leader we had seen at the Ministry. Around his neck, no faded and filthy, was my red scarf. He pressed it to his grimy nose, inhaled and grinned. "Hello, beautiful."

We don't hesitate as we dashed through the trees. Cedric's hand refused to release mine as he pulled me along the forest. Eventually, I am pulling him as my speed caused me to flicker through the trees. The leader pursues us.

Spells splintered through the trees as the ropes of light laced the night. I stumbled and Cedric grabbed me as I regained my footing. I noticed Harry right behind us and we froze briefly. The clearing exploded with light and the three of us hit the ground. I could hear the snatchers closing in. Harry looked towards me as the tip of my wand glowed to life in the darkness.

I reached out towards him and stripped his glasses from his face, pushing them deep within my pockets. I point my wand at him and a burst of white light struck him in the eyes right before my wand goes dark. Harry's eyes grow unfocused. Suddenly, he blinked and I looked on as his face began to swell and his features become undistinguished.

"They exist." He whispered quickly. "The Hallows." I looked up at him, expectantly. He nods his face shrouded in shadow and barely visible. "But he only wants the one, the last one. That's what he's been looking for."

"Hermione, what's he talking about?" Cedric asked in a hushed tone.

I ignored him. "What're you saying, Harry?"

"He knows where it is, You-Know-Who. He'll have it by the end of the night. He's found the Elder Wand."

I stared at him in stunned disbelief right. I felt Cedric being pulled from me and the leader picking me up from the ground. Ron is shoved to the ground next to us and we're all stripped of our wands.

The leader runs his finger down the side of my face. He smiled at me, menacingly.

Cedric yelled, "Don't touch her!" A fist hit him hard in the stomach and I recognize the Snatcher to be Greyback.

"Stop it!"

"Your boyfriend'll get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely." The leader whispered as he painted my face with the light of his wand. The Snatcher that held me gripped tighter almost causing my arms to pop out of my sockets.

The leader turned his lighted wand upon Harry. Harry peered up, his eyes swollen to slits and his face horribly misshapen. I sigh in relief as I realized the spell worked.

"What happened to you, ugly?" The leader asked. Harry's hand reached to his face, feeling the lumps. "What's your name?"

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley." Harry responded.

"Check the list. And you, ginger?" The leader asked Ron.

"Stan Shunpike."

"Like 'ell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again."

"Weasley… Barney Weasley."

"Weasley, eh? Wouldn't be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?"

"Piss off!" Ron yelled. "Arthur Weasley's ten times the wizard you are!"

"Worth ten times you if I can find him. Wasn't you that tipped him off, was it?" Ron quieted and the leader turned to me. "How 'bout you, lovely? What do they call you…?"

"Penelope Clearwater." I answered, firmly. "Half-blood."

The leader stroked the nape of my neck, then took my hair in his hand and sniffed it. "You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you're going to be my favorite."

I looked over and see Cedric about to speak before Greyback punched him in the gut again. "And you, pretty boy? What do they call you?"

"Zacharias Smith."

Another Snatcher holding a clipboard spoke. "There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere."

Reluctantly, the leader turned away from me and towards Harry. Greyback sneered, "Hear that, ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are? Hm?"

"The list wrong." Harry answered. "I told you who I am—"

The leader put a finger to Harry's lips, effectively silencing him. His wand began to probe Harry's face more closely. His eyes fixed on his forehead.

"Change of plans, boys." The leader stated as he pulled Harry to his feet. "We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry."


	41. Twist

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Short chapter but here's the twist…. Read carefully.**

* * *

The large estate that belonged to the Malfoy's loomed before us. We were completely surrounded by a sea of trees that shifted eerily around us. We were walking towards the huge metal gates.

"What did you put on me?" Harry whispered.

"A Stinging Jinx."

"How long will it last?"

I eyed the Snatchers around us. "Not long."

Harry glanced down and noticed his glasses peeking out of my pocket. He reached over and slipped them into his own as the group slowed. On the other side of the gate stood Bellatrix and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The leader grabbed Harry's arm and pushed his face up to the iron bars.

Bellatrix stepped closer. "Show me."

The leader reached out and pushed Harry's hair off his forehead. Bellatrix pointed her wand, illuminating Harry's skin. Slowly, she smiled. Despite the swelling, one intriguing feature could be seen: Harry's scar.

"Get Draco."

* * *

Inside the massive room inside Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix held Harry's face up for Draco to identify. The Snatcher's were still hanging on to the rest of us as we all tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco stared at Harry. "I can't be sure."

His father stepped towards him and gripped his neck. He whispered, "Draco. Look closely, son. If we are the ones to hand Potter to the Dark Lord everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?"

The leader released me and walked towards the Malfoy's. "Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy's voice rose. "You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?"

Mrs. Malfoy warned, "Lucius." As she pulled her husband back.

Bellatrix stood and grabbed Draco's hand. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over. Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kiss us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

As Draco inched closer to Harry, I felt my anxiety rise. Draco, surely, could tell who was in front of him. It was only obvious to those who didn't know him very well. Bellatrix pulled back Harry's hair and looked at Draco impatiently.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix turned towards the Snatchers. "Yes, what is wrong with his face?"

"He came to us like that." The leader answered. "Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon."

Bellatrix pointed her wand towards us. "Or ran into a Stinging Jinx." Her eyes fell on me. "Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was. Ah, got you!" She laughed and then gasped as she saw one of the Snatchers holding the Sword of Gryffindor. "What is that? Where'd you get that from?"

"It was in her bag when we searched her." The Snatcher answered. "Reckon it's mine now."

Bellatrix sent a curse towards the Snatcher and grabbed the sword that flew out of his hand. A rope encircled the leader's neck and the room turned into chaos. "Go! Get out!" she ordered. And they all scampered away.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl." She was mere inches from my face. I panted as the fear of all the spells she could set on me ran through my mind.

She quickly grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. She straddled my waist and made sure to have my arms out. She hovered over my face as tears formed in my eyes.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and your friends take from my vault?"

I shook my head, sobbing. "I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything."

"I don't believe it." Bellatrix grunted.

She held down my head and she bit into my arm and my screams filled the room. I tried to move out of her grasp as shook from the pain. It was only drowned out by her laughter.

"Please! Please!" I cried as she began to carve into my skin.

"Shut up!"

The pain was unbearable with each slice into my skin. I could tell she was taking her time. Drawing out the pain. It felt as if she was writing into my skin. What, exactly? I could tell. I was chewing on my lip to fight the pain. But, with each new indent a fresh wave of pain took over and I released an uncontrollable scream that echoed through the walls.

"Hermione!" I heard Cedric scream.

When she was finished she called for a goblin and I watched as Wormtail went down to the dungeon. They came up and he inspected the sword, claiming it to be the real Sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix screeched and demanded to know how the sword could be removed from her vault without her knowledge.

"I'm only going to ask you once more, goblin. Think very, very carefully before you answer."

"I don't know." The goblin answered.

"You don't know? Why weren't you doing your job? Who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it? Well?"

I watched as a flyaway hair made its way off of her head and landed on my jacket. Even through the wetness of my eyes I could see it clearly. I looked over at my arm which was now dripping blood and noticed the word "Mudblood" scratched in Bellatrix's scrawl. A fresh wave of tears fell then.

Bellatrix was close to the goblin's face when he answered. "When I was last in your vault, the sword was there."

"Oh, well then, perhaps it just walked out on its own then."

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Cedric, Harry, Ron, and Dobby approaching up the stairs. Relief and panic flooded through me side-by-side. As much as I hoped that we could get out of here I didn't wish the same fate upon them.

"There is no place safer than Gringotts." The goblin assured.

"Liar!" Bellatrix roared as she slashed the goblins cheek. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." She turned and strode towards me. Her eyes flashed with anger. "The same won't be said for this one."

"Like hell!" I heard Cedric scream as he barreled up the stairs. "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix wand flew out of her hand and Harry caught it. A fight broke out between my boys and the Malfoy's. But, for some reason, my boys had the upper hand. As Cedric, Harry, and Ron fought the Malfoy's, Bellatrix grabbed me and lifted me up pointing a sharp knife into my neck.

"Stop!" She screamed. "Drop your wands. I said drop them! Pick them up, Draco, now." Draco ran over and quickly picked up the three wands. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him."

"Call him." Mr. Malfoy ordered.

My eyes drifted to the chandelier above me and I noticed Dobby turning the knobs to release the chandelier. I smiled weakly but regretted as Bellatrix's knife deepened into my skin. The chandelier dropped and Bellatrix pushed me forward. I ran straight into Cedric's open arms and he cradled me into him. Harry fought with Draco for the wands, eventually winning, and then sending a curse directly at Mr. Malfoy.

"I'm never letting you go again." Cedric whispered.

I gripped his shirt as Dobby held on to my jacket. The goblin gripped my jeans as Harry wandered over.

"Stupid elf." Bellatrix sneered. "You could've killed me."

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure."

Mrs. Malfoy went to attack us, but with a snap of Dobby's fingers he got her wand. Bellatrix yelled, "How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends."

We all grabbed him and Apparated just as Bellatrix sent her knife towards Dobby. I shifted my body in a moment of bravery as I felt the knife cut into me. I knew what was coming, I just didn't know if they were ready for it. We all crashed onto the soppy sand of the beach. I heard everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hermione." Harry breathed from a distance away. "You're all right. We're safe. We're all safe."

Cedric looked down at me with love in his eyes and then he froze. He saw it. My hand lifted to the knife that was stuck in my upper abdomen. With each intake of breath I could feel my lungs filling up with blood. My breaths became gargled as Cedric and Harry maneuvered me and tried to figure out how to save me.

"Hermione. No, just—Hold on." Harry panicked. "Hold on. Look, just hold on, okay?"

"We'll fix you." Ron promised as he made his way over.

He looked towards Dobby who shook his head, claiming he knew not how to save me from the fate I had stepped into. "Dobby knows not how to thank Hermione Granger. Never has a wizard risked their life for Dobby."

"Hermione…. Your bag. Do you have anything?" Cedric asked as tears fell down his cheeks. "Hermione?"

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Help us."

"You're the brains. How are we supposed to figure out to help you?" Ron said as Luna appeared and took his hand in hers.

"Luna?" I gargled. "You're okay."

"Yes. Don't speak much." She placed a comforting hand on my leg.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I left. I was an idiot." Cedric whispered as he smoothed down my hair. "I shouldn't have left you. I wasted so much time and now I can't get it back. It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to be old and grey."

I reached up with a shaky hand and touched the side of his face. His head fell into my hand and he smiled softly. I only hoped he would forgive me for all this. Hopefully, he could understand and accept what was going to happen. Hopefully, they all could. I knew Harry would understand the most. He had dealt with this before. Of course, not to this extent but I had warned him of the dangers.

The darkness began to creep over me and I knew the time was coming. Cedric opened his eyes and I knew that this was the right thing to do. My voice was barely a whisper when I spoke.

"I love you." My eyes shifted to the others. "The cottage."

And then the darkness enveloped me as liquid took over my lungs.

* * *

I watched from the dusty window as they all surrounded me. Well, the me that had existed up until this point. I could tell they were sobbing and I watched as Luna reached over and closed my eyes. It was a weird experience watching oneself. Nothing I hadn't done before but that didn't make it any easier.

This whole experience had been tricky enough.

When Dumbledore had suggested it, I had first thought him insane. How could he expect me capable of handling a task as big as this? He, himself, had warned me of the dangers years before. Now he had expected me to do the very thing he and McGonagall instructed was dangerous.

Ron and Luna wandered over to the Cottage and I hid beneath window. I heard muffled voices from inside the house before I looked out the window again and saw Ron and Luna carrying a shovel and a blanket. I sighed. They were all in for a surprise in a few moments.

I watched as they approached and Cedric lifted me from the wet beach. Then I watched as I slowly disappeared and they all frantically began searching for me amidst the dunes. If it wasn't such a sad moment I might have thought it funny. Did they honestly think they dropped me?

The moment I had been dreading for three years was approaching. I didn't know if I was ready for it but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't handle the distraught look on my friend's faces. The memories, emotions, and choices of the past three years all swarmed to the forefront of my mind. It was worth the danger to have this reality. I had survived this long, without a scratch.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around the tiny garage. I removed the spells that had been placed around it and opened the front door.

At the sound, six faces turned in my direction. One after the other they all registered shock and confusion.

"Before you all freak out… Let me explain." I stated with my hands stretched out.

* * *

**A/N: It's shorter than usual but I felt this was a good place to end. I know you're all confused… but I warned you. I'm pushing magical limits but I want to see how many of you can figure it out. So, guess away. I already told a select few (who I ran the idea by) and they thought it was a pretty good twist. Confusing, but good. Let me know.**

**R&R xx Jenn**


	42. Domino

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

The faces in front of me stood completely shell shocked. This was ironic since we were at Shell Cottage. Cedric looked the most wounded of all and I could see the mistrust filling his eyes. The one thing I didn't expect through this whole experience was Cedric. He completely swept me away and took me off guard. The love I felt for him couldn't compare with the crush I had held for Ron in fourth year or the love I held for Harry throughout our friendship. Cedric understood me mind, body, and soul… he just didn't know my deepest secret.

"How did you—you just—and then we…" Ron mumbled. "I'm lost."

"What's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked with his eyes still red from crying.

"Harry, remember third year… when… Well, when McGonagall gave me this." I reached into my jumper and pulled out the thin gold chain that held the Time-Turner. Harry's eyes registered with recognition as the others looked between us. "Dumbledore gave me another mission only this time it was much more dangerous."

"Hold on." Cedric ordered. "Do you care to explain what in the bloody hell that is?"

"It's a Time-Turner." Harry explained. "It allows a witch or wizard to go back in time."

"In third year, Harry and I went back to save Sirius and Buckbeak using this."

"I knew something was going on!" Ron squealed. "You disappeared and then just reappeared seconds later!"

"Exactly." I answered.

Cedric just stared at me. "So, what was this mission Dumbledore sent you on?"

"Well, the first thing you need to understand is awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time. It's unnatural."

"How far back did you go, Hermione?" Harry asked when I had paused.

My eyes met Cedric's. "Back to the Yule Ball."

"From when?"

"Now. This moment. That's why my body disappeared." I took a deep breath and sat on a nearby piece of driftwood. "The laws of time travel state that you must not be seen. But I received a letter from Dumbledore stating that I was to turn my dial so many times and that I should retrace my steps and contact myself. If I did as I was told and speak with my past self I could save more than one innocent life… like the last time."

"What was your present like?" Luna asked, curiously.

I frowned. This was the question I was afraid of. "Not many of us survived."

"How many did you save?" Harry asked. "And why didn't you save Dumbledore?"

"Well, Cedric I attacked with a Cruciatus Curse rather than have You-Know-Who kill him. Then Sirius and Dobby. Dobby was the tricky one because it had to happen at the precise moment I would disappear."

"Dobby is most grateful for Miss Granger." Dobby smiled.

"Thank you." I turned to Harry. "And Dumbledore… Well, he asked me not to try and save him. That his death was part of a much bigger scheme that needed to play out."

Without looking at me, Cedric spoke. "So, which Hermione did I fall in love with? You or the one who I just watched die right before my very eyes?"

I reached over to take his hand but he pushed me away. "Both. We're both the same person. Her memories are mine and vice versa. I fell in love with you."

"Fine. But one more question…" Cedric responded. "If I was dead in this alternate reality who were you in love with?"

"Is that really important?"

"Yes."

Releasing a sigh, I turned to the rest of the group. "Can we have a minute alone? I'm sure you want to speak with Ollivander and Griphook inside."

Harry nodded and the group followed him into Bill and Fleur's place. Cedric turned away from me and stared out into the vast ocean that lay before us. The sound of the waves created the only sound but it did nothing to dissipate the awkwardness between us. He was hurting and I didn't know exactly how to help him. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pushed me off and held up his hands.

"No. You don't get to act like everything is just okay. Was my falling in love with you real or part of your elaborate scheme to save my life?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I bewitched Cho to be honest with you about her feelings for Harry. Your death broke her apart and I could stand to watch that again in case I failed. You coming over to me and comforting me… and what we shared had nothing to do with my plan."

A lone tear streaked down my cheek. Cedric turned towards me and I saw the internal debate before my eyes. His heart must've won however because he took the few steps towards me and held me in a tight embrace.

"Did you have to curse me for so long?" He asked, jokingly. "I'm sure one time would've done it."

I sniffed against his sweater. "I had to make sure he wouldn't touch you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You would've thought I was crazy and I couldn't risk the mission."

He looked down and cradled my face in his hands. "You should've have gone through this alone."

'Towards the end the only thing I was worried about was losing you. I didn't know you would take Ron's place and abandon Harry and me. That on top of knowing this was going to happen almost broke me." I gripped on to his belt loops. "I'm sorry."

"You've been under so much stress, my love." He kissed the tip of my nose. "I left you. I made you doubt my love for you. I'm sorry."

"Can you imagine if the Ministry found out what I was up to? I've broken so many laws... Not just Ministry implemented laws but laws of magic and time. We've still got a battle ahead of us, as well."

He just shook his head. "Not to worry, silly girl."

And then he kissed me. It was an earth-shattering kiss that rocked me right to my very core. All the walls we had put up and the secrets we had held were out in the open. Now we truly knew what we meant to each other. The image of my cold still body was surely fresh in his mind because he kissed me as if my life depended on it.

But as our kisses usually went, I grew greedy and wanted more. Cedric was more than willing to comply.

* * *

We dusted off the last few remaining particles of sand that had accumulated and made our way towards Shell Cottage. The tiny cottage was surrounded by dunes as high as hilltops and seemed isolated and quiet. Cedric and I entered and found Bill and Fleur making a pot of tea and handing out cups to Ron and Luna. They put out two extra when they noticed us walking in.

"Beautiful house." Luna stated.

"Used to be our aunts." Bill replied. "Order uses it as a safe house now."

"How did it go with Griphook?" I asked Ron.

He shrugged. "Said he'd help us get into Gringotts… for a price."

"Let me guess… the Sword of Gryffindor."

Ron nodded. "And like bloody hell he's getting it."

"Was he able to answer how did you boys stumble across it? If it was in Bellatrix's vault." I touched my new scar reflexively.

"Snape put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault. Only the goblins can tell which one is the real one."

"Where's Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Upstairs." Luna said stirring her tea. "With Ollivander."

"I'm going up."

I went to leave and Cedric gripped my arm. Patting his hand reassuringly, he released me but I could tell it pained him to do so. Harry was standing outside the door as I made my way up and together we walked into the room where Ollivander was resting. He was seated at a nearby chair.

"Mr. Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions." Harry asked.

Ollivander looked up. "Anything, boy. Anything."

"We need you to identify these wands. Let us know if it's safe to use." Harry removed Bellatrix and Draco's wands from his pocket and handed it over to the wandmaker.

Ollivander twirled both in his fingers. Explained the specifics and declared them both safe to use. Though he stated to be careful with Bellatrix's, apparently Draco's wand had switched allegiances to Harry.

"You talk about wands as if they have feelings. Can think."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." Ollivander whispered in a raspy voice. "That much has always been clear to those of us who study wand lore."

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked, switching topics.

Ollivander paused. "It is rumored there are three. Together they make one a master of death. But few truly believe such objects exist."

"Do you believe they exist, sir?"

"Well…. I see no reason to put stock in an old wives tale." He laughed.

"You're lying. You know one exists. You told _him_ about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and how he could go about looking for it."

"He tortured me." Ollivander stated. "Besides… I only conveyed rumors. There's no telling if he will find it."

"He… He has found it, sir." They exchanged a glance as Ollivander looked worried for a moment. Harry stood up. "We'll let you rest. Thank you for all your help."

As we neared the door, Ollivander spoke again.

"He's after you, Mr. Potter. If it's true, what you say, that he has the Elder Wand, then no one can stand a chance."

* * *

"You're sure that's hers?" Cedric asked.

I held the almost invisible stand of Bellatrix Lestrange's hair that had landed on my jacket out in front of me. The visions of her torturing me attacked my mind and it took all my will not to scream. Fate had stepped in and allowed me this moment and I was not going to wimp out.

"Positive."

Dropping the hair into the Polyjuice Potion, I drank the disgusting stuff. The boys watched on as my face and body morphed into the evil, cruel woman. I was already dressed as she would be and Cedric and Ron had offered to dress as two Death Eaters. Ron kissed Luna goodbye as I approached.

"Well?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable in her body. "How do I look?"

"Hideous." Ron answered with a scowl.

Harry handed Bellatrix's wand to Griphook. "You can give that to Hermione to hold, okay, Griphook?" The goblin placed the wand in my pocket. We all took hands in the center of the beach. "We're relying on you, Griphook. If you can get us past the guards and into the vault… the sword is yours."

And with that we Apparated into Diagon Alley. It was cold and vacant. Very much unlike the Diagon Alley I remembered. It seemed the happy cheerful sounds of children running through the streets and laughter was long gone. I walked my way up the stairs as a man passed by.

"Morning, Miss Lestrange."

"Good morning."

"Morning?" Ron whispered. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange. Not some gooey-eyed school girl."

"If she gives us away," Griphook warned, "we mind as well use that sword to slit her throat."

Cedric gave him a warning glance but I wave it off. Griphook climbed on Harry's back and went under the Invisibility Cloak. They followed me in as we entered Gringotts. Pretending to be Bellatrix was very much unlike my nature. They knew I was an imposter and it took an Unforgivable Curse from Harry to bring the bank owner to our side. Much to our relief.

Bellatrix's vault was at the very bottom of Gringott's and guarded by a large dragon. By the time we reached the bottom, the Thief's Downfall had worn off the Polyjuice Potion. We had to walk past a dragon which was chained up and had to be tortured to get past.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears noise." Griphook said as he rang the cowbells.

"That's barbaric!" I screamed.

They two goblins led us into the vault, which was covered top to bottom in gold artifacts. Most likely stolen. We searched and waited on Harry who listen and saw it at the top most shelf of the vault. I moved forward and accidentally hit a cup which began to multiply. The Domino Curse. _Great_. I threw Harry the sword as he climbed over the duplicating artifacts to reach the Horcrux.

"Stop moving!" I ordered to Cedric and Ron.

We froze and watched as Harry climbed. The artifacts were doubling until we were almost drowning in gold. Then all stopped and we waited. Moments passed until finally Harry shot out of the collection of cups, Horcrux in hand.

"Got it!" He dove passed us and turned towards Griphook. "The deal Griphook."

"Hand me the sword!" the goblin ordered.

Harry threw the sword as we all began to be drowned by gold again. Cedric clung to the belt on my tight black dress. I screamed as I began to lose my footing. The cups and plates were almost over my head now. We had to get out of here. And soon.

"I said I'd get you in." The goblin sneered. "I didn't say anything about getting you out."

We found our way out of the vault and stood at the rampart overlooking the dragon. Griphook and the other goblin were getting away, even with the dragon breathing fire in their direction.

"That's unfortunate." Ron stated as we saw thousands of police running towards us.

We were being bombarded with spells. "We can't just stand here. Who's got an idea?"

"You're the brainy one!" Ron yelled over the noise.

"I've got one…" I answered as I surveyed the room. "But it's mad."

"Brilliant!" Cedric screamed.

"Reducto!" I casted as I ran and jumped onto the dragon. "Well, come on then!"

Eventually all the boys ran and jumped. I released the dragon from its chains and climbed upwards, seeking sunlight. We all hung on as best we could on to its scales. It broke through the main floor of Gringotts, spewing fire in every direction. What once was a beautiful marble room was now deep in destruction as the dragon worked its way through the atrium. When it saw the rounded glass ceiling it broke through and shards of glass rained over us.

It flew into the sky, leaving Gringotts and Diagon Alley in its wake.

When we saw water below us we turned to each other and jumped into the water. Cedric never released my hand as we fought our way up back to the surface. I noticed Harry wasn't coming up right away and Cedric jumped back into the water and carried him up. His eyes were unfocused and I could tell Voldemort was connecting with him again.

"Harry!" I screamed. "Harry! Cedric, is he breathing?"

I swam over and felt his beating pulse just as his eyes blinked to life and he stared at me in panic. "He knows! You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took. And he knows were hunting Horcuxes."

"Harry! You let him in. You can't do that!"

"Hermione, I can't always help it! Well, maybe I can. I don't know."

Cedric pulled him up to a nearby rock and we followed. Quickly we all stripped of our wet clothes as we tried to figure out what to do next.

"So, what happened?" Cedric asked.

"He's angry and scared to. He knows if we find and destroy the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. And there's more… one of thems at Hogwarts."

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"You saw it?" I asked.

"I saw the castle." Harry clarified. "And Rowena Ravenclaw. We have to go there now."

"We can't do that. We have to plan. We have to figure it out."

"Hermione!" Harry said impatiently. "When have any of our plans actually worked out. We plan. We get there. All hells breaks loose."

"He's right." Ron agreed. "One problem. Snape's headmaster now. We can't just walk through the front door."

"Yeah, um…. We'll go to Hogsmeade. Honeydukes. We'll use the cellar."

* * *

The second we Apparated into Hogsmeade alarms went off. Hogsmeade was no different than Diagon Alley. It was no longer cheerful. It was dark and dreadful. We snuck through the alleys, making sure to stay quiet. Men traveled through the streets intent on catching the intruders. We stuck close to one another and Harry hid us, as best he could, under the Invisibility Cloak. Thankfully, a fresh wave of alarms went off and they scampered off.

Without the Snatcher near, we ran but we soon came to a gate.

"In here, Potter!" a voice called in the darkness and we all turned and ran into the darkened door.

"Did you get a look at him?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore." Cedric and Harry answered.

I looked around the tiny room, noticing a moving portrait. The woman wore a pale blue dress. As I continued my snooping I saw glass hanging on the wall that showed Harry's face.

"Harry. I can see you in this."

He grabbed his glass shard and held it up. The pieces fit perfectly.

"You're bloody fools. The lot of you. Have you no idea how dangerous it is?"

"You're Aberforth." Harry stated. "Dumbledore's brother. It's you who've I been seeing in here. You're the one who sent Dobby."

"Where is the elf?"

"At a safe house." I answered.

"Where did you get that mirror?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry grew angry. "He had no right. It's Sirius'"

"He gave it to me. Just think of where you would be without it."

Aberforth seemed to believe that the war had already been won by the dark side. Harry quarreled with him about Dumbledore and the mission. Aberforth had lost all faith in his brother. He believed Harry to be a fool for following Dumbledore even though he kept all these secrets.

"Listen," Harry breathed. "I don't care what happened between you and your brother. I just need to get into the castle."

Aberforth stared at Harry for a moment then turned to the portrait. "You know what to do."

The woman nodded and walked away. I watched her leave. "That's your sister Arianna, isn't it? She died very young, didn't she?"

"My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter, on his quest for power. Including Arianna. And she was loyal to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." I said as he disappeared behind a door. The boys I looked at me. "He did save our life… Twice. That doesn't sound like a man who's given up."

Arianna returned and the portrait opened revealing a very beat up Neville. "Hey all! No worries, Seamus is worse." He looked towards Aberforth who has entered the room again. "We've got a few more coming through."

We followed Neville through the only passageway in and out of Hogwarts. He filled us in on how much had changed at Hogwarts since we left. How torture was a common practice as well as fear as a weapon. Neville opened the portrait on the other side.

"Hey, all! I've got a surprise!" Neville said as he stepped aside.

The room erupted into applause as we all walked in. Everyone hugged us and screamed Harry's name. The room was in good spirits with this new development. Cedric reached out for my hand as we watch Ron race to Luna and press his mouth to hers. He brought her to our side, keeping an arm wrapped fully around her shoulder. She played with his fingers and kept her head against his chest.

Harry searched for Cho, without much luck, before the room quieted and all eyes turned on him. "Okay, there's something we need to find. Something hidden in the castle. Something that will help us destroy You-Know-Who."

"Okay," Neville smiled, "what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus responded.

"I believe it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small and easily concealed. Anyone any ideas?"

"Well," Luna began, "there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

"Oh, here we go." Ron whined.

She gave Ron a pointed look and he withered under her glance. Luna turned back to the group. "Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone ever heard of it? It's quite famous."

A voice sounded in the crowd. "Yes, Luna. But it's loss. For centuries now. There isn't a person alive who's seen it."

We all looked up to Cho approaching. Harry smiled and she walked forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. The mission and the room were forgotten as they kissed. All of us felt a bit awkward, actually. Like we were intruding on a moment.

Harry released her and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello." She smiled back and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Excuse me," Ron called out. "But can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?"

"It's a sort of crown. Sort of like a Tiara."

We all heard a pop and froze in panic, until Ginny appeared. A wave a relief flooded the room until she walked towards Neville. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Snape knows. He knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."


	43. Brave

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

None of us were shore how exactly Harry's plan would work. We only knew to make sure all the members of the Order were in Hogwarts ready for Harry's reveal. He was putting himself in a huge risk by stepping forward in front of Snape and having to hide until he was ready was making me anxious.

"Relax, Hermione." Sirius said.

I turned to him. "How are you so calm right now?"

"Do you honestly think any of us would let Snivellus hurt my godson?"

"No." I shook my head. "I guess you're right."

He looked at Cedric, Ron and me. "I want to thank you four for sticking by him. It couldn't have been easy but he's lucky to have such true friends."

"Are we ready all?" Lupin called as we marched our way to the ornate doors that led to the Great Hall.

We heard the big expel of breath from inside, and Kingsley Shacklebolt pushed open the doors.

Harry was standing out in the open as Snape looked on. "It seems that despite your greatest efforts, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night? Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you, and killed him?"

Snape took out his wand, but McGonagall was too quick. She stepped in front of Harry as the array of students pushed back against the walls. She held firm, with her wand at the ready. We all followed suit and stuck out our wands as the two battled. McGonagall clearly had the upper hand until Snape disappeared from the hall.

With a wave of her wand she brought light to the room and the entire crowd cheered.

But from my spot at the end of the hall, I saw Harry fall to the ground and McGonagall go comfort him. The sky ceiling thundered and grew grey as random students began screaming. Voldmorts voice then echoed through the room.

"_I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you might even think to fight is wise. But this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and Hogwarts will not be touched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour_."

As his voice abated all the students turned to look at where Harry stood.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson called. "Somebody grab him."

But Cho stood in front of him. Followed by me and other students, willing to die for Harry. Mr. Filch came running in, rambling about how the students were out of bed and in the corridor and we all stared at him in disgust.

"The students are supposed to be out of bed," McGonagall stated as she tried not to roll her eyes. "As it were, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. Please lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin out of the hall."

"And where should I lead them too?"

She crossed her arms. "The dungeon will do."

The room erupted into applause as the entire Slytherin house was escorted from the room. Those that were left broke up into groups in order to get those who didn't wish to fight out of the castle and the rest to help guard and search for the Horcrux. The entire Hogwarts castle was in chaos as we tried to secure the only place many of us called home.

Cedric and I realized something and sought after Harry immediately. "Harry!" Cedric called and Harry turned. "Hermione and I were just thinking… it doesn't matter if we find the Horcrux."

"What?"

"Unless we can destroy it." I answered.

"So, we were thinking… You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang. Well, Hermione and I think we know where to find one."

Harry searched in his pockets. "Fine. But take this." He handed me his Marauders map. "This way you can find a way to get back."

He turned and started to run up the stairs. "Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Ravenclaw common room. I've got to start somewhere."

He ran up the stairs without a moment's hesitation with Luna, Ron and Cho following him. Cedric and I turned and ran towards the girl's lavatory where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was.

* * *

The opening of the Chamber of Secrets loomed before us. A round door with a snake on it stood before us. Though I had never been in the chamber, Harry, Ron and Ginny had talked about it often. I knew what awaited us behind that door and yet that didn't stop the fear from building. I whispered something in Parsletongue and Cedric stared at me in confusion.

"Harry talks in his sleep. Haven't you noticed?"

He smiled as the snakes slid out of the lock and the door opened to reveal a massive room. The walkway was lined with snake heads. At the end the massive head of Salazar Slytherin with the basilisk skeleton at the base of it. Cedric went forward to grab several basilisk fangs and I reached into my bag to pull out Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

"You do it." Cedric stated as he handed me the fang.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." He assured me as he took the cup from my hand. He placed it on the ground and I just stared at it. What would the Horcrux do to me? I bent down and stared at the gold cup. I took a deep breath and went to stab the Horcrux with the fang. A figure loomed from the cup, pushing Cedric backwards and onto the ground.

"_Hermione Granger… I can see your deepest fears. The boy who you love destined to abandon you the success you cherish doomed for failure. I have felt the love in you. A love that is unrequited. He is only using you. You will be friendless."_

Cedric called out through the shadows. "Don't listen to it, Hermione! Destroy it!"

"_You will lose… everything. The boy you love. The boy who lived… everything. You will always fail."_

As the Horcrux spoke my darkest fears, my body remained still. Tears streamed down my face as Cedric and Harry appeared as ghost like figures and turned away from me. I called after them in vain as they disappeared and the grey smoke continued to swirl revealing memories of my childhood as girls picked on me and called me names.

"Hermione! Don't listen to it! I won't leave you ever again…. I love you! I love everything about you! You're brains, your wit… It's always been more! You know this! Destroy it!"

I realized he was right. "You're wrong," I whispered and I slammed the fang deep into the Horcrux causing the images to disappear and water to well up and crash down on Cedric and me. We tried to run from it but it chased us and soon we were soaked.

I turned to him and our lips crashed together. He held me there, not releasing, as the waves receded. When he pulled back we both smiled and I released a small laugh.

"You did it!" he screamed and he lifted me into the air and twirled me.

"Four down!" I laughed. "Three more to go!"

* * *

When we left the Chamber the castle was in full blown war. Cedric held my hand as we raced down the corridor. Pieces of stone were falling from the ceiling and crashing all over. It was a miracle we hadn't been hit. We paused and Cedric opened the map, searching for Harry. Harry appeared in front of a wall and then disappeared. We ran towards the Room of Requirement, knowing that was where Harry must've disappeared too.

As we searched through the cluttered room, we heard muffled voices. I saw Malfoy with his wand pointed at Harry and without thinking I defended him. "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy turned on me. "Avada Kadavra!

Cedric deflected it and chased after him. "That's my girlfriend, you git!"

The diadem had been thrown to the top of a large pile and Harry and I climbed until he finally had it in his hands. We jumped down and smiled at each other until we heard Cedric scream telling us to run. But we both froze.

Then from behind a corner he ran towards me taking my hand and pulling me with him. I looked over my shoulder at Harry running away from a dragon made of fire coming from the direction we had just been. Navigating our way out of the room was tricky. Eventually we were completely surrounded by fire. I sent a spell to push it back and then Harry noticed the broomsticks.

We each grabbed one and hopped on, making our way out of the fire. On our way out we passed over a distraught Malfoy .

"We can't leave them!" Harry yelled over the roar of the fire.

Cedric nodded and we all turned around. With only the skill of Quidditch players they worked together to get Malfoy out of there. He rode on the back of Harry's broom and I led the way out of there. With a tumble we all got out of there and I threw a basilisk fang to Harry as he stabbed the Horcrux and kicked it back into the blazing inferno that was once the Room of Requirement.

Harry fell backwards with the impact as his eyes became unfocused. The connection seemed stronger than ever before as he panted. I knelt beside him and pushed back his hair in an effort to comfort him. Harry just didn't seem to be able to relax.

Finally, he blinked and looked at me. "It's the snake. She's the last one. It's the last Horcrux."

I studied him, already knowing too much. But, Cedric knelt down beside me. "Look into him, Harry. Find out where he is. If we find him we find the snake and we can end this."

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Harry struggle. He closed his eyes and focused. By his heavy breathing and the sweat dripping from his brow I knew he was in pain. Finally, he expelled a breath.

"I know where he is."

* * *

We ran down the steps of Hogwarts and met up with Ron and Luna. Together we deflected spells and looked out for one another, navigating our way to the boathouse. Our school was in ruins. Every part of it was wrecked and yet we pushed on. As we slowly crept to the boathouse we saw Voldemort and Snape inside.

"The wand resists me." Voldemort said.

"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander said himself." Snape replied. "Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you I am sure of it. It answers to you. And you only."

"Does it?" The Dark Lord asked after a moment.

"My lord." Snape replied, confused.

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must no. Where does it true loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, my lord."

A moment passed before Voldemort spoke again. "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner." Footsteps approached the window. "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and truthful servant. But only I can live forever."

The sound of a spell slashing through the air echoed and then sound of a man in pain. We saw Snape call against the glass and then slide down the window pane. Voldemort walked away from our old professor and we heard him whisper before we heard the telltale hiss.

"Nagini kill."

The sound of Nagini repeatedly attacking Snape was impossible to bear. No one deserved to die that way—not even Snape. Eventually the attack slowed and we heard Voldemort gather Nagini to his side and Disapparate. When we were sure he was gone, we entered. Snape was against the glass, bleeding profusely from his neck. Harry, despite his previous aversion to the professor, ran towards him and cradled his enemy's face in his hand.

Snape looked toward Harry as a tear feel from his eye. His hand lifted and pointed to the lone droplet. "Take them. Take them. Please."

"Give me something." Harry turned to me. "A flask. Anything."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a tiny vial. Harry took it from me and lifted it up to the professor's cheek and caught his tears.

"Take them to the Penseive." Snape ordered. Then his voice sobered. "Look at me." He paused and stared at Harry. "You have your mother's eyes."

And then he died. We watched as his eyes closed and he took his final breath. There were no tears. No large crowd. And, yet, no one but us five had witnessed the bravery of Severus Snape that night. A large screeching sound came and we all clutched our ears in pain. Then Voldemorts voice echoed once again.

"_You have fought valiantly… but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. Therefore, I ask my forces to retreat. In their absence, clean up your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you on this night. You have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is not greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and meet your fate. If you do not meet me within the hour I will kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me_."

* * *

"Where is everybody?" I asked as we walked through the entrance to Hogwarts.

We followed the destruction to the Great Hall where dead bodies were littered everywhere. Others were being tended to, while other tried to regroup. Everyone looked beaten and tired. Ron ran to his family when he caught sight of Percy's body lying on the ground. Luna held him close as the entire Weasley family broke down into sobs.

Cedric and I looked around and found Tonk's body being covered by Lupin. He brought his fingers to his lips and brought them to her forehead as tears silently streaked down his face. Cedric held me to his side as he met up with his parents who were covered in cuts and scrapes. I helped as best I could to anyone who would let me. I wasn't practiced in the art of healing but I knew enough that I could be of some worth. When we had done all that we could do, Cedric, Ron, Luna, Cho, and I wandered out into the hallway and collapsed on the staircase.

"Where's Harry?" Cho asked as she looked around.

"He'll be along." I stated in a low voice.

"You don't think he's gone to the forest, do you?"

No one answered.

We talked in hushed tones as we all searched for comfort. I was becoming increasingly worried for Harry. He hadn't returned since leaving the Great Hall. None of us asked us where he was headed, we assumed he had gone up to Dumbledore's office to use the Penseive and see what memories Snape had wanted him so desperately to see.

After a while, we heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Harry descending the stairs. Cho ran to him and hugged him. He carried her down the stairs and pulled her arms off him. He touched the side of her face and kissed her temple.

"We thought you had gone to the forest." Cho whispered her voice happy.

Harry sighed. "I'm going there now."

"Are you mad?" Ron questioned.

"No." Cho cried.

Luna was holding Ron back. "You can't give yourself up to him."

Cedric looked at me with curiosity as my eyes stayed trained on Harry. I knew. He had figured out what I had only weeks before. "What's going on, Harry?" At my question, all eye turned to me. "What is it you know?"

"There's a reason I can hear them." He answered. "The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while… and I think you have too."

Tears fell from my cheek and I fell into Cedric's side. The truth was finally out. I knew it wouldn't be long before he gathered it for himself. It all made sense. The connection with Voldemort. The fact that Harry spoke Parseltongue. Their lives had been bonded from the moment Voldemort tried to kill Harry after his mother sacrificed herself for him. Harry, himself, was a Horcrux. He had to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. Snape knew only because he was in love with Harry's mother, Lilly.

From the moment Snape commented on Harry's eyes… I knew. That was why he had been protecting him all these years. But there mere glance at Harry's eyes, Lilly's eyes… Snape would be reminded of the woman he loved who was now dead.

Cho was now clinging to Harry begging him not to go. That they would think of another way. But Harry kept talking about what was expected of us.

"Destroy the snake. You kill the snake and then it's just him."

When he pushed Cho away from him and Luna hugged her, I left Cedric's embrace and crashed into Harry's arms. I sobbed into his chest. "You're the first friend I ever had."

I felt him breath against me. Took that moment and locked it away before he pulled my arms free and left us all standing there in tears.

* * *

Night was over and as a few strands of light worked their way through the grey clouds looming above, we exited the castle. Shambles lay before us, all that was left of our precious school. Out of the fog, a distance away, we saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters approaching. They pushed away the rock debris as if it were mere feathers and dust blocking their route. There in the front of the line, I saw Hagrid carrying Harry as tears streamed down his face.

"Neville," Ginny asked as she clutched his hand, "who is that Hagrid's carrying?"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort screamed.

"No! No!" Cho screamed.

"Silence! Stupid girl!" Voldermort screamed. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth… you put your faith in me." He turned to his crowd, laughing. "Harry potter is dead!" Once again he turned to us. "Now is the time to declare yourself… join us or die?"

Draco was the only one to step forward at the pressure of his parents.

Cedric released my hand and with a kiss stepped forward. I gasped and tried to pull him to me but Ron and the Diggory's held me back.

"Your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Cedric Diggory."

"I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I have something to say first." He stated. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. What he stood for… what he fought for everyday still exists within us. We chose to stand and fight for Harry. All of us. And I'm not ready to give that up just yet."

I looked on as the Sword of Gryffindor appeared before my boyfriend. Astonished I watched on until a movement occurred in the distance. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and the entire crowd screamed in excitement. Voldemort and Harry started fight as the Dark Lord lost control of his ranks. Sirius began screaming, "That's my godson!" And one by one the Death Eaters disappeared. We backed away into the castle fighting off spells that aimed toward us.

Cedric ran towards me planting a searing kiss on my lips.

"That was idiotic!" I whispered between kisses. "But brave."

"Someone had to stand up for Harry. Might as well be me."

A large explosion caused Cedric and I to separate and be blown backwards. Nagini took that opportunity and began to slither towards me. I backed away as fast as I could but she was quicker. She lifted her head in the air and opened her mouth and shot towards me. But she never reached me. Cedric grabbed the sword and sliced away at its neck separating its head from its body and causing blood to squirt all over.

Cedric walked towards me, slowly, gaging my reaction, and I jumped up and fell into his arms sobbing into his chest.

* * *

Cedric and I walked into the Great Hall and smiled at Harry who had his hand in Cho's. Ron and Luna wandered over and together we made our way to the entryway. We had won. The relief that flooded through us was almost too much to bear. We could finally stop living our lives in fear. Harry had defeated Voldemort but holding his own and when Voldemort's own Killing Curse rebounded he was gone.

"Why didn't it work for him?" I asked as we kicked at the ruble. "The Ender Wand."

"It answered to someone else." Harry answered. "When he killed Snape he thought the wand belonged to him but the truth is it never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on the wand answered to him… Until, the other night, when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor."

All of our jaws dropped. Ron was the first to speak up, "What are you going to do with it? With that you're invincible, Harry."

Harry stared at the wand before him and broke it in two. He then threw the broken limbs over the side of the bridge without a second glance. Cho and I both stared at him with adoration. Meanwhile Ron seemed to be trying to figure out a way to bring the broken pieces back up and fix them. Luna was practically pulling him back over the edge.

At a moment when Harry could've been a true master of death… he gave it all up.

We all looked out over the horizon, each wrapped in the embrace of the one we loved and smiled. It was over. The war was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of canon storyline. Whew 3 1/2 books in 41 odd chapters. LOL. I think there is only going to be a few more chapters until were done. I'm sure you're all curious as to Hermione and Cedric's future...**

**Thank you all for sticking with me. I really enjoyed writing this.**

**For those of you who wrote about having conflicting emotions about Harry and Hermione in the tent... I've posted the first chapter of a story that delves into that titled All This Time. Go check it out and let me know what you think.**

**R&R as always**

**xx Jenn  
**


	44. Bliss

**Title: Just Like Magic**

**Summary:** Similar heartbreaks have Hermione seek Cedric at the Yule Ball and, after a string of uncertainties, ultimately bring them together. But with Voldermort's return can it truly last? A "what if Cedric lived and fell for Hermione" story.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I've decided this is the last chapter of JLM. Rather than keep you waiting while I spread a bunch of fluff into three more chapters, I'm putting all the action below. See you down below. Enjoy…**

* * *

_Six Years Later…._

* * *

After the war was over, I returned to Hogwarts and attained my N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron, however, were not so inclined to do so. Once I had finished up my educational career at Hogwarts, I waved goodbye to the place that had sparked so many changes in my once dull and mediocre life and moved on to my job at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley put in a good word for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Dobby had inspired me all those years ago and I worked as hard as I could to get house-elves the rights they justly deserved. My job at the Ministry had also helped me locate my parents all the way in Australia and restore their memories. It was the reunion I had always hoped for.

Ron and Luna, as well as, Harry and Cho, both married quickly and were repopulating the wizarding world. Luna and Ron seemed to be the perfect match, especially with their eclectic child names like Hugo and Persephone. Luna took over the Quibbler business for her father and Ron went to work with her, making sure they put in a Quidditch section. With the Daily Prophets good name down the drain, it was the highest grossing magazine in the wizarding world. Harry and Cho were expecting their second and had been kind enough to name Cedric and me the godparents of their first born, James. Harry worked as an Auror for the Ministry while Cho designed formal attire for wizards. Ever since Ron's horrendous dress robes at the Yule Ball it had become her passion. Neville and Ginny chose to travel the world rather than settle down right away. We all received postcards from their many travels.

Eventually, the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked for my assistance in eradicating the old laws that were bias in the favor of pure-blooded wizards and I attained a high position in the Department of Law Enforcement. While I still worked for the Ministry part time I chose to turn towards my first love… books. Currently, I was working on translating _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _with the help of my favorite professor, Minerva McGonagall. Ever since she heard of my newest endeavor she has been sending me Dumbledore's notes on the subject.

As for Cedric and I, well, we moved into a modest house outside Ottery St. Catchpole near our friends. Cedric was lucky enough to gain a spot on the England National Quidditch team as their seeker, shortly after the war. As brilliant as he was in fighting off the Dark Arts, it wasn't his true passion and I supported him in his decision. Even while he was off traveling the world, we made time for each other. The distance was easier now that it was a peaceful time. Cedric knew I wasn't ready to settle down right out of school and that I couldn't follow him around like the other Quidditch wives but that was what made us great. We loved each other but we let each other live our dreams.

* * *

"Hermione, have you seen this!" Cedric called from the kitchen.

I looked up from my notes to see him approaching carrying a Chocolate Frog. "What is it?"

He turned the complimentary Chocolate Frog Card over to reveal my moving face and a list of my accomplishments. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, of course it is." He smiled down at me. "Why don't you look a little closer…?"

I took the card from his hands and read over the back. It told about my work for the house-elves and reshaping wizarding law. But at the very bottom read the most peculiar line: _Hermione Granger is currently engaged to ENQ Seeker, Cedric Diggory, who fought beside her in the Second Wizarding War._" My eyes scanned the line several times in confusion. It wasn't like them to get facts wrong, especially when no speculation had been made. When I turned towards Cedric to share my confusion he was no longer towering above me. My eyes drifted downwards and found him on one knee and holding out a box which held the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Hermione…" Cedric breathed in his velvet voice. "From that moment I found you crying on those stairs all those years ago, I've wanted to be the one to keep you from pain. You turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine anyone else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I know we've taken this time to live out our dreams but you are one of mine. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The tears streamed down my face in full force. I looked into his eyes that were filled with such love and adoration and I could help but smile and repeat the word "yes" a thousand times. He slipped the ring onto my finger, where it would stay for all eternity, and took me in his arms, swinging me around the room.

Eventually our lips met and I succumbed to the passion that had ignited whenever we touched. How had I managed to find this slice of heaven during hell? I had never expected to be swept up in something that there was no preparing for. No amount of studying or books could help maneuver this. It took trust and love in this man who was tying himself to me for all eternity.

* * *

We decided on a small wedding in the spring at twilight. It was to be an intimate affair where only our few close friends and family would attend. We never felt the need to have a big, outrageous wedding when there was no need for it. We set up candles and wicker chairs and tables that were covered with white lilies and green roses. A white tent surrounded the dance floor where the small reception would be held.

Luna helped me apply soft makeup on my features and set my hair into intricate braids. When the makeup was applied and the hair finished with my approval, we put the old fashion lace dress over my head and fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back.

I looked over in the mirror and caught my reflection. My skin was cream and roses, my eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train making my body look elegant and graceful.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Luna whispered as she dabbed at her eyes. She was dressed in a flowing green dress with her golden hair piled up atop her head.

Cho walked in, pregnant belly and all, and smiled at me. Her once long flowing jet-black hair was now cropped into a short crop and she had pinned her bands back with green flowers that matched her dress. "Gorgeous. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"I don't think they've ever had that problem." Luna joked.

"Not at all." Ginny laughed. "Remember when we caught them in the closet at your baby shower?"

I blushed and then my mother walked in. "Oh, baby, you look lovely. So graceful and elegant."

My father followed in after, escorting my mother out before returning to me and kissing my forehead. "My little girl isn't so little anymore." I smiled. He touched his finger to my nose. "Want to know a secret? No matter how big you get or how many adventures you take on, you're still my little, 'Mione."

The music began outside as Hagrid casted a spell on the nearby harp and Cho and Luna stepped in front of me as my father took my arm in his. Cho gracefully made her way outside and towards the beautiful flowered arch. Luna followed with a slight skip in her step.

I took a deep breath. My father looked at me and whispered, "If at any moment you want to turn around just let me know and we'll get out of here. No questions asked."

"Thanks, Dad."

My heart pounded in my chest as I focused on the fact that Cedric was waiting for me. We began moving forward and I didn't lift my eyes until I heard the bird chirping above. Blood flooded my cheeks as I lifted my eyes to look for my love. They found him under the flower covered arch, a huge grin on his face.

Cedric's face filled my vision and mine as I walked towards him and it was only my father's pressure on my arm that stopped me from hiking up my dress and running towards him. Camera's flickered but I didn't avert my eyes from the prize a mere few feet in front of me. When we reached the end of the aisle, Cedric held out his hand and my dad placed mine in his.

The ceremony began and it flew by just as quickly. The minister stated the binding words and declared us husband and wife. Cedric reached up to cradle my face in his hands as his head bent towards mine. But I didn't want sweet and I stood on my tippy toes, throwing my arms around his neck. We kissed passionately, forgetting the crowd around us. Happiness spread out through my limbs. We were together forever… as if it would ever be any different.

When we came up for air the crowd erupted into applause and turned to face our friends and family. As we kissed and thanked each person who shared in our happiness, Cedric never released his hand in mine. There was so much to be thankful for and so much love in the room that I was certain I would burst.

The party flowed into reception mode rather smoothly as the sun set behind the trees and the candlelight's glimmered in the darkness. Our small crowd was spread out under the soft shine of light and we danced our way into the dance floor. The music started and Cedric pulled me into his arms for our first dance as a married couple. We twirled together under the twinkling lights and the flashes of cameras.

"Having fun, Mrs. Diggory?" He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I love that."

He leaned down to kiss me and the camera flashed once again. We cut our cake and took turns shoving it into each other's faces. We licked one another clean and laughed and joked while our friends watched on. I threw my bouquet and it landed right into Ginny's waiting hands. She blushed as her eyes ghosted towards Neville. With a wink at me, Cedric grabbed me a chair and I sat down and giggled as Cedric removed my garter with his skilled fingers. He laughed, heartily as he shot it straight into Neville's face.

I was passed around to family and friends as we danced and laughed. Until I was finally back in Cedric's arms. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not too bad, yourself." I winked.

He leaned over to kiss me and the entire world melted away.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Two years later…_

* * *

"I hate you!" I screamed. "This is completely unfair! You did this to me!"

"Hermione, love… Relax… and push!" He whispered in my ear, completely ignoring my outbursts.

I cried as another wave of pain shot through my abdomen. "It's not fair that women have to go through this! And you'd think that wizards would've come up with a way to get rid of this bloody pain!"

"Believe it or not… we've heard worse, Mr. Diggory." The nurse joked.

Cedric took my hand in mine and I squeezed as he looked over at the monitor and counted to ten. When the pain finished and the doctor looked up between my legs telling me to give it another go, I rolled my eyes and whimpered. She had to be completely mental. There was no way I was pushing a baby out of there.

"Alright," the doctor called out. "Here comes another one!"

I bit down on my lip as the wave of pain came again. With a deep breath, I pushed and pushed until finally I felt the relief I had been waiting for. Cried sounded through the room and through lidded eyes I looked up to see the nurse handing over our baby to Cedric. He smiled and made faces as the tiny bundle shook in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Hermione." Cedric breathed as he placed the baby in my arms and kissed my temple. "Great job."

"Good job, Mrs. Diggory." The nurse repeated. "What do you say we clean up the little miss here and get her back to you?"

"Not yet." I shook my head as I stared into the face of my daughter.

Her tiny hands were fisted and when I put my finger over she opened her fist and held on. Tears welled up and fell down my cheek and I looked up into my husband's adoring face. The monitor beeped and I looked over to the nurse in alarm.

"It seems were not done just yet." The doctor stated. "You've got another little bugger camped up there."

"I have to do _that_ all over again?" I sighed.

"You can do it, love." Cedric cooed. "Here it comes…"

The pain came and I pushed but the pain seemed worse than before. The doctor jumped up and felt around my stomach as a worried expression came across her features. "It seems your baby is breeched. Jeanette, get an ultrasound tech in here to be sure."

Cedric and I exchanged painful glances as the ultrasound technician came in and proved that the baby was, in fact, breeched. They then did a nonstress test on the baby and proved that the babies heart rate was a little below normal. The doctor gave me the option of a caesarean or to attempt an external cephalic version. As we discussed the options, blood was drawn from me. We agreed to the ECV and the doctor told the nurse to notify the anesthesiologist in case of emergency.

They injected me with a medicine to relax the muscles in my uterus and the doctor placed her hands on the outside of my abdomen, located the baby's head and tried to gently turn the baby to a head-first position. It worked and after another nonstress test which showed the heart rate dropping, the doctor ordered me to push.

"Cedric, I'm worried." I called out over the chaos.

He kissed my forehead. "We'll get through this."

"Mrs. Diggory, I'm going to need you to push _now_."

With a deep breath, I pushed. After several attempts, the relief spread through. But what didn't follow worried me more. My baby wasn't crying. I looked down and saw that my tiny baby wasn't breathing. They immediately went to work with my son as his sister cried beside him. Cedric walked over to stand by his daughter as he watched over our son.

After a few agonizing moments, my sons cry filled the air. I breathed in relief as they cleaned him up. Cedric picked up our daughter as the nurse carried our son over. They were both placed in my arms and I stared into their beautiful faces. Cedric ran his hand over both their heads and repeatedly kissed me.

"What are we going to call them, Mrs. Diggory?" my husband asked.

I stared into my daughters grey eyes. "How about Ariana Nymphadora for the girl?"

Cedric smiled as he remembered Dumbledore's sister and Tonks. "I like that. And for the boy?"

"You name him."

Cedric stared at his son, who was much smaller that his sister. "He needs a nice strong name. He's got strength this little one. Brian James?"

"Where did those come from?" I asked.

He smiled. "The James is obvious… his Godfather, Harry. As for Brian, well that I got from our Headmaster. Albus Percival Wulfric _Brian_ Dumbledore."

I touched my nose to our son's. "Brian James," I cooed. Brian opened his brown eyes and looked lazily around the room. "It's perfect. Ariana and Brian."

We embraced our children who had such bright futures ahead of them. They would be surrounded by love and family without the fear of war and death looming over them. Sure they would learn the stories… when they were old enough… but it would a source of pride and strength not for guilt and longing.

When our family and friends came in we all embraced the opportunities of forever with the new editions into our lives. The reasons we fought for. I looked up and saw Harry touch his scar.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, my brow furrowed.

He shook his head and smiled, clapping Cedric on the back. "Never better."

And it was the truth. His scar had not burned him in almost a decade. All of our children were safe and happy. I looked up into my by husband, best friend, lovers eyes and smiled. Cedric set his chin atop my head and took a deep breath, inhaling.

I sighed and stared at one of many moments of bliss. Children were laughing; friends and family were smiling…

_All was well._

* * *

**A/N: That's the end…**

**I know I promised more chapters but the characters were ready to pack up and get on with their lives. They decided to give you the highlight reel instead :)**

**Thank you, once again, for taking this journey with me. It was my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic and it was a great lesson for me. To all my reviewers, you are truly amazing. Your words or encouragement and constructive criticism helped me along far more than you realize. **

**R&R**

**xx Jenn**


End file.
